


Shifting Walls (A KDA Fanfic)

by HintofSilience



Category: K/DA - Fandom, K/DA All out - Fandom, KDA All out, League of Legends, True Damage - Fandom, kda - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oblivious, Public Sex, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintofSilience/pseuds/HintofSilience
Summary: Ahri and Evelynn think of a genius idea... form a Kpop group! here's the thing, there's a no dating rule and all 4 of the girls crave love.KDA fanfic, lots of romance, lots of uhhhhhhh NSFW stuff further down the line, I hope you enjoy my rendition of the KDA relationships, its not just Akali/Evelynn, I'm also writing relationships for the other characters.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akalynn
Comments: 90
Kudos: 199





	1. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all.

**[Int. Night] [Unknown Room] [February 18 th 2018] [10:20pm]**

A bundle of old worn out pink and white clothes sat still, almost pouring out of a trash can full of broken accessories and used make up containers, a woman with fox features walked into a room, her tails blocked the light from the television in the room in front of her, the T.V. was loudly blasting an intro tune to some undefined talk show, the show started and people gossiped, though the woman wasn’t really focused on it.

Host 1 - “Ahri! Ahri! She’s back! Everyone is talking about her! everyone is wondering, what is she going to do next? what will the fox woman do now that she decided to show up again out of nowhere!?”

Host 2 – “Have you seen her most recent pictures?”

Host 1 – “Yes, she is absolutely dazzl-“ The people talking were cut off by the T.V. being turned off, the woman pulled her hand back then reached to grab her phone, the woman’s cheek softly pressing against the phone and the light coming from it slightly illuminating her face, a few dial tones can be heard before a voice spoke on the other side.

Evelynn – “Hello Foxy”

Ahri - “I have a project that might interest you, old friend.” The fox woman said with a tone of slight mischief, the voice on the other side spoke again.

Evelynn – “Less than a week after your miraculous return and you already want to get in trouble with me?” The seductive voice hummed then chuckled and the fox woman had a smile forming on her face with the same kind of mischief found in her voice.

Evelynn – “Alright Foxy, tell me all about it”

The Fox woman smiled.

**[Ext. Daytime Overcast] [Edge of the city] [February 20 th] [10:00am]**

The fox woman arrived at an old two story building with big windows, music could be heard being blasted from inside the building, the woman climbed up the stairs, her tail followed along the song being played, it was clear she knew it by heart, as the music stopped she heard a young woman talk.

Kai’Sa – “Great! If we keep this up, you’ll be champions in no time!”

Dancer 1 – “Kai’Sa give us a break! none of us can keep up with you!”

Kai’Sa – “Oh nonsense! You are all great dancers! you guys will definitively win your competition!”

Dancer 1 – “Oh we know you taught us enough to win, we are just worried we will die before our competition.”

Dancer 2 – “Pleaseeee Kai’Sa, if you are going to have us practice after the class is supposed to be done, at least give us a tiny break!” Kai’Sa rolled her eyes playfully and then spoke again to the dancers.

Kai’Sa – “Alright girls, let’s take a 5 minute break, then we get back to work.”

The group of dancers all sighed at the same time, the woman was smiling a big comforting smile to the group of girls, she was breathing in and out heavily, yet she seemed to be the least tired of the whole group, sweat forming around her forehead and chest.

She cleaned herself up with a towel then set it around her neck, drank some water then turned… and almost choked on her drink.

The fox woman was leaning against the door frame to the room, it was… Ahri! That famous pop star that went missing a while back? Why was she here? Why was she looking at Kai’Sa specifically? Questions like these quickly filled up Kai’Sa’s mind as she tried to compose herself.

Ahri – “Well well well, glad to know someone still enjoys my old music.” She replied with a knowing smile.

Kai’Sa was a little shocked seeing someone she admired in her dancing class, the dancer was no stranger to celebrities, she won a very prestigious dancing competition after all, she even created new and unique choreography for other musical groups and artists but had never done something for someone as big and famous as Ahri, not to mention, Kai’Sa knew every single song Ahri had put out, she was a true fan.

Ahri spoke, knowing full well Kai’Sa was a fan of her and was probably a little shocked, she approached the tall dancer slowly as she spoke.

Ahri - “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while” She looked at the room full of girls rushing to take their phones out and take a picture or ask for an autograph. “In private.” She finished saying.

She handed Kai’Sa a note and left before anyone could catch her, Kai’Sa took the note, still shocked and unable to talk _“Meet me in the back of this building”_ Kai’Sa was dumbfounded, she couldn’t believe what was happening, even though she was accustomed to talk to celebrities, she never really worked with anyone she was an actual diehard fan of before, she let out a big smile as she spoke.

Kai’Sa - “Okay girls! that’s it for today! I’ll see you next Friday, and remember it’s all about having fun, if you have fun, I’m sure you’ll do great!” She said with true enthusiasm in her voice as she started gathering her stuff and heading to the exit, the girls in the class looked at her with a mixture of admiration and jealousy, mumbling and whispering to each other, Kai’Sa tried her best to ignore it, she made her way to the back exit of the building, which only she had the keys to, it led to a secluded street between buildings, as she descended the stairs and went to the back she thought to herself.

Kai’Sa – _“Why would she call for me like this? Should I really have left them just like that? Class was over 10 minutes ago but… maybe I should go back? But how could I possibly waste an opportunity like this? It would be criminal! I’m all sweaty too… should I have tried to get a shower somewhere before coming?”_

Ahri – “Kai’Sa…” Ahri said almost whispering. “Over here…” The voice came from a black car with two very intimidating bodyguards resting on the hood looking back at her, Ahri peeked over through the window on the elegant machine, her hands on the edge of it, Kai’Sa almost didn’t notice the car with how much thinking she was doing.

Kai’Sa – _“Maybe this isn’t a good idea…”_ She thought to herself after a sobering moment.

Ahri – “In here! Quick, come in!” She said delicately and with a warm smile on her face, she opened the door for Kai’Sa to get inside.

The interior of the car was a mix of violet, purple and similar colors, all imitation leather, but it was high quality, Ahri was against any kind of animal abuse after all, she scooted over for Kai’Sa to move in and Kai’Sa did so, she was embarrassed, she was all sweaty and didn’t want to ruin her chance with whatever Ahri wanted her to be a part of, she sat up awkwardly, afraid to stain Ahri’s car seats with her sweat.

Kai’Sa – “I’m sorry about this look… I uhm… don’t normally sweat so much…”

Ahri – “You look dazzling, just like you always do honey” She said, her ears pointed up in a show of curiosity, she already liked Kai’Sa, she knew very well of her dancing capabilities and she acted the way she had hoped she would, Ahri was already happy to at least invite her to audition, Kai’Sa smiled a little, Ahri was about to speak again but the dancer got the first word in this time around.

Kai’Sa – “I’m a big fan of you work miss Ahri” Her tone was low but confident.

Ahri - ”Oh please honey, **you** can just call me Ahri” Kai’Sa laughed a little and nervously replied after a bit.

Kai’Sa – “So what did you want to talk to me about… Ahri?” She managed to say.

Ahri – “Cute” She said bluntly after Kai’Sa called her by her name, she smiled then continued. “I wanted to ask you a couple of questions, I can see you are a fan of K-pop and dancing already, but how well do you work with other people?” Kai’Sa was still a little star struck but she managed to compose herself and answer truthfully.

Kai’Sa – “Well… I work hard and I usually get along with people easily, I wouldn’t give dance lessons otherwise, I think I’m a good work partner!” She said enthusiastically and her eyes glittered as she thought of the possibility of working with Ahri.

Ahri – “That’s very good, what is the longest time you’ve worked with someone?”

Kai’Sa – “I think close to a year”

Ahri - ”Did you still get along with them after a year?”

Kai’Sa – “Oh yeah! We are still close friends!”

Ahri - ”That’s good! now…” She breathed in deep and finally asked the question she really wanted to ask from the beginning ”can you sing?” Kai’Sa was a little surprised at the question, she wasn’t exactly a celebrity, and the one thing she was sort of famous for was dancing, why would Ahri want to know that? She replied quickly without thinking as she realized Ahri was staring at her waiting for an answer…

Kai’Sa – “Wh- me?!”

Ahri – “There are only two people in this car Kai’Sa” She giggled “and I’m not really talking to myself here” Ahri laughed and Kai’Sa laughed too, though she did so more out of nervousness.

Kai’Sa – “R-right… sing…”

Ahri – “Yeah sing, I’ve seen your videos, I can tell you always sing along to the song you are dancing to, and your talking voice is very cute, but I’ve never been able to hear you sing” Ahri continued, noticing that Kai’Sa wasn’t talking. The tall woman had a worried expression on her face now.

Kai’Sa – “I’m… not really that great at singing, what I do most is dance…” Of course Ahri knew this already, yet she was sure Kai’Sa had a good singing voice, years in the industry gave her some sort of sixth sense about wether people had what it took to succeed.

Ahri – “I have a feeling… whats your favorite song to sing along to?”

Kai’Sa – “I’m really not go-“

Ahri – “Just tell me honey” Kai’Sa thought for a second, she now had a defeated look but still tried to answer with a warm smile.

Kai’Sa – “Other than your songs?...”

Ahri – “Yes honey” Kai’Sa thought so, Ahri probably didn’t want to hear Kai’Sa and compare her with herself, but why? Could this mean Ahri was looking for someone to collaborate with? A duo or something like it? The question only made Kai’Sa more nervous.

Kai’Sa – “I… I actually really like Evelynn or maybe Arianna Grande?” Ahri smiled, Kai’Sa regretted her choice immediately after saying it… why would she say that? Ahri is probably going to want her to sing one of these songs, and those two had amazing voices.

Ahri - “Alright, sing me one of their songs, surely you’ve heard Evelynn’s most recent single” Kai’Sa nodded.

Kai’Sa – _“Fuck…”_ She thought to herself. “But I-“ She was cut off before she was able to finish.

Ahri – “I don’t wanna hear it! Just sing.” She said in a commanding tone, she reached to grab her phone and played Evelynn’s song for Kai’Sa to start singing, Kai’Sa reluctantly started singing along to the song… it was… not bad at all… even though she sang with a shy voice and very low, Ahri could tell, she was a diamond in the rough! she might not match her or Evelynn right now… but with time… maybe!

Ahri, happy with Kai’Sa’s performance (despite only really being interested in her dancing skills) felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders once the dancer sang with a good enough voice, Ahri couldn’t help but move her tail from left to right. She smiled and stopped the song.

Ahri – “You are good.” Kai’Sa still looked worried but she blushed a little and smiled.

Kai’Sa – “You are just saying that…”

Ahri – “Don’t be silly girl, you should be confident in your abilities, if you loosened up a little and weren’t so shy about your voice you could match me no problem.”

Kai’Sa – “You are too kind…”

Ahri - ”I mean it.” She said placing one of her hands on Kai’Sa’s shoulders.

Ahri – “Looks like you have what it takes, I’ll tell you about the project and you tell me if you’d like to try out, okay?”

Kai’Sa – “Alright…”

Ahri - ”What I’m aiming to do… is form a K-pop group! Four members probably, me and Evelynn, maybe… hopefully… you. Then another person!”

Kai’Sa – “What!?” She yelped surprised, she expected maybe Ahri wanted help for choreography in a music video for her comeback, or background singers, she definetly did not expect for her to offer her a spot in a music group, to add to her shock Evelynn would be a member as well, Kai’Sa could only stare at the Fox woman as she gathered her thoughts.

Ahri – “Evelynn is the co-founder of the group and right now we are looking for another two members, I thought of you and that’s why I came here, we would eat together, dance, sing, **_everything_ **and we will become big stars, I’m sure of it.” She said confidently, her tail wagging again. It was a lot to take in, Kai’Sa thought and stared at Ahri, she was nervous, so many questions on her mind…

Kai’Sa – “W-why me?”

Ahri – “I already told you Kai’Sa. You are a perfect fit, we needed a dancer and now that I’ve seen that you can sing too, you’re my first pick” She smiled at the dancer “you’d still need to do an audition of course, but! you’re right on track as of now” Kai’Sa smiled but her eyebrows still showed a hint of shock and worry.

Ahri – “Evelynn will need to approve of you too once you do the audition, she might look like a heartless diva but… uhm… she’s nice sometimes!” she said laughing “I’m sure she’ll see how well you can dance and will accept you, so don’t worry, when the audition comes, just be yourself!”

Kai’Sa – “I… I’ll try my best!” She answered truthfully, Ahri smiled and her tail moved left to right excitedly.

Ahri – “Good! Now… I know you probably have lots of questions, but I just need to know one more thing”

Kai’Sa – “What is it?”

Ahri – “Are you in?” Blood rushed through Kai’Sa up to her head, she couldn’t quite understand what it was she really would get herself into if she agreed, but she wanted to join anyway, she smiled, her heart beat increasing with each passing second and her eyes widened, finally she replied.

Kai’Sa – “I’m in!” Ahri smiled, her tail moved happily and Kai’Sa breathed heavily, she was excited, still a little shocked too, but she was happy! Ahri hummed and wanted to hug Kai’Sa but she remembered Evelynn still had to approve of her choice, she didn’t want to get too attached just in case it didn’t work out.

Ahri – “Okay, now you can ask me anything honey” She said as she crossed her legs and leaned back on the seat, Kai’Sa looked around the car curiously, she thought and then finally turned back to Ahri and asked.

Kai’Sa – “If I get in… who would the fourth member be?” Ahri smiled.

[Int. Evening, Clear day] [City slums] [February 25th] [2:00pm]

A young woman stood smiling and welcoming people into a small coffee shop with a very sarcastic tone.

Akali – “Welcome! Have a seat! We will attend you as soon as we can!” The woman said even though there was no one inside the store, the coffee shop was in a very discreet location and even were it found, most people would prefer more famous brands of coffee, she was very obviously bored and tried everything to fight her boredom, a man coming out of a small office in the back of the shop spoke out.

Mr. King - “Goddamn it Akali! I told you to stop playing around!”

Akali – “There’s no one here ever at this time old man!”

Mr. King – “What did I tell you about calling me that?” Akali sighed, then replied.

Akali – “Fineeee, just because I actually like your stupid coffee shop”

Mr. King – “One day you are going to miss this place, youth goes by in a flash, before you know it, you’ll look just like my sister” He said laughing, Akali rolled her eyes, he stopped then walked back to his office once he heard his phone ring, Akali seemed to know the man very well and stoped playing around, focusing her attention on her phone now as she leaned on the counter in front of her, then, out of nowhere, someone actually came in.

Akali – “Hello! Welcome!” She said hiding how she actually felt very well, she turned off her phone, stood up straight and turned to look at whoever it was that walked in.

Evelynn – “Hello there” The woman said with a mischievous look on her face and a smirk. Akali froze in place, it was Evelynn! the diva! she was standing still, smiling at Akali as she sat there dumbfounded with her mouth opened.

Akali knew everything about her, she was her biggest fan and she couldn’t help but look at her.

Evelynn - ”What is it darling? Cat caught your tongue?” Evelynn looked curiously at the woman in front of her. Akali closed her mouth embarrassed and spoke.

Akali - ”I… Hi! S-sorry I’m just, uhm… a big fan” Akali laughed nervously ”UH WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE?” she said a little too excited, Evelynn chuckled.

  
Evelynn - ”I would like to have a talk with you.” Akali again opened her mouth in shock, this time a little more subtle, but still, Evelynn grinned and thought of the expression as a cute way to show admiration, which she could never have enough of

Evelynn - ”Listen, I’ve seen your rapping and I think you might be interested in a little project I’m working on.”

Akali loved rapping in her free time, it never really paid off so she kept it as a hobby even though she loved doing it, she had won a couple of competitions and went viral several times with her rough rapping and bad girl look, even with all of this, she never got anything more than a couple extra followers out of it, Akali never in her wildest dreams actually expected anyone to take notice of her, even less from her favorite artist…

  
Akali looked around nervously around the room, wondering if this was some sort of prank or something like that for a tv show, she turned to face Evelynn.

  
Akali - ”Y-you’ve seen my videos?” Evelynn nodded with a smile on her face.

Evelynn - ”And I’m not usually impressed but… you definitely caught my attention” she replied cooly with a seductive hum at the end of her sentence, everything this woman said would make you picture silk fabric and chocolate caramel, seductive and mistetrious, Akali started blushing, she loved it a little too much, her boss came from out of his office, hearing more talking than usual.

Akali – “E-Earl! This is Evelynn! she is a diva and a famous-“

Mr. King – “I know who she is. Welcome to my humble establishment! Has Akali here taken your order yet?”

  
Akali – “I-Uhm, I’m so sorry!” She took out the pen being held up by her ear and got ready to write whatever it was Evelynn wanted to have, as if it was an important subject she needed to learn for her finals “What would you like to have?” she said with a very genuine big smile, although she still had an embarrassed expression on her face.

Evelynn - ”Do you think of me as only a diva?”

Akali - ”N-no! I was just saying to explain-“ Evelynn’s lips slowly grew into a mischevious smile, she liked this girl already.

Evelynn - ”It’s alright darling, I’m just teasing you, and you already asked me if I wanted anything remember?”

Akali – “Oh… right…” She laughed nervously. Evelynn turned to Akali’s boss and stared at him for a second.

Evelynn - “I really only want to talk to Akali, if that’s alright with you Mr…”

Mr. King – “Mr King. It’s an honor having you here Miss.” He goes to shake hands with the woman now asking for her employee, he reached and he shook her hand with both of his hands and a big warm smile. “Why don’t you take a seat while me and Akali make some coffee for you, then you two can talk over some cake on the house.”

He was the kind of person you knew was being genuine just from how they talked, Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn – “Thank you Mr. King.” The man led Evelynn to a table next to a window.

Mr. King - “Akali will be right with you!”

Evelynn – “Thank you.” Evelynn said sitting down and looking at Akali smiling, then out the window, getting lost in thought. Akali wasn’t surprised, her boss was normally a very nice man with a lot of patience, the business was not a very successful one and he was definitely not a wealthy man, yet when someone needed it, he was always there to give a free coffee or sandwich.

Akali - ”I…I didn’t-“ Her boss cut her off before she was able to finish.

Mr. King - ”Someone as big as her talking about this place could be huge for us, so just help me make this coffee and go over there with her, don’t worry about the money, I’ll give you a freebie this one time kid” The man always gave Akali freebies saying it was the last.

Akali did as she was told and as soon as the coffee was done, she brought them over to Evelynn’s table, she smiled.

Akali - ”Is there anything else you would like to have?”

Evelynn - ”Just sit right here with me darling.” Akali smiled a little and sat down in front of her with enthusiasm and curiosity. ”You look even better in real life” she said holding her head up with one hand, grabbing her coffee with the other as she looked at Akali, the diva then took a sip of her free hot beverage. Akali blushed a little, her mouth opened slightly, she bit hard to close it after noticing she is staring at the diva in front of her again.

Akali - ”T-thank you! No one ever takes my videos seriously”

Evelynn - ”They are really impressive darling, I’ve never seen a rapper so naturally gifted” She said gazing at Akali’s red cheeks.

Akali - ”Thank you! It really means a lot to me” She replied smiling.

Evelynn - ”Okay, enough flattery, tell me… can you guess why I would be interested in a rapper like you?” Akali looked up at the ceiling curiously, she wasn’t confident in her abilities enough to say what was going through her mind, it couldn’t possibly be **_that_** … could it?...

Akali – “Uhm… you like rapping?” Evelynn, amused, placed down her coffee then pressed both her hands on Akali’s cheeks and forced her to look directly at her.

Evelynn - ”Think and look at me darling.” Akali blushed but keept looking at Evelynn with a shy expression on her face.

  
Akali - ”I…Y-you’d like to do a song with a rapper?” She answered, her face growing a darker red tone by each passing second she was between Evelynn’s soft palms.

Evelynn - ”Well yes, but… it’s a little more than that.” She said smiling and putting her hands away from Akali’s face, she then went on to say. ”First I want to know a few things about you…”

A mischievous smile forming on her face again; time went by and the sun slowly turned the sky pink and white, the two women were still talking and laughing, Akali seemed a lot more relaxed now and Evelynn looked satisfied with her new found friend.

Evelynn - ”I’ll see you soon darling, I think you did very well” Akali smiled.

Akali - ”Thank you for the opportunity Eve! I’m really excited!”

Evelynn - ”Good, remember you still need to do some auditions first darling, we’ll talk later alright?” She winked at Akali, then turned to her boss who was resting with his arms crossed leaning against the counter and said “Thank you Mr. King, you have got to tell me how you make your chocolate cake so tasty!” She said placing a hand on her stomach and bowing a bit as she talked, Mr. King laughed, finally returned his attention to the two women.

Mr. King - “The secret ingredient is love and a questionable amount of sugar!” He said laughing “Thank you for coming Miss, you are always welcome here!”

Evelynn – “That’s very sweet Mr. King, Thank you, I’ll be sure to tell my friends about this place” Evelynn turned to smile at Akali then back to the exit and then suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Akali’s boss made his way to Akali who was looking at the spot Evelynn disappeared in with a dumb happy expression on her face, he smiled at the young woman, he had attended the few people that came in the coffee shop not wanting to bother Akali and Evelynn, they talked for hours and he found it endearing, he joined her on the table, he impatiently tapped his fingers on it a little then looked at the spot Akali was still looking at, then back at her.

Mr. King – “So… how’d it go kid?” He asked, unable to hide his intereset and concern, Akali naturally couldn’t really say what she talked about.

Akali - ”Very well, she loved your coffee too by the way!” Her boss smiled and gave Akali a pat on her back.

Mr. King – “I’m gonna miss you out here kid” Akali seemed surprised.

Akali - ”What do you mean old man?”

Mr. King – ”Kid, think about it… a famous artist comes here to talk to **_you_** specifically… what else could she want from you? Everyone knows you are an amazing rapper Kali, I’m sure you’ll do great, just don’t forget where you came from kid” he laughed again then kept talking “I still have some stuff to do, stay for another couple hours then if you want I can let you go early” Akali felt a mix of excitement and nostalgia for some reason, she smiled.

Akali - ”Thanks boss, but I’m not there yet” she said scratching the back of her head a little embarrassed. Her boss replied as he walked away to his office.

Mr. King - ”I think everyone who meets you knows that you are special Kali, you’ve got nothing to worry about, you’ll do just fine” he finished saying before walking into his office without turning to look at her, a proud expression on his face but also a hint of sadness, Akali smiled but had a sad expression too.

Akali - “I’m gonna miss you too old man…” She finally admitted under her breath.

**[Int. Evening, Nighttime] [City slums] [February 25 th] [8:00pm]**

Akali finished cleaning and left the coffee shop to go to her place, she squealed in excitement once she was inside her apartment, she had roommates and family she wanted to tell, but she wanted to wait until she was completely certain she had gotten in the group, she smiled and breathed out before falling unto her couch and turning on the T.V., a documentary about Ahri the missing pop star started, she walked to her balcony with a big smile and hopeful expression on her face, she leaned against the wall and looked out to the city in the distance. It was a cold night, a slight breeze and small drops of rain filled the air of the huge city she could see in the distance.

Akali, now only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with a collar and some bracelets, looked into the distance and breathed in, she spent some time out there, cold wind hitting her, contemplating life and everything that drove her to meeting Evelynn that day, she was extremely happy but strangely saddened too, she started debating whether or not to talk to Evelynn, she really wanted to, but she wondered if it was a little too soon, or maybe a little to late in the night, she decided she would at least try and did so, still looking off into the city.

**[Text conversation between Evelynn and Akali] [February 25 th 10:25pm]**

10:25pm Akali: Hello?

10:26pm Evelynn: Hello there.

10:26pm Akali: It’s Akali…

10:28pm Evelynn: I know darling. Did you need something?

10:28pm Akali: Uh no not really…

10:28pm Evelynn: Just wanted to talk?

10:28pm Akali: Maybe…

10:30pm Evelynn: Okay, how are you darling? ready for your audition?

Akali went back inside her room and turned off the T.V. she laid down on her bed with the lights turned off, all she could hear now was the sound of the very active city outside her window as she stared at her phone with a slight smile.

She couldn’t believe she was talking to her favorite artist.

10:31pm Akali: I’m great thank you! I’m really scared, but soooo excited!

10:32pm Evelynn: don’t worry Akali, I believe in you Alright?

10:32pm Akali: I’ll try, but uhm… you never told me what I’m going to be doing in my audition…

10:32pm Evelynn: that’s because it a secret, dummy.

10:33pm Akali: can you give me a hint?

10:33pm Evelynn: nope <3 don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll do fine

10:33pm Akali: I’ll try my best…

10:35pm Evelynn: Good. Goodnight Akali.

10:35pm Akali: Goodnight

Akali’s face was illuminated by her phone which she was holding up in front of her face as she lay there in silence, a little happy, though a little worried she might have annoyed the diva, she looked out her window then slowly fell asleep.

**[Int. Nighttime] [Edge of the City] [February 25 th] [10:00pm]**

Kai’Sa looked off into the distance, she breathed out, her phone screen showing old texts she had with Ahri, she was worried still despite Ahri’s insistence on believing in herself…

**[Text conversation between Ahri and Kai’Sa] [February 20 th] [8:45pm]**

8:00pm Kai’Sa: Hiya! This is Kai’Sa!

8:02pm Ahri: Hiya! How are you Kai’Sa?

8:02pm Kai’Sa: I’m great thank you! How are you Ahri?

8:02pm Ahri: Great ^^ I’ve been a little stressed out, but I’m okay! have you practiced your singing?

8:02pm Kai’Sa: Yeah… I was wondering… am I going to have to sing for my audition?

8:04pm Ahri: Maybe :3 Maybe not :3

8:04pm Kai’Sa: Please tell me

8:05pm Ahri: Nope >:p you’ll do great don’t worry :)

8:05pm Kai’Sa: Alright…

8:08pm Ahri: Haha im serious, just be yourself and you’ll do great! okay?

8:08pm Kai’Sa: Okay… and… thank you for the opportunity

8:10pm Ahri: Sure thing honey <3 I’m a little busy right now so I’ll talk to you later, okay?

8:10pm Kai’Sa: right! sure!

As Kai’Sa scrolled through her messages she smiled, then went back to her room and laid on the bed.

Kai’Sa - ”You got this” she said to herself then hugged her pillow and went to sleep.

**[Ext. Nighttime] [Balcony] [10:50pm February 25 th]**

Ahri and Evelynn sat next to each other on a balcony overlooking the city, which looked just close enough to touch, they had been setting up stuff for past few days and were only now reuniting, both of them holding a glass of wine, Ahri laughed a little as she talked to Evelynn about Kai’Sa.

Ahri - ”She was so cute though, I think she would fit in just fine, her dancing is really amazing too”

Evelynn - ”That’s good then, things are looking up”

Ahri - ”So how did yours go?” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn - ”She’s perfect”

Ahri - ”Oh really? I’d never thought I’d hear you use that word on someone other than yourself” The fox woman joked.

Evelynn - ”I’m sure she is a perfect fit for us, and you know I don’t compliment just anyone.”

Ahri - ”That’s great news” Evelynn nodded, Ahri sighed and got up from the table to lean on the balcony, Evelynn looked at her curiously then joined her looking out into the city.

Evelynn - ”Are you nervous?”

Ahri - ”Are you not?”

Evelynn - ”I trust you, and I’m sure our picks are perfect”

Ahri - ”I trust you too.” Ahri smiled and both turned to the balcony, looking at the big city in front of them almost as if it was calling for them. ”We are going to be big Eve, we’ll rule the whole goddamn world together” She joked.

Evelynn grinned and laughed slightly, Ahri lifted her hand to high five Evelynn without looking at her, still focused on the city in front of them, Evelynn looked down and then up again at the city as she hummed in approval, then high fived the fox girl without turning to look at her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow and steady start, I wrote this like uh almost two years ago? I hope it holds up. Tell me if you enjoy and stuff, thank you for reading, hopefully you stay with me to see this story through.


	2. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, friends, love.

**[Int. Daytime] [February 28 th] [8:00am]**

Alarm clock went off, Akali woke up reluctantly in a weird sleeping position, she frowned, then slowly opened her eyes, she breathed in deep and turned off the alarm, she made her way to her shower… on the other side of the city Kai’Sa was already going out of her house with a big sandwich in her mouth, the tall woman waved bye to the neighbor and asked for a cab. Evelynn and Ahri each took their time to get ready before meeting up for a meal and to wait on the two women who might become their new group members.

**[Int. Daytime] [City’s heart] [February 28 th] [2:00pm]**

Evelynn – “You look good today foxy”

Ahri – “Don’t I always?”

Evelynn – “Hey that’s my line” Evelynn smiled and so did Ahri. “Ready?”

Ahri – “Yesh, I can’t wait to see them!” She said with an excited expression. They have some food and talk for a while, then once they were done with their food, Ahri’s phone started ringing, she picked up and the voice on the other line started speaking.

Bodyguard 1 – “A young woman with wild hair is here, should I let her in?” The voice on the other line is deep and intimidating.

Ahri – “Yeah! tell her to wait on the stage for a bit while we go down”

Bodyguard 1 - “Yes miss”

Evelynn – “Sounds like little Akali is here” She said smiling mischievously, Ahri nodded and they start making their way to the elevator.

Kai’Sa gets there a few minutes later, she walked around the big stage, she looked up at the stage lights and all over the room making sure she was alone, once she was convinced she was alone, she starts dancing on her own, smiling, she swirls around and spins, before ending it with a jump and hands in the air, just as she finishes Akali starts clapping.

  
Kai’Sa - ”What?! Who?!” She says with a embarrassed expression on her face, Akali smiled and clapped enthusiastically, she was sincere and smiled warmly at the dancer.

  
Akali – “I’m sorry, you seemed so into it I didn’t want to distract you! You are amazing!” Kai’Sa sighed but smiled right back at the woman with wild hair.

  
Kai’Sa – “Thank you… I… really thought I was alone” Akali laughed.

Akali - “I’m a ninja!” She joked around.

Kai’Sa – “I’m Kai’Sa, Im here for the audition” Akali’s eyes widened.

Akali - “Oh, nice to meet you! I’m Akali and… I’m here for the audition too..” An awkward silence filled the room.

Kai’Sa – “Oh!... how many people are auditioning?” Kai’Sa didn’t really want to know and Akali hadn’t even considered it before.

Akali - ”I have no clue…” Akali’s face turned a little sad as she thought about the possibility of Evelynn lying about her being special, then, suddenly, the lights to the stage turned on, illuminating the whole room, it was a modest sized stage, the type of stage you would imagine a hotel has for lower tier conventions and such.

Evelynn – “Well well well, aren’t you two a bundle of joy” She said with a slight chuckle.

Ahri – “Oh girls, we picked you two because we think you would fit in perfectly, only you two are auditioning and not for the same spot, so relax, we really do think you are special” She replied obviously having overheard the girls talking.

Akali sighed in relief wondering if Ahri can read minds, Kai’Sa also seems to relax a bit.

Ahri – “The process of picking you two was where we had hundreds of options, but we picked you two and now we want to see if you have what it takes, alright?” They both nod and Evelynn chuckled taking a seat near the front of the stage, Ahri followed her close behind.

Evelynn – “Now show me those dance moves Akali talked about Kai’Sa” She said turning to wink at Akali before returning her gaze to Kai’Sa, Akali just stood there unsure what to do, Ahri signaled her to move close to them and sit between them.

Ahri – “We want you two to show us your talents, and if we are going to be partners we want your opinion too Akali, you’re up first Kai’Sa” Akali smiled and walked over to the chair between the two girls and she squirmed excited which Evelynn and Ahri find adorable.

Ahri snapped her fingers and a song started playing through the speakers, luckily for Kai’Sa she knew this song well and started slowly building up her dance moves before going all out, Akali, Ahri and Evelynn all stared at her in awe, dancing and moving around, she truly deserved the title of dancer, none of the three girls had ever seen such fluid dancing and perfect choreography, she looked like she knew what she was doing as if she had practiced the song hundreds of times, however Kai’Sa only knew the song, but had never danced to it, she was just naturally gifted and had years of practice on her, all three of them clapped as she finished exactly as the song did, Akali smiled wide as she showed her enthusiasm, Evelynn noticed and grinned at the cute interaction, Ahri smiled too.

Ahri – “Alright, that was amazing Kai’Sa, now please go outside for a bit while we talk, okay?”

Akali was still clapping and staring at Kai’Sa with a smile, but stopped after she heard Ahri and turned to look at her, Ahri winked and smiled, Kai’Sa was a fit girl and after such an intense dance improv she was barely affected, having to give two deep breaths before going back to normal, she was a little confused as to why they would talk about her with Akali who was apparently also auditioning, but she agreed and bowed, then proceeded to leave the room awaiting anxiously for them.

Ahri - ”So! What did you think Akali?”

Akali - ”It was amazing! Did you see when she did the split and then that spin around it was so awesome! Then she jumped so high and so fluid I couldn’t believe it! I had nev-“

Evelynn - ”Alright darling” Ahri giggled ”Just a quick summary okay?” Akali pouted.

Akali - “She was awesome” She said then crossed her arms and turned to look at Ahri who smiled at her.

Ahri - ”I agree she was “awesome”“ she said trying to imitate Akali.

Akali - ”Are you mocking me?”

Ahri - ”Yes.” she said with a warm smile on her face, Akali pouted again.

Akali - “She looked really cute in that outfit too” before turning to the stage her arms still crossed. Evelynn giggled and rested her hand on Akali’s shoulder looking at her tenderly.

Evelynn - ”I liked her too, she would be a perfect fit, we definitely needed a skilled dancer”

Ahri - ”Alright let’s let her in”

Akali - ”Wait!” Akali said as both of the girls looked at her curiously.

Akali - ”Why did you want my opinion if I’m auditioning too?”

Evelynn - ”We already told you dummy, we just wanted to see what you thought, when you do your thing Kai’Sa will also comment on your performance” Akali’s eyes widened.

Akali - ”That’s not fair, I scared her earlier when she was dancing, she probably thinks I’m a real prick now!” Ahri laughed.

Ahri – “Don’t worry honey, trust us okay?”

Akali - ”Alright…, she was really really awesome, I mean it… even if you mock me…”

Ahri - ”I trust you” She said smiling. ”Alright bring her in!” Ahri signaled to one of two bodyguards, Kai’Sa then promptly entered the room and walked shyly over to the girls.

Kai’Sa - ”So… how did I do?”

Evelynn - ”Looks to me like you have a new biggest fan.” she said teasing Akali who sighed and blushed.

Akali - “Shut up.” before sticking her tongue out at Evelynn who just smiled at her. Kai’Sa smiled.

Kai’Sa - ”Thank you! Im glad you liked it!” Akali smiled back, Ahri then turned to look at Kai’Sa and spoke.

Ahri - ”We’ll talk about it later, okay? But it was really good!”

Evelynn - ”Now it’s your turn darling!” Evelynn said with a hint of excitement, Akali looked a little nervous and was now a little buried in her seat before sliding down and standing up to make her way to the stage.

Akali - ”Alright… I hope I’m not supposed to dance cause theres no way I do better than her.” She said as she got up the stage, Kai’Sa blushed a little and was standing, before being signaled by Ahri and sitting down between the two girls where Akali was seated. She sat down and shyly looked at the girls next to her then smiled.

Ahri - ”Don’t worry, we want to see your rap skills, no dancing required.”

Evelynn - ”Though it would give you some extra points…” Evelynn said with a seductive tone, Ahri rolled her eyes but didn’t comment anything else, Akali looked a little nervous but grabbed a microphone that was in a stand to the side of the stage and tested it.

Akali - ”Alright, so should I just improvise something?” Her voice echoed around the room a little too loudly as the microfone amplified her voice through the speakers.

Ahri - ”Yes please.” Ahri said waiting to see what made Evelynn so keen to want her in the group.

Akali - ”Okay, you ready for this?” she said before starting to easily and fluently rap to a slight beat she made with her feet and hands, her words like silk and rhymes edgy and complementary to the meaning of the lyrics behind the rap, she went on for about 2 minutes, never stopping for breath, expressing herself with not only her mouth but also her hands and legs, she didn’t dance quite like Kai’Sa but she did so stylishly and to the rhythm of her rapping, once she was done, she gasped for air, the girls were all watching silently. Their mouths agape, Akali just looked at them nervously…

Akali - ”Was… was that not okay?” Kai’Sa was the first one to snap out of it.

Kai’Sa - ”No! it was amazing!” She said standing up and clapping, Evelynn snapped back to reality and closed her mouth a little embarrassed, she looked at Ahri who had her mouth agape as well and laughed a little before turning to Akali.

Evelynn - “That was quite something darling” She said approvingly, Ahri just smiled and laughed a little seeing how all three of them were speechless.

Ahri - ”You just surprised us Akali, I didn’t even know you were this good! It was fantastic! I can see why you wanted her so bad Eve.” She said without thinking, Evelynn blushed a little as she closed her eyes, Kai’Sa still amazed and asked some questions to Akali about the rap while Ahri smiled at them both. ”Alright alright, now step outside for a bit okay? We’ll call you in in a bit”

Ahri said smiling, Akali was still nervous, she didn’t know if they were serious since they stayed quiet after she finished for a bit, were they just teasing her about her performance? Or did they really think she was good? she wondered as she stepped out of the room.

Evelynn - ”So?” Ahri turned to look at Eve.

Ahri - ”that was so much better than I expected, you picked someone amazing Eve”

Evelynn - ”I told you!” Kai’Sa stayed silent before noticing them both looking at her for some input.

Kai’Sa - ”It was so cool! I can’t believe she just improvised those lyrics; it was actually so impressive!” she said genuinely excited Ahri and Eve smiled agreeing.

Ahri - ”Okay Kai’Sa, will you join Akali outside for a little bit?” Kai’Sa nodded and made her way out of the room, the last thing she could hear was ahri say “So what did you think?” Akali jumped up thinking they were calling her but stopped and sat back down when she saw Kai’Sa.

Akali - ”How did I do?” she asked a little worried.

Kai’Sa - ”They loved it!... I think…” Akali started smiling but changed her expression to a worried one after Kai’Sa finished her sentence.

Akali - ”You… think? well… What did they say?”

Kai’Sa - ”I’m not sure I can say…”

Akali - ”Oh… right…” She said disappointed. Kai’Sa felt bad even though she truly did think her rapping was amazing.

Kai’Sa – “They looked really happy though! And I thought your rapping was incredible!” Akali smiled.

Akali - ”Well I thought your dancing was awesome! Where did you learn to dance?”

Kai’Sa - ”I’ve just danced my whole life so its easy for me to do it, if you train long enough you’ll be able to do it easy too! But tell me… where did **you** learn to rap like that? It left me speechless!” Akali smiled.

Akali - “Thank you!” She scratched the back of her head and her cheeks turned pink.

Akali - ”I used to watch these videos of epic rap battles when I was younger and I started doing it and just kept at it as a hobby, I grew up in a neighborhood where rapping was really cool so people always supported me”

Kai’Sa - ”Oh I used to watch those videos too! Like the one about rap battle of manliness!”

Akali - ”Yeah! That was one of my favorites!” They started getting closer together and bonded for a little bit before Kai’Sa changed the subject.

Kai’Sa - ”I’m really glad we aren’t actually auditioning for the same spot though.”

Akali - ”Me too… I was kinda intimidated by you…” She laughed nervously. Kai’Sa laughed too.

Kai’Sa - “Me?” She points to herself “The tiny, skinny girl?” Akali laughs realizing it was worded weirdly.

Akali - ”Hey! You are taller than me!”

Kai’Sa – “Did you train for the audition?”

Akali – “Uh… were… we supposed to?” Kai’Sa laughed.

Kai’Sa – “I don’t know, Ahri wouldn’t tell me what I was supposed to do in the audition so I couldn’t really prepare for it”

Akali – “Wait you didn’t pick the song?”

Kai’Sa – “No, I think she just had one ready, I’m lucky I knew it a bit though”

Akali – “Oh wow, you’re even better than I thought then”

Kai’Sa – “Thank you”

Akali – “Do you think we’ll get a spot?”

Kai’Sa – “I really hope so”

Akali – “Me too…”

Kai’Sa – “What do you do for a living Akali?”

Akali – “You can just call me Kali”

Kai’Sa – “Okay Kali”

Akali – “I work at a coffee shop”

Kai’Sa – “Oh, which one?”

Akali – “You probably don’t know it, it’s in a really dumb location, in the middle of Valorant street, you gotta go down a side street to find it, and the sign is really dark and small”

Kai’Sa – “Smart”

Akali – “That’s what I said! My boss just said it’s all part of his master plan”

Kai’Sa – “For world domination?”

Akali – “Maybe…” They laugh a bit before being interrupted by the bodyguard calling them back in, they look at each other a little worried but smile trying to comfort one another as they held unto each other’s arms, they get up and walk inside together.

Ahri and Evelynn wait for them sitting on the stage looking down at them slightly, they anxiously walk together to them and stand in front of them down the stage, a moment of silence fills the room, Evelynn and Ahri smile and get up on the stage looking down at the two women, they then turn to look at Kai’Sa.

Ahri & Evelynn - ”Kai’Sa…”

They say at the same time, Kai’Sa’s eyes seem to brighten up and tear up before they even finish their sentence.

Ahri & Evelynn - ”You are in!” Kai’Sa squealed and jumped excited.

Kai’Sa - ”Really?!” she says as Ahri extends a hand to lift her up to the stage, she turns and looks at Akali who was cheering for Kai’Sa with a smile, Kai’Sa gets up on the stage and hugs both women, then, she smiles, almost sure of what’s gonna happen next.

Ahri & Evelynn - “Akali…” Akali had her mouth slightly open in anticipation and a small grin started forming.

Evelynn - “You ready for this?!” Evelynn said mockingly, Akali pouted but did so somehow showing that she was still trying to hold back a huge smile.

Ahri & Evelynn - ”You are in!” Evelynn extended her hands to pull Akali up to the stage, She got up there and looked at the three of them, Kai’Sa clapped excited, Akali walked forward to Kai’Sa and hugged her, then she turned to the two other women and hugged them at the same time who smiled and hugged her back. Evelynn looked at Ahri.

Evelynn – “We should go celebrate.” Ahri nodded and Akali chimed in excited.

Akali – “I KNOW A GREAT PLACE!” Evelynn looked amused while Ahri and Kai’Sa smiled, they agree to go where Akali says, then after some driving and looking for the place they finally go inside, Akali orders before they even sit down, a large can of soda next to Akali is reflecting Kai’Sa who is laughing super hard.

Evelynn - ”Seems like you love ramen…” Evelynn said chuckling slightly.

Akali - ”Its so good!”

Ahri - ”Don’t speak with your mouth full!” Kai’Sa was still laughing when she spoke.

Kai’Sa - ”I didn’t think you would pick a place like this after being told you would join two famous stars in a K-pop group” She said, wiping a few tears away.

Akali - ”What do you guys have against RAMEN?!” she says stuffing her mouth again, Ahri laughed, she looked at the three women.

Ahri - ”Alright alright girls, we still have a few things to discuss, okay?”

Evelynn - ”Mhm” Evelynn hums agreeing.

Kai’Sa - ”What things?” Kai’Sa replied, separating her chopsticks to eat her ramen, Akali almost ready to order another bowl, Evelynn and Ahri only ordering some water and a small salad.

Ahri - ”Well first of all you two are goin on a diet”

Akali’s face covered in spicy ramen looked up in shock, Kai’Sa looked at her, she snorted and laughed hard again watching the messy rapper.

Ahri - ”I’m serious you too, you have to look your very best and a diet will help you with that!” Akali pulled up her shirt and showed her abs, Evelynn licked her lips.

Akali - ”You can thank **this** place for these” Kai’Sa, Ahri and Evelynn look impressed though this did not change Ahri’s mind.

Ahri - ”I don’t care Kali, you still need to go on a diet”

Akali - ”But…”

Ahri - ”No buts! and I’m not saying you can’t eat ramen as long as you don’t eat it excessively, okay? It’s more for your skin than your figure” Akali pouts a bit, but she swallows her food and replies.

Akali - “Fine…” She went right back to eating. Evelynn just looked at the three of them amused, she already liked those two quite a lot.

Kai’Sa - ”What else Ahri?” She said as she elegantly ate her ramen in contrast to Akali who had traces of ramen around her mouth and was already ordering another bowl.

Ahri - ”We are all moving in together, to a house in the hills” Kai’Sa and Akali looked at Ahri surprised. ”Don’t get too excited!” She said noticing their surprise. ”It’s not a mansion by any means, but we need to live together so our little group can work easier, yeah? Eve and I are already shipping stuff there, you two need to get your stuff and move in as soon as you can”

Akali and Kai’Sa looked at each other still surprised, but then Kai’Sa snorted and laughed again once she noticed Akali’s red mouth covered in spicy stuff, she was a mess, a couple noodles dangling around in her mouth, Akali coughed a bit and swallowed her food then laughed a bit with Kai’Sa, she cleaned her mouth after noticing how much of a mess she was making.

Evelynn - ”You two are very lively” Ahri chuckled.

Ahri - “No relationships, no doing anything that could potentially hurt the group’s image or any member, no fighting between members, no excessive drinking or partying, no skipping rehearsals, no unannounced vacations, no u-”

Akali – “Whoah whoah whoah, hold on” Ahri looked at her curiously “What do you mean we are very lively?” Kai’Sa burst out laughing again, Evelynn covered her mouth to hide her giggling. They are supposed to be together all the time and these rules would only make it harder for them to be apart.

Ahri – “Come on girls… I’m serious!”

Kai’Sa – “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Akali makes me laugh!”

Akali - ”Alright… why no relationships or drinking or partying or-“

Ahri - ”It’s all for either avoiding fighting or public scenes, health reasons or management/PR reasons, okay?” Akali and Kai’Sa seemed a little reluctant to some of the rules and Ahri noticed, Evelynn was reluctant to some of the rules too, but she would discuss it with Ahri another time, right now she felt like enjoying the company of her two new friends.

Akali - ”What happens if we break one of the rules?”

Ahri - ”Depending on which one and how severe… it could be a simple verbal “don’t do it again” to being kicked out of the group, which I hope we never have to do”

Akali - “Can the diet rule be… sort of… a half rule…?”

Ahri – “No”

Akali – “Ah… you sure?” Evelynn Chuckled, she rested her head on her right hand and looked at Akali with a big dumb smile.

Kai’Sa – “Don’t worry Kali I’ll make you some tasty healthy food!”

Akali – “You can cook?”

Kai’Sa – “Yup! I’ll make sure you don’t go hungry and keep that skin clear”

Ahri – “That sounds perfect cause I’m a terrible cook, and don’t even get me started on Eve”

Evelynn – “Hey!” Ahri chuckled.

Kai’Sa and Akali both agree and after finishing up their meals the two other girls pay the bill and the two younger women thank them before getting out of the ramen place together, Ahri and Eve stay behind.

Evelynn - ”That went well” Evelynn says, Ahri could tell she was in a really good mood.

Ahri - ”You could have helped me when they argued about the rules” She said looking at Evelynn with slanted eyes.

Evelynn – “Well yes, but I wanted to see how you would handle them” She replied smiling and holding her head up with her right hand, looking tenderly at her fox friend. Ahri rolled her eyes then replied.

Ahri – “Now we just have to wait and see how well we get along”

Evelynn - ”I told you Akali was perfect fit, Kai’Sa seems to like her a lot” Ahri nodded and sighed a little. ”Nervous again foxy?” she said giving her friend a small comforting pat on the back.

Ahri - ”Yeah, just a little” she replied smiling ”I’m very happy those two get along so well.”

Evelynn - ”Me too, they are very cute.” Ahri turned to look at her, Evelynn is very rarely so complimentary about someone other than herself, Evelynn avoids Ahri’s gaze by drinking the rest of her water and looking to the side. Ahri giggled.

Ahri – “You always manage to make me feel better without trying” a drop of sweat goes down Evelynn’s forehead, she then speaks.

Evelynn - ”So… now we wait” she replied without looking back at her, it’s starting to get dark and the sky is crimson red as the night falls on the big city, they get out of the ramen place and start making their way to their hotel room.

Ahri - ”Do you have everything ready to move in?” Evelynn hums and nods..

Evelynn - “Just need a new set of matching outfits for all of us” Ahri hadn’t thought of that but she smiled when Evelynn mentioned it.

Ahri - ”I’ll make some calls” Evelynn smiled, it starts to rain lightly, the two girls walk away and hail for a cab. All girls went on their separate ways to set up their stuff and get ready to move in together, Ahri uses the free time to create a text chat between all four girls.

**[K/DA Chat] [February 28 th 8:20pm]**

8:20pm Ahri: Wassup bitches welcome to K/DA!

8:20pm Evelynn: I’m silencing this group immediately.

8:21pm Ahri: This is why you don’t have friends.

8:21pm Evelynn: Fine I’m just silencing **your** messages.

8:21pm Ahri: Rude hoe.

8:22pm Kai’Sa: What a warm welcome (:

8:22pm Akali: I love it! teasing our new friends!!!!

8:22pm Akali: Kai’Sa you’re an idiot.

8:22pm Kai’Sa: wtf

8:22pm Ahri: :p

8:23pm Evelynn: I like you Akali.

8:23pm Kai’Sa: Akali ur name is dumb

8:24pm Akali: UR NAME LITERALLY HAS APOSTROPHES???? Ok Kai’’’’’Sa

8:24pm Evelynn: lol.

8:25pm Kai’Sa: It’s getting personal, Akali, ramen is not even that good.

8:25pm Akali: you are crossing a line you don’t want to cross.

8:25pm Ahri: This chat is for us four, alright? so don’t invite anyone else here.

8:26pm Evelynn: You even going to set rules for texting?

8:27pm Ahri: Yes :)

8:27pm Evelynn: Lay em on me you control freak.

8:28pm Ahri: Rule 1: Evelynn sucks ass

8:28pm Akali: LOL

8:28pm Kai’Sa: haha

8:28pm Evelynn: Ok, whose ass?

8:29pm Ahri: Rule 2: Evelynn can’t type anymore cause she’s gross.

8:29pm Evelynn: Rule 3: I love you Foxy

8:29pm Ahri: Rule 4: I love you too Evie

8:30pm Kai’Sa: Solid rules

8:30pm Akali: Rule 5: I love you Kai’Sa

8:31pm Kai’Sa: I’m not participating in this.

8:31pm Akali: :(

8:32pm Kai’Sa: Rule 6: I love you too Akali

8:32pm Akali: :)

8:32pm Evelynn: This is going great.

8:33pm Ahri: Alright alright… just a few rules I promise.

8:34pm Evelynn: Go on.

8:37pm Ahri: what is typed in this chat **stays** in this chat, you can’t screenshot anything, show anyone or anything like it. We need to be able to trust each other, oh, also no fighting in this chat okay? or any chat for that matter.

8:38pm Akali: Can I curse?

8:38pm Kai’Sa: LOL

8:38pm Ahri: You are a fucking cutie Akali.

8:38pm Akali: :)

8:39pm Ahri: so, no. You can’t curse.

8:39pm Akali: :(

8:40pm Evelynn: You can curse all you want darling.

8:40pm Akali: Fuck yes!

8:41pm Evelynn: Nvm it’s weird.

8:41pm Ahri: lol

8:41pm Akali: wtf why??

8:42pm Evelynn: I’ve not heard you curse in person before.

8:42pm Akali: I GOT A DIRTY MOUTH

8:43pm Ahri: HA

8:43pm Evelynn: No.

8:44pm Akali: Yes ÒwÓ

8:44pm Evelynn: That’s even weirder.

8:45pm Akali: Why? ÓwÒ

8:45pm Evelynn: Stop it.

8:45pm Akali: No UwU

8:45pm Evelynn: Don’t you fucking UwU me.

8:46pm Ahri: LMAO

8:46pm Akali: You can’t see me but I’m UwUing right now

8:46pm Ahri: Send pic

8:47pm Akali: Sec

8:48pm Akali: Sent an Image

8:48pm Ahri: LOL

8:48pm Kai’Sa: LOL

8:48pm Evelynn: Heh…

8:49pm Akali: UwU

8:49pm Evelynn: I will literally block all your numbers.

8:50pm Kai’Sa: Except mine, right?

8:50pm Evelynn: No, I hate that you are taller than me.

8:50pm Akali: lololol

8:50pm Kai’Sa: Shut up idiot

8:51pm Ahri: lololol

8:51pm Akali: rude…

8:52pm Kai’Sa: Okay I’m spending time with my friends before I have to leave, I’ll probably get there like Monday, is that alright?

8:52pm Ahri: Sure thing, sounds good (:

8:54pm Evelynn: Will I really have to spend another week with just Ahri?

8:54pm Ahri: **UwU**

8:55pm Evelynn: Akali tell me you are moving in today…

8:56pm Akali: Sorry, I’m spending time with my friends too, I think I will get there on Monday as well

8:57pm Evelynn: Fuck.

8:57pm Ahri: **ÙWÚ**

8:57pm Evelynn: You did this Akali.

8:58pm Akali: ÓwÒ

8:58pm Evelynn: Bye.

8:58pm _Evelynn left the group chat_

8:59pm Akali: LOL

8:59pm Ahri: LOL

8:59pm Kai’Sa: Is this how KDA ends?

9:00pm Ahri: Yes.

9:00pm _Ahri left the group chat_

9:00pm Akali: LMFAO

9:00pm Kai’Sa: LOL

9:02pm _Evelynn was added to the group chat_

9:04pm _Ahri was added to the group chat_

9:04pm Kai’Sa: Alright I didn’t expect that…

9:05pm Ahri: Alright you dummies I’ll see you on Monday

9:05pm _Akali left the group chat_

9:06pm Kai’Sa: ffs

9:06pm Evelynn: lol

9:07pm Ahri: Fuck

9:08pm _Akali was added to the group chat_

9:08pm Evelynn: Akali????

9:08pm Akali: Ahri called me a dummy.

9:09pm Evelynn: Not cool Ahri…

9:09pm Ahri: Sorry dummy

9:10pm _Akali left the group chat_

9:10pm Kai’Sa: Okay I’m leaving too

9:11pm Ahri: No no, you are staying.

9:12pm _Akali was added to the group chat_

9:12pm Evelynn: Kali.

9:12pm Akali: Eve.

9:13pm Evelynn: Stop leaving, it makes me sad.

9:13pm Akali: Okay…

9:14pm Ahri: Okay, I’ll see you here Monday morning dummies.

9:14pm Akali: Eve…

9:15pm Evelynn: Don’t mind the foxy, she can’t control her animal behavior.

9:15pm Ahri: Okay first of all.

9:16pm Evelynn: ur gay

9:16pm Ahri: ur gay

9:16pm Ahri: Fuckkkkk

9:17pm Kai’Sa: Okay, I’ll see you Monday then.

9:17pm Ahri: Damn Kai is already tired of us…

9:18pm Evelynn: She’ll love us in no time.

9:18pm Kai’Sa: Unlikely.

9:18pm Akali: :(

9:18pm Kai’Sa: Just you, small bean.

9:19pm Akali: UwU

9:19pm Kai’Sa: But cut it out with the “UwU”.

9:19pm Akali: Angry ÙwÚ

9:20pm _Kai’sa left the group chat_

9:20pm Ahri: CUT IT OUT FFS

9:20pm Akali: That’s not very UwU of her.

9:22pm _Kai’Sa was added to the group chat_

9:22pm Ahri: ffs

9:22pm Kai’Sa: Ok I’m sorry, I really like you girls!

9:23pm Ahri: Me too :)

9:23pm Evelynn: Okay girls I’ll see you on Monday then.

9:24pm Akali: Can’t wait <3

9:24pm Evelynn: I’ll see you tomorrow Ahri…

9:25pm Kai’Sa: Goodnight girls

9:25pm Akali: Goodnight girls!

9:25pm Ahri: Gn!

9:25pm Eve: Goodnight.

**[Int. Nighttime] [Edge of the city] [February 28 th] [10:00pm]**

Kai’Sa gets home after what felt like a really long day, she opened the door the same elegant way she would normally do, she closes the door… then screams and squeals in excitement! Her roommate Lux was in the couch and she looked at her quizzically, Leona then came out of her room, she is rubbing her eyes after napping for a bit, the tall woman looked over att the dancer and asked.

Leona – “ What’s up with you Kai?”

Kai’Sa - ”Leona!” She runs up to the woman and hugs her tightly, Leona is a little surprised, but she welcomes the hug.

Kai’Sa - ”Remember that crazy audition I told you guys about?” Leona’s eyes widened, Lux stood up.

Lux - ”You got it?!” Kai’Sa smiled as her eyes closed in excitement and all three of them started yelling and celebrating.

Kai’Sa – “It’s really big, amazing, famous Kai’Sa type of big”

Leona – “Tell us everything!”

Lux - ”Let’s get some drinks!” Kai’Sa smiled but after a little of both of her friends hugging her, she started tearing up a little.

Leona - ”What’s wrong?” Leona asked worried, Leona’s and Lux’s smile turned to a sad frown as they looked at their friend, Kai’Sa tried to hold back her tears.

Kai’Sa - ”I’m going to move out… I have to move in with them” She said letting her tears go out, Lux’s eyes widened and her mouth opened, then calmed down as she felt her friend tear down in front of her.

Leona - ”Kai, it’s okay… we’ll always be friends no matter where in the world you are” She says as she picks up her friend who is still holding unto her.

Kai’Sa - ”I won’t see you as much! And we could barely afford this place together…”

Lux - ”I could always move back to my parents, but we’ll find another roommate! You should be celebrating Kai, trust me, we will always be friends, okay? Leona and I will visit you often!” Kai’Sa calmed down a little and hugged her friend tightly, now all three of them hugging and tearing up a bit, Leona picks up her friend and sits her on the couch wiping her tears and looking at her with a smile.

Leona - ”Now… let’s get some drinks and celebrate, alright?” Kai’Sa smiled.

Kai’Sa – “Just us three?”

Lux - ”Of course“ She replied tenderly.

Leona opens a very expensive liquor bottle she had for special occasions while Lux ordered some pizza, Kai’Sa just went to her room to change clothes and put on something more comfortable, then walked back out to greet her friends with a smile, they party, but soon enough hear a knock on their door, it’s the pizza.

Lux - ”I’ll get it!” She walks over to the door and answers, a cute brown skinned girl jumps up in surprise, then apologizes.

Sivir - ”Hey! Sorry, I’m a little jumpy” She chuckled embarrassed, she didn’t expect them to open so quickly.

Lux - ”It’s alright, so $25 right?” She asked warmly and Sivir nodded, she hands her 30 and continues “Thank you! You can keep the change”

She says happily before she closes the door, a party can be heard inside, Sivir stared and walked away after a momeny, she had to get home quickly, this was her last delivery of the day as she asked her boss to get out early, apparently her friend had some big news to share with her, she hurried over to her place after she was done and opened the door to find one of her friends waiting too…

[Int. Nighttime] [City Slums] [February 28th] [10:50pm]

Sivir – “Is Akali here yet?”

Taliyah – “Nah, not yet” She says a little disappointed.

Sivir – “You think she got it?”

Taliyah – “Why else would she text us that she had “big news”?” she said with a mocking tone.

Sivir – “Okay smartass” The door opened up and Akali walked in with a bummed expression on her face, the two girls know Akali better than anyone and knew she was bluffing.

Sivir – “Oh shut up, just tell us” Taliyah nodded agreeing, Akali looked at them and slowly a smile creeps up on her face before she bursted out laughing.

Akali – “I’m gonna be rich bitches!” She said enthusiastically as both friends ran to hug her and congratulate her.

Sivir – “So drinks are on you right? Plus you are going to pay our rent” She said joking, Akali gets a bit of a sad expression.

Akali - ”That’s the thing… I’m going to move out” a brief silence in the room before being broken by Akali speaking again. ”I have to move in with them and… I won’t be able to hang out as much” she said, a sad expression still on her face, Taliyah and Sivir looked at each other before punching Akali in a playful manner.

Sivir - ”You dumbass, we’ll always be together, even if we don’t see each other as much” Taliyah nodded, they then hugged her, Taliyah exclaimed.

Taliyah - ”Let’s go out!” Akali nodded and started getting ready to go out, Taliyah knew someone who was throwing a party anyways, perfect timing, they went and after a big night full of drinking and partying they start making their way home walking at about 4am, they talk to each other, very obviously drunk.

Taliyah - ”So will you pay our rent?” she mumbled out.

Akali - ”I’m starting to think you two aren’t joking”

Taliyah - ”Sivir is, I’m not” They laughed, silence as Sivir looked at the stars, she asked Akali turning to look at her.

Sivir - ”What are famous people like?”

Akali - “They were actually really nice! I met the other new member of the group and I think you guys would like her”

Sivir - ”Maybe we’ll get to hang out together sometime”

Akali - “Of course! You are always invited!”

Taliyah - ”Can you really say that?” Akali thought for a minute before scratching the back of her head and replying.

Akali - ”Probably not” she said laughing ”But I’ll invite you whenever you can! Or we can meet here!” Taliyah laughed.

Taliyah – “Things will change a lot huh?” Akali and Sivir hum agreeing, the three girls look up at the stars, then Taliyah notices the change in mood. “Geez, didn’t mean for it to get so gloomy” They look at each other a little sad. “Good thing I got this!” Taliyah said proceeding to take out a big bottle of liquor barely opened.

Sivir - ”You fucking thief!” Akali laughed.

Taliyah – “Yasuo owed me a bottle anyways!” Sivir massaged her temple before turning to see Akali, her arms around her belly with her eyes closed, laughing and Taliyah taking a sip of the bottle.

Taliyah – “Your turn Sivir! I know you want some” She said smiling mischievously, Sivir sighed but chuckled a bit and took the bottle.

Sivir – “Just because Akali won’t do it if we don’t all do it!” She took a sip as Akali and Taliyah giggled “Now you”

Sivir cleaned her mouth with her dress and handed the bottle to Akali, Akali looked at the bottle and then back at her friends.

Sivir – “You got this Akali, no matter where you are we’ll always be here for you” Sivir said in a comforting tone, Taliyah nodded.

Akali - “To a new life and old friends” She exclaimed as she took a sip of the bottle, both girls smiled and hugged Akali.

Taliyah – “Ok but if you’re not paying our rent can you buy us a new T.V?” The girls laugh.

The three women get home after they walked for a couple more streets, it didn’t take long for Akali to fall asleep, but not before sighing relieved and thinking about what was to come for her.

On the other side of the city Kai’Sa lay on her couch, her two other friends sleeping on the floor, the T.V. still on, playing some old 90’s movie, she opened her eyes and sighed, feeling nostalgic and worried, she decided to turn off the T.V. and enjoy the improvised sleepover the three girls had made, she smiled and quickly fell asleep again on her living room couch.

The two older women each in their own room had gone to sleep long ago, yet they felt the same way, a mixture of sadness and nostalgia for the times that were about to change and happiness and excitement for the times that were to come, all four members slept and prepared for a new day as members of K/DA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to fucking KDA


	3. Couches and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small spaces make for intense feelings.

[Ext. Daytime] [City slums] [March 5th] [10:20am]

Finally the day comes! Akali stares blankly at her house, Taliyah closed the trunk of the car and started walking towards the driver’s seat, Sivir sat in the backseat being smothered by Akali’s boxes, Taliyah got in the car while Akali took one last look at the place she had spent several years living in.

Akali - “I’ll be back one day and buy you, I promise” Akali said under her breath, it was a modest house they were renting but Akali loved it, Taliyah honked and Sivir yelled.

Sivir - “let’s gooooo, I want to see your new house!!!!” Akali complied and got in the passenger seat, she talked to the girls all the way through the car ride, but she also checked her phone to text her new housemates

[K/DA Group Chat] [March 5th] [10:05am]

8:08am Ahri: Evelynn more like hoe

8:10am Evelynn: Wasn’t it supposed to be sly fox? Instead we got a **sly** ghtly braindead fox.

8:10am Ahri: I’ll give you that one

10:05am Akali: Hey! I’m driving over there now!

10:06am Evelynn: Thank god. I can’t wait to have someone else to talk to.

10:06am Ahri: Oh shut up

10:07am Evelynn: <3

10:08am Akali: Ha yeah don’t worry Ahri, I’ll help you tease Evelynn

10:08am Ahri: I love you Kali <3

10:08am Akali: <3

10:10am Evelynn: Akali ramen is forbidden in the house from now on.

10:10am Akali: WAIT THAT’S NOT FAIR

10:20am Ahri: When are you coming Kai?

10:30am Evelynn: @Kai’Sa

10:35am Akali: She’s probably busy

10:36am Ahri: We’ll see you here then Kali UWU

10:37am Evelynn: I thought we were done with that.

10:37am Akali: **You can’t stop the UWU**

10:38am _Akali has been removed from the group_

10:38am Ahri: WAIT EVE LMAO

10:40am _Akali was added to the group chat_

10:40am Evelynn: Looks like it is indeed possible to stop the UwUs.

10:40am Akali: Not funny…

10:41am Evelynn: :)

10:41am Akali: Sassy hoe

10:41am Evelynn: Akali no.

10:41am Ahri: xdddd :p

10:42am Evelynn: Ahri no.

10:42am Akali: Alright I’ll see you in a bit <3

10:42am Evelynn: Alright love, drive safe.

10:45am Ahri: Can’t wait!

[Ext. Midday] [K/DA Residence] [March 5th 2018] [12:00pm]

After about an hour drive they finally come up on a big super light grey house, it wasn’t “Billionare druglord mansion big” but it was certainly more than Akali had ever thought she could afford, she and her friends gasped and looked all over then pulled up to the gate, a voice could be heard speaking coming from the intercom.

Doorman - “K/DA residence” the girls squealed and Taliyah spoke.

Taliyah – “We are here to drop off Akali!” Silence… then, the gate started opening.

Doorman - “Welcome” The girls squealed again and happily proceeded to drive through, as they got to the garage entrance, Evelynn was standing there waiting for Akali, the two girls smiling and trying to conceal their excitement as they wondered what would happen, when Taliyah stopped the car, Akali jumped out and went to greet Evelynn with a hug.

Akali - ”Hey! I brought my stuff!” Evelynn hummed happily at the sight of her friend arriving then hugging her.

Evelynn - ”I can see that darling, you brought friends too” Akali scratched the back of her head as she often did and then replied.

Akali - ”They wanted to spend as much time as they could with me” She said chuckling a little embarrassed, Evelynn seemed amused.

Evelynn - ”That’s interesting Kai’Sa said the same thing”

Akali - ”Is she here already?”

Evelynn - ”No, she said she would arrive later, maybe 5 or so”

Akali - ”Oh okay, what about Ahri?” Akali’s friends were peeking and talking to eachother, which Akali hoped wouldn’t bother Evelynn.

Evelynn - ”She is here, she was taking a bath” she looked over Akali and smiled at the girls talking behind her and signaled to her friends to come, which they did, she introduced herself.

Evelynn – “Hey there girls, I’m Eve, Akali’s new caretaker” the girls laughed and Akali pouted.

Akali – “I can take care of myself!” Evelynn smiled at Akali but ignored her comment, then continued her introduction.

Evelynn - ”I’ll make sure tiny girl here is safe and sound”

Akali – “You’re not even much taller!” Evelynn ignored her again.

Evelynn – “Now come with me, I’ll show you to your room so you can bring your stuff” Akali smiled and went to her friends to start bringing her stuff and walked behind Evelynn, as they followed, Evelynn showed them a little around the house.

Sivir – “Jesus christ why is this box so heavy, are you fucking carrying rocks? Sivir opened up the box and stared blankly, Akali gulped and walked next to Evelynn. “Tali you’re not gonna believe this”

Taliyah laughed out loud once Sivir showed her the box full of rocks.

Taliyah – “Oh my god Akali! You’re actually a dumbass!”

Akali – “They are minerals!”

Taliyah – “The only surprise here is that your brain isn’t in this box too” Sivir laughed and they cracked jokes at Akali, once the two girls were distracted, Evelynn leaned over to Akali and whispered in her ear.

Evelynn – “You didn’t happen to forget to tell your friends that they can’t tell anyone about this place or us right?” Akali almost gasped in surprised but she caught herself then spoke to the diva.

Akali – “T-Totally! I… yes.” Evelynn gave a disapproving look to Akali who excused herself and whispered to her friends what Evelynn had just said, Evelynn giggled and continued walking.

Evelynn - ”That’s our pool, I love those couches in the middle so don’t go around getting them too wet alright?” An impressive infinity pool just where she pointed, a long covered walkway cutting straight in the middle of the pool, a large circular area with a circular couch to match it, obviously taylor made, custom built, the house couldn’t be more than 400 maybe 500 squared meters, but the space was used perfectly and what they didn’t spend on space was obviously spent on design and elegance, Akali nodded sheepishly and Evelynn kept walking without waiting for her to answer. ”Spa is over there, and dining room over there too, right next to the kitchen” Akali and her friends were watching and opening their mouths more and more as Evelynn showed off more of the house.

Evelynn - ”That’s my room and your room is right next to mine” She turned and winked at Akalii “For easy acces darling” Akali was barely able to hold herself from coughing up embarrassed, Evelynn opened the door and Akali wanted to scream.

Akali - ”Mine?!” Akali said a little too excited, her friends mocking her and Evelynn chuckling a little.

Evelynn - ”Yes darling this room is all yours, Now, get settled in, Im going to take a bath too alright? Finish bringing your stuff in and-“

Akali - ”Uhm- Eve?” Akali interrupted.

Evelynn - ”What is it darling?” Eve looked at Akali curiously.

Akali - ”W-well, after I’m done bringing my stuff in, could… could I explore the place with them?” she said moving around her fingers as if pointing at eachother, she avoided looking at Evelynn, blushed a little, which Eve thought was extremely cute, and then finally turned to look at the Diva.

Evelynn - ”Of course sweetie, you live here now, you can do whatever you want” Akali’s eyes lit up and she turned to her friends but Eve had something else to say and approached her friends. ”Just one thing girls” they looked at her. ”Remember this thing we are doing with your Akali, is a secret until we reveal it alright?”

The two girls smiled and nodded.

Evelynn - “You can tell people you’ve met us, but never say you personally know us, and most importantly, you can’t ever tell anyone where we live alright? I’ts for our safety and of course Akali’s too” Akali smiled at Eve who cared for her and hugged her then started walking to get the rest of her stuff into the house.

Taliyah and Sivir nodded excitedly, dropped the boxes they had then hurried to catch up with Akali.

Evelynn - ”Also stay out of my room.” She said as she walked away from the girls.

Akali and the girls finished bringing Akali’s stuff in, then the girls explored the place thoroughly before changing into bathing suits which they borrowed from Akali, the three young women then walked towards the pool, even though Eve just warned her about the couches in the pool area, Akali couldn’t help but dive in…

Akali - ”Cannon ball!” she said as she jumped in the pool, her friends following close behind, they played for a bit, Ahri then came out of her room hearing all the commotion and went downstairs to greet the ninja rapper.

She stared at the girls having fun and decided to join in, even if she had just taken a shower she wanted to greet Akali, She walked back to her room and put on a bathing suit, then walked back out, Ahri has always been a really touchy person, she elegantly got in the pool then swam over to the girls and greeted them.

Akali – “Ahri!” Akali exclaimed excited once she noticed the fox woman as she swam close to her and hugged her.

Ahri – “Hello Kali, how are you liking the house?” Ahri said as she hugged Akali back who smiled a huge smile.

Akali – “I love it!”

Ahri – “I’m glad, Kai’Sa should be here in a bit too, we can celebrate together when she gets here” she looks at her friends and introduces herself, who do the same.

Akali – “Taliyah is a big fan of yours!” Taliyah punches Akali playfully and starts playing with her as if to keep her down in the water, Ahri chimes in with a big genuine smile.

Ahri – “Thank you, it’s always nice to meet fans” Akali swam up to breathe, Taliyah hid behind her, she was blushing.

Akali - “Taliyah also loves Eve but I don’t know if she likes meeting fans” She said laughing once she got out of the water.

Ahri – “Oh trust me she loves the attention” Akali giggled, she looked at Ahri for a bit then shyly started talking again.

Akali – “Uhm, Ahri…”

Ahri – “Yes honey?”

Akali – “Do you think my friends could stay to celebrate with us?” Ahri smiled warmly and was about to reply but Taliyah spoke first…

Taliyah – “Kali, we have to leave early remember? Sivir already missed a day of work to hang out with us and I have my class at 8 tomorrow” Akali’s face went a little sad then sighed defeated.

Akali – “Oh… right… my bad haha” she said with a sad expression, Ahri chimed in.

Ahri – “You can always invite them over whenever you want Akali, just as long as you don’t miss any rehearsals or anything like that and follow the rules, you can do whatever you want in your free time” that was exactly what Akali wanted to hear and she jumped in happiness to the fox girl hugging her tightly.

Akali – “ Oh you’re the best Ahri” Ahri laughed and hugged her back.

Ahri – “Don’t hug my tails so tight!” she said still laughing.

Akali – “Right! sorry” she smiled and Ahri turned to get out of the pool.

Ahri – “You girls have fun now” She said swimming away then going up the stairs showing her beautiful body, it was clear why people went crazy over her, she wasn’t even wearing a revealing swimsuit and yet it was impossible to not notice her almost cartoonish curves.

The three girls stared and then started playing again between each-other, after a while they just leaned over the pool looking at the city, which was closer than ever, and the house had a beautiful view of it.

Sivir – “What If I miss work another day?”

Taliyah – “No! we have to pay the rent together now that Akali is gone, okay? We can’t afford to lose your job”

Sivir – “I’ll just arrive later!”

Taliyah – “No! Stop asking” Sivir pouted and swam away floating like a board, Akali really wanted them to stay but she knew she would have to get used to being apart from them from now on, she wanted to tear up but didn’t want to worry her friends, Akali and Taliyah looked at the city.

Taliyah – “It’s beautiful”

Akali – “Yeah, I’ve always loved it” she said smiling back at her friend, Taliyah looked at her and went closer then hugged her tight.

Taliyah – “I’m gonna miss you so much Akali”

Akali – “Me too…” Sivir noticed and started making her way to them.

Sivir – “Stop hugging without me!” She said as she made her way to them and hugged them tight, Taliyah then went over to the edge of the pool and looked at her phone.

Taliyah – “We should leave now” Sivir sighed saddened but agreed, they stayed for a bit watching the stars then finally got out of the pool and changed, after making sure everything Akali needed was there, all three of them stared at each other and hugged one last time.

Akali – “I’ll see you girls soon I promise”

Sivir – “You know where we live girl”

Taliyah - ”Pay my rent!” She said jokingly and they laughed then got in the car, Akali waved at them as they got out, Akali started tearing up, Evelynn appeared behind Akali and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Evelynn – “Don’t worry darling, good friends last forever” Akali smiled and hugged Evelynn as tears ran down her face. ”it’s alright, it’s all right…” She said caressing Akali’s wild hair, Evelynn started leading her up when another car pulled up to the entrance of the house. ”Seems like our new housemate is here” She said sitting down with Akali in the stairs waiting for Kai’Sa.

Lux - ”YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN’T GONNA CRY!”

Leona - ”YOU ARE CRYING TOO!” Kai’Sa had tears on her face but was laughing too, she hugged the girls and Ahri came from behind Evelynn and Akali making her way to Kai’Sa, the two looked at her as she walked passed them.

Ahri - ”Hey Kai’Sa” Kai’Sa smiled and went over to hug Ahri before quickly going back to her friends

Lux - ”I HATE YOU LEONA” Leona was still crying all over Kai’Sa’s stuff.

Kai’Sa - ”You are going to ruin my boxes” Kai’Sa said softly as she reached over to hug Leona she stayed there for a bit hugging her friend, then went over the other side of the car to hug Lux.

Lux - ”I love you Kai’Sa! I’m going to miss you!” she said crying and hugging Kai’Sa.

Kai’Sa - “I love you too girls, I promise it won’t be long before we see each other again” Leona was still crying and Ahri went over to move some of the boxes next to Akali and Evelynn.

Evelynn – “I’ll go help you” she whispered starting to move but sat still as Ahri replied.

Ahri – “I got it, don’t worry” She whispered back “Akali needs you right now” a warm smile on Ahri’s face as she went back to Kai’Sa. ”Take your time Kai’Sa” She said softly in her ear as she grabbed some more boxes and walked towards Evelynn and Akali, who were still hugging and waiting for Kai’Sa.

Ahri sat next to them once she was done moving boxes, Kai’Sa looked over, the girls were still making plans for the next time they would meet, when Kai’Sa finally spoke again.

Kai’Sa - ”Alright girls, it’s time for me to go” Lux and Leona looked at her with proud smiles and hugged her one last time.

Leona - ”I love you Kai’Sa! I’m really happy for you!” She said holding back her shaky voice and sad expression, giving her a genuine smile which Kai’Sa returned.

Lux - ”Are you sure I can’t even tell my mom about it?” Kai’Sa laughed.

Kai’sa - ”No one Lux” Lux smiled and hugged her one last time, getting half her body out of the car window.

Lux - ”Take care Kai, we love you”

Leona – “We love you so much!”

Kai’Sa - ”I love you too…” Lux and Leona finally pulled away from Kai’Sa, they drove away waving back at Kai’Sa, Kai’Sa who was very obviously holding back her tears went over to her new housemates and greeted them with a cracked voice.

Kai’Sa - ”Hi girls” Akali jumped out of Evelynn’s arms and hugged Kai’Sa tight as they both cried, Ahri and Eve looked at each other with sad expressions, after a little while Ahri finally broke the silence.

Ahri - ”Alright let’s get inside, it’s getting cold” leading them both inside, Evelynn following close behind, each of them taking two of Kai’Sa’s boxes.

Evelynn - ”Girls I know you are a little sad, but it’s not the last time you’ll see your friends okay?” She said once they reached Kai’sa’s room and set down her stuff.

Ahri - ”I wanted to celebrate but if you guys aren’t feeling well we can just have some dinner and talk in the morning, alright? we are all starting a new life together and we’ll make your friends proud!”

Akali – “It’s alright Ahri… I’m okay, I’m going to miss them, but I wouldn’t have come here if I wasn’t ready to do it” Ahri smiled and Kai’Sa agreed.

Kai’Sa – “I’ll just take a shower and I’ll be good”

Ahri – “So… drinks?”

Akali - “Alright! let’s get drunk and tell ghost stories!”

Ahri – “No ghost stories please” Akali’s makes puppy eyes to Ahri “Fine! Just because you two are sensitive right now”

Kai’Sa – “Actually, I’m not really into gh-“

Akali – “Whoooo! Ghost stories!” Akali interrupts Kai’Sa. Kai’Sa laughed and Evelynn chuckled.

Evelynn – “Alright, meet you three here in 20 minutes” The girls agree, they shower and clean themselves up even though they were just going to have dinner in their own house.

Akali is the first one there, she took a quick shower and just put on what ever clothes she had on top of one of her boxes, she went to the living room and sat there looking at her cell phone, suddenly she felt two arms wrapping around her from behind.

Akali – “What the fuck!?” Evelynn came out of her shadow and laughed at Akali’s reaction.

Evelynn – “Hey there” Akali sighed in relief.

Akali – “Yo, you never told me you had powers” She said calming down.

Evelynn – “Didn’t I literally disappear into thin air when we first met? Also, they are not powers, I was just born this way”

Akali – “So it’s true you are a succubus?”

Evelynn – “That’s a rude way of saying I’m a demon”

Akali – “Oh sorry, I didn’t know it was offensive” Evelynn giggled.

Evelynn – “It’s not darling, you can call me whatever you want”

Akali – “What’s it like being a demon?”

Evelynn – “Basically the same as a human, but hornier” Akali chuckled.

Akali – “Aw man, I didn’t know you called those lasher-things “horns”” Evelynn raised an eyebrow amused, then started explaining what she meant to the wild haired woman.

Evelynn – “That’s not what I me-“ Ahri interrupted her however, wondering why Evelynn was wearing one of her tops.

Ahri – “Hey! I told you not to wear my clothes anymore Eve!” Evelynn turned around distracted.

Evelynn – “Come on you know this color looks better on me than on you” She said winking at the fox girl who rolled her eyes and turned to look at Akali.

Ahri – “You don’t care much about dressing up do you Akali?”

Akali – “I- “

Evelynn – “I think she looks cute like that” Akali smiled at the demon woman.

Akali – “Eve is a literall demon, but you are way meaner than her” Evelynn chuckled.

Ahri – “Yeah I’ve noticed she’s nicer to you than to her friend who she has known for 15 years” Evelynn laughed.

Evelynn – “You know I love you foxy”

Akali – “Oh speaking of which, Eve really is a demon so are you really a fox?” Ahri laughs, then starts moving her tail.

Kai’Sa – “Oh! I’ve always wondered that too!” Kai’Sa says making her way down the stairs to the living room.

Evelynn – “You two aren’t exactly the brightest now are you.”

Kai’Sa – “Ouch”

Akali – “I just thought it was all like special effects or machines and you were just doing it for attention”

Ahri – “Yeah girls I’m a fox and Eve is a demon alright? There’s lots of other people like us you know? And it’s perfectly normal we are just a bit different than wh-” Ahri suddenly started spewing out a ball of hair, she curved her back, choughed for a minute or so and vomited the hairball into a trashcan nearby, Akali and Kai’Sa stared surprised and with huge wide eyes while Evelynn laughed out loud.

Ahri cleared her throat, fixed her shirt, then awkwardly, with a cracked voice and a blushed face spoke.

Ahri – “Uh that’s… completely normal…” Evelynn was still laughing, Kai’Sa and Akali looked at each other then stared laughing along.

The fox woman however didn’t find it nearly as amusing, she pouted and blushed.

Ahri - “Shut up! I’ts not funny!” The girls are still laughing, Evelynn wiped a tear from her face with her claws with almost curgical presicion, she calmed down briefly as she finally managed to speak again.

Evelynn – “Alright Ahri, don’t get your tail all ruffled up”

Ahri – “Shut up!” she shouted back, pouting still and blushing. Akali not wanting to miss the opportunity spoke.

Akali – “ It’s okay Ahri, you were just caught up in a hairy situation” The moment of silence before both Kai’Sa and Evelynn burst out loud laughing again was brief, Kai’Sa crossed her arms over her stomach and Evelynn followed along with almost the exact same motion.

Kai’Sa – “Stop! My stomach!” She said cackling.

Ahri – “Weren’t you just saying how I was meaner than Eve, Akali?” Akali calmed down for a moment just to reply.

Akali – “I’m sorry! The timing was just so purrrrfect” Kai’Sa kept laughing Ahri rolled her eyes.

Ahri – “Oh my god…”

Evelynn – “Okay alright, cut it out girls, look at the bright side Ahri, you made the girls smile again” she said giving the fox woman a happy grin.

Ahri – “Thank god for that” she replied sarcastically.

Evelynn – “I told you to stop licking your hair”

Ahri – “I CAN’T HELP IT, ITS MY INSTINCT” she screamed in protest then walked over to the kitchen and opened a wine bottle. Evelynn followed her and signaled for the two younger girls to come.

Evelynn – “Drinking already foxy? We haven’t had dinner”

Ahri – “If I have to take any more of Akali’s puns I’m going to need a drink” she said, the girls giggled and poured a drink for themselves, they make some pasta together and have dinner, then after a while just talk while drinking some more wine…

Akali – “So wait, you have two skins?” Akali said laying on the couch of the living room, the girls all around talking.

Kai’Sa – “We’ll… yeah that’s a short description of it…”

Akali – “What the fuck”

Ahri – “Hey be nice”

Akali – “No I mean like, what the fuck, that’s so cool!” Kai’Sa laughed.

Kai’Sa – “Thank you” She turned to look at the two sentries on her side that occasionally popped up “ they really have a mind of it’s own but I can control it most of the time”

Evelynn – “And here I thought the weirdest one here was Miss Hairballs over there” Akali laughed and Kai’Sa giggled trying to cover it up.

Ahri – “Oh shut up”

Evelynn – “You love me”

Akali – “That’s so cool, you all have like special talents!”

Kai’Sa – “I’ve seen your fight videos too, I’d say that’s a pretty sick talent!” Akali’s eyes widen, Ahri and Evelynn looked at each other curiously.

Akali – “I… I’ve only ever been in rap fights” she joked nervously, Kai’Sa raised an eyebrow.

Kai’Sa – “Oh come on your fight videos are almost as brutal as your rap battle videos! Those aren’t the moves of a normal person”

Ahri – “What are you talking about?”

Kai’Sa – “You guys haven’t seen them?!” She said surprised.

Evelynn – “I didn’t know you were a fighter Akali!” Evelynn gushed. Kai’Sa pulled out her cellphone to look for the videos.

Akali – “It’s not like that! I- I just”

Evelynn – “Oh my god, that’s… so… sexy” Ahri glared at Evelynn “Our fans will love that!” a drop of sweat formed on her forehead as she spoke.

Kai’Sa – “We don’t have fans yet you know?”

Ahri – “I think she meant mine and hers once we reveal you two”

Kai’Sa – “Ouch”

Akali – “See I told you Ahri is mean” Akali tittered, thankfull that they changed topics. Kai’Sa however, pulled up the video and leaned over to show the two girls, they both watched in awe before Akali could do anything, she jerked her body up as if to grab the phone but it was clear they had already seen enough to know it was her, Akali sighed defeated but still desperately tried to argue.

Akali – “That’s not me! S-she just looks like me!”

Kai’Sa – “Does she have a dragon tattoo exactly like yours?” Evelynn’s eyes widen and turn to look at Akali.

Evelynn – “that’s a tattoo?!” She said with her mouth agape from surprise.

Akali – “WHY DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME?” She hissed looking at Kai’Sa who laughed in return.

Kai’Sa – “I wanted to make sure I was making the right decision joining you girls, so I looked up lots of stuff about all of you” Ahri approved and nodded while Evelynn still stared with wide eyes at Akali, slowly moving closer to her on the couch.

Ahri – “But you still didn’t know I was a real fox?”

Kai’Sa – “We’ll there are lots of people that fake it”

Ahri – “Fair”

Evelynn – “Let me see.” Akali backed away from Evelynn, Ahri watched the video, still in awe, Kai’Sa scooting closer to her and watching too.

Akali – “N-no! Why? I don’t have a tattoo!”

Evelynn – “Show me then, as your mentor I command it!” Evelynn insisted with a big evil smile, her fangs showing just enough for Akali to see them clearly.

Akali – “This is your fault!” she bellowed, looking at Kai’Sa then leaping towards her and getting on top of her, both women comically fly off into the next couch, Ahri caught Kai’Sa’s phone completely disregarded their playfight as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. Akali attacked Kai’Sa with one of the couches cushions and hit her playfully as she sat over her, Kai’Sa laughed and tried her best to block the incoming barrage of soft attacks thrown at her.

Kai’Sa – “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was supposed to be a secret!”

Akali – “OF COURSE IT WAS A SECRET I WAS WEARING A DISGUISE!” Kai’Sa burst out laughing then yelled back.

Kai’Sa – “HOW IS THAT MASK A DISGUISE?” Evelynn took the opportunity and raised her shirt from behind.

Akali – “What the fuck!!!!” Evelynn gently caressed the lines of the tattoo and Akali’s muscular back, Kai’Sa gasped and Akali quickly dropped the cushion which landed right on Kai’Sa’s face and pulled her shirt down, she moved the cushion away still under Akali and moved up a bit.

Kai’Sa – “Well I feel like I know Akali a lot better now” Akali was blushing bright red and covering herself, breathing heavily.

Evelynn – “Tell me about it…”

Akali – “THAT’S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT DUMB DEMON”

Evelynn – “Hey rude”

Akali – “IM NOT WEARING A BRA!” She yelled embarrassed, Evelynn’s eyes widen once again and Ahri chimed in.

Ahri – “Say it again facing the camera” Ahri was calmly pointing Kai’Sa’s phone to Akali, she had recorded it all, she didn’t expect that, but she recorded it non the less, Akali leapt towards Ahri who immediately got up and ran away laughing.

Akali – “DELETE THAT AHRI IM SERIOUS!” Ahri kept laughing and running around all over the house.

Kai’Sa – “I’m really glad I joined you guys” Kai’Sa said to Evelynn who was helping her up, still laughing a little.

Evelynn – “You won’t say that when Akali kills all of us” Kai’Sa laughed, the night passed by in a flash and so did the wine bottles… soon enough the K/DA house is silent once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Akali is dumb.


	4. One room, double queen sized bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft velvet, softer people.

[Int. Daytime] [K/DA Residence] [March 6th 12:00pm]

Akali woke up and looked around the room, the girls were asleep in the couches, maybe they had a tad too much to drink Akali thought.

Luckily for Akali she had never gotten hungover before and this was no exception, she stood up in her comfortable clothes, she felt a little embarrassed and went to take a shower, even though she was absolutely the girl who slept the most, that wasn’t the case when drinking was involved, it was 12pm and she wondered what she would do today, after taking a quick shower and changing clothes she started trying to make some breakfast for the girls.

Kai’Sa then woke up to the sound of Akali making breakfast, she rubbed her eyes, yawned and looked around for a bit as she stretched.

Kai’Sa – “What time is it?” Kai’Sa said with an exhausted tone, she very obviously had a hang over.

Akali – “Oh hey! It’s 12:20, I was making some breakfast, are you okay with eggs or are you vegetarian too?” Kai’Sa was a little surprised at Akali being the responsible one, even though she knew her very little, perhaps she misjudged her at first, she felt really positive about the girl but had never thought of her as someone who would be responsible.

Kai’Sa – “Eggs are fine, thank you… should we wake them up?” Kai’Sa asked still frowning a little at the light of the sun coming in through the skylight directly at her, she got up and moved closer to Akali in the kitchen, who was focused on making breakfast.

Akali - “Hm? Oh… I tried waking you guys up earlier, but you all seemed like you needed to rest a bit more” she said and got back to cooking, Kai’Sa smiled.

Kai’Sa – “I can’t believe you don’t hate everything right now” Akali laughed a bit not turning to face Kai’Sa, still focused on making breakfast.

Akali – “I have never gotten hung over; I don’t know why”

Kai’Sa – “Lucky” She said then made her way to the living room to pick up her phone “I’m gonna shower” the dancer walked away heading to her room, it was her first real day on her new house and she hadn’t even really explored around, she took a quick shower and decided to look around while Akali finished up.

Ahri was the next to wake up, though when she did Kai’Sa was stepping out of her room, she looked happy and satisfied after looking around the house, Kai’Sa wasn’t exactly poor but still she only ever dreamt of such luxuries before. Akali had finished making breakfast, table was set, and she was just waiting for them, looking through her phone. Ahri felt similarly to Kai’Sa, looking over at Evelynn still sleeping with a frown on her face, she giggled, though it didn’t last long as the pain on her body and head came rushing in, like she just recalled how much she drank the night before.

Kai’Sa – “Hey sleepy head” Kai’Sa said in a mocking tone, then walked over and sat next to Akali who smiled at Kai’Sa, happy that she wasn’t alone anymore. Ahri rubbed her eyes.

Ahri - ”Give it a few years and you’ll look exactly like this after drinking” Kai’Sa laughed as if offended by the idea of growing old.

Kai’Sa – “Oh come on, you’re barely a little older”

Ahri – “Five years is not **_a little_ **honey” she said cleaning herself up and standing to wake Evelynn up. ”Wake up and defend me Eve, these girls are making fun of our age”

Akali - “I’ve literally said nothing” Akali said in disbelief, holding her head up with her right hand, Ahri smiled.

Ahri - ”Alright might just be the young dancer making fun of us” Evelynn growled.

Evelynn - “I want to kill all of you right now” Akali and Kai’Sa laughed.

Ahri - ”Come on Evie, your favorite rapper made breakfast for you! don’t be rude!” Evelynn was covering her eyes from the sun, Akali blushed a little and smiled.

Evelynn - ”Fine, just don’t talk so loud” The diva got up and sat on the other side of the kitchen table, right in front of Akali, she rubbed her eyes and put some pressure on her temple, Ahri sat in front of Kai Sa.

Ahri - ”I didn’t know you could cook” Ahri noticed, Akali sat up properly and replied happily.

Akali - “I love cooking! I’m just not used to waking up before everyone else, so I never get to cook” Evelynn looked at the breakfast in front of her, it looked amazing! she started eating before saying another word, the other girls dug in as well, it was delicious and Akali watched satisfied as they enjoyed the breakfast she had made for them.

Evelynn - ”I love you Akali” Kai’Sa nodded, now eating as messily as Akali had when they first met.

Kai’Sa - ”You are cooking everyday!”

Akali – “Ha, I think this is the first and last time I’ll wake up before any of you, plus I only really know how to cook a few dishes, I think you’d grow tired of my cooking after a while”

Kai’Sa – “We can split that task between us”

Akali – “Alright, that could work!” Ahri was supper surprised to find her meal was vegetarian.

Ahri - ”Wow… thank you Akali!” She said and ate with enthusiasm, her headache gone momentarily as she enjoyed her breakfast, all plates where clean after everyone was done and Akali felt really happy that they liked her cooking.

Akali - ”You guys are washing the dishes though”

Kai’sa - ”I’ll do it”

Akali - ”So what are we doing today?”

Ahri - ”We have a meeting with our manager in a couple of hours and an appointment with our new stylist” Akali looked surprised, Ahri then explained once she noticed Akali’s and Kai’Sa’s expressions.

Ahri - “Well once you both told me you’d come in on Monday, I started planning our work schedule, we’ll be pretty busy from now on girls so you better get accustomed to it” Akali and Kai’Sa looked at eachother then back at Ahri.

Akali – “We gotta get to work I guess” Ahri gave a happy nod.

Ahri - ”Alright girls! No drinking tonight!”

Akali - “I hate that rule” Akali muttered under her breath, Evelynn heard and ran her fingers through Akali’s hair as if to console her, even though it had barely been a day of living together, they already felt close and comfortable with each other, at least more so than she normally would with someone she just met.

Ahri - ”We gotta get up early tomorrow”

Kai’Sa - ”Why?”

Evelynn - ”We get our new outfits tomorrow morning and Foxy here wants to try them as soon as we can”

Akali - “Are we really getting up early and not drinking so Foxy can try her outfit first thing in the morning?” Akali said with a pout, Evelynn chuckled.

Ahri - ”Yes! I’m sure you girls will be as excited as I am tomorrow, plus it’s just a small trip we go get them and then come back, so don’t worry” The girls prepare to go to a stylist, they shower and meet on the living room. Ahri is of course the first one ready, followed by Evelynn.

Ahri – “Sup”

Evelynn – “Hello there Foxy”

Ahri – “You ready for the stylist?”

Evelynn – “I don’t need it, but I’m really excited to see what he does to Kai’Sa and Akali” Ahri smiled and nodded.

Ahri – “I think we should pick a color and stick to it, so all our looks go around a similar color palette.

Evelynn – “Red”

Ahri – “Too flashy”

Evelynn – “Pink”

Ahri – “I already did that”

Evelynn – “Purple? Violet?”

Ahri – “Hm…” Ahri’s tail starts slowly wagging left to right, Evelynn smiled mischeviously.

Evelynn – “Purple it is” Ahri blushes a little and lowers her ears involuntarily, sometimes it’s a little problematic for her to hide her emotions due to her fox like features.

Ahri – “Hmph… Okay but, I don’t think I’d look good with purple hair…”

Evelynn – “Me neither, but it’s a base color remember? Maybe we could do purple and black clothing and then one extra color for each of us and our accessories”

Ahri – “Hmmm that sounds interesting”

Evelynn – “I have a pair of glasses that would do the trick, it would look seductive and mysterious”

Ahri – “And I could keep my blonde hair…” She sits on top of her tail though Evelynn still notices how it’s trying to move left to right.

Evelynn – “Sounds good Foxy, I like Akali’s normal hair though, I think she could pull it off with a normal hair color.”

Ahri – “Hmmmm sort of like the one to keep us grounded to reality? Since she is more of a streets kind of girl.”

Evelynn – “Mhm”

Kai’Sa – “Will I have to dye my hair?” Ahri and Evelynn turn to look at Kai’Sa.

Evelynn – “Probably”

Kai’Sa – “Okay… I’ve never done that… isn’t it supposed to make your hair very fragile?”

Ahri – “Depends, don’t worry, we won’t force you if you don’t want, we just think it would look good on you, like a light purple maybe or something like that, with your skin tone? You would look gorgeous”

Kai’Sa – “Uh… okay… If you guys think I would look good, I trust you” Evelynn and Ahri smiled.

Ahri – “Anyways, we are not the stylists, we were just throwing ideas around”

Kai’Sa – “Oh okay, did you want all of us to have different hair colors?”

Evelynn – “Maybe, we’re not sure yet.”

Kai’Sa – “What color would you guys get?”

Evelynn – “Well, we are still thinking about it”

Kai’Sa – “What about Kali?”

Akali – “What about me?” Akali said smiling at the girls who turned around to see her, she tied her hair up in a weird ponytail knot in which she looked amazing, Evelynn bit her lip, lucky for her no one noticed her clear desire for the woman.

Ahri – “You look great like that Kali” Akali smiled at Ahri and hugged her once she got to the girls.

Akali – “You always look great Foxy!”

Kai’Sa – “Kali, they want us to dye our hair”

Akali – “What?! can I dye mine green?!”

Evelynn – “No.” Akali pouts.

Kai’Sa – “I thought we could do what we wanted?”

Evelynn – “You can” Evelynn turns to look at Akali “She can’t”

Akali – “What the fuck, why?”

Ahri – “Kai’Sa is older than you and mature, you are smol, must protecc”

Akali – “SHE’S LIKE A WEEK OLDER!”

Kai’Sa – “Get fucked” Akali stuck her tongue out.

Ahri – “We are just messing with you honey, I think we like your natural hair color for your look, but ultimately we’ll probably do what our stylist says”

Akali – “Hm okay…”

Evelynn – “Let’s go see what he has to tell us”

The girls leave, excited and a little anxious, they arrive only for their stylist to agree with everything Ahri and Evelynn had thought of, they get some more ideas and perfect the ones they already had, Ahri and Evelynn had a fairly good sense of fashion, and years of being stars had made them knowledgeable on what would look good on them and their two new friends. Their stylist took a close look at them individually, he dyed Kai’Sa’s hair a light color before fully dying it light purple, then he dyed Ahri’s hair a little paler, retouches Evelynn’s hair and dye’s it too, Akali scrolls on her phone for hours waiting for them, clearly frustrated about the whole deal, Akali was not a patient person.

Akali – “5 HOURS”

Evelynn – “It’s part of the job honey”

Akali – “YOU WERE ALL GETTING STUFF, I JUST SAT THERE!”

Evelynn – “That’s just because you’re already perfect darling” She cooed to the rogue.

Akali – “I!... hmph…” She seemed to calm down and blush a little, yet she still looked annoyed.

Evelynn – “I’ll let you have some ramyun as a reward rogue, you were so nice to everyone and didn’t act out even though you waited that lo-”

Akali – “I’m not a baby Evelynn!” Akali said interrupting Evelynn.

Evelynn – “Alright, no ramyun th-“ Akali grabbed Evelynn’s arm, interrupting her again, she turned to look at her, and smiled. “Yes darling?”

Akali – “Uhm… please ramyun…” Evelynn caressed Akali’s cheek.

Evelynn – “Of course Darling”

Akali – “Hmph…”

Ahri – “Alright girls remember we gotta wake up early tomorrow. We are leaving 7:50!” The girls look at her and sigh collectively. “Oh shut up, it’s just this once” She said walking to her room, before long the house is silent, and soon after everyone falls asleep.

[Int. Daytime] [K/DA Residence] [March 7th 8:00am]

Day comes, the huge windows all over the house illuminate the interior, Kai’Sa and Evelynn calmly sat on the couches near the entrance while Ahri is walked back and forth on the living room.

Ahri - ”I told her we were going early!”

Kai’Sa - ”I’m sure she didn’t do it on purpose” Kai’Sa reasoned with her.

Ahri - ”Eve please go help her up and get ready as soon as possible” She said very obviously annoyed. Evelynn looked at Ahri a bit amused and complied.

Evelynn - ”Just because I know how crazy you go over fashion, Foxy” She said as she left.

Ahri - ”I don’t go crazy I just want to-“ She sighed, Evelynn wasn’t listening anymore, Evelynn walked up to Akali’s room, she opened the door and saw the rogue laying half on the bed half on the floor, her room a mess, her mouth open and drooling a bit, she jerked slightly and scratched behind her ear before going right back to snoring.

Evelynn - ”Oh girl! you are lucky I came here instead of Ahri” Akali was unresponsive still breathing deeply. ”How do you even make this big a mess in one day?” Akali still slept, Evelynn moved closer and kneeled, then started poking her, Akali jerked again and swatted away the hand poking her as she opened her eyes.

Evelynn was, beautiful… she looked amazing from up close Akali thought, she rubbed her eyes and asked in a sleepy voice:

Akali - ”W-whats up eve?”

Evelynn - ”Akali, you should really get up, there’s a wild animal on the entrance losing its patience as we speak” Akali widened her eyes and tried getting up but fell completely off the bed instead.

Akali – “…Ouch…”

Evelynn - ”That sleeping position will not do you good in the long run” She said as she got down to help Akali up.

Akali - ”How much time do I have to get ready?”

Evelynn – “None at all, just come with me”

Akali - ”What?! Like this?!”

Evelynn - ”You brought this on yourself, and don’t worry, you look cute like that” Akali smiled a little and followed the woman leading her out of her room. ”I found the little rascal” Akali made an embarrassed expression and walked behind Evelynn.

Ahri - ”Akali I told you we-“

Akali - ”I know! I know! I’m sorry! I… stayed up late playing video games…” Ahri suddenly seemed interested, her tails wagging left to right and her ears perked up.

Ahri - ”You like video games? What kind of games?” Akali smiled.

Akali – “Yeah! I love them! I was pla-“ Evelynn interrupted them rolling her eyes.

Evelynn - ”Ahri! KDA outfits!” Ahri’s ears moved down then back up, her tail stopped wagging.

Ahri - ”Right right… let’s just go” Kai’Sa was giggling the whole time looking at Akali’s pajamas.

Akali – “What are you laughing at Kai?” Akali said pouting.

Kai’Sa - ”Nothing nothing!” She chuckled “I love your pajamas” Evelynn smiled and kept leading the girl out of the house.

Akali - “Eve! I can walk on my own you know?”

Evelynn - ”Who knows, you might suddenly fall asleep, wouldn’t want to risk it” Kai’Sa went inside their business black truck in the front with Ahri, Evelynn got on the backseat with Akali who was still pouting and arguing.

After a bit of driving, they got to a very big house close by and as they got out Evelynn held Akali’s hand and led her in, Akali fought and struggled but the older woman was stronger than her somehow.

Akali - ”Let gooooo” Evelynn laughed and led her inside.

Taric – “Hey girls! It’s so good to have you back with me after all this time”

Ahri – “Aw I’ve missed you too Taric” Taric and Ahri seemed to be old friends, they talked for quite a while, after some talking between the two and the older member joining in, the other younger members introduced themselves to him, he was a nice very outgoing man, both younger girls could see why Ahri and Evelynn liked him, they were getting bored though, Taric, Evelynn and Ahri reminiscing about old times was surely entertaining for them, but Akali and Kai’Sa felt a little out of place, specially Akali who had rosey cheeks the whole time they were there seeing everyone but herself dressed up.

Taric – “Alright girls, I do hope these are to your liking…” The built man finally said, showing them to somewhere they could change, Akali sighed in relief and then went on to change, each on their own room to try their outfit, before going out at the same time to look at each other.

Silence… then… cheering and posing for pictures, the girls loved their new outfits

Ahri couldn’t wait to wear them on stage but Akali and Kai’Sa were a bit nervous, this whole becoming a star really just started less than a month ago for them…

Evelynn – “Well well well, this definitively suits you Akali, though I gotta say I loved your pajamas quite a lot too” Akali pouts, they group hug Taric and thank him, then are on their way back home quickly.

Akali – “So… when are we going to start singing and dancing?” Kai’Sa didn’t say anything but she wanted to know too. Ahri and Evelynn laughed.

Evelynn - ”Soon darling”

Ahri - ”We needed the outfits to film the music video we are going to use to hype up our Single!

Akali and Kai’Sa were a little surprised.

Akali - ”Awesome! when are writing and doing the lyrics and dancing and all that then? We haven’t done anything and you are already talking about a music video?” Evelynn and Ahri smiled mischeviously.

Akali - ”What’s so funny?” Akali said pouting, Kai’Sa gasped finally noticing where they were driving.

Kai’Sa - “No way” Ahri turned to her and smiled, Akali still didn’t get it.

Akali - ”What?”

Evelynn - ”You are cute when you are dumb”

Akali - ”What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Evelynn - ”And you are looking real cute right now” Ahri laughed, Kai’Sa was still a little shocked and Akali pouted and asked Kai’Sa.

Akali - ”Kaiiiii why are they mocking meeeee?” Kai’Sa turned and made Akali look to where they were driving.

Kai’Sa - ”I think we are going to the studio right now!” Akali’s eyes widened and Evelynn chuckled, Akali and Kai’Sa admired the building, and the huge sign that read “Studio 82”.

Akali - ”Why didn’t you just say so!” Akali pouted though se was happy internally.

Evelynn - ”You’ll get to amaze me with your talents again today rogue” Akali finally couldn’t hold her smile and nodded happily.

Ahri - ”We thought it would be best if you two listened to the beats we’ve been working on and just came up with something on the spot” Akali and Kai’Sa looked at each other nervous but excited, then high fived.

The girls now wearing their respective outfits were all excited to start, of course they didn’t need to use them, but they wanted to. They went into the recording room and listened to the demos, Kai’Sa moved her hips very obviously wanting to dance, and Akali moved her head to the rhythm of the beat, once it was over Evelynn spoke up.

Evelynn - ”So?” Akali answered first.

Akali - ”I love it!!!!” Evelynn smiled and Ahri did too.

Evelynn - ”Get to work then darling” Her eyes lit up and she went into the room ready to rap on the spot, Evelynn walked into the cabin with her to help her get set up, Ahri turned to look at Kai’Sa.

Ahri - ”There’s a big room over here you can set up and start making up a choreography” Kai’Sa smiled and her eyes also lit up, she followed Ahri and she got to work.

Ahri and Evelynn got together after they helped them set up and laughed excited.

Evelynn - ”They are so cute” Ahri agreed, they watched them work, amazed by them and high fived each other again, after some time both Akali and Kai’Sa were done and met up with Evelynn and Ahri who were reviewing their beats and lyrics.

Kai’Sa looked super tired but really happy and Akali looked like she was about to burst with energy, they both couldn’t wait to give their ideas to them, Evelynn and Ahri smiled at them, a good amount of time passed, they spent the whole night in the studio, now riddled with pizza boxes and ramyun containers, Akali spent the majority of her time writing, Evelynn helped her and gave her a few tips and ideas, Kai’Sa spent a little bit of time writing, though she asked Akali for help, Kai’Sa was a dancer more than anything else after all, she only started writing once she was done with a big part of the choreography she had in mind for the song, Ahri did both writing and dancing with Kai’Sa, but most of all, they all worked hard and enjoyed doing so. [] [] [] []

The next day was creeping up, Ahri Kai’Sa and Akali were sleeping on the studio floor, Evelynn was the only one still up, she stood staring directly at the screen with total concentration, finishing their song, they were so excited that they wrote, choreographed and sang the whole song in a single day, Akali woke up to the sight of Evelynn being the only illuminated part of the room thanks to the bright light the monitor gave off, she rubbed her eyes and stood up, then walked over to her, Evelynn smiled turning to look at Akali, Evelynn would normally be willing to kill anyone who approached her when she was as tired as she was, but this time, it was Akali and she had just finished their song, she smiled at the young rapper, Akali laughed and smiled back.

Akali - ”Don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy before” Evelynn didn’t say anything and instead took the headphones off of her and put them on Akali who listened to the now finished song, she first looks confused then slowly her expression changes into an almost cartoonish smile “Its… Perfect…” Her eyes glittered and her heart pumped quickly, she was excited, she realized now how real this all was, how talented Ahri and Evelynn really are and how she is in a group that has a really big chance of going super famous.

Ahri and Kai’Sa wake up to the sound of Akali’s cheering, they looked at each other then got up with dumb smiles on their faces, now hearing Akali and Evelynn discussing the song, the diva and the rogue notice them and tell them to come over, then stand behind them giggling excited, they both love it as much as Akali and Evelynn did, they group hug and all seems well, it’s a dream come true, at least, for now.

Ahri - ”I have to have a record of this” She said as she took out her phone and posed for a selfie of all of them who smile in return.

They stay there for a couple extra hours, they spend some time listening to it but soon succumb to their needs and drive to their house, then fall asleep for most of the day.

[Int. Noon] [K/DA Residence] [March 8th 4:00pm]

Ahri and Akali played some games, Kai’Sa and Evelynn were reviewing the choreography Kai’Sa made, then pizza arrives, Akali answers the door and it’s her friend Sivir which she had hoped for.

Akali - ”Sivir!” She says wanting to hug the girl but gets the pizza boxes out of the way first, then hugs her. ”Come in!”

Sivir - ”Kali you know I would love to but I’m still on the clock” Akali was sad but also really happy to see her friend again.

Akali - ”Alright… I have so much to tell you!” She said saddened.

Sivir - ”Ha I know, I do too! I’ll see you another time, alright? When are you free?”

Akali - ”Im not sure…” She said a little saddened “Right now but you are working, so now I’m sad”

Sivir – “Right, don’t worry, I promise I’ll save my free days so we can meet up!”

Akali – “Alright… I can’t wait, tell Tali I miss her!”

Sivir - ”Of course!” Sivir was a little distracted by a pair of eyes focusing on her as they talked, Akali said bye and brought the pizzas to the table.

Evelynn seemed amused, she snapped her fingers at Kai’Sa to draw her attention, she seemed embarrassed, she blushed and surprised gasped before calming down and speaking to the diva.

Kai’Sa - “Sorry, I’m really hungry”

Evelynn - ”Hungry for Sivir?” She teased Kai’Sa who turned a little red.

Kai’Sa - ”W-what? No! I don’t even know who she is!”

Evelynn - ”She is Akali’s close friend, maybe she could set you up with her”

Kai’Sa - ”I WASN’T LOOKING AT HER!” Akali hears the commotion and walks over, Kai’Sa is startled as Akali asks what’s up.

Evelynn - ”Kai’Sa here-“

Kai’Sa - ”Eve…” Evelynn chuckled.

Evelynn - ”Fine fine, nothing darling I’m just teasing Kai’Sa, let’s go have pizza” She says walking over to the table. Kai’Sa breathes in deeply and walks with them avoiding eye contact with either of them, she didn’t know why she couldn’t part her eyes from that woman… lies… she knew very well, she just couldn’t admit it.

Ahri - ”Alright, well… we sort of killed it! I didn’t really think we would baasically finish the song in one day, we are gonna have a bunch of rehearsals a bunch of classes for you two on well, behaving in public and stuff, but!... we can at least rest for today! so I thought it would be fun to get to know each other a little better!”

Akali - ”And drink!” Kai’Sa giggled and Evelynn moved her head left to right, with a smile on her face.

Ahri - ”Yeah, alright and drink… anyways… how about a game of truth or dare?” Akali got excited but Evelynn and Kai’Sa seemed to not like the idea too much.

Akali - ”Hell yeah! I’m in!”

Kai’Sa - ”What if we just talk about random stuff and share stories or something like that?”

Akali - ”Oh come on, I love truth or dare!”

Evelynn - ”I agree with Kai’Sa” Akali looked surprised at Evelynn.

Akali - ”Eveeeee pleaseeeee just a quick game! You’ll love it!” Evelynn feels her body tingle, it’s a feeling she had never really experienced before…

Evelynn - ”Egh fine…” She said all too easily, Ahri is a little surprised Akali was able to convince her so quick, her ears perk up and she looks at Evelynn curiously, Evelynn avoids her gaze though, focusing on her phone instead.

Akali - ”Yessss! Thank you!” She hugs her and then sits down on the floor getting ready for the game. Kai’Sa sighed.

Kai’Sa - “Fine, but me and Eve get a free pass cause we didn’t want to play” Everyone agreed and Ahri walked over to the kitchen to grab a half full bottle of wine, she pours the contents of it perfectly on 4 glasses and hands each girl one glass.

Ahri - ”Alright we’ll use this” Akali smiled and took the bottle.

Akali – “Me first!” She spun the bottle and it landed on herself, Akali lowered her shoulders and pouted, frowning her eyebrows annoyed.

Ahri – “Truth or dare?”

Akali - ”Hmph… truth…” Ahri surprised everyone with her first question…

Ahri - ”Are you a virgin?” Evelynn’s eyes widened and Kai’Sa coughed up the pizza she was eating.

Akali - ”Uhhhhh can I get a different question?...” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn - ”You were the one that wanted us to play, now play darling” Akali blushed and answered.

Akali - “…” Akali sighed “yeah…” Evelynn grinned and Ahri noticed, Kai’Sa was surprised.

Kai’Sa - ”But… you are so cute! How is that possible?” Ahri agreed and so did Evelynn.

Akali - ”I already answered! I get to spin it now!” She evaded the question, Akali spun the bottle and it landed on her again, everyone laughed except Akali who pouted and crossed her arms.

Akali – “Dare…”

Ahri - ”I dare you to pick truth every time you get a turn”

Akali - ”I hate this game”

Kai’Sa - ”Too bad!!” She said teasing her.

Akali – “I’M USING MY PASS FOR THIS ONE!”

Kai’Sa – “YOU DON’T HAVE A PASS!”

Akali – “IM USING YOURS THEN!” The girls laughed.

Ahri – “Come now Kali, you made Kai’Sa and Evelynn play, face the consequences”

Akali – “But…” another sigh escapes her “fine… can I at least give me a proper dare?” Kai’Sa and Ahri nodded, Evelynn however had a curious expression on her face, she wanted to know everything about Akali, she couldn’t quite place what it was about her that interested her, but she knew she loved teasing her.

Ahri – “Fine… I dare you to lose your virginity before the year ends” the other two girls gasped teasing Akali.

Evelynn & Kai’Sa – “OHHHHH!”

Akali – “HOW IS THAT REMOTELY OKAY TO DARE” Ahri laughed.

Ahri – “I’m just playing with you, go get me another pizza slice and more wine”

Akali – “Thank you!” She said relieved, Akali got up and did as she was told, Evelynn muttered.

Evelynn – “Boring…” as Akali walked away, once she was back Akali spun the bottle. Akali reluctantly spun it again and it landed on Kai’Sa who appeared a little disappointed it didn’t land on Akali again.

Evelynn - ”Truth or dare?”

Kai’Sa - ”Truth” She said sighing.

Evelynn - ”Do you like women?”

Akali - ”Finally! A good question!”

Ahri - ”That might be a little too personal Eve”

Akali - ”YOU LITERALLY ASKED ME IF IM A VIRGIN HOW IS THAT MORE PERSONAL?” Evelynn laughed and got just a little bit closer to Akali as she adjusted herself, sitting on the floor was not something normal for the diva, but she didn’t want to be the only one on the couch. Kai’Sa then answered.

Kai’Sa – “I don’t know…” Evelynn smiled, Akali sang.

Akali – “Ooooh Kai’Sa and some girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-“

Kai’Sa – “Shut up virgin” Kai’Sa replied with a neutral expression, Evelyn laughed and so did Ahri, Akali pouted.

Akali – “That’s not funny…” Kai’Sa then spun the bottle.

Akali - ”Wait you didn’t answer!”

Kai’Sa - ”I seriously don’t know, virgin.” Akali huffed and crossed her arms, Evelynn smiled at the ninja, the bottle finally stopped, pointing right at Evelynn.

Kai’Sa - ”Truth or dare?”

Evelynn - ”Dare”

Akali - ”Oooooh!”

Kai’Sa - ”I dare you to Kiss Ahri”

Ahri & Evelynn – “We’ve already done that”

Akali – “What…?”

Kai’Sa – “I should have known”

Ahri – “Come on, everyone kisses their friends once or twice in their lifetime”

Kai’Sa & Akali – “Nope”

Evelynn – “Must be their millennial weak genes”

Akali – “Fight me”

Kai’Sa – “You still have to do the dare!”

Evelynn – “Fine” Evelynn started crawling over towards Ahri, just then Ahri intervened.

Ahri – “Wait, as much as I love Evelynn, kissing her is not something I particularly want to do, remember that one night Eve?” Evelynn laughed mischeviously, covering her lips with her hand, a big smile still escaping her.

Evelynn – “Wild night”

Ahri – “We don’t wanna repeat that in front of our new friends do we?”

Evelynn – “You’re probably right”

Kai’Sa & Akali – “What?”

Ahri – “Let’s just say a demon that can charm people into doing whatever she wants and a vastayah that can do the same, can lead to… mutual charming if you know what I’m saying…” Evelynn made a circle with one hand and and pointed with her other hand, smiling mischeviously at akali.

Kai’Sa – “Okay wow.”

Akali – “Oh… uh… yeah… different dare… then…”

Kai’Sa – “Fine, dive into the pool”

Akali - ”Oooooh!!!!” Ahri giggled and Evelynn got up and quickly took off most of her clothes and dove into the pool, she surfaced and glared at Kai’Sa letting her know with those golden eyes that she would pay for that.

Evelynn - ”Be a dear and get me a towel Kali” She said getting out of the pool, her curves and figure making Akali look in awe, Evelynn… was perfect. Akali came back with a towel and wrapped it around Evelyn.

Akali - “You are awesome Eve!” Evelynn smiled at her, she dried herself off and sat on the floor with the towel covering her, then spun the bottle. It landed on Ahri.

Akali - “Ha! Now I get revenge! Truth or dare?”

Ahri - ”Truth” she said confidently.

Akali - “Are **you** a virgin?” She said confidently again and with a smug expression on her face before Ahri answered, without hesitation the Fox woman spoke.

Ahri - “No” she spun the bottle before Akali could even react, Kai’Sa and Evelyn laughed, Akali looked disappointed in herself and facepalmed, the bottle landed on Evelynn again.

Evelynn - ”Truth”

Kai’Sa - ”Alright why did you pick us two?”

Evelynn - ”I loved your dancing and you are pretty, as for Akali I loved her rapping, her attitude and her looks, she is also beautiful” Akali smiled happily and blushed, Kai’Sa was a little taken aback at her truthful response and she blushed a little too.

Ahri - ”You guys are cute” she said looking at the cute interaction, one hand holding up her head, the other her glass of wine.

Akali - “Alright, spin it!” Evelynn did so and it landed on Akali again who just replied “Truth” without even bothering to sigh. Ahri giggled.

Ahri - ”Have you ever imagined losing your virginity?”

Akali - ”WHY AM I THE ONE THAT GETS THESE QUESTIONS?”

Evelynn - ”Ahri is a bit of a perv, but you’ll get used to it darling… now answer.”

Akali - ”AGH I HATE YOU! Yes, okay? Yes!” She spun the bottle and it landed on Kai’Sa who was giggling.

Kai’Sa - ”Dare” Evelynn thought for a moment then turned to look at Akali.

Evelyn – “Akali darling… is your friend working right now?” Akali looked back at her curiously then answered.

Akali – “Uh yeah, she works pretty much everyday to pay for college, why?” Evelynn turns to look at Kai’Sa with a huge mischievous smile on her face, her fangs showing just a bit as she smiled.

Evelynn - ”Call for another pizza and answer the door when it gets here” Akali laughed though she thought Evelynn must just be hungry and wanted to annoy Kai’Sa, she smiled though and thought about seeing her friend again. Kai’Sa frowned and proceeded to call.

Akali - ”I want to see my friend… can I answer the door?” She said enthusiastically.

Evelynn - ”Nope, this is part of the dare”

Akali – “Wha- why!?”

Evelynn – “Because that’s the dare” Akali pouted.

Akali – “I feel like you’re using Kai’Sa’s dare to torture me!” Evelynn giggled.

Evelynn – “Trust me Kali, I’m not, you can talk to her after Kai’Sa gets the pizza okay?”

Akali – “Okay…” Akali huffed and texted her friend. Kai’Sa got back after a little and spun the bottle without saying another word, it landed on her again. Kai’Sa facepalmed and sighed then said.

Kai’Sa - “Truth”

Evelynn - ”Are you a virgin?”

Kai’Sa - ”Yeah, I am” She spun the bottle, the girls almost didn’t even acknowledge the response, except for Akali.

Akali - ”WHY DON’T YOU MAKE FUN OF HER?!”

Ahri - ”Cause she is innocent and cute, so we believe it from her”

Akali - ”You don’t believe me?! I hate this game so much!” The bottle landed on Akali. “I HATE THIS GAME SO MUCH”

Ahri - ”Give me your honest opinion about all of us” Evelynn looked at the fox girl and pretended not to care even though she did.

Akali - ”Oh wow, a not dumb question!” She said relieved “Weeeeell… Kai’Sa… is so coooool, her dancing is amazing, she has a very nice voice, plus she’s funny and beautiful!” Kai’Sa leaned in and hugged her then kissed her cheek with a big smile.

Ahri – “Awwww”

Akali – “Ahri well…”

Ahri – “Oh-oh…”

Akali – “Dumb fox woman, hairball puker”

Ahri – “I’LL K-“ Ahri started saying.

Akali – “She is also gorgeous, funny, a real rolemodel, inspiring and super nice and friendly!”

Ahri – “You’re safe for now.” She replied, Evelynn waited for her turn, trying not to look too interested… and failing, Ahri could see she was eager to hear Akali’s opinion on her, but she remained silent and just smiled.

Akali – “Now, finally, Eve! She is awesome, she is beautiful and she’s really funny in her own way, she is smart, I can tell she’s trying not to embarrass me with how dumb I am, her eyes are captivating, really Eve what the hell! Those eyes of yours please marry me!” She said jokingly turning to look at her, then turned back to think about what else she liked about her. “I love her look and she’s really sweet sometimes, she is also really hot and sexy! Oh and she smells nice!”

Kai’Sa & Ahri - “Awwww” Evelynn smiled and covered her eyes a little embarrassed.

Ahri - ”I can’t believe someone actually likes you Eve” Akali spins the bottle, time had flown by and so did the wine bottles and pizza… fortunately a new one seemed to have just arrived as someone was knocking on the door, Kai’Sa walked on over, she was moderately drunk, she ran up to the door and opened it with a big smile, Sivir was standing there, perfect and gorgeous, her eyes piercing through Kai’Sa who thought she could handle talking to her easily, she had seen the girl before due to Akali being her friend, they have never been introduced though and have never really talked to each other prior to this instance, but still, the few pictures Akali showed her made her shiver, Sivir always looked gorgeous, even with her pizza delivery uniform, Kai’Sa loved her look and it really made her nervous…

Sivir - ”Oh hi! I have this pizza for you!” She said and smiled warmly. Kai’Sa nodded nervously. “alright… it will be… 25 dollars please” Kai’Sa looks in her purse for some money, she manages to get a few words out.

Kai’Sa - ”So… Virgin right?” Her face turned red as soon as she said it “S-SIVIR! I MEANT SIVIR” Sivir laughed.

Sivir – “Do you ask that to everyone who delivers you food?” She joked with a big smile.

Kai’Sa – “I-! We were playing truth or dare and- and! Someone asked something about vir-“

Sivir – “I’m just messin’ with ya” She said cutting her off, Kai’Sa sighed.

Kai’Sa – “Sivir… right?”

Sivir – “That’s right! I’ve delivered a couple of pizzas to you guys but I don’t actually know **_your_** name, you must be the new one that got in the group with Akali, right?”

Kai’Sa – “It’s Kai’Sa!” She says a little too enthusiastically, Sivir laughed.

Sivir – “Oh! Exotic! nice to meet you Kai’Sa!” Sivir smiled and stared at the beautiful woman in front of her as she looked for money, Sivir had seen her before but never from up close, even if she wanted to see Akali… she really didn’t mind Kai’Sa answering the door this time. Kai’Sa pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to her.

Kai’Sa - ”You know… I really like pizza” Kai’Sa is only slightly drunk, Aware of how dumb that was, she shakes a little and a drop of sweat drops from her forehead.

Sivir - ”I can tell!” She says laughing “It’s only been a while since Akali came here and you’ve ordered pizza from our place like 4 times!” she laughs “I love pizza as well! it’s my favorite food! Akali loves it too, though not as much as ramyun and ramen” Kai’Sa was a little glad Sivir didn’t think it was too weird, or maybe she is just nice enough to ignore her weird comments.

Kai’Sa - ”Yeah I heard she loves it” an Idea comes to Kai’Sa… ”Do you know how to do it? I wanted to surprise her with it some day” Sivir hands Kai’Sa the change and happily replied.

Sivir - ”Yeah! It’s actually not too hard, I can teach you if it’s for Akali” She said smiling, her hand now extended with the change.

Kai’Sa - ”Oh no, that’s for you”

Sivir - ”Come on… I feel guilty taking such a big tip from you guys so often!”

Kai’Sa - ”Uh” She laughs nervously “you deserve it! It’s hard work delivering pizzas all day” she says smiling at her, Sivir smiled and took the money.

Sivir – “Fineeeee… thank you Kai’Sa.” She said looking at her and smiling warmly, Kai’Sa was trying her hardest to not absolutely melt where she stood “It’s really sweet you girls keep helping so much, I’ll get you a free pizza one of these days alright?” Kai’Sa wasn’t exactly listening, Sivir was so cute, so pure and it made Kai’Sa lose her mind.

Sivir - ”Alright got to go, enjoy your pizza!”

Kai’Sa - ”W-wait!” Sivir turns back and walks up to Kai’Sa.

Sivir - ”Is something wrong with the pizza?”

Kai’Sa - ”No, I just… I really want to surprise Akali with uhm ramen so… I would like it if you could teach me…” her voice went quieter as she got her words out.

Sivir - ”Oh! Right sorry” She takes out her phone and hands it to Kai’Sa who quickly calls herself on Sivir’s phone. ”Alright! I’ll text you!” She says happily. Kai’Sa hands her her phone and she starts going out the house to her motorcycle.

Kai’Sa – “Thank you”

Sivir - ”Of course! please tell Akali I miss her! Oh and it was really nice meeting you Kai’Sa and finally trading names” She said, her easy going personality was so captivating to Kai’Sa, it was hard for her to focus too, she really couldn’t keep her eyes from Sivir’s curves as she walked away from her…

Sivir reached and got on her motorcycle and quickly left her view, though Kai’Sa was still there looking at the stars, she sighed deeply, Kai’Sa was stunned for a moment still thinking about Sivir, but snapped out of it as Evelynn chuckled behind her as if she was there the whole time.

Evelynn - ”That’s a lot of time to pay for a pizza” Kai’Sa jumped a little and gasped before turning a little annoyed. Evelynn just laughed again. ”Oh come on, you’re gonna thank me later for setting you up with her” A smug expression on her face as the words come out of her mouth.

Kai’Sa - ”I don’t like her like that! I just would like some more friends!” She said walking inside, Evelynn following her close behind.

Evelynn - ”With benefits?”

Kai’Sa turned a little red and left the pizza box on top of the kitchen then quickly made her way to the living room with the other girls who payed no attention to how long she was gone, Ahri was laughing and Akali was too about some story Akali told her, Kai’Sa sat down and then Evelynn followed winking at Kai’Sa, who just ignored her.

Akali - ”Wait! Where’s Sivir?!”

Kai’Sa – “Oh fuck uh… sorry I forgot”

Akali – “Aw… dammit…”

Evelynn – “You could always order another pizza to make it up to Akali, Kai’Sa” Kai’Sa looked at Ahri nervously, this only made the diva laugh.

Ahri – “Alright enough bothering Kali’s friend” Akali grabbed her phone and a pizza slice texted Sivir and then sat back down.

Akali – “Alright who answered last?” the game had changed slightly, they decided they were going on turns to ask whatever they wanted to whoever they wanted and if they didn’t want to answer they had to do a dare.

Kai’Sa - ”It was my turn”

Akali - ”Alright pick!” Kai’Sa looked at Evelynn who looked back at her amused.

Kai’Sa - ”Do you like women?” she said staring at Evelynn.

Evelynn - ”Yes, are you afraid I’ll go after p-“

Kai’Sa - ”SHUT UP” Evelynn giggled, Ahri seemed to understand what was going on but Akali was clueless as always and just looked at Evelynn intensely. ”Alright it’s your turn Akali” She said breathing in, trying to calm down.

Akali – “Wait… do you really like women?” She says looking at Evelynn curiously, who looked back with a smile.

Evelynn – “Yes, Is that wrong?”

Akali – “No! but, were all those dating male celebs just rumors then? Wait are you bi?”

Evelynn – “You already asked a question darling”

Akali – “I’m just surprised…”

Evelynn – “How so?” she said crossing her legs.

Akali – “Well… I don’t know… I… like have you dated them? Or just… uh…” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn – “What are you thinking about you little perv?” she said mocking Akali.

Akali – “N-nothing!” Akali turns to Ahri avoiding eye contact with Evelynn. ”Alright! Ahri!” she looks at her taking another sip of her glass of wine.

Akali - ”Apparently Kai’Sa and Eve like women so…what about you?” to which she replied again almost like a robot with how monotone she answered.

Ahri - ”Yes” the girls laughed, she had been doing this every time Akali asked her a question.

.

Akali - ”You are no fun!” they laughed and Evelynn turned to look at Akali.

Evelynn - ”Do **_you_** like women?” the two other girls seemed interested in her response.

Akali - ”I don’t know? I told you I’ve never been with anyone! though my first kiss was with a boy” she said frowning, they all relaxed a little except for Evelynn who was just looking at her, she looked like she always did, but somehow you could tell she was slightly sad or disappointed.

Akali - ”Alright now you Ahri” Ahri looked at Evelynn curiously…

Ahri - ”Why did you want to know if Akali likes women” Ahri is starting to suspect more and more about Evelynn’s behavior, she was known to date anyone she liked even remotely… Evelynn looked at her foxy friend and answered.

Evelynn - ”What do you mean? Everyone got that question and you asked us to get to know each other better an-” Ahri interrupts her.

Ahri - ”Mhm, I know better than anyone else when you are lying Eve, and we’ve all been honest so far” Evelynn turns her expression, as if being challenged, she scoffed.

Evelynn - “I’m just interested in Akali, she is completely different from anyone I know” Ahri looked at her as if inspecting her, Kai’Sa looked at them, a little smile on her face too as she closes her eyes making a cartoony happy expression. Ahri stood up, she is drunk and so is everyone else though not excessively, she then said the words Akali feared to hear.

Ahri – “Alright girls, we should call it a night”

Akali – “Aw what! It’s still so early!” Kai’Sa agrees with Akali and decides it’s time to do something about it.

Kai’Sa – “Come on Kali, don’t forget these two oldies can’t party anymore” Ahri turns to look at her and so does Evelynn.

Akali – “Oh-oh…”

Evelynn – “You really think you can out-party us you little brat?” Ahri nodded closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

Kai’Sa – “Oh I don’t know… Me and Akali probably could out-party two old ladies who want to sleep at 10pm…”

Ahri – “And here I thought Akali was the only child on this group”

Akali – “Hey!”

Ahri – “But now I see you are just as inmature.”

Kai’Sa – “Sure sure, go to sleep grandma, try to not pop your knees as you climb up the stairs, me and Akali are gonna keep drinking, we’ll see you in the morning.” Akali just smiled and had a dumb expression of admiration as she looked at Kai’Sa standing up for both of them.

Evelynn – “I’m not gonna take this you little two skinned dancer” She takes out a bottle of wine and Ahri joins her, Kai’Sa winks at Akali.

The four girls stay up for quite some time, asking questions, telling stories, and with each passing word they all liked each other more and more, Kai’Sa falls asleep first, Ahri mocked the dancer as she slept, she took out her phone to keep evidence of the sleeping dancer’s defeat. The three girls have some fun posing for pics next to Kai’Sa who surprisingly doesn’t wake up despite the loud music and laughing.

Ahri – “I knew it! Ha! Thinking you can out party the **ACTUAL** party animal!” Evelynn snorted. “What?! What!? Say it to my face hoe ass demon!” Evelynn laughed and just caressed Ahri’s head who had clearly made a massive effort not to sleep before Kai’Sa. Ahri tried her best but she loved being pet, her tail wagging slowly and her ears lowered down to better accommodate Evelynn’s loving petting.

Akali smiled as she looked at them, she was really happy she said yes to joining the group.

Before any of them noticed it was 4 A.M. Evelynn and Akali talked about random stuff they had in common.

Akali - ”Yes! I love their songs too! But I can’t sing their songs at all” She said a little sad.

Evelynn - ”I think you could with a little practice”

Akali - ”Really?” Evelynn nodded and finished her drink with Akali, then she turned to look at Ahri sleeping next to Kai’Sa. She took out her phone, got closer and took a picture of them together.

Evelynn – “Looks like the party animal had to sleep too” She said mockingly.

Akali – “To be fair she lasted a lot longer than Kai’Sa!” She said laughing.

Evelynn – “Oh darling, she fell asleep like 10 minutes after she took the pictures with Kai’Sa”

Akali – “Oh. That is still longer though” She said laughing and smiling at Eve.

Evelynn – “Akali you’re so easily distracted, aren’t you?”

Akali – “What do you mean?”

Evelynn – “It’s 4 am darling”

Akali – “Oh… Have we really been talking so much?” She says scratching the back of her head, Evelynn yawned and stretched.

Evelynn - ”Yes darling, you can be quite a distraction but, I think I’m going to bed now” Evelynn then turned to Akali and spoke. “Alright, goodnight darling”

Akali - ”Wait! I wanna talk more!” She got up too, Evelynn looked around at the empty house, a little mischievous smile appears on her face though she doesn’t let Akali see it.

Evelynn - ”Come to my room and we can talk while I fall asleep alright?” Akali’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically bringing a half full bottle of wine with her. Evelynn then climbed up the stairs and Akali walked behind her, both of them visibly drunk. They walked into Evelynn’s room, it was dark, and Evelynn wouldn’t turn on the lights completely.

Akali - ”I can’t see anything” Akali said rubbing her eyes.

Evelynn - ”How can you not see anything with dim lights? Plus what do you want to see?” Evelynn said with a seductive tone, Akali didn’t seem to get it.

Akali - ”Well, where I’m walking to start! And I don’t know it’s just weird! I can see in the dark and in daytime but this is just wei-” she hits her foot on Evelynn’s bed frame.

Akali – “OW! FUCK!” Evelynn turned to look at Akali holding back a small giggle.

Evelynn - ”Are you alright?” Akali nodded making a pained expression “I’ll turn the lights off then”

Akali – “You should have done that before I massacred my little toe with your bed”

Evelynn – “I’m sorry for not knowing you went blind at 25% light levels” Akali laughed ”Alright darling, I’ll clean up a little and I’ll be right back with you” She said grinning, seemed like Evelynn had a plan for Akali, something she would not do if she wasn’t so drunk… or maybe she would…

Akali - ”Alright” She said taking a sip out of the wine bottle. Evelynn heard, she was already too drunk for comfort and she wanted to get closer to Akali somehow so she allowed herself to drink a little more with her, she grabbed the bottle from Akali’s hand and took a sip then handed it back, she changed into more comfortable clothes and then slowly made her way to Akali who was drinking in her bed.

Evelynn - ”Hey darling” Akali looked at her, she looked gorgeous, a big shirt and a pair of panties was all she was wearing, the moonlight illuminating her curvy shape and soft skin, Akali was not ready for that and coughed a little of wine but she covered her mouth before it could stain Evelynn’s bed.

Evelynn - ”You okay?” She said concerned but also mocking her a little.

Akali - ”Just…” She coughed “a little cough” Evelynn grinned, it seemed like she still had her charm.

Evelynn - ”So what did you want to talk about darling?” She sat on the bed, posing as much as she could without making it obvious, no one had ever resisted her charms and she wasn’t about to start failing now, Evelynn very often only charmed people simply to see if she could control them, but this time it was a little different, she couldn’t explain why but she was drawn to this woman, she wondered however if this was a good idea, Akali was drunk, she was too, it felt wrong, a sentiment she had never really felt when charming someone before.

Akali - ”Well… I don’t know… anything! Oh I know! why do you guys treat me like a kid?”

Evelynn - ”Cause you are one darling” Akali pouted further proving Evelynn’s point.

Akali - ”Kai’Sa is literally like two weeks older than me!”

Evelynn - ”Yes, but she is more mature, plus I like your childish attitude, it’s endearing” Akali blushed a little.

Akali - ”Shut up”

Evelynn - ”I’m serious, I like the way you are” She stared deeply into Akali’s eyes who looked away embarrassed.

Akali - “Thank you, but I think you are exaggerating” She said scratching her head, Evelynn just kept staring.

Akali - “Anyways… you really think Kai’Sa likes girls?”

Evelynn - ”Maybe, I think she does, whenever she sees your friend Sivir she just stares at her”

Akali - ”Sivir just draws attention to her since she looks so exotic! I think it’s pretty normal for people to look at her” Evelynn is resting her head on her hand.

Evelynn - ”Sometimes you are so innocent… and I love it”

Akali - ”I’m not!” She takes a sip of wine and hands it to Evelynn, wiping her mouth with her other arm.

Evelynn – “Alright darling, just because it’s you” She takes another sip.

Akali - ”I’m really happy with everyone so far, I think we will be great friends for a long time!”

Evelynn – “I hope so”

Akali – “I think Ahri hates me sometimes though”

Evelynn – “She does, when you are irresponsible, which is why we treat you like a child”

Akali – “She doesn’t hate me always… right?”

Evelynn – “Nope she really likes you and Kai’Sa” Akali stretches out and falls on her bed, she smiles and looks over at Evelynn.

Akali – “Why does your bed feel so much more comfortable than mine?” Evelynn looked at her laying down and stretching in her bed then closing her eyes, she bit her lip, she wanted nothing more than to undress the woman and make her pleasure her.

Evelynn – “Thought you wanted to talk” She said even though she really enjoyed watching Akali stretching on her bed.

Akali – “I do, I just want to rest a bit” She said smiling, Evelynn was holding the wine bottle and she took another sip.

Evelynn – “Yeah don’t worry about it, Ahri is really forgiving, she wasn’t really angry at you, just a little impatient, but she’s like that. Me and Ahri actually really like you two… perhaps… a little too much…”

Akali didn’t seem to be listening, she was laying with her eyes closed, Evelynn is a little thankful though, drinking really was making her say a little too much… Akali laid there in the middle of Evelynn’s bed.

Evelynn didn’t mind at all, she looked at Akali, she was truly beautiful, perfect body and her skin looked softer than any pillow she had ever slept in, Evelynn felt herself slowly grow hungrier for Akali after each passing second of her staring, yet.. She had promised Ahri before they even formed the group, “no dating with whoever they decided to join” Evelynn had a history of bad love stories, she was a heart breaker, and Ahri knew it better than anyone, it took all her will to finally lay down next to the woman and simply sleep.

Evelynn felt weird as she lay there next to Akali, she knew how it felt to like someone physically like her lovers, she knew how it felt to like another person and have fun hanging out with them like it felt to be with Ahri, but this was different, this felt more intense… more real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time choosing Kai'Sa x Ahri or Kai'Sa x Sivir... help me out? Please tell me if anyone is reading this thing :l I really like K/DA but idk if this is good or at least readable, any opinion would be okay for me, thank you for reading.
> 
> Oh i do have a twitter which is... uh... new... I'm new to it so give me a follow if u want. @HintofSilience


	5. Neutral Lawful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking rules is not a good idea.

[Int. Daytime] [K/DA Residence] [March 9th] [8:00am]

Morning came, Evelynn opened her eyes to the sound of Ahri calling them out for breakfast, she moved around and everything came back, Akali slept in a… very comforting position… cuddling, legs between Evelynn’s, arms around her neck and Akali’s head buried between Evelynn’s breasts.

Evelynn wondered what happened, did she do something while drunk and not remember? Did she get in that position or did Akali? What should she do? What did she do the night before? Her face started going a very slight red as she heard Ahri approach her room.

Ahri - ”Akali! Evelynn! Wake up! We made breakfast!”

Evelynn - ”I’ll be right out!” As Ahri was about to open her door Evelynn yelled ”Don’t come in! I’m changing!”

Ahri - ”Oh sorry, hey do you know where Akali is? She is not in her room” Ahri stood outside Evelynn’s room, a worried expression on her face as she stood there staring at Evelynn’s door, she played with her hair and waited for Evelynn to answer.

Evelynn – “Maybe she went to run or something?” She spoke quickly and she gulped, she brought her nails close to her forehead, nervously waiting for Ahri’s answer.

Ahri - ”I guess” Ahri sighed, she could notice the nervousness in Evelynn’s voice, it was strange for her to talk like that.

Evelynn - ”I’ll be out in a bit”

Evelynn - _”I should have just told her she was here… she wouldn’t have cared if we just slept together, would she? but the problem is I don’t even know if I just slept with her and now that I lied… she won’t believe me”_ she thought to herself, Evelynn had a habit of playing around with people and Ahri was well aware of it, Evelynn was charming and everyone who crossed paths with her romantically ended up hurt, which often resulted in the person in question avoiding Evelynn as well as Ahri, them being friends was a problem for Ahri sometimes, but she still loved her friend and Evelynn did not want to cause more problems for her, and didn’t want to make it weird between them, not to mention, she really did care about the girls, a worried expression on her face as she wondered if she should wake Akali up or if it would be better to just leave, but before she could decide on anything Akali started stretching, feeling her soft skin against hers made her bite her lip, she loved it, it felt wrong because Akali probably didn’t mean to cause those feelings on her.

Akali - ”Hmmmmm, what time is it?” She said getting up slightly then falling back between Evelynn’s breasts, Evelynn yelped a small moan but she contained herself before Akali noticed, she then moved Akali off of her. ”Hey! I’m trying to sleep!”Akali said pouting.

Evelynn – “They made breakfast for us, please get up, okay?” She said with a shy tone, Akali had never heard her like that before. Amused at how Evelynn was behaving, she stood up and forced her on the bed by climbing on top of her, Evelynn could easily fight her off but… she didn’t really want to… Akali now on top of her with only her panties and shirt, Evelynn could only wonder, did she wake up and take her pants off? Evelynn tried her hardest to not look aroused, but it was difficult with such a beautiful woman on top of her.

Akali - ”What’s wrong?”

Evelynn - ”Nothing! Just… please let’s go get breakfast”

Akali - ”Fine, I’ll ask Ahri” She started getting up but Evelynn pulled her back to her.

Evelynn - ”Wait…”

Akali - ”What?”

Evelynn - ”Please don’t tell anyone you slept here” Akali was a little surprised.

Akali - ”Why?”

Evelynn - ”I just don’t want them to think anything or get anyone in trouble?” Akali frowns.

Akali - ”If you are not gonna be honest then I don’t care” She began moving off of the diva.

Evelynn - ”Fine!” Akali turned around and looked at Evelynn, she sat next to her ”Ahri asked if you were here and I lied and Ahri hates it when people lie, and now that I lied, if they find out, they are going to tease us, they could think we are breaking the no dating rule, it has happened in the past… so Ahri doesn’t want it to happen again.”

Akali - ”Why did you lie?”

Evelynn - ”I honestly don’t know… I just was a little surprised when I woke up and we were cuddling, I’m sorry” Akali smiled at Evelynn warmly and hugged her.

Akali - ”You dummy! I’m sure she won’t mind!” She started getting up and headed for the door, Evelynn followed her quickly and grabbed her hand.

Evelynn - ”Please Akali, just this once… do me a favor and don’t let them know you slept here…”

Akali - ”Fine, but only if we cuddle again tonight!” Evelynn looked surprised at Akali.

Evelynn – “W-why would you want that?” Akali looked back at Evelynn tenderly and smiled.

Akali – “Didn’t you sleep well? I slept like a baby!”

Evelynn – “Well, yes…” Evelynn looks at her hand still holding unto Akali’s.

Akali – “Then let’s do it again! That way I won’t annoy Ahri by being late again! It’s a perfect plan!”

Evelynn – “I told you… Ahri can’t know that we slept together…”

Akali – “IT WAS JUST CUDDL-“ Evelynn quickly covers Akali’s mouth with her free hand.

Evelynn – “That’s not the point Kali… please, just this once, as a favor for a friend…” Akali stared at Evelynn and sighed.

Akali – “Fine…” She finally said after Evelynn removed her hand from her mouth “I won’t tell her anything, but still! If we have to wake up early let me cuddle with you!”

Evelynn - ”Fine … just stop being so loud…” Akali looked suspiciously at Evelynn but agreed.

Akali - ”You know I’m sure if you explained it to Ahri she wouldn’t mind”

Evelynn – “You just don’t know the whole story, it’s not that simple”

Akali – “Then explain it to me.” She replied with a firm tone.

Evelynn – “Okay, but they are waiting for us…”

Akali – “Later then, when you have time, explain it to me.”

Evelynn - ”Okay…” Akali smiled warmly at Evelynn, she enjoyed being with her and had slept really well, she was strangely really willing to do what she wanted even though it really didn’t make sense to her. ”Don’t let them see you” She said, still with a shy tone of voice. “please…”

Akali - ”Don’t worry, I’m really sneaky” She smiled and before Evelynn could react Akali was acting as if she had gotten out of her room, how did Akali manage to get there so fast? “Hey!”

Ahri - ”Oh, you were in your room?”

Akali - ”Yep! slept there all night!” Akali didn’t know Ahri had already looked for her there, Evelynn laughed a little at her dumb argument.

Evelynn - ”Why do I like you so much rogue” She said in a low voice, after Akali was down with the girls she went out the door and acted as if she had just woken up, they sat down and ate, Kai’Sa and Akali were clueless, even so, tension can be felt between Ahri and Evelynn, with the older member trying to avoid Ahri’s gaze and Ahri doing her best to get Evelynn to look at her without arousing suspicion.

Kai’Sa – “My bed is soooo comfortable! I’m so happy with it”

Akali – “Oh I slept so well too! So comfy and warm” Evelynn coughs a little still avoiding Ahri’s gaze, she was looking at her suspiciously as she coughed.

Ahri – “Oh really? How so?” Akali had her mouth full and looked over at Ahri, she swallowed and replied.

Akali - “I have a big body pillow that I love hugging and it helps me sleep!” Ahri was a little taken back with Akali’s reply.

Kai’Sa – “No way, you’re a baby!”

Akali – “Shut up! There’s nothing wrong with having a body pillow!”

Ahri – “Alright Akali, I went into your room earlier and you weren’t there”

Akali – “BRUH I could have been flicking it and you just went into my room without asking?!” Kai’Sa coughed up her food and laughed, Evelynn smirkedas she looked down at her plate, holding back her laughter. Ahri was at a loss for words.

Ahri – “I- Well- First of all! I did knock! And you weren’t there!”

Akali – “Relax foxy I was probably out on my run when you knocked”

Ahri – “hmph…” Akali was a goofball and thanks to it things went back to normal… at least for a while…

As the day passed and Evelynn did her best to avoid Ahri she finally had a moment to herself, the gorgeous woman was outside the house, she did her part of house cleaning and was now washing her precious car, night approached slowly, the sky turning purple matching perfectly with her car’s color, Ahri snook up to Evelynn and hugged her from behind grabbing her by the waist and putting her head over her shoulder.

Ahri - ”So how did you sleep?” Ahri said with a curious little smile, Evelynn was a little freaked out but acted normal, she would have normally noticed her, but her mind was too busy to notice the fox woman approach her, Evelynn could tell by her tone, she knew… who would ask such a question so long after morning?

Evelynn - ”I… slept well, how about you?”

Ahri - ”Not too good, I kept waking up on the floor but wasn’t strong enough to get to my bedroom, so I just looked around and… I happened to see something very interesting”

Evelynn - ”I’m sure you did honey, but I really gotta finish cleaning up this-“

Ahri - ”Don’t you dare try to weasel your way out of this.” Evelynn felt a drop of sweat go down her forehead.

Evelynn - ”Fine… what did you see?”

Ahri - ”Akali going to the kitchen for a snack at 5 am”

Evelynn - ”…” Evelynn shivered a little “Okay?...”

Ahri - ”What was really weird was that I saw her go into your room once she was done” Evelynn stayed silent, so did Ahri, for a couple seconds all that could be heard was Evelynn’s nervous breathing. ”You promised.”

Evelynn - ”It’s not fair! **she** is seducing **me**!” Ahri was a little surprised, she thought about it before replying.

Ahri - ”Really? Innocent, virgin Akali went to your room and slept with you?”

Evelynn - ”We didn’t sleep together!” Ahri looked at her doubtful. ”Well, we did sleep together, but we actually slept! S-she just fell asleep on my bed and I slept next to her! That’s it!” Ahri turned Evelynn to face her. Evelynn was breathing and sweating a little out of nervousness, she wasn’t nervous about Ahri at all, she just didn’t know why she felt this way with Akali, and it scared her.

Ahri - ”Alright… come with me”

Evelynn sighed and left her car half washed, she left her stuff there to finish later and went inside the house with Ahri, Evelynn entered Ahri’s room and Ahri closed the door behind them.

Ahri - ”Explain”

Evelynn - ”I… Akali and I were talking, you two were asleep and I told her I was going to bed, she said she still wanted to talk and… well I said okay, she followed me into my room and I didn’t stop her, I changed clothes and well maybe I changed into something a little revealing but… she didn’t fall for it and I just sat in the bed with her and talked, she fell asleep on my bed and I slept besides her then I woke up and we were cuddling and…” she breathed in and looked up at the sky. ”Let’s just say I enjoyed it, I don’t know why I was so nervous so I lied to you about being there, I was going to get out and pretend I didn’t even notice she was in my room but she woke up…” Ahri seemed to be a little concerned.

Ahri - ”You promised no hitting on any one we hired, and I especially told you so when I agreed to audition Akali”

Evelynn - ”I’m sorry gumiho, I really intended to keep my promise, but Akali makes me… feel different”

Ahri - ”I don’t care Eve, you won’t be with her okay? Distance yourself from her and we’ll pretend it never happened”

Evelynn - ”I don’t know if I can foxy” Ahri looked at Evelynn reprehensibly, Evelynn gave her a hug. “I’ll try my best alright? Akali doesn’t seem to be into me anyways so, don’t worry about it” Ahri breathed out and went back to playing video games still concerned, but at least she knew now that Evelynn would try to hold back. Evelynn walked back to the garage and was trying to finish up washing her car but got interrupted being grabbed from behind, this time… it was Akali.

Akali - ”Hey there Eve” She said with a soft voice, she held on to Evelynn by her neck playfully, she laughed then let go, this immediately turned on Eve, she tried her best to hide it though. ”Ready to cuddle?” Evelynn breathed in and out trying to calm down, Akali giggled thinking she just scared Evelynn.

Evelynn – “Why do people keep grabbing me like that?”

Akali – “What?” She asked curiously.

Evelynn - “Kali I’m washing my car, can you please come another time?” Evelynn replied with a very annoyed tone.

Akali - ”Oh, sorry… I’ll ask you later …” Evelynn felt bad but she knew she would try to take things a different direction after being held like that.

Evelynn – “I’m sorry I just want to finish this and then we can talk alright darling?” Akali smiled and nodded then left.

Evelynn thought abut Akali choking her… she placed her hands on her neck and imagined it, she was turned on so badly it physically hurt her, she bit her lip, her right hand hovering over her lower body, between her legs… after a while she manages to calm down and finishes washing her car, she walked into her room and took a shower, trying not to think about Akali.

Evelynn – “It’s not right… I have to stop myself.” She thinks to herself, as much as she would like to hold back, for some reason, when it comes to Akali… she can’t…

As the days pass, Evelynn tries her best to avoid Akali without making it obvious, Ahri notices and she appreciates it, after all, they were just getting started, songs were done, album was almost done, all they were doing now was passing the time, waiting to record the video for their very first single, as much as she wanted to get closer to Akali, it wouldn’t be fair, not to Ahri not to Kai’Sa not to Akali, and so, Evelynn kept her distance, at least… for a little bit.

[K/DA group chat] [April 2nd]

Ahri: Girls!

Akali: Sup

Ahri: why is no one home?...

Akali: Uhhhhh I’m home…

Ahri: Where?

Akali: Bathroom…

Ahri: I’m coming

Akali: HWAT?

Ahri: Jk, why are the other two bitches not answering?

Eve: I don’t want to talk to you

Ahri: Ah okay

Eve: …

Ahri: I’m not going to humour you.

Eve: Ok hairballs.

Ahri: Fuck u demon hoe

Kai’Sa: Im in the house too

Ahri: Where?

Kai’Sa: My room?

Eve: We are all in the house, dumb fox.

Ahri: Stop it

Eve: How can you not find us? Don’t you have a great sense of smell?

Ahri: Only when I’m in fox form

Kai’Sa: what.

Akali: what.

Eve: :)

Ahri: You fucking hoe you did that on purpose

Eve: :)

Kai’Sa: You are a pure blood?!!!!

Akali: Ok I’m coming out of the bathroom.

Kai’Sa: I will find you. And I will pet you.

Ahri: Please don’t…

Eve: Wash your hands Akali.

Akali: I DID!

Eve: Good. Now come to my room girls, Ahri is hiding under my bed.

Akali: LOL

Kai’Sa: really?

Eve: Hurry up, she is trying to escape.

(Int. Nighttime) (K/DA residence) (April 2nd 8:00pm)

Akali and Kai’Sa got to Evelynn’s room at the same time, they looked at each other and rushed inside the room.

Evelynn – “Took you long enough.” The girls look at Ahri in front of Evelynn, now with a defeated look.

Ahri – “FUCK YOU DEMON!”

Evelynn – “She’s a tad bit angry right now, just scratch her ears and she’ll be fine.”

Kai’Sa – “Come on Ahri! Why would you hide something like that?”

Ahri – “Cause now you’ll want to turn me into a fox all the time!”

Akali – “Please show meeeee!”

Ahri – “NO!”

Evelynn – “You are not getting out of here until you do Foxy” Ahri looked at Evelynn with a very annoyed expression, the two younger girls slowly and carefully approach Ahri, who in turn looks at them, she sighs and with a defeated expression again, sits down on Evelynn’s bed.

Evelynn – “Good Foxy!”

Ahri – “Shut up!” She says blushing, her ears bending in shame, the girls walk up to her and wait for her to transform. “Don’t look…” The girls nod and Ahri finally does it! She transforms, a cloud of yellow and white energy covers her transformation, once the cloud dissipates, the two younger girls stare in awe…

Kai’Sa – “Oh. My. God.” Akali can’t even form a sentence, on Evelynn’s bed, A pale Fox sits, staring back at them, with clear features that assure them… It’s Ahri.

Akali – “SHE’S SO CUTE I LOVE HER!” She says as she launches herself unto the bed and reaches for Ahri, she quickly dodges and hides under Evelynn’s bed. Kai’Sa is still just staring squirming, she takes out her phone trying to catch a picture of Ahri.

Ahri – “Grrrrrr aauuuuuwwwwwwuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa”

Akali – “SO CUTE! COME HERE I PROMISE I’LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!”

Kai’Sa – “Don’t be shy Ahri! I just want a quick picture!”

Akali – “I WANT TO SQUEEZE YOU AND CUDDLE, PLEASE AHRI!” Evelynn chuckles, and walks over to them.

Evelynn – “See… If you hadn’t disturbed my resting just cause you were bored I might not have tricked you”

Ahri – “AwwuauuaaAUUWAAUU”

Evelynn – “Hmmmm you’re probably right” She says chuckling.

Kai’Sa – “YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HER?” Evelynn nods amused at how excited Kai’Sa is “SHOW ME THE FOX LANGUAGE EVE” She says getting closer to her excited. Evelynn laughs and smiles at the dancer.

Evelynn – “You just start understanding her once you get accustomed to her fox form” Kai’Sa gasps, still really excited, she turns back to the bed and starts slowly getting closer to Ahri. Evelynn held Akali back, she knew Ahri would not allow Akali to get her, Kai’Sa was just happily looking at her phone, now full of Fox Ahri pictures before putting it away and walking towards Ahri again.

Kai’Sa – “Please Ahri… I promise I won’t squeeze you to death… I want to pet you!”

Ahri – “Awuauaa wuauuwwaaaaaauuuu”

Evelynn – “She said yes as long as you don’t carry her”

Kai’Sa – “I promise!” Ahri reluctantly slowly moves out from under the bed and sits on the rug. Kai’Sa has a really hard time resisting her urge to grab Ahri and hug her tightly, Akali gets on all fours and inspects the fox woman. “Oh my god Ahri… You are so cute…” She reaches for Ahri and starts scratching her, by her stance the girls could tell Ahri had a proud aura to her, though it slowly faded and turned into a frown as Kai’Sa pet her.

Evelynn – “I told you it would be fine Ahri” Ahri huffs, and growls lightly, Evelynn chuckles “Scratch the back of her ears Kai’Sa” Kai’Sa is already smiling and starts scratching Ahri’s ears before Evelynn even finishes her sentence, Ahri’s expression turns to a worried one.

Ahri – “Awuuaau…”

Evelynn – “Nope”

Akali – “What did she say?”

Evelynn – “Told me to get her to stop” Kai’Sa turns to look at her a little worried, Evelynn winks at the dancer “She loves it Kai don’t worry, she’ll probably let you carry her now even.” Kai’Sa’s eyes lit up, she turned to look at her Foxy friend… purring?

Kai’Sa – “Oh my god you are so fluffy I love it!”

Evelynn – “Take her with you, I have to admit sleeping with fox Ahri is surprisingly soothing” Kai’Sa couldn’t hold her happiness, a big smile on her face as she slowly picked up Ahri and stood up.

Ahri – “awuuiiiuuu…”

Evelynn – “I love you Foxy”

Kai’Sa – “Can I really take her with me?” She says with glittering eyes, Evelynn giggled and nodded.

Evelynn – “Yes darling, just be gentle with her alright?” Kai’Sa smiled.

Kai’Sa – “Thank you! I’ll be good to Ahri!”

Akali – “I get her tomorrow!”

Ahri – “AWUUUAAAII…”

Evelynn – “She said she is the one that decides” Akali pouts.

Kai’Sa – “Goodnight!”

Evelynn – “Goodnight Kai”

Akali – “Goodnight…” Kai’Sa leaves and takes Ahri with her to cuddle. “ Okay I’m going to bed too Eve, goodnight!”

Evelynn – “Goodnight darling” She says, making her way to her bed “Close the door when you get out please” Akali nods and goes to her room. She starts scrolling through her pictures, smiling at the ones Kai’Sa sent her, then, she gets a message.

(K/DA Group chat)

Evelynn: Oh I forgot to tell you, we are shooting our video tomorrow, so we gotta wake up early.

Akali: HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

Evelynn: yeah so we are leaving 7:00am tomorrow

Akali: 7?????

Evelynn: Mhm.

Akali: WHY 7??

Kai’Sa: Alright, I assume Ahri already knows?

Akali: THAT’S SO FUCKING EARLY!!

Evelynn: Yeah, she’ll probably wake you up, how is it going by the way?

Kai’Sa: She is so soft!!!!! Ahhhhh!! I love her!!

Evelynn: Enjoy her, she is not always in the mood to cuddle

Akali: WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME DEMON??

Evelynn: Akali. Sleep.

Akali: … I CAN’T!!

Evelynn: you really want to get Ahri angry again?

Akali: NO!! THAT’S WHY IM COMPLAINING ON YOU TELLING ME THIS JUST NOW!!

Evelynn: Calm down. I’ll go wake you up at 6:30, you have to sleep so you don’t have bags under your eyes tomorrow alright?

Akali: damn it… fine…

Evelynn: Goodnight.

(Text conversation between Akali and Evelynn)

Akali: Hey I’m coming over to cuddle

Akali: …

Akali: There’s no way you are already asleep… Open up…

Akali: Eve…

Akali: PLEASE!! I CAN’T SLEEP SO EARLY!!

Evelynn: Go to bed.

Akali: I KNEW IT

Evelynn: Akali. Im serious. Go. To. Bed.

Akali: Eve… please… I can’t sleep so early, I don’t want to get you or Ahri angry or ruin the video please please please please pleaseeeee

Evelynn: Only if you follow some rules.

Akali: Sure whatever just open up please, its cold out here…

Evelynn: 1 – No cuddling

2 – No complaining

3 – No talking until you’re sleepy, just sleep

4 – If you don’t follow the rules, I kick you out

Akali: Are you serious?

Evelynn: Ok then, goodnight.

Akali: Okay fine! I’ll follow the rules!

Akali’s phone illuminates her face, she stands there, a pair of shorts and a big shirt are the only things covering her, she hears the door to Evelynn’s room unlock and Evelynn walking back to her bed, the door is left slightly open, she reaches for the handle and opens the door, the room only filled with darkness and Evelynn’s particular scent, Akali steps inside and closes the door then slowly makes her way to Evelynn’s bed, she smiles and slides under the covers.

A couple minutes pass, Akali, as predicted, couldn’t sleep, she turns to face Evelynn, she looks so peaceful, Akali almost feels bad for waking her up, almost…

Akali – “Eve…”

Evelynn – “Goodbye Akali” Evelynn starts getting up, but Akali stops her, Evelynn turns to look at Akali, she has a puppy eyes kind of look, and she says:

Akali – “Please… If you don’t want to cuddle okay… but can we at least hold hands?” Evelynn’s heart skips a beat and she shivers “Please… I need someone close so I can sleep” Evelynn’s sighs, she can’t resist that look, those lips… her voice is shaky as she replies.

Evelynn – “You can’t tell anyone.”

Akali – “No one will know” Akali doesn’t understand why Evelynn wants to be so secretive when it comes to them cuddling, friends cuddle all the time! Right?...

Evelynn – “Alright…”

Evelynn gets back on the bed and slowly gets closer to Akali who smiles and hugs Evelynn, she moves her legs and starts wrapping them around Evelynn’s, her soft skin and tender touch make Evelynn shiver again, Evelynn just does her best to resist her urges.

Evelynn – “ _Just this once…”_ She thinks to herself, here she was, again cuddling with Akali, would she really be able to stop herself from doing it constantly?...

Evelynn – “ _Just this once”_ She reiterates, before falling asleep…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Int. Daytime] [K/DA Residence] [6:30am]

And as if nothing changed, there they were again, Evelynn and Akali, cuddling, then… a howl.

Ahri – “AWUAUAAAAUUUUUU!!!!!”

Kai’Sa – “5 more minutes…”

Ahri – “AWUUUUUAAA!!”

Kai’Sa – “Fine…” Kai’Sa gets up, she yawns, still holding unto Ahri, half asleep she walks to her bathroom, Ahri howling all the way there, Kai’Sa hugs her Fox friend then lets her go, Ahri takes the opportunity to transform back, a big cloud of energy fills Kai’Sa’s room.

Ahri – “FINALLY!”

Kai’Sa – “Oh shut up! You were purring the whole night!” Ahri turns to look at Kai’Sa embarrassed and blushing a little, her ears down and her tail between her legs wagging slowly.

Ahri – “NO I WASN’T!!” Kai’Sa giggles and pounces at Ahri, she tickled her, getting her back on the bed.

Kai’Sa – “Yes you were!! Little foxy purring all night!! So cute!!”

Ahri – “Shut up!!” The girls play fight on the bed, laughing loudly, but stop once they hear Evelynn calling out to them.

Evelynn – “WALLS AREN’T THAT THICK GIRLS, GET READY!!” The dancer and fox woman giggle, the scream of course finally wakes Akali up.

Akali – “HMmmgghnhhg”

Evelynn – “Charming” She jokes, she had never slept better, but of course she wouldn’t admit that.

Akali – “Is it time already?” Evelynn hums, letting Akali know that yes in fact, they had to start getting ready, she didn’t want to let go and just kept hugging Evelynn.

Evelynn – “Go get a shower and put your outfit on” Akali stretches next to Eve as she gets up and walks to her bathroom, Akali stares at Evelynn… was she blushing? No way, probably just her imagination.

Akali – “Alright…”

They separate, the girls all get a quick shower and get dressed, Akali’s stomach was grumbling as she sat on the couch waiting for Evelynn and Kai’Sa, she was the first one to finish surprisingly, followed by Ahri, who was sitting next to her looking through her phone.

Akali – “So… what happens to your clothes when you turn int-“

Ahri – “I’m never going to let you cuddle with me if you keep asking me stuff like that” Akali’s face of genuine curiosity turned to a pout.

Akali – “Fine…”

Finally, the two other girls are done, and they all get in their cars, ready to do their best and record their first music video! Ahri and Evelynn of course didn’t think much of it, but Akali and Kai’Sa were excited.

Ahri and Kai’Sa drove in the business black truck, while Akali and Evelynn were in the older member’s car, they would need it for the video of course.

Akali – “I want this car” She said as Evelynn accelerated, Evelynn smiled, even after her shower it was hard for her to not think about Akali, slowly but surely, Akali took over Evelynn’s mind, she couldn’t think of anyone else lately, she had decided though, it would only be a crush, she wouldn’t let it get further.

Evelynn – “You’ll be able to buy your own if this whole thing takes off”

Akali – “Do you think it will?”

Evelynn – “I know It will”

Akali – “How can you be so sure…”

Evelynn – “Well first of all, Im perfect”

Akali – “Ah there she is, classic Evelynn, I missed you”

Evelynn – “Second, I trust Ahri and I trust you and Kai’Sa”

Akali – “I’m nervous”

Evelynn – “Everyone is nervous their first time, but trust me, we really have something special”

Akali – “I trust you, I just don’t necessarily trust myself” Evelynn stopped the car, the studio where they were shooting was not far at all, and with Evelynn’s driving it wasn’t a long ride, she turned to look at Akali.

Evelynn – “Don’t ever doubt yourself Kali, you and Kai’Sa really **are** special” She said looking deep into Akali’s eyes. Akali blushed a little and hugged her friend.

Akali – “Thank you Eve”

Evelynn – “Of course”

As the two older members thought, Akali and Kai’Sa were naturals, all the dancing and rapping they had done, the practice, it was all paying off, Kai’Sa’s choreography was perfect for the song, everyone involved couldn’t help but stare at the four women, they were watching history being made, before any of the girls realized, it was all over, even though the shoot went on all the way to 5am, time just flew by, perfect takes most of the time, all they had to do now was wait to see the final product, editing and such and then hope for the best.

They return home, none of them have had anything to eat in around 20 hours, they have a snack and go to sleep, they are all too tired to talk, so the house is silent for once, satisfied and happy they fall asleep.

[Int. Daytime] [K/DA Residence] [10:00am]

Ahri is the first one to wake up, she stretched and put on some clothes, a pair of light pink short shorts and a loose white shirt, she walks to the kitchen with a happy expression, her tail wagging and her ears perked up, she starts getting out pans and then… sits there, she can’t cook at all, so she walks to Kai’Sa’s room, hoping she is awake already, as she approaches she can hear Akali playing videogames and Evelynn taking a shower, maybe the walls were a little too thin… as she gets to Kai’Sa’s room she knocks the door and comes inside.

Ahri – “Kai?”

Kai’Sa – “Hey! What’s up?” Kai’Sa answers happily, she was wearing black hoodie and comfortable grey sweatpants, lying on her bed looking at her phone, she turns to face Ahri and smiles.

Ahri – “Can you… help me make breakfast?” The girls divided their tasks equally, depending on their skills, so Ahri of course only got one day a week of making food, and only for breakfast, and even so, every single thing she tried cooking ended up being less than ideal, Akali and Kai’Sa however…

Kai’Sa – “Hmmmm…” She thinks for a second then turns to Ahri with a mischevious smile “I have an Idea…” Ahri has a clue of what she will ask for.

Ahri – “What is it?...”

Kai’Sa – “I’ll help you with that whenever you want, if I get to cuddle with you as a fox whenever I want”

Ahri – “How is that remotely fair…”

Kai’Sa – “Good luck then” She says smiling at the fox woman.

Ahri – “Kai…”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah?” She replies whitout looking at her, Kai’Sa looks at her phone for a second, she wondered if she should be the one to send the first text… would Sivir find that suffocating? Ahri sighed and entered the room, she walks to her bed and sits next to her.

Ahri – “How about once a week?”

Kai’Sa – “No thanks! Have fun!”

Ahri – “Kai… come on… you’re being unreasonable…” Kai’Sa ignores her and keeps scrolling through her phone.“Fine… rude” Ahri starts walking away but then she hears Kai’Sa get up, she turns to look and just as she does Kai’Sa hugs her.

Kai’Sa – “I’m just messing with you!” She says giggling and hugging Ahri, who blushes a little and smiles back.

Ahri – “Will you help me then?” Kai’Sa nods, still hugging Ahri.

Kai’Sa – “Two times a week.” Ahri turns from happy to defeated, Kai’Sa giggles and starts walking out of the room with her fox friend, she leads her to the kitchen and starts making a simple breakfast, showing Ahri just how easy it is to make something simple and fast, meanwhile Akali finally gets bored of her games, so, she decides to see what Evelynn is doing.

She gets to her door and smiles, she wanted to spend more time with Evelynn, she noticed she really enjoyed being around her, though lately Evelynn seemed distant…

Akali – “Hey! Can I come in?” She says after knocking on Evelynn’s door... Silence. “I’m boooored, open up demooooon” She says with a smile, waiting for Evelynn’s reply, she waits and waits, but Evelynn never replies, which worries Akali, she decides to come inside.

Akali – “Hey… are you awake?...” She whispers, making her way inside the room, lights are off and curtains closed, but her T.V. is turned on. Akali then remembers, Evelynn is really sneaky, thanks to her Demon powers she could be right in front of her and Akali wouldn’t notice, she decides to leave a little worried still, she closes the door and waits outside for a moment… then slams open the door!

Evelynn – “OUCH!!”

Akali – “HA!!” As she enters the room she sees her friend on the ground rubbing her head “Oh sorry!” Akali quickly gets close to Evelynn and helps her up.

Evelynn – “Why did you do that…”

Akali – “I didn’t mean to hit you! … and I wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t avoiding me!” She says with noticeable worry in her voice, Evelynn feels like she just got punched in her stomach, not because Akali actually hit her with her door, but because she felt bad for avoiding Akali, she didn’t want her feelings, whatever they were, to escalate any further and make her do something she would regret.

Evelynn – “I’m not avoiding you”

Akali – “Then why didn’t you answer when I called out for you?”

Evelynn – “Just wanted to surprise you, test your ninja senses”

Akali – “Oh, Ha! Well I definetly couldn’t see you! How do you even do that?” Evelynn really was thankful of how innocent Akali was, she smiled at her.

Evelynn – “See? Anyways… is breakfast ready?”

Akali – “Oh I don’t know, I was bored so I came to see what you were doing”

Evelynn – “So cute…”

Akali – “What?”

Evelynn – “N-nothing! Let’s go see if breakfast is done!” She quickly walks past Akali and makes her way downstairs, she bumps into Kai’Sa as she turned the corner however.

Kai’Sa – “Oh, I was just coming to get you, breakfast is ready!” She says happily.

Evelynn – “Great” She replies quickly before walking past her too.

Akali – “Good morning Kai!”

Kai’Sa – “Morning!” Evelynn doesn’t want to turn back to say anything, she wants more than anything to hide her red face, she then walks to the table and sees her fox friend looking at her.

Ahri – “Wow, who made you b-“ Ahri realized just before she finished her sentence, Akali walking behind her, she looked at Evelynn and pouted “We’ll talk later…” Evelynn nods with shame.

Akali – “Whoah! No way! You made this?!” Akali said as she sat down and grabbed a plate, Ahri pouts, Kai’Sa giggled.

Kai’Sa – “She did! She just needed some instructions, but she should be able to do a good breakfast now and then right?” The dancer smiles at the fox woman.

Ahri – “I’ll try” As they sit down, Akali finally asks

Akali – “So… when can we see the video?”

Ahri – “I knew you’d be the first to ask” She giggled.

Akali – “Well I want to know!”

Ahri – “They are going to do some finishing touches and promote it, realease a teaser maybe, so maybe a week or maybe more, but that means we have some free time! Which you should all enjoy, because if this video takes off, we are going on tour as soon as we can”

Akali – “T-tour?”

Ahri – “Yep” She says with a warm smile, her tail wagging like it usually does when she is excited or happy about something.

Kai’Sa – “Isn’t it a little early?”

Evelynn – “Are you nervous?”

Kai’Sa – “Well… yes…”

Ahri – “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t have picked you two if we didn’t think you could do it”

Akali – “Small comfort…”

Evelynn – “Relax, all that dancing and singing was not just cause we wanted to, you two have already practiced a lot of our songs, you just need some finishing touches and we’ll be ready to tour” Ahri nods, still smiling.

Akali – “Can I go visit my friends? Before we get super busy”

Kai’Sa – “Oh! I was going to ask that too”

Ahri – “Sure thing girls, remember that you can’t reveal stuff about K/DA though, they already know enough”

Akali – “Bu-“

Evelynn – “Don’t argue about this Kali, you already knew the conditions of becoming part of the group”

Akali – “…” Akali nods sheepishly “Can I at least tell them that our video is going to be awesome?”

Ahri – “Small details are fine, as long as you are sure you can trust them, also, it would be best if you two could visit your friends on the same day, so we don’t have to wait more than necessary for our rehearsals”

Kai’Sa – “God I’m so excited!” Ahri smiled at the dancer, the two younger members looked so happy and excited, Ahri could only hope that they would keep that enthusiasm for a long time. Evelynn chuckles.

Evelynn – “You two are cute” It appears Evelynn thought the same Ahri did.

Ahri – “Yep” A big smile on her face “Alright let’s dig in!”

Days pass, the girls finally decide on a day that they can both go out and meet their friends respectively, extremely happy and excited the girls can barely wait for the day to finally see their friends again.

[Int.Daytime] [K/DA Residence] [8:00am]

Kai’Sa – “Hurry up!!”

Akali – “Sorry sorry!! I had to take a dump before we left” Kai’sa bursts out laughing.

Kai’Sa – “I forgive you”

Akali – “I was kidding!!”

Evelynn – “Take care girls”

Ahri – “Have fun!”

Kai’Sa – “See you Sunday!”

Ahri – “Don’t drink too much…” She whispers under her breath as they leave, she had already talked about that with them before, Ahri didn’t want them to be super tired or sick, they had rehearsal the next day, and being drunk is something Ahri wanted all of the girls to avoid, especially Evelynn, but the two girls were the young ones, she didn’t quite know how well they would behave while drunk, making a fool of yourself is a big concern once you become a public figure, something you want to avoid at all costs.

Evelyn – “Don’t worry they’ll be fine”

Ahri – “I hope so…”

Evelynn – “Alright, im gonna go-“

Ahri – “No uh, don’t forget, we need to talk”

Evelynn – “I’m not forgetting, I simply would rather do it later today, alright?”

Ahri – “Fine… later, **today** ”

The two girsl arrive at Akali’s old place, Akali turns to look at Kai’Sa and smiles, they are both excited to finally spend time with their old friends.

Kai’Sa – “Alright! I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning!”

Akali – “See you then! Have fun!”

Kai’Sa – “You too Kali!”

Akali gets out of the truck and walks inside the building with her old set of keys, it was like she had never left, Akali made her way up the stairs with a big smile on her face.

Sivir – “I’m just too scared you know? She is way out of my league…”

Taliyah – “Don’t be so insecure, I’m sure if you tried you could have anyone you wanted”

Akali – “Hey!” Sivir and Taliyah jump up surprised, Akali runs up to them and hugs them, excited and with a big smile on her face.

Sivir – “W-what, why didn’t you tell us you were here?!” Sivir said, still surprised.

Akali – “Oh I just couldn’t wait to see you!” Akali hugged her two friends tightly again “Already had ramen for me?! you girls are really sweet sometimes” Sivir and Taliyah smiled at her friend.

Sivir – “Tell us everythiiiing!!”

Akali – “I told you I can’t say much!!”

Taliyah – “She really only wants to know about one person in particular…”

Sivir – “Really? After opening up to you?...” Sivir said with disappointment in her face.

Akali – “Who?”

Taliyah – “Ka-“ Sivir pounced Taliyah and knocked her on the couch covering her mouth with her hands.

Sivir – “K-Kali!... Is who I want to know about! What’s it like having a big house?” Taliyah struggles to get out off from under Sivir, she makes an attempt to talk but the sounds come out muffled.

Akali – “Oh it’s so awesome! If this thing takes off… I’ll help you two get a bigger place!”

Taliyah – “NO TAKEBACKS!” Taliyah manages to say after getting Sivir’s hand off of her mouth, Akali laughs. After some time Kai’Sa finally reached her house, and had been talking for a bit with her friends.

Kai’Sa – “Yeah yeah, I’ll tell them you love their work” Kai’Sa said a little exhausted.

Leona – “Come on lux, let her rest from her work”

Lux – “How is being rich and famous “work”?”

Leona – “You have no filter”

Kai’Sa – “It’s alright”

Lux – “Who is your favorite?”

Kai’Sa – “Come on that would be like picking between you and Leona”

Lux – “Yeah, so… easy choice, the cute one”

Leona – “You mean the midget one”

Lux – “Fuck off dumb giant”

Leona – “Rude”

Kai’Sa - “I told you, I can’t pick”

Lux – “Oh bs, no way you get that attached to someone in a couple of months”

Leona – “You are being a dick”

Lux – “She knows I’m a dick”

Kai’Sa – “I do”

Lux – “See! You’re over reacting”

Leona – “Forgive her, she hasn’t gotten laid in a while”

Lux – “S-Shut up! I have!”

Leone – “Rubbing against your body pillow doesn’t count”

Lux – “I’VE NEVER DONE THAT, I DON’T EVEN HAVE A BODY PILLOW!”

Kai’Sa – “Oh so you finally saved enough money for your body pillow?”

Lux – “N-NO! FUCK OFF!” Kai’Sa and Leona giggle.

Leona – “Why don’t you just ask Kai’Sa to give Akali your number!”

Lux – “Shut up! Shut up!”  
  
Kai’Sa – “Oh my goddness, does she really like Akali?”  
  
Leona – “She’s been obsessed with her ever since you showed us that picture of you together”  
  
Lux – “No! Fuck you Leona!“  
  
Leona – “Oh then she is into you Kai, cause I swear she was gawking at someone in that picture”

Kai’sa – “Are you into me little light?”

Lux – “Fuck you guys”  
  
Leona – “She keeps replaying those rap battle videos you showed us”

Kai’Sa – “You know… if you want me to set you up with Akali, I could… she’s into girls”

Lux – “IS SHE REALLY?” Lux swallows and coughs “not that I c-care…”

Kai’Sa – “Yep, I have a suspicion, don’t get your hopes up though, we have a no dating rule…”

Lux – “WHAT?!”

Kai’Sa – “Ahri said it would distract us or something like that”

Leone – “That’s kinda sad”

Lux – “Now I don’t feel so bad about them picking you instead of me”

Leona – “Okay first of all, why would they pick someone who does a light show for a Kpop group member”

Lux – “Shut up! She’s been like this since you left Kai… help me”

Leona – “I love you little light”

Kai’Sa – “I missed you girls!”

Leona – “Alright! enough talking! Let’s get to drinking!”

As Kai’Sa sets up for a night of a few drinks, Akali was already on her fourth beer…

Sivir – “So you can’t date anyone at all? Not even like flirting?”

Taliyah – “She’s never been good at that so it’s okay” Both girls look at her “What?!”

Akali – “It’s alright, not my fault no one dates you either”

Taliyah – “I could date whenever I wanted!”

Akali – “Sure sure, give me another beer.”

Taliyah – “Wanna bet? Whoever dates someone for at least 3 days first wins!”

Akali – “I can’t date”

Taliyah – “Ok chicken”

Sivir – “She doesn’t like anyone anyways”

Taliyah - “Right, a shame”

Sivir – “Yeah, you’re hot! You should date someone, you would get matches on tinder left and right, or I guess just…right”

Akali – “No thanks, and even if I wanted to, I can’t anymore”

Taliyah – “I still don’t believe you don’t like anyone”

Sivir – “Yeah to be honest I don’t believe that either, there has to be someone you like”

Akali – “I like lots of people!”

Taliyah - “Sexualy?”

Akali – “No…”

Taliyah – “Yeah, no way, I saw your little toys when we helped you move out”

Akali – “No way you saw them!” The girls look at her and smile, Akali’s eyes widen, then her face turns into a defeated one “n-not that I have any…” Sivir laughs and Taliyah chuckled.

Sivir – “Oh Kali, I missed you”

Akali – “Shut up”

Taliyah – “Come on be honest with us, we never lie to you”

Akali – “Ha! I don’t believe that!”

Sivir – “It’s true, but you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want”

Taliyah - “Are you afraid she’ll say the same name you are thinking of?”

Sivir – “I’m never telling you anything ever again”

Taliyah - “Alright alright, I’m sorry”

Akali – “Who do you like?”

Sivir – “Please don’t”

Taliyah - “Fine”

Akali – “I thought you never lied to me!”

Sivir – “It’s not lying! It’s just not telling you”

Akali – “Whatever! I didn’t want to know anyways!”

Taliyah – “Oh my god… I just remembered!”

Akali – “What?”

Taliyah – “Remember all those posters Akali had of Evelynn?”

Sivir – “Yeah?...”

Akali – “You have posters too!”

Taliyah – “And she took them down when we made fun of her, and then you told me yo-”

Sivir – “I SAW THEM IN HER BOXES WHEN SHE MOVED OUT!”

Akali – “THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING!”

Sivir – “I can’t believe it! Our little Kali is into someone!”

Akali – “I’M NOT!”

Sivir – “You should ask her out”

Akali – “STOP!! IM NOT INTO HER”

Taliyah – “You have never been so defensive about us saying you like someone, and you got those posters a long time ago, you wouldn’t have kept them for so long if you didn’t like her, even less now that you talk to her daily, this is the first time you don’t just ignore us too…” Akali stares puzzled, how could she possibly think of all this in just a couple seconds… her jaw hung open, Sivir was surprised too, but she rocked a smug expression and turned to face Akali.

Akali – “…” She sighs, her defeated expression pours down to her whole body, giving her a whole aura of defeat, the girls stare at Akali with a wide smile and a knowing look.

Sivir – “That’s so cute! Have you told her anything?”

Akali – “I-“ Akali sighs and frowns, then looks up at them “I-It’s just a crush…”

Sivir – “A crush would have passed by now, and you met her which means you actually like her! not just her persona!”

Akali – “I’m not going to talk about this!”

Taliyah – “Okay then, next time I see her I’ll tell her”

Akali – “You wouldn’t”

Sivir – “She definetly would”

Akali – “Fuck”

Sivir – “Come on spill the beans!”

Akali – “IT’S JUST A CRUSH!”

Sivir – “NO IT ISN’T!”

Akali – “Fine, I’ll tell you if you tell me who you like”

Sivir – “HA!... Oh…”

Akali – “Tell me who it is!”

Sivir – “NO! Stop asking!! I don’t ask about your sex toys!!”

Akali – “THEY’RE NOT SEX TOYS?! AND THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!”

Sivir – “YEAH THEY ARE YOU FUCKING PERV”

Taliyah – “It starts with a K”

Sivir – “WHAT THE FUCK T”

Akali – “OH MY GOD YOURE TOTALLY INTO KATARINA”

Sivir – “FUCK YOU! NO I DON’T LIKE THAT BITCH”

Taliyah - “You are fucking dumb Kali”

Akali – “FUCK YOU”

Sivir – “YEAH FUCK YOU!”

Taliyah – “We are getting a noise complaint for sure”

Drinks come and go quickly, all three girls are pretty drunk by now and are just dancing and yelling, partying still, then… Akali picks up her phone…

[K/DA Group Chat 2:00am]

Akali: Alrrigt ah sooso who has a fdremnd ffir

Kai’Sa: Are you drunk already? LOL

Akali: I’m not!! Apostrophe girllll

Kai’Sa: Sure, sure.

Akali: So do you have a friend to date my friends?? I think Sivir would LOVE someone like you Ahri!!

Evelynn: Oh boy.

Ahri: Are you serious?

Akali: YEAH shes so bubbly and fun!! You’d love her!!

Kai’Sa: I don’t think she would be a good match…

Akali: JELLY?

Kai’Sa: No, I just don’t think she’d be good with Ahri, she probably likes

Kai’Sa: Uh

Kai’Sa: Taller girls…

Evelynn: Smooth.

Kai’Sa: Shut up

Ahri: Sigh… Are you two?

Ahri: FUCKING SERIOUS?

Ahri: AHHHHHHHH

Evelynn: Alright, Ahri. Calm down, I’ll handle it, Kai’Sa don’t worry, she’s drunk, you are a better match.

Kai’Sa: I didn’t say anything!!

Evelynn: I know you want her, but you girls have to remember we have a no dating rule.

Akali: WAIT KAISA YOURE PERFECT FOR HER ACTUALLY!!

Evelynn: Are you even reading my messages Kali?

Kai’Sa: She is…

Kai’Sa: Really nice.

Akali: YES YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!!

Evelynn: Girls we talked before you two left, remember?

Akali: Wait I’ll call you!! You can talk to her!!

Kai’Sa: WAIT NO, IM DRUNK PLS NO!!!!

Ahri: AHHHHHHHH

Akali: LMAO that makes me wanna do it even more.

Ahri: AHHHHHHHH

Evelynn: Girls… you remember what we talked about right?

Kai’Sa: What?

Kai’Sa: Oh…

Kai’Sa: Uh right…

Kai’Sa: Fuck

Kai’Sa: Sorry… I’ll stop now, I’m only a little drunk, won’t affect the rehearsal I promise.

Akali: Heeeyyyy!! Iloce

Akali: Loveeee

Akali: you girls!!

Kai’Sa: Kali… remember what Ahri told us?

Akali: So if Kai cant date my friend do you guys have someone to date herr??

Ahri: Akali.

Evelynn: What?

Akali: A FRIEND?! You guys have frends? Right? SIVIR WANTS A BOYFRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND, PREFERABLY GIRLD!! Ffs

Ahri: Akali.

Akali: Do you know anyone Ahri??

Ahri: Remember the one thing I asked you before you left?

Akali: Yeah but whatever!! We aren’t shooting videos anyways so it’s fineeeee

Ahri: .

Ahri: Excuse me?

Evelynn: Alright wait, I’ll call her.

Ahri: No. Im tired of this.

Ahri: One fucking thing I ask.

Akali: Oh come on, im not even famous yet, Im drinking with my friends whast so wrong wiabout that????

Kai’Sa: Kali… shut up…

Akali: LMAO??

Evelynn: I’ll call her, okay?

Ahri: No! Akali, you always ask why we treat you like a child, this is why.

Ahri: It’s not about if we are or not shooting videos, it’s about fucking being able to follow orders.

Ahri: Aparently that’s a little too fucking complicated for you.

Evelynn: You are being mean…

Ahri: No, I don’t care if you like her like that Eve.

Kai’Sa: What?

Ahri: Nothing.

Ahri: Staying quiet now aren’t you Eve?

Ahri: Good.

Ahri: We all agreed to follow the rules and listen to each-other, that was the ONLY fucking condition to joining the group.

Ahri: ONE fucking thing you have to do, and that is following the rules.

Ahri: If you can’t fucking do that, BEFORE even releasing anything, how should I expect you to behave once we do realease songs and videos?

Ahri: You are not just going to hurt how people see you, but also how they see us three.

Ahri: It’s not a game Akali.

Ahri: Evelynn and I love doing music, it’s our life, and I don’t think either of us would like to stop doing it just because you like going out and getting drunk.

Ahri: Partying is fine, but I’ve been setting rules to see if you two can follow them.

Ahri: And so far, I’ve been really understanding, I’ve let things go, but this time I asked you two DIRECTLY to not get too drunk or sleep too late.

Kai’Sa: I’m sorry. Really. I stopped drinking and I was in bed already, I was just checking my messages, I did get drunk and I’m sorry… I get drunk easily, I thought just a couple of beers would be fine but I guess it’s still too much for me.

Kai’Sa: I’m really sorry.

Ahri: You are fine Kai, don’t worry, you have followed most rules without question, anyone makes mistakes.

Ahri: But you Akali… You even have the audacity to argue? You’ve been breaking rules left and right, thinking I wouldn’t notice? Or care?

Ahri: AND EVEN THEN, I would have probably let it go again, if it wasn’t for that attitude.

Ahri: Listen Akali I like you, and you work really well with all of us, but as much as I like you, I will not hesitate to get you out of the group, if you fail to follow even the simplest rules.

Ahri: But I’m not going to babysit you.

Ahri: Do whatever you want, see how that goes.

Akali, was shaking, tears going down her face, she covered her mouth so her friends wouldn’t hear her, she escused herself to go to the bathroom once she realized how serious Ahri was being, she struggled to breathe, nervous and crying she called Evelynn…

The Diva, in bed and just staring blankly at her screen had a sad expression on her face, she knew Ahri was right, but still she felt bad for Akali, then… a call.

Evelynn – “Kali…”

Akali – “Eve… I-I’m so sorry… I-“ She cried out, the music outside the bathroom covering her whimpering and gasping from her friends, but not from Evelynn, she could hear even the slightest nervous breath and voice crack.

Evelynn – “Oh Kali…”

Akali – “I’ll go to bed, I’ll be obedient, I- I just thought it would be fine… I r-really didn’t think it would be such a big deal, Ahri is right, Im such a bitch!” Her voice shaky, her makeup ruined by the tears running down her face, she had only been gone for a couple minutes into the bathroom, but it felt like hours to her.

Evelynn – “It’s okay Kali, I… Ahri is right yes… but she shouldn’t have been so mean”

Akali – “No… I really deserve that, I have been breaking lots of rules, I have been treating it like a game, and I’m really sorry…”

Silence from Evelynn, Akali breathed in and out heavily, worried sick, her stomach hurt, she felt horrible, Evelynn could tell she was really drunk.

Akali – “What should I do?”

Evelynn – “Stay on the line alright? I’ll talk to Ahri and you can apologize”

Akali – “Thank you Evie…”

Evelynn – “Of course… but promise me one thing”

Akali – “What is it?” She said a little more calm now, but still crying.

Evelynn – “You won’t do anything else to get you in trouble, I can’t defend you if you keep breaking rules, and…” Evelynn breathed in and out, now standing next to her bedroom door, leaning against it “I don’t want to… do this without you”

Akali felt a warmness she hadn’t felt before, for someone she admired so much and had a crush on, to want her close to her, and show her with her words how much she wanted to be with her was heartwarming to her, she laughed a little and smiled, her tears stopped if just for a second or two.

Akali – “I promise Evie, I love you” She said confidently, that was all Evelynn needed to hear, she smiled too.

Evelynn – “I love you too” Evelynn knew Akali meant it as friends, but still it made Evelynn feel butterflies in her stomach, something she has never felt from anyone other than Akali “Alright, give me a couple minutes, clean yourself up and ask your friends to lower the music, okay?”

Akali – “Okay”

Akali texted them, not wanting them to see her ruined and messy, her friends lowered the volume after a bit, Evelynn was outside Ahri’s room now, still on call with Akali, but her mic muted as she called out to her Fox friend.

Evelynn – “Ahri…” After a couple seconds Evelynn could hear her friend approaching the door, a heavy sigh then she opened the door.

Ahri – “What is it?” She said, she opened the door and stared at Evelynn.

Evelynn – “Uhm… well, Akali wants to apologize…”

Ahri – “I don’t want to talk to her right now”

Evelynn – “Please Ahri, she’s crying, she really regrets it, she says she won’t break rules anymore, please Ahri.” Ahri knew Evelynn, she wouldn’t have done this for anyone else, she seemed genuine, she was worried and shaking just a litte, Ahri knew Evelynn wasn’t scared of her, she could do completely fine on her own, she was scared of losing them, but more than anything, losing Akali…

Ahri – “Fine” Evelynn handed her the phone and Ahri closed the door. Akali closed her eyes and breathed in and out a couple of times, trying to calm herself.

Ahri – “Akali” A soft yelp, obviously Akali wasn’t expecting her to answer so quickly, she was still cleaning herself up, she dried off her face and grabbed the phone quickly.

Akali – “H-hi…”

Ahri – “What do you want?”

Akali – “I-well… I want to apologize… for well, everything, I know I’ve been doing lots of things lately that I shouldn’t have, and I know I break rules constantly, but I really didn’t do it to… to feel empowered or just to break rules, I thought it wouldn’t be a big deal, and Im sorry, I should take things more seriously, A-and I will! I-I’ll follow every rule!! Im sorry Ahri… I… know I fucked up, and I understand it’s not about getting drunk, its about knowing my place and following rules, I’ll do better… I promise!!” Ahri listened carefully, she could hear genuine regret in Akali’s voice, she didn’t want to ruin her night out, but Akali needed to learn from this.

Ahri – “Alright”

Akali – “Uh… so… d-do you forgive me?”

Ahri – “Yeah”

Akali – “R-really?! Thank you!! I’ll do better I promise!!”

Ahri – “Mhm see you tomorrow” Ahri was clearly still annoyed, she hoped Akali would learn from this so she wouldn’t have to be mean again.

Akali – “I- uh right… see you tomorr-“ Ahri hung up before she finished “Oh, right…” Akali stared at her phone, she wanted to cry again, but she knew if her friends saw her crying they wouldn’t want to cause her any trouble, she cleaned herself up and once she was ready, got out of the bathroom, Akali breathed in deeply and walked towards her friends.

Sivir – “Hey… did something happen?”

Akali – “No! don’t worry, I was just… I was told something sad happened and I have to be there tomorrow early…” Akali hated lying to her friends, but if she were honest, she knew her friends wouldn’t want to invite her over cause they would be scared of ruining her relationship with her other friends, and with them, her opportunity of becoming someone notorious and important.

Taliyah – “I guess we should call it a night then”

Akali – “Yeah… sorry” She said with a genuine sad expression.

Sivir – “Oh don’t worry! It’s okay! We can always set up another meeting whenever you’re free!” Sivir said smiling warmly at her friend.

Taliyah – “We’ll always be here for you Kali” Taliyah was never one to be supper affectionate, so when she was, it meant she truly cared about her.

Akali – “I love you girls”

Sivir – “We love you too! Right Tali?” Taliyah nodded with a small smile “You are not getting away from us by the way, we will make you tell us about you and Evelynn”

Akali – “It’s nothing!!” She said smiling.

Taliyah – “It’s definetly something” Sivir nodded and smiled, then pointed to Akali’s old room.

Sivir – “You have to tell us about it, but for now go sleep, we’ll clean up, you have to wake up early tomorrow!”

Akali – “Fineeeee, Thank you girls, Goodnight!” She was her old self again, smiling she walked into her room and sighed once she was finally in bed “I miss this place” She said to herself then closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Ahri opened the door and gave her phone back to Evelynn, she then faced her and said:

Ahri - “Come, you are free now, let’s talk”

Evelynn – “…” Evelynn sighs “Alright…”Ahri leads them to the pool area, she knew it would make her a bit more comfortable to sit on her favorite couches.

Ahri – “What’s up with you and Akali?” She says sitting down and lighting up the fire in the middle.

Evelynn – “I told you before…”

Ahri – “It’s not a crush Evelynn”

Evelynn – “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!” Ahri didn’t expect that kind of response from her friend, she turned from a reprehensible expression to a worried one “I’VE TRIED DISTANCING MYSELF, BUT SHE GETS SAD! I DON’T WANT TO MAKE HER SAD!”

Ahri – “Eve…”

Evelynn – “I WANT HER SO BAD AND IT HURTS!”

Ahri – “Eve…”

Evelynn – “WHAT?!”

Ahri – “Please calm down…”

Evelynn – “…” Silence once more, then only heavy breathing coming from Evelynn, “Im sorry…”

Ahri – “It’s okay, let’s just talk alright?”

Evelynn – “Alright…”

Ahri – “You like her?”

Evelynn – “More than I should, more than I’ve ever liked anyone before…”

Ahri – “Why?”

Evelynn – “I DON’T KNOW! I- I cant stop myself… whenever I’m with her I feel… happy? Complete… I don’t know.”

Ahri – “Oh Evie…”

Evelynn – “I’m sorry foxy, trust me I didn’t want this to happen, and I’ve tried so hard to stop myself, but… it’s just impossible…”

Ahri – “Eve, do you think theres anyway you could keep your feelings to yourself?”

Evelynn – “I’ve been trying Ahri”

Ahri – “Can you please keep trying?”

Evelynn – “…”

Ahri – “We’ve come so far, you know we have something special here, please… just for a while, just for a couple of tours, you know as well as I do that we can’t be with anyone starting out… people sexualize us, and they don’t care if they can never date us, they want us to be single… besides… have you thought about what Akali thinks? What if she doesn’t feel the same way? Would you really want to risk your friendship with her?”

Evelynn – “…”

Ahri – “Just for a while Eve, please”

Evelynn – “I’ll try harder…”

Ahri – “Thank you”

Evelynn sighed, she hugged her friend and both sat staring at the fireplace and the city in the distance, Ahri knew Evelynn needed her, even though they've been friends for a long time, she never really opened up about this type of stuff with her before, the warmth of the fire in front of them was comforting, Evelynn couldn't help but think about Akali, she closed her eyes and a few tears came down her cheeks, she didn't want to let her feelings go, now that she knew what it felt like to actually like someone, and she craved Akali, she wanted her to like her back, but Ahri was important to her, and she wasn't sure she would be a good lover to Akali anyways, or that she would even want her...

Akali and Kai'Sa slept too, hoping that the next day they could apologize to Ahri and fix things up, the K/DA girls were barely starting, all of them individually hoped this situation wouldn't be the end of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Akali I made you suffer, BUT... there can only be a rainbow after rain. uh.... right?
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKE THIS SHITTY FANFIC THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING
> 
> ALSO- I still can't pick, Kai'Sa x Ahri or Kai'Sa x Sivir, give me your thoughts, I love u.
> 
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	6. Superficial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repercussions.

Morning comes, lately it seems to come too fast, days go quickly for the girls, Akali and Kai’Sa have been awake for some time already, both of them too scared to text in the group chat again, thankfully for them, Evelynn wanted to ease things up, and she knew something that would make Ahri laugh.

[K/DA Group Chat 8:00am]

Evelynn: Okay. If this gets out…

Evelynn: I.

Evelynn: Will.

Evelynn: Kill.

Evelynn: All.

Evelynn: Of.

Evelynn: You.

Evelynn: I was 15 in this picture, so fuck off.

Ahri: LMAO

Kai’Sa: Wow…

Akali: LOL

Evelynn: I’m serious.

Evelynn: I will kill you.

Ahri: Ok emo

Ahri: Forgot it was 2005

Evelynn: Fuck yourself.

Akali: You look cute Evie :3

Evelynn: Thank you Kali. :)

Kai’Sa: That’s one way to put it

Evelynn: I can’t wait for you to get here.

Kai’Sa: Wait I was kidding…

Evelynn: When are you two coming home by the way?

Kai’Sa: I’m almost done cleaning up, I will go pick Akali up, maybe like 2 hours

Ahri: Good, we’ll be here

Akali: Okayyyy :)

Kai’Sa: Uh so…

Evelynn: Everyone is still in the group, don’t worry, just follow the rules okay?

Akali: Right okay!!

Akali: Thank you

Akali: really…

Evelynn: Sure thing

Kai’Sa: Thank you… I’m sorry.

Ahri: It’s alright now, just come back home, yeah?

Kai’Sa: Yeah!!

Akali: We’ll be ready for rehearsal!!

Ahri: Good.

[Ext. Daytime] [City Slums]

Kai’Sa – “Kali!! I told you!! I’m leaving without you!!”

Akali – “I’m coming!!”

Sivir - “Don’t forget about us Kali!!”

Akali – “Never”

Talitah “Oh? Look who it-“

Sivir – “SHUT UP” Sivir quickly covers Taliyah’s mouth

Akali – “I’m gonna miss you so much”

Sivir – “We are gonna miss you too!!”

Taliyah – “Probably gonna miss se-“ Sivir covers Taliyah’s mouth again.

Sivir – “God give me strength” Akali smiles and waves them goodbye, then walks over to the back to throw her backpack in the trunk, as Sivir turns back to look, she notices Kai’Sa looking back at her.

Kai’Sa – “H-hi!!”

Sivir – “Oh hi!! How are you?” She replies with a warm smile, Sivir walks towards her, Kai’Sa starts getting a little nervous, she didn’t know how to talk to her, the more time passed the more she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Sivir and now that they reunited, Kai’Sa couldn’t help but get a little flustered.

Kai’Sa – “I’m great!! How are you?” She answered as calmly as she could.

Sivir – “I’m great!! Thank you!!” Sivir gets closer to the door and turns to see if Akali is close, once she makes sure only they can hear each other, she leans closer to Kai’Sa and whispers “I think we never said if you would text me or I would text you… for Akali’s food thing…” Sivir was a little nervous but she wanted to get closer to Kai’Sa somehow, even if it was just texting.

Kai’Sa – “Right!!” She said smiling nervously, her cheeks turning slightly pink “I-I’ll text you!!”

Sivir – “Okay awesome” She said, still a genuine smile on her face, a smile that made Kai’Sa shake a little and blush even more.

Kai’Sa – “Nice seeing you again Sivir” A huge smile on her face as she said so.

Sivir – “You too!!”

Akali – “Hey!! did you two meet already?”

Kai’Sa – “Uh yeah!! We met once when she went to deliver a pizza to our house”

Akali – “Oh yeah! The dare!”

Sivir - “She was staring at me so I thought my boobs fell out or something” Akali started laughing, so did Taliyah, Kai’Sa though gasped in horror, she didn’t know Sivir actually noticed her staring at her.

Kai’Sa – “WHAT?!” She said worried “I wasn’t staring at your breasts!!” Kai’Sa was completely red now, Sivir turned to look at her blushing which made her heart melt, Sivir smiled and Kai’Sa had to cover her mouth and her face or she would have lost her mind, after hearing Akali’s laugh and Sivir giggling she turned back to face her again.

Sivir – “I’m just messing with you” She winked at her, she hugged Akali who was still laughing and then walked back next to Taliyah.

Akali – “Oh man… I’m gonna miss you girls” She said wiping a couple happy tears away, she ran towards her friends and hugged them both at the same time for one last time “Next meeting will be at my place, okay?”

Taliyah – “Drinks are on you”

Sivir – “T!!”

Taliyah – “Come on, she’s gonna be rich…” Akali laughs.

Akali – “Drinks are on me, you rock Hoe” She said smiling, Kai’Sa wanted to hurry home, but she was still flustered after Sivir winked at her, thankfully Akali quickly got in the car and waved her friends goodbye, Kai’Sa waved too before speeding off to their house.

Kai’Sa – “Took you long enough!!”

Akali – “So first you stare at my friend’s boobs, then you try to get me to hurry?”

Kai’Sa – “I WAS NOT STARING!!”

Akali – “Sureeeee” Akali giggles, then after a couple moments of silence, she asks “Do you think I act like a kid?”

Kai’Sa – “Sometimes… but all three of us really really like you, Ahri was just angry about us not listening to her, and rightly so...”

Akali – “Right… I’ll… do better…”

Kai’Sa – “I hope Ahri isn’t too angry… I wanted to go out to eat”

Akali – “I would have thought you worried cause of me”

Kai’Sa – “I told you, I hope she’s not too angry”

Akali – “Mean”

Akali and Kai’Sa finally get home, as they park Evelynn is finishing up washing her car, she looks incredible, she looks fancy and dresses up even just to wash her car. Akali stares for a while then breathes in deep and gets out, Evelynn walks towards them, a seductive motion as she moves closer to them.

Akali – “Uhhhh hi…”

Evelynn – “Bad girl”

Akali – “I’m sorry!! I didn’t drink anymore after you told me!!”

Evelynn – “Good”

Kai’Sa – “So is Ahri gonna kill her?”

Evelynn – “Something worse” Akali laughed nervously.

Akali – “You are joking… right?”

Ahri – “Hey!!”Akali jumped up closer to Evelynn.

Kai’Sa – “Hey!! I missed you!!” Kai’Sa ran towards Ahri and hugged her tightly, Ahri smiled and hugged her back, her smell was intoxicating, Ahri could definitively charm anyone she wanted.

Ahri – “Missed you too” Ahri turned to Akali, She was looking at her, but her eyes moved unwillingly once Ahri looked back at her, she stared at her feet and was finally able to say something.

Akali – “Hi…”

Ahri – “Kali.” Evelynn pushed Akali gently towards Ahri.

Akali – “What’s –“ before she could finish, Ahri hugged her tightly and had a genuine smile on her face.

Ahri – “Did you stop drinking after I said so?” Ahri said once she backed away from the hug, she was facing Akali directly now, holding her arms close to her.

Akali – “Yes!! I did!! I felt so bad, I still do… I’ll pay more attention to you and our rules and-“

Ahri – “Relax Kali, I still love you, I was just a little angry and I’m sorry for being mean, okay?”

Akali – “Uh… okay… I’m really sorry Ahri”

Ahri – “It’s alright!! you don’t have to apologize Kali, we are good, okay?”

Akali – “Okay…”

Kai’Sa – “You seem a little too happy…”

Ahri – “Not at all!! I’ll make breakfast alright? I’ll call you when it’s done”

Kai’Sa – “Do you need help foxy?”

Ahri – “God yes please”

Kai’Sa – “Alright”

Akali sighs in relief once Ahri walks away to the kitchen with Kai’Sa, she turns to look at Evelynn, smiles and hugs her tightly, then she sprints to her room. Evelynn smiles to herself, holding back her blushing, Kai’Sa and Ahri begin getting out stuff to make breakfast while Evelynn just stood there a little flustered, before walking to the kitchen with her two friends, just then, a loud scream can be heard and someone sprinting to the kitchen.

Evelynn sat on a stool close to the kitchen looking at her friends make breakfast, Ahri and Evelynn seemed completely calm despite the scream, Kai’Sa however looked worried, Evelynn chuckles after looking at a very worried looking Akali sprinting towards her.

Akali – “WHERE IS MY CONSOLE?? AND MY PC??” Evelynn smiles warmly and nods towards Ahri, Akali walks towards her, still a worried expression on her face.

Ahri – “I hid them”

Akali – “WHAT WH- oh…” It finally sinks in, this was her punishment.

Kai’Sa – “Dummy” She says containing her giggling. Akali looked back at Evelynn hoping she would argue, but Evelynn kept her eyes on her phone, she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist Akali’s puppy eyes. Frustrated Akali looks back at Ahri, she knows she shouldn’t really complain so she holds back and just sighs.

Akali – “When do I get them back?”

Ahri – “I’ll decide when” Ahri replies firmly but still with a tint of warmness, she knew how much Akali loved her games and thus thought that it would be a good punishment for her behavior.

Akali – “I learned my lesson… do I really need to get grounded?”

Ahri – “Yes, it was that or take away your ramen, but there had to be a consequence”

Kai’Sa – “Why not both?”

Akali – “KAI’SA!?” Kai’Sa laughed.

Ahri – “Hmmmm…”

Akali – “NO NO I’LL BEHAVE!!” Ahri laughs and goes back to help Kai’Sa, Akali sighs loudly and groans, then sits next to Evelynn on another stool, she rests her head on the kitchen table and stares at Evelynn. Akali makes a cartoonish sad expression and duck lips to seal the deal, Evelynn had to think of something quick or she would succumb to the rapper’s charms…

Evelynn – “The music video is finished” She said with a nervous tone.

All three girls turn to face Evelynn with widened eyes, Ahri’s eyes were also filled with a tiny amount of annoyance however, Evelynn breathed out after what felt like forever, able to look at Akali again, she returns to her old usual self.

Akali – “UH WHAT?!” Kai’Sa was still speechless and Ahri was pouting.

Ahri – “I thought we agreed on telling them together…”

Evelynn – “Sorry not sorry”

Ahri – “Bitch.” Evelynn chuckled.

Akali – “Are you serious?! I want to see it!!”

Kai’Sa – “Me too!!”

Ahri – “Fine!! come with me girls I’ll show yo-“

Evelynn – “I already have it loaded, look” She says winking and turning her phone towards Akali to show her, Kai’Sa quickly joins them and all three of them start watching the video.

Ahri – “BITCH!!” The fox woman says, but the three girls were not paying attention to her, she pouts and slowly walks towards them, defeated.

Akali – “Wait, it’s so fucking cool!!” Akali comments once the video finishes.

Kai’Sa – “Does my jaw really look like that?”

Ahri – “You look perfect Kai’Sa”

Kai’Sa – “…Thank you…”

Akali – “Eve looks so fucking hot too!!” Ahri looks at Evelynn who is trying and failing at holding back her smile, her expression turns from annoyed to worried and Evelynn looks elsewhere, breathing in then out trying to calm herself down.

Kai’Sa – “Ahri looks so cuteeeee!!” Ahri smiles and hugs her friend.

Ahri – “I’m glad you girls liked it”

Evelynn – “It’s going up tonight” Again Akali and Kai’Sa widen their eyes, Ahri pouts and stomps her foot down in anger.

Ahri – “FUCK YOU HOE ASS DEMON”

Evelynn – “I love you Foxy”

Ahri – “I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY BEING”

Akali – “Tonight?!”

Kai’Sa – “I’m getting nervous…”

Evelynn – “Mhm, we just wanted you two to see it first, anything at all you don’t like? We can postpone it a bit if you want something changed”

Akali – “I love it!! I’m just a little nervous too…”

Ahri – “Don’t be, you two did great”

Akali – “So by tomorrow, we will know if this whole thing is going to work?” Ahri and Evelynn nod enthusiastically.

Akali – “Stop moving your tails fox girl”

Ahri – “WHY ARE ALL OF YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME?”

Akali – “You are my favorite fox person Ahri” She said smiling.

Ahri – “Hmph”

Kai’Sa – “I’m so scared” Kai’Sa admited, she didn’t know exactly how to react, despite her winning dancing competitions before, this was an entirely new level of notoriety.

Evelynn – “Don’t be, trust us and trust yourself, all three of you are amazing, I’m sure this is going to be big” Evelynn said confidently, she rarely praised other people, the three girls knew she meant every word.

Akali – “You are amazing too Eve!!” Akali replied before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Evelynn – “I- uh r-right… thank you..” She said, her voice cracking nervously, she cleared her throat.

Ahri – “Let’s have breakfast, then we have rehearsal, after that we can get together and watch the video go out to the public” Ahri said walking back to the kitchen, Akali stayed with Evelynn and watched the video a couple more times while Kai’Sa helped Ahri, they ate and had their rehearsal from 12 to 2pm then 3pm to 5pm, rehearsal went by excruciatingly slow for the two younger members of K/DA, they wanted to finally know if their efforts would pay off.

Night comes, The girl now showered and wearing warm comfy clothes to endure the cold weather, sat on the couch of their living room, rain colliding against the huge glass panels of the house is the only thing that can be heard at the K/DA residence, a welcome change, but one that would not last, they anxiously refreshed their YouTube page waiting for the video to go up, then finally Ahri arrived with three drinks.

Ahri – “Here’s our drinks!!” Kai’Sa and Evelynn take one, Ahri grabs the last one, Akali stood there looking around.

Akali – “Uh wher-“

Ahri – “Don’t even” Ahri said firmly.

Akali – “What?! It was just ONE time!! And-“ Akali began arguing, but the look Evelynn had… she had a really worried look on her face, a look which made Akali shiver, she remembered what she promised Evelynn and held back “I… fine…”

Ahri – “Good girl”

Akali – “I’ll just drink some juice I guess…” Akali sighed then turned to look at her demon friend, Evelynn has a rare widee smile on her face, a rare sight, even Ahri who has known her for a long time rarely gets to see her smiling like that, Akali’s heart skipped a beat, seeing her smile like that? It was definitively worth it to not get in trouble if she could see that smile more often.

K/DA – “Cheers!!” The girls exclaimed together as they all downed their drinks, even Akali who was just having sparkling apple juice, then…

Akali – “WAIT!! IT’S UP!!” Everyone quickly refreshed their page and watched as the views and likes rolled in, a couple minutes pass and Akali is the first one to speak up.

Akali – “Oh my god!!” Akali’s face was glued to her screen “why is it going up so fast?!”

Kai’Sa – “T-this is not normal right?!”

Ahri – “Nope”

Evelynn – “Impressive”

Akali – “Are we famous?!”

Ahri – “Looks like this thing is going to pay off”

Evelynn – “Mhm” Ahri hugs Evelynn, as much as they had faith in each other, they were still nervous about the video too, Ahri stands up and pours four shots to celebrate.

Ahri – “Just this one time Akali” Ahri says firmly but with a big smile, handing her a shot of tequila, Akali’s eyes brighten.

Akali – “CHEERS!!” Akali and Kai’Sa jump up and hug each other, Ahri puts on some music and joins them, they start dancing and singing along, Evelynn was still sitting on the couch, a smile on her face as she watched her friends celebrate, she chuckled and took out her phone then started recording them dancing, she posted the video on her Instagram and then joined them in celebrating.

Their video was a success, their manager called Ahri and she excused herself outside, the girls lowered the volume and sat on the couch, tired of dancing and looking for a break, they took their phones and texted their friends and family.

[Group chat with Akali and her Friends]

Akali: Hey!! the video is up!!

Sivir: Awesomeeeee, I’ll watch it right now!!

Taliyah: U look kinda gay.

Akali: Fuk u

Taliyah: But like hot

Akali: Saved

Sivir: You are all so cuteeeee!!

Akali: Thank you :)

Sivir: Wait, holy shit it’s blowing up!

Akali: Yeah wtf

Taliyah: I’m friends with a celebrity…

Akali: Who?

Sivir: LOL

Taliyah: Not sure if you’re saying we are not friends or if you’re saying you’re not a celebrity.

Sivir: Both

Akali: Both

Sivir: LMAO

Taliyah: Alright, fuck off.

Akali: I love u T

Taliyah: Yeah yeah sure.

Akali: :(

Taliyah: I love you too kali…

Sivir: Good girl

:)

Akali: UwU

Taliyah: Ugh…

Sivir: I’m so happy for you Kali!! congrats!!

Taliyah: I think you’re happier to see Kai’sa on a tight outfit.

Sivir: Fuck off.

Akali: Oh! Kai’Sa is so pretty isnt she? I think everyone will be obsessed with her.

Taliyah: Sivir is.

Sivir: You are a real asshole sometimes, did you know that T?

Taliyah: Sorry

Akali: Wha?

Taliyah: You’re fucking dumb Kali

Akali: Huh? fuck you rock hoe

Taliyah: I told you it’s just a phase, everyone in my family goes through it.

Sivir: Maybe a couple rocks went up your vagina and that’s why you’re such a bitch.

Akali: LOL

Taliyah: Sivir likes Kai’Sa sexually.

Sivir: God damn it…

Akali: OHHHH!! That’s why you always talk about her? That’s so cute!!

Sivir: Shut up

Akali: I’ll give her your number!!

Taliyah: Oof

Sivir: She uhm… already has it…

Akali: What? How?

Sivir: We talked about some stuff once when I went to deliver pizza and she opened the door, we told you we met before…

Akali: Oh cute!! So you’ve already been texting her?

Taliyah: No cause she’s dumb and proud

Sivir: That’s not true!! I just… I haven’t talked to her cause she seemed so eager and I thought she wanted to text me first, so I’m just waiting…

Akali: Just message her!! She’s super sweet!!

Taliyah: I told you.

Sivir: But I don’t want to seem like a creep! and now that this video went up she’ll think I’m just messaging her cause she’s famous now…

Akali: She’s not like that, she always sees the best in people!!

Taliyah: Even so it would definitively look like she’s just after her fame though, now that the video went up.

Sivir: See…?

Akali: Hmmmm

Akali: Maybe… well… I’ll tell her to message you!!

Sivir: NO DON’T DO THAT

Sivir: THAT’S CREEPY!!

Taliyah: Yeah.

Akali: Well fuck…

Akali: I’ll just order a pizza until she answers and then you can kiss or whatever

Sivir: Were it so easy…

Taliyah: Shut up nerd.

Taliyah: Just man up and send the text.

Sivir: It’s… just

Sivir: I’m fine I just like her a little anyways

Taliyah: Yeah, sure.

Taliyah: You were jumping up and down all day after you talked to her.

Sivir: .

Sivir: Can’t you keep even just one secret?

Taliyah: Not when there’s something I can do to help you.

Akali: :( I’ll see what I can do

Sivir: Please don’t say anything dumb to her…

Akali: Rude.

Sivir: Also congrats!! Your video and rap is awesome!!

Akali: thank you!!

[Group chat with Kai’Sa and her friends]

Kai’Sa: Video went live!!

Leona: I KNOW!! U LOOK SO HOT!!

Lux: Oh wait I wanna see

Lux: Wtf how does it have so many views????

Lux: It’s been like one hour??

Kai’Sa: I knowwwww it’s so crazyyyyy

Leona: I’m so happy for you Kai!!

Kai’Sa: Thank you :)

Lux: I’m happy for you too Kai

Lux: Leona is right wtf

Lux: You actually look so hot

Kai’Sa: Is that a rare thing?

Lux: I mean yeah

Lux: You never wear make up or anything like that or get dressed up

Kai’Sa: Well I don’t like to…

Leona: You always look dazzling Kai, don’t listen to virgin e girl over here.

Lux: HWAT??

Kai’Sa: LOL

Lux: FIRST OF ALL IM NOT AN E GIRL!!

Leona: You are always playing games and talking on discord with thirsty guys??

Lux: Leona…

Kai’Sa: Exposed.

Leona: She turned into a gamer when you left idk why

Lux: Fuck you

Leona: It’s okay, I’m just sad cause I think you could get anyone you want Luxy

Leona: Irl.

Lux: I want

Lux: .

Lux: Akali

Lux: .

Lux: .

Lux: Bury

Lux: Bury

Lux: Bury

Lux: Bury

Leona: LUL

Lux: Bury

Lux: Bury

Lux: Bury

Lux: Bury

Kai’Sa: That’s so sweet…

Lux: Please shut up…

Kai’Sa: Listen I’ll see what I can do

Kai’Sa: okay?

Kai’Sa: Just don’t get your hopes up… remember that rule I told you about?

Kai’Sa: But we could always find someone else for you!!

Leona: It’s alright Luxy

Leona: We’ll get you laid!!

Lux: Fuck off

Lux: Last time I share my feelings with you Leona

Lux: Also…

Lux: Thank you Kai but I’m too scared to actually do anything with her

Lux: I’m going to stay alone forever.

Kai’Sa: Don’t be dramatic

Kai’Sa: I’ll see what I can do okay?

Leona: You are blowing up Kai

Leona: Are they going to keep that no dating rule forever?

Kai’Sa: I don’t know… Hopefully not…

Leona: I’m kinda surprised you didn’t say anything about Ahri though, she looks like your type.

Kai’Sa: LOL?

Kai’Sa: She is not my type

Lux: She totally is…

Leona: Yep.

Kai’Sa: How is she my type?

Lux: Happy, Affectionate, Funny, Forward, Exotic Looking

Kai’Sa: Uh… okay…

Leona: Yep.

Leona: Text book Kai’Sa type.

Kai’Sa: How would you know she’s all of those?

Leona: When you talk about her

Lux: “She hugged me and made me feel better”

Lux: “Ahri almost made me pee laughing”

Leona: “Ahri might be the hottest woman I’ve ever seen”

Kai’Sa: AHHHH WYM??

Kai’Sa: Akali makes me laugh way more

Kai’Sa: and I didn’t decide who was hotter, it was her or Evelynn

Leona: Yeah but Akali is Lux’s

Lux: .

Lux: I hate you.

Leona: and you always seem to talk to Ahri more than the other two girls

Kai’Sa: Trust me there’s nothing there…

Kai’Sa: I’m already sort of talking to someone anyways

Kai’Sa: Me and Ahri are just friends

Leona: Wait, really?

Lux: Why didn’t you say anything?

Kai’Sa: Cause I know you two would start asking everything about her and stalk her and all that

Lux: Oh come on we only did that with Cassie the hoe

Leona: Yeah and we were right about her.

Kai’Sa: It’s just texting

Kai’Sa: well… actually

Kai’Sa: Now that I think about it…

Kai’Sa: I haven’t texted her…

Lux: “I’m already sort of talking to someone”

Lux: >Literally has never talked to her

Leona: She got you there Kai’Sa

Leona: Does she even know you? Or is it some kind of coffee shop crush?

Kai’Sa: We met, I was supposed to text her.

Kai’Sa: I just don’t know what to say…

Leona: You are such a shy e girl

Leona: Lux is the attention seeking e girl and you are her shy e girl friend

Lux: KYS

Kai’Sa: Fuck off

Leona: I’m just saying what I see ;)

Lux: Just text her Kai

Leona: Wait, what about the rule?

Kai’Sa: Well… maybe I can get them to make an exception

Leona: Then text her honey

Leona: You have nothing to fear.

Kai’Sa: Fine…

Kai’Sa: But what should I say?!

Lux: JUST TEXT HER OMG

Leona: For once I agree with the midget

Lux: >:(

Lux: Say it to my face

Leona: I’d have to pick you up

Lux: URE A CUNT

Kai’Sa: LOL

Kai’Sa: Alright…

Kai’Sa: I’ll text her…

Ahri came back and called Evelynn over, Evelynn stands up and walks towards her, as elegant as ever, they both walk to the pool area, they have a little bar to the side of the pool, they sit and talk, Akali and Kai’Sa still on the couch texting and checking on the video.

Kai’Sa – “Hey Kali…”

Akali – “What’s up?” Akali said, her eyes still focused on her phone.

Kai’Sa – “If… If theoretically uh…” Kai’Sa starts playing with her hair and looks nervously at Akali who is still only focused on texting her friends “I-“ She wasn’t sure how to explain herself and her little crush “Is Siv-“

Akali – “Wait look we passed 200,000 views!!”

Kai’Sa – “Holy shit…”

Akali – “KAI WE ARE FUCKING FAMOUS”

Kai’Sa – “YEAH”

Akali – “IM GONNA START MY OWN RELIGION”

Kai’Sa – “YE- wait…”

Akali – “AND WEAR EXPENSIVE CLOTHES”

Kai’Sa – “What was that about a religion though?”

Akali – “Religion?”

Kai’Sa – “You worry me sometimes…”

Akali – “What did you want to ask me?” Akali said returning her attention to her phone.

Kai’Sa – “Oh uh… right” Kai’Sa swallowed and prepared herself “Do you think Ahri will ever let us break the no dating rule?” that wasn’t exactly what she wanted to ask, but at least it was related.

Akali – “Maybe, I don’t know” Akali turned off her phone and looked at Kai’Sa directly, adjusting her position to face her “WAIT WHY? ARE YOU INTO SOMEONE?”

Kai’Sa – “Uh I don’t know… I got this cute girl’s phone number but I’m just a little scared to text her”

Akali – “AWWWW SO SWEET” She said crawling closer to Kai’Sa, Akali then hugged her and sat right next to her “Listen I don’t really know much about relationships, but I’m sure you could get anyone you wanted Kai” she said confident and smiling “just text her!! I’m sure you’ll do fine” Akali looked at her friend with hopeful eyes, then finally… the pieces started to fall in place.  
  
Akali – “Oh… wait…”  
  
Kai’Sa – “What?”

Akali – “Uh… no nevermind… I’m was thinking about something”

Kai’Sa – “Okay…” Kai’Sa was just looking for an excuse to not text, she was actually a really shy person when it came to romance and love, she didn’t know if Sivir liked her back or if she was just being nice because she is friends with Akali.

Akali – “You got this Kai!!” Akali said enthusiastically, she then crawled back to her side of the couch and went back to texting her friends “Just text her okay?” She said, Evelynn and Ahri were still talking which worried Kai’Sa a little, but she decided to stop giving excuses and finally text Sivir, she stood up and walked to her room.

Kai’Sa – “Call me when they get back Kali!!” She said without looking back, her fingers typing up a simple “Hi” message, once she reached her room she sent the message and jumped to her bed, covering her face with her pillow “ _What’s wrong with me? I’m not 14 anymore…”_ she thought to herself, even so, she couldn’t help but smile once she got a message almost instantly from Sivir.

[Chat between Sivir and Kai’Sa]

Kai’Sa: Hi!

Sivir: Uhm who is this?

Kai’Sa: Oh right haha… I’m Kai’Sa

Sivir: Ah, I was starting to think you weren’t gonna text me

Sivir: How are you? (:

Kai’Sa: I’m great thank you (: how about you?

Sivir: Pretty good!! Thanks for asking (:

Sivir: Though I had to work extra hours these past few weeks to afford rent :p

Kai’Sa: Oh I’m sorry to hear that

Sivir: Don’t be, I love my job!!

Sivir: Even if it’s a little basic

Kai’Sa: Oh that’s always good!! Any job is better than no job

Sivir: True

Kai’Sa: Hey so about the ramen thing

Sivir: Oh you were being serious?

Sivir: I thought you were just hitting on me

Kai’Sa: …Uh…

Kai’Sa: …Akali… likes ramen…

Sivir: LMAO

Sivir: I’m just messing with you Kai

Sivir: Can I call you Kai?

Kai’sa: Oh ha :(

Kai’Sa: Yeah you can just call me Kai or bokkie

Sivir: Why bokkie?

Kai’Sa: It’s just what my friends have always called me, and I liked it so It stuck

Sivir: Alright bokkie, do you want me to send you a recipe for some spicy ramen? Or just any old regular ramen?

Kai’Sa: Akali’s favorite is spicy right?

Sivir: Yep

Sivir: So… spicy?

Kai’Sa: I’d rather start with some normal ramen, wouldn’t want to butcher Akali’s favorite dish

Sivir: Ha alright, good call

Sivir: Here’s the link

Sivir: It’s not too hard even if looks like it, so once you got that well and done I’ll send you the other recipe for the spicy one yeah?

Kai’Sa: Oh okay

Sivir: Hmmmm sounds like you’re not satisfied with my recipe :P

Kai’Sa: No no I am!! It’s just…

Kai’Sa: I’m a really bad cook

Sivir: Oh trust me I am too!! But ramen is actually really easy once you know the steps

Kai’Sa: Okay…

Sivir: Yes?

Kai’Sa: I thought you were going to teach me

Sivir: OOOOHHHH

Kai’Sa: Yeah…

Sivir: LOL sorry I forgot I told you **that**

Kai’Sa: You don’t have to apologize, I just assumed stuff I’m sorry

Sivir: No!! I will totally teach you!!

Sivir: I’d love to actually (:

Kai’Sa: Now I feel like I preasssured you into it

Sivir: Nah don’t worry, You really didn’t okay? You are super cute too so I’d really love to!!

Sivir: I just thought since you are all famous now you wouldn’t want to like… go to such an unsafe neighborhood

(Kai’Sa couldn’t help but squirm and smile uncontrollably, she hugged her pillow, she didn’t really know how to reply to that however…)

Kai’Sa: Is it really unsafe?

Sivir: Fuckkkkk I shouldn’t have said anything :P

Kai’Sa: Akali said it was fine

Sivir: Yeah that’s cause she’s from there, everyone knows her there and loves her

Kai’Sa: Oh, that makes sense

Sivir: Yeah but now that I think about it they all know me because of Akali too, so you probably shouldn’t have any trouble

Kai’Sa: I can just kick their asses if anyone comes close

Sivir: Oh alright LOL I didn’t think of that

Kai’Sa: Plus I’ll be at your place, right? Not outside

Sivir: Yep :)

Kai’Sa: Great!!

Sivir: Alright so when are you free?

Sivir: I’m mostly free on Thursdays and Tuesdays

Kai’Sa: Let me go check

Sivir: Sure :)

Kai’Sa gets up and out of her room, she notices Akali still on the couch but she couldn’t see the two older members.

Akali – “Hey!”

Kai’Sa – “Heyaaaa” Kai’Sa smiles at Akali who smiles back “Do you know where Ahri and Eve are?”

Akali – “Ye they went out somewhere together, they wouldn’t say where though” She says with a curious tone in her voice “I have a feeling they were planning our tour though”

Kai’Sa – “Tour?!”

Akali – “Yeah! Aren’t you excited?” She said enthusiastically.

Kai’Sa – “W-well yeah! But… when are we going to start? I knew we were supposed to get on tour if the video did well, I just didn’t think it would be so instant…”

Akali – “I’m not sure, I’m scared too… Eve told me to enjoy the last few free days we will have in some time, so I guess soon”

Kai’Sa – “Oh…” Kai’Sa goes back to her room without saying anything to Akali.

Akali – “Wait!”

Kai’Sa – “What’s up?”

Akali – “Is the girl you’re texting… Sivir?”

Kai’Sa – “…”

Akali – “Be honest, I won’t be angry or anything”

Kai’Sa – “Uh.. yeah…”

Akali – “Awwww, okay Kai, you have my full support!” Kai’Sa felt a weight off her shoulders, she knew Akali probably wouldn’t mind, but it still felt good to come clean to her.

Kai’Sa – “Thank you Kali” She leaned in and hugged her, then gave her a genuine smile.

[Chat between Kai’Sa and Sivir]

Kai’Sa: So… apparently im going on tour soon…

Sivir: Well… shit

Kai’Sa: Yeah… :(

Sivir: How long are your tours?

Kai’Sa: I don’t know… they just told me right now…

Sivir: That sucks

Kai’Sa: I’m sorry…

Sivir: for what? We can still meet up before it starts right? Or if that’s not really possible, after you are done!!

Kai’Sa: I would like that

Sivir: well let me know when your tour starts, alright? Maybe I can make some space and take a day off

Kai’Sa: I don’t want to affect your work though…

Sivir: Oh don’t worry, my boss loves me, hell be fine with it

Kai’Sa Okay… if you say so…. I’ll let you know as soon as they tell me

Sivir: Awesome  
  


Finally after what felt like forever, Evelynn and Ahri returned, Akali looked at them curiously and called out for Kai’Sa to return.  
  
As Kai’Sa arrived, Evelynn sat on one of the couches to the side of the main one, Ahri sitting directly opposite on the other couch, Kai’Sa and Akali both sat on the main couch, Akali nervously biting her hair, Kai’Sa running her fingers through it.  
  
Kai’Sa – “So…”  
  
Evelynn – “We are going on tour.”

Ahri – “FUCK YOU!” Evelynn giggles. “YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GONNA RUIN IT FOR ME”

Evelynn – “Sorry Foxy, maybe that will teach you not to trust a demon”

Ahri – “AHHHHHHHHHHH”

Kai’Sa – “Wait… when exactly would we start?”

Evelynn – “prob-“

Ahri – “THIS YEAR” Evelynn giggled again after being interrupted “THIS… year…”

Evelynn – “Like desperate cat girl said…”

Ahri – “YOU’RE LITERALLY THE WORS-“

Evelynn – “Our agent is setting things up, seeing where people would want us and we still need to see how the album is received, we are doing really well on the video, better than we thought, so we just need to wait for a bit and see.”

Ahri – “Yeah! I’m so proud of all of us! And especially of you two!”

Evelynn – “You did great”

Ahri – “Yeah!”

Akali – “I NEVER ONCE DOUBTED US”

Kai’Sa – “Shut up”

Evelynn – “While we wait, we are obviously gonna be rehearsing and training”

Ahri – “Yeah, we need cool choreography for each song and you guys need to learn to sing live on stage”

Kai’Sa – “Am I gonna set the choreographies?”

Evelynn – “We think you’re the most qualified for it yeah”

Ahri – “Yes!”

Akali – “You’ve got this Kai!”

Kai’Sa – “I’ll try my best!”

Evelynn – “Kali.”

Akali – “Yes Evie?”

Evelynn – “Your live rapping is amazing, but you have to work on your dancing and singing”

Akali – “You don’t like my dancing?”

Evelynn – “N-no! that’s not what I said! I’m just sa-“

Ahri – “All of us need to work on something Kali, and your dancing is good! All of us look bad compared to dancing queen over here” Kai’Sa shivers and looks at them warmly.

Kai’Sa – “You guys are really good! I swear!”

Evelynn – “Alrighr alright… point is, we will all be busy for most of the day, everyday, for months, maybe even a year depending on how long we decide the tour will be, so we decided to not start right away with rehearsals and stuff, we will get a couple days free and then we will start, okay?”

Akali – “B-but… we can… play games somedays right..?”

Ahri – “This week? Yes”

Akali – “What about… after that…?”

Evelynn – “Probably not Kali”

Akali – “…Fuck” The girls all look at each other, with happy looks, Akali and Kai’Sa were clearly a little worried, but the confident mannerism of both Ahri and Evelynn kept them at ease, unfortunately… it would be a year or so before Kai’Sa could meet Sivir again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo what the fcuk am I writting ples send help, I requier a real life Evelynn please and thank you.
> 
> Kai'Sa x Ahri or Kai'Sa x Sivir??????????????????????????????????????????
> 
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	7. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty. sort of?

Evelynn – “A year!! A FUCKING YEAR AHRI!!”

Ahri – “You promised a couple of tours not just one…”

Evelynn – “I can’t resist her anymore, it’s too hard… every time she talks to me my stomach goes crazy, it’s not a crush… I admit it. It’s something more, I need to know what it is Ahri, please…”

Ahri – “Eve”

Evelynn – “I can’t hide it… she makes me blush so often, she makes me laugh, I like her. I like her so much. Please Ahri…”

Ahri – “I’m sorry Eve”

Evelynn – “AGHHHHH!!”

Evelynn cried out, a year of spending time with Akali, sleeping close to each other, having meals together, posing for pictures… it was impossible for her to distance herself from Akali, she didn’t want to anyways, but it made her feelings for Akali even stronger, Akali was oblivious to it but Kai’Sa started having suspicions about it… as for Kai’Sa and Sivir, they just texted every now and then, Kai’Sa promised to take a day off as soon as she got back from tour and meet up, but she was worried, a year is a long time for someone to have feelings for someone else, she and Akali sat on the back end of their huge tour bus, so they couldn’t really hear Ahri or Evelynn who were on the front end of the bus, they were finally on their way back to their home, the tour was a complete success, everyone was talking about them, their shows were amazing and finally they would get some time off… in theory…

They leave their mobile home, were they have spent the majority of the last year, they board their vehicles and finally head home, just the four of them alone on their truck.

Akali – “Ahri.”

Ahri – “Akali.”

Akali – “Ramen.” Ahri giggled, living on basically the same room as Ahri meant Akali was never able to sneak out and have her favorite food.

Ahri – “You’ve earned it Kali”

Kai’Sa – “Can’t we just order it? I really want to get home…”

Akali – “Hnnnnng fine…”

Ahri – “Okay then, we are going home girls!! We finally get to rest!!” Ahri said enthusiastically as she accelerated, Ahri loved being famous and the attention she got, but sometimes she really just wanted to be in private, alone, a sentiment Evelynn shared, as for Akali and Kai’Sa, they were both tired of being in the spotlight for so long, they loved their fans and the attention, but they weren’t as accostumed to it as the two older members, they craved for some privacy and they were grateful to finally get it, as they pull up to their house they all sigh in relief once they step out of their truck.

Akali – “HOME SWEET HOME” Akali said as she ran to the front door.

Kai’Sa – “I need a long bath” She said following Akali to the front door, Evelynn and Ahri looked at each other and smiled then followed them inside.

Akali – “RAMEN PLEASE”

Ahri – “Yeah yeah I know, but we ate our breakfast so late, let’s just have it for dinner”

Akali – “Damn it… fine…”

Ahri – “Lets all go take a shower, rest for a while, clean ourselves up and celebrate!!”

Kai’Sa – “Sounds good”

The four women left, took a shower and got dressed, Akali was finally able to play her games again, yet was cut short being called to the living room by Ahri.

Ahri - ”Girls! We’ve been on the road for some time, but we are finally free at least for a little! You know what that means”

Akali & Kai’Sa – ”Girls night!” Akali and Kai’Sa exclaim together excited.

Kai’Sa - ”Can we order pizza?” Ahri chuckles and says:

Ahri - “Yeah yeah, but let Akali talk to her too”

Kai’Sa - ”I didn’t mean it because of her!”

Akali - “Are we playing truth or dare again?” She said facing Evelynn with puppy eyes, The diva blushed.

Evelynn - ”If… you want…” Akali hugged her and got an empty bottle of water then sat down waiting for everyone else, Ahri was putting on some music, Evelyyn was trying to calm herself down and Kai’Sa was ordering the pizza. She looked at them and smiled, she was genuinely happy to be here, everything was working out perfectly and she felt close to these girls, they are true friends who care and worry about her. Finally, Evelynn hands her a glass of wine and Akali signals for her to sit next to her, which she does with a worried expression on her face, Ahri joins them and gives Evelynn a look to which she responds raising her shoulders.

Evelynn - “She told me to sit here!” She said with just her look.

Kai’Sa finally sat down, and Akali excited spins the bottle before they are even ready and it lands on Evelynn, Kai’Sa looks at her smiling and is about to ask but the diva quickly interrupts her.

Evelynn - ”I-I won’t say anything about her… please…” Ahri frowned worried, Kai’Sa thought it was cute and agreed.

Kai’Sa - ”Fineeeee, what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

Akali – “About who?”

Evelynn - ”Depends… like for love? For money?”

Kai’Sa - ”For money”

Evelynn - ”Killed someone… figuratively speaking”

Kai’Sa - ”I don’t even want to know” She replied, Evelynn spins the bottle which lands on Akali.

Akali - ”Truth!” She says excited.

Ahri - ”Would you ever date a girl?” A pause… Evelynn was surprised Ahri would ask something like that, she stared intently at Akali, anxiously waiting for her answer, Akali seemed to be thinking, Kai’Sa and Ahri looked at Evelynn amused, she looked so cute and vulnerable, Akali thought for a couple more seconds, then said:

Akali - ”I’m not sure, I probably would have said no before, but something made me change my mind recently” They all looked surprised at Akali.

Ahri - ”What is it?”

Akali - ”You can only ask one question gumiho!” She spun the bottle, everyone is hoping for it to land on her again, but it doesn’t, instead landing on Evelynn, Kai’Sa smiled but noticed Evelynn and her look says everything.

Kai’Sa - ”You are adorable when you are vulnerable Eve” Ahri laughs, Akali doesn’t know what they mean.

Kai’Sa - ”How much do you like…” Kai’Sa looks at Evelynn mischievously, then looks at Akali, then back at Evelynn.

Kai’Sa - ”ramen?” Evelynn pouts, she looks at Kai’Sa with fiery eyes but then gets a cartoonish saddened look and says:

Evelynn - ”Too much…” Kai’Sa giggled.

Akali - ”What?! I love ramen so much! I thought you didn’t like greasy food! Yessss! lets order some!” Evelynn smiled at her.

Evelynn - “If you want darling”

Kai’Sa – “If yui wint dirling” Kai’Sa mimics her in a mocking tone, Ahri laughs, Akali is too focused looking through her phone to find a ramen place nearby, Evelynn blushed a little and looked at them a little angry. Ahri didn’t know why, but she really liked teasing her and kai’Sa, even though she was the one to set the no dating rule, she decided to not get annoyed this one time and just enjoy the teasing.

Akali - ”Okay I found a place! should I order it? What kind do you like?” She said very enthusiastically:

Evelynn - ”Just what ever you’ll have” She replied smiling. Kai’Sa smiled and Ahri did too, she really did look cute when she was with Akali. Akali dialed the number and Evelynn spun the bottle again, It landed on Ahri.

Ahri - ”Truth”

Akali - ”You ask Eve, I’m getting our ramen” Akali’s smile is genuine and melts Evelynn. Akali goes to the pool area to order the ramen, Evelynn takes the opportunity to ask again.

Evelynn - ”Is there anything I can do, for you to let me break that rule?”

Ahri - ”Eve…” Evelynn looks at her, defeated and vulnerable, she can’t take anymore teasing, she wants Akali, and it kills her that she can’t do anything… Kai’Sa looks at them with a sad expression, hoping Ahri will agree, she wants to date someone too after all…

Evelynn - ”Please…” Ahri sighs.

Ahri – “You promised me Eve…”

Evelynn – “I know! but this… this is different!” She says, her voice does not crack, and she doesn’t stutter, she is sure she wants Akali. Ahri notices yet she sighs again, she looks at Kai’Sa who looks at her, a saddened expression on her face too, Ahri closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she sighed loudly and then groaned, very clearly communicating her discomfort.

Ahri – “I’ll let you date her, if she shows the same interest Eve…” Evelynn’s eyes start glittering as Ahri speaks. “You have to be sure she likes you back and you have to promise the public won’t find out about it” Evelynn can’t contain her smile as Ahri explains her conditions, she doesn’t care, she would do anything Ahri asked, if it meant being able to be with Akali, she goes over and hugs her tight. Ahri laughed and tries to get her off of her.

Evelynn – “Thank you.” She says after hugging her, she looks at Ahri making sure she knew how much she appreciated it.

Ahri – “I said you have to promise!”

Evelynn - ”I promise.” All three girls smile and Evelynn goes back to her place next to Akali’s, she is squirming and holding her excitement, Ahri and Kai’Sa look at her and smile.

Kai’Sa – “You two are gonna be soooo cuteeee!”

Evelynn – “I still need to get her to like me that way…”

Ahri – “Remember you have to be 100% sure she likes you back before you even insinuate anything to her okay?”

Evelynn – “Okay”

Kai’Sa – “Ahhh! I’m so excited for you!” Evelynn chuckled.

Evelynn – “What abo-“

Evelynn is interrupted hearing Akali open the glass door and walking back to her place, she comes back with a skip in her feet, she was smiling almost as much as Evelynn was, she sat down and looked at them, she noticed they seemed a little happier than usual.

Akali – “W-what happened?” Akali turned to look at Evelynn, Evelynn can barely just contain herself, she hugged Akali tightly for a good amount of time and then goes back to her place without saying a word, Kai’Sa’s heart melts and Ahri won’t admit it, but she is really excited and happy about it too.

Akali - ”What did you ask her?”

Ahri - ”Nu-uh, you missed it!”

Akali - ”That’s not fair!” She says pouting, she turns to Evelynn.

Akali - ”Tell meeeee” Evelynn smiled and hugged her again, she had never felt so genuinely happy before.

Evelynn – “Just something, don’t worry” Akali sighed but didn’t move from Evelynn’s tight grip, Ahri spins the bottle and it stops on Kai’Sa. Evelynn looked at her still hugging Akali.

Kai’Sa – “Truth”

Evelynn - ”Now that **that** rule is gone, will you ask someone out?” Kai’Sa doesn’t know what to answer, is Sivir even into girls? Even if she was, someone as beautiful as her surely would have nothing to do with her, right?

Kai’Sa - ”Maybe…” She nervously mutters under her breath, then spins the bottle. Ahri pouted.

Ahri - ”I only said Eve could break it!”

Evelynn - ”Oh come on Ahri, you know she’s really into her!”

Akali – “What rule?”

Kai’Sa - ”Girls…” She says looking away embarrassed.

Akali – “Ooooh you tryna get Ahri to dump the no video games after 10 rule?” Akali says with a mischievous smile on her face, The other girls look at her curiously.

Kai’Sa – “You’re lucky you are so good looking”

Akali – “Fuck you” She flips off Kai’Sa, Kai’Sa dives and hugs her tightly.

Kai’Sa – “I love you Kali”

Akali – “I don’t believe you!” She says getting Kai’Sa off her “I thought we weren’t supposed to keep secrets from each other!”

Ahri – “That has never been a rule” A big smile on Ahri’s face, Akali pouts, the girls giggle and notice that the bottle had stopped on Akali.

Ahri - ”Alright so, what made you change your mind about dating a girl?”

Akali - ”I’m using my pass” The girls all say no at the same time.

Evelynn - ”No passes this time, right girls?” The girls agree, but Akali was not having it.

Akali - ”Well, I didn’t even pick truth, so joke is on you dumbasses” She spins the bottle.

Ahri - ”Then dare? Go to the pool and jump in” Akali sticks her tongue out before starting to strip into her panties and bra and ran into the pool without a second thought.

Ahri - ”You are welcome” She said with a smile, looking at Evelynn. Evelynn was biting her lip and looking at Akali before coming back to reality once Ahri talked, she blushed and stood up to go with Akali.

Evelynn - ”You want a towel, darling?”

Akali - ”Yes pleaseeeee” Evelynn ran to the bathroom to get a towel, Kai’Sa and Ahri made a whip sound at the same time, Evelynn just ran past them trying not to blush too much, She ran back and helps her dry off.

Kai’Sa - ”Oh yeah! get her dry!” Evelynn kept silent hoping Akali doesn’t notice her red cheeks yet she keeps doing it.

Akali - ”Thank you Evie” Akali said smiling warmly at the woman drying her off. A knock on the door is heard. Kai’Sa walked over to open the door, Ahri followed her closely, Kai’Sa breathed in and opened the door, she looked through the peephole and smiled as a happy Sivir looked at the peephole back as if she knew Kai’Sa was behind it.

Kai’Sa - ”Hey!”

Sivir - ”Hey! Kai’Sa! How are you?” She leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, Kai’Sa blushed a little and couldn’t seem to talk, she stared at her feet, Sivir looked curiously at her, Ahri stepped in to save her.

Ahri - “Excuse her, she has some drinks on her” Sivir laughed and Kai’Sa blushed even more, then covered herself behind Ahri.

Ahri - ”So how much is it?”

Sivir - ”25$”

Ahri - ”Alright, let me get the money for you! Come in if you want, Akali is drying up”

Sivir – “Thank you but company policy keeps me from entering any customer house…”

Ahri – “Oh don’t be silly, none of us are gonna complain about Akali’s friend being here… you can come over whenever you want!” Sivir blushed a little and stepped just a little inside the big house, Ahri closed the door, then walked towards the living room, once Akali noticed Sivir walking in, she ran towards her.

Akali – “PIZZA GIRL”

Sivir – “NINJA GIRL”

Ahri took the pizza from her and started walking to the kitchen, her other hand gripping Kai’Sa by her wrist, Kai’Sa followed behind her, she looked at her feet as she walked.

Ahri – “We’ll grab some plates and we’ll be right back, you want a slice Sivir?”

Sivir – “Oh, no thank you! I can’t eat, I still have other pizzas to deliver”

Akali – “Awwh what? Whyyyyy, just quit your job and I’ll pay for your stupid rent”

Sivir – “You know I can’t do that Kali”

Akali – “Whyyyyyy”

The conversation fades away as Ahri and Kai’Sa move further from them and into the kitchen, Ahri puts the pizza down and then moves her hands to her hips, looking at Kai’Sa in a disapproving manner.

Ahri – “Are you really going to stay silent in a moment like this?” Kai’Sa still stared at her feet embarrassed.

Kai’Sa – “I thought you only let Eve break the rule…” Ahri’s tail wags a little and her ears perk up.

Ahri – “Honey, you have the exact same face Evelynn does when she is with Akali” Kai’Sa is still staring at her feet, Ahri sighed “You can break the rule too… just do it before I regret it okay?” she says lifting Kai’Sa’s chin up and hugging her “Go” she smiled as she pulled away from Kai’Sa, she handed her the money and pushed her over towards the living room. Akali was there, covered with her towel talking to Sivir.

Akali – “Are you sure you can’t stay? Even just a little bit?”

Sivir - ”I’m sorry Kali, I really need my job if I want to pay my classes and rent, I can’t risk it, even if Galio loves me I can’t keep missing work days, Im sorry…”

Akali - ”It’s okay… I understand, I just missed you so much!” She hugged Sivir.

Sivir - ”I missed you too you dumbass” Akali noticed Kai’Sa.

Akali - ”Oh hey! You guys have been talking right?”

Sivir - ”yeah! We actually text each other quite a lot, now that you mention it… you mind if I talk to her for a bit?” Kai’Sa widened her eyes and Akali seemed surprised.

Akali - “Uh… sure?” Sivir and Kai’Sa walked out of the house, Ahri looked through the window on the door.

Evelynn – “Go change Kali, I don’t want you to get a cold” she reluctantly agrees, Evelynn and Ahri use the time to spy on Kai’Sa.

Sivir - ”So about the ramen thing, I’m free this Sunday! I thought you might be free since you just finished your tour right?” Kai’Sa was just smiling at the woman in front of her, she shook her head then replied.

Kai’Sa - ”Y-yes! I’m free this Sunday too!”

Sivir - ”Great! Akali will probably be here right? So you are going to have to learn in my place if you wanna keep it a secret, is that okay?” Kai’Sa was ecstatic.

Kai’Sa - “I-I would love that!” She said smiling warmly at Sivir.

Sivir – “Alright, see you there then, is 2pm good for you?” Kai’Sa nodded and handed Sivir 50 dollars. ”Oh right, the pizza!” She laughed. ”Let me give you your change”

Kai’Sa - ”N-no, that’s all for you!” She smiled warmly at her. ”It’s a long drive and you are always so nice to us, so please take it” Sivir agrees to it, a little embarrassed, she scratched the back of her head, she turned and unlocked her phone.

Sivir – “Oh shit! I gotta go” She walked up close to Kai’Sa and hugged her ”Say bye to everyone from me!” She ran away to her bike, Kai’Sa was almost tearing up with happiness, she watched her get on her bike, waved goodbye and stayed outside until Sivir was out of view. Ahri and Evelynn go out with her.

Evelynn - ”What happened?”

Kai’Sa - ”I-I think I’m going to see her this Sunday!” Evelynn cheers but Ahri cuts their celebration short…

Ahri - ”Kai’Sa… we have rehearsal this Sunday…” Kai’Sa turned to look at her with a really worried expression, Ahri sighed looking at the saddened dancer.

Ahri - ”Ugh… just this once, okay?” Kai’Sa hugged her tightly and yelled happily:

Kai’Sa – “I love you Ahri!” Ahri laughed, they walk back to the house then ate some pizza while Akali changed, she finally came out.

Akali - ”Alright I’m ready!” Evelynn smiled, Akali sat next to her then spun the bottle, it lands on Ahri.

Akali - ”Do you like anyone right now?”

Ahri - ”Not really, I don’t think” She smiled and spun the bottle, the other girls laughs, the bottle lands on Evelynn, but the intercom sounds and Ahri picks up, she looks at Evelynn mischievously and says:

Ahri – “Your ramen is here…”

Akali - ”Yes!! I’m so hungryyyyy” Akali gets up and goes to receive the ramen, she pays quickly and goes back to Evelynn, then hands her her ramen.

Ahri - “Go ahead Evie, eat your ramen” Akali smiled and dug in, she looked at Evelynn excited and Evelynn nervously unwrapped her food… Ahri laughed. ”You wanted to break the rule, now face the consequences” Evelynn eventually started eating her ramen, as soon as she did her eyes widened and she coughed a little.

Akali – “How is it?” She said excited looking over at Evelynn, Akali loved spicy food and she had ordered their spiciest ramen. Evelynn didn’t mind spicy food, but this was way too spicy, her tongue felt like it was being stabbed a thousand times and she started sweating, but… Akali was so happy to share her love for food with Evelynn… she didn’t want to disappoint her… she swallowed her pride and her food.

Evelynn – “It’s r-“ she coughed for a bit “it’s really good, I love it!” She smiled warmly at Akali containing her cough.

Akali - ”It’s good right!?” She says excited, she was still hungry and Evelynn tried her best to keep eating while the three girls watched her, she spun the bottle, but not before talking.

Evelynn – “Stop looking at me eat, you weirdos” Akali laughed.

Akali – “I’m just glad I don’t have to eat ramen with just Kai’Sa anymore!” The bottle lands on Kai’Sa.

Kai’Sa – “Hey!”

Akali – “You know what I meaaaaaan” Evelynn looks over at Kai’Sa.

Kai’Sa – “Truth”

Evelynn - ”If I stop teasing you about that person, will you stop teasing me?”

Kai’Sa – “Nope” Evelynn frowned and kept eating, Kai’Sa spun the bottle which landed on Akali.

Ahri – “What made you change your mind about dating?”

Akali – “Agh! you are still on about that? I pick dare!”

Ahri - ”Okay then, feed the rest of her ramen to Evie” Evelynn looked at her angry but Akali agreed, Evelynn turned to look at her surprised, she scooted close in front of her and took the food from her, she could barely breathe now with how spicy her food is, but as soon as Akali gave her more she made a defeated expression and opened her mouth, blushing and vulnerable, she lets Akali feed her. The girls smile and Akali licks her lips every time she feeds her, Evelynn notices and subconsciously gets closer to her, slowly closing her eyes but she snaps back to reality hearing Akali’s stomach grumble, blushing she pulls away and says:

Evelynn – “Do you want the rest darling? I’m full.” Kai’Sa giggled, Ahri does so too, but she worries a little bit, she had never seen Evelynnn so into someone before, if Akali doesn’t like her back she could end up really hurt… maybe it was a bad idea to let her break the rule…

Akali – “Really!?” She replied loudly and with a happy expression.

Evelynn – “Yes darling” She ate it up and the girls kept playing their game, a couple hours later it’s time for sleep and the girls put on a movie, Evelynn starts falling asleep and Akali decides to take her to her room, she grabbed her hand.

Akali - ”Come on Eve, let’s get you to bed” Ahri and Kai’Sa look at her and smile.

Evelynn – “Hm? Kali?” Akali laughed.

Akali – “Yes, bed, come, you need your sleep to be full of energy tomorrow!” She got up and pulled Evelynn with her.

Ahri – “Have fun…” Kai’Sa giggled, Evelynn blushed, Akali led her to her room, once they got there, she starts stripping Evelynn off her clothes which she doesn’t really mind… she is surprised though, but she just stands still, she is just in her panties, she took off her bra and gave her a shirt.

Akali – “Alright you are ready! Lay down.” She says as she pushes her to her bed and starts stripping too.

Evelynn – “W-what are you doing?”

Akali – “Taking off my clothes?”

Evelynn – “Why?” She asked nervously. Evelynn wondered if Akali was going to do what she hoped she would…

Akali – “Well, my clothes aren’t really comfortable for sleeping and I would be just scratching your legs with these pants”

Evelynn – “Are you sleeping with me?”

Akali - ”Uhm yeah?” She laughed ”I’m really tired too and I slept so well last time we slept together” She said taking the rest of her clothes off and sliding into bed with her.

Evelynn – “A-are you sure?”

Akali - “why wouldn’t I be? Now shut up and hug me” Evelynn smiled and hugged her happily, they stay just like last time, Akali climbs out of Eve’s breasts and says “I can’t breathe, your boobs are swallowing me” Evelynn laughed and hugged her harder. “I’m seriousssss” She said as she moved up now facing Eve directly.

Evelynn – “You look beautiful tonight” She let it slip, she was trying to not say anything but she just liked Akali too much.

Akali - ”Thank you eve! You do too” she says, Evelynn was expecting a bit of a different tone of voice, Akali smiled and closed her eyes.

Akali – “Good night Evie”

Evelynn – “Good night…” Evelynn loves this, she can’t get enough of Akali’s soft skin, but she wants more…

Evelynn - ”Hey Akali…”

Akali - ”Yeah?”

Evelynn – “Come a little closer… I’m cold” Akali does so and buries her face under Evelynn’s neck, Evelynn grabs her legs and pulls them closer to her, Akali’s thigh now rubbing against her pussy…

Akali doesn’t realize and Evelynn has to hold her moaning but she knows it will be very apparent in a little when her panties get wet…

Evelynn – “Uh, okay Akali wait, I have to go to the bathroom” Akali groans and moves her legs from under her making her squirm.

Akali - ”Eveeeee I want to sleeeeep!”

Evelynn – “I’m sorry I won’t take long” Evelynn walked to her bathroom biting her lip, as soon as she got there she closed the door and leaned against the wall, she rubs her pussy, she couldn’t control herself, she wanted Akali, she needed her… after some silent moaning and shameful masturbating she cleans herself up and washes her face.“Come on, you are being a horny bitch, cut it out.” She said to herself, Akali is waiting, almost falling asleep, Evelynn sighed and walked out of her bathroom, she hugged Akali once she got to the bed.

Akali – “Hey!”

Evelynn - “I want to be the little spoon now Alright?”

Akali – “Fineeeee” Akali turned Evelynn around and wrapped her arms around her, she holds her closer and closer then moves one of her legs between Evelynn’s, putting her arms just under her breasts, Evelynn wants to moan and as she feels Akali get closer to her neck she bites her lip, but that’s it, Akali soon falls asleep and Evelynn although aroused, falls asleep shorty after with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet we got uh... a little spicy on this one... BONK! we are all going to mf horny jail.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Twitter: @HintofSilience (someone please follow me I have 0 followers I feel so cringe talking to myself)


	8. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permissions arise, rules get broken.

Morning comes and Evelynn wakes up in Akali’s arms which she loves, she slowly turns around tying to feel her abdomen and bury her face in her breasts just like Akali did with her, but Akali starts waking up with all that movement.

Evelynn – “Hey…” She says smiling at Akali, Akali rubbed her eyes taking her arms away from Eve.

Akali – “Hey…”

Evelynn – “How’d you sleep?” Akali stretched and yawned.

Akali – “Perfect, you?” Evelynn smiled again.

Evelynn – “Perfect” Akali started moving but Evelynn stopped her.

Evelynn - ”Let’s stay here a little longer, please?” Akali smiled and nodded, Evelynn gets her courage back and she turns to look at her then hugs just like Akali had done last time they slept together, Akali laughed.

Akali – “You are tickling me Evie!”

Evelynn - “Sorry,I’ll stay still now” She said, her words muffled by Akali’s breasts, Akali caresses Evelynn’s hair and they sleep a little more, it’s midday now and they are woken up by Ahri coming through the door.

Ahri – “Wake up you lazy bitches! It’s 12 already!” Ahri said with a raspy quirky voice as she looked at Evelynn who was turning a little red, Akali rubbed her eyes and yawned, she hugged Evelynn tight and got her closer to her.

Akali – “Hey Ahri…, you should really try cuddling Eve, she is perfect for it” She jumped out of the bed, she was full of energy.

Ahri – “Seems like you enjoyed it quite a lot”

Akali – “I did! It’s so relaxing, I think I’m gonna move in with her”

Ahri – “I’m sure Evelynn wouldn’t mind” She winks at the blushing woman still on the bed.

Akali – “Let’s play Call of Duty Ahri!”

Ahri – “Sure thing honey, but you should go shower”

Akali – “Right… I’ll go shower…” She walks past Ahri and goes to her room. Evelynn is under her covers still, she covers her lower face with blankets and pillows, ashamed, she smelled them, she loved Akali’s smell and looked at Ahri embarrassed. Ahri closed the door and sat next to her on her bed.

Ahri – “So? What happened?” Evelynn sighed.

Evelynn - “We slept, I was too scared to make a move… She got me so horny without even trying, I had to… well… we just cuddled…” Ahri hugged Evelynn.

Ahri - ”You just have to be clear with Akali, you know she is pretty innocent when it comes to that kind of stuff, alright? Cheer up and let’s have breakfast” Evelynn sighed and hugged Ahri back.

Evelynn - ”Alright foxy… I’ll try”

Ahri – “Don’t worry, I’ll try to help you out, just because you look so cute with her” Evelynn blushed and hugged Ahri again.

Days pass by in a flash, Kai’sa, Evelynn and Ahri are arguing.

Ahri – “No! Absolutely not! I told you only Kai’Sa could miss it”

Kai’Sa – “But I really don’t want to be alone! I wouldn’t know what to do…”

Ahri – “This is why I didn’t want you two to break rules!”

Kai’Sa – “Please Ahri, It’s just this once, I promise…”

Ahri – “I said no.”

Kai’Sa – “But…”

Ahri – “No buts! I’m going to get annoyed, so please stop it.”

Evelynn – “Remember that favor you owe me foxy?” Ahri looked at her, fire in her eyes. “We’ll be even, if you cancel the rehearsal just this once” Ahri thinks for a second with a frown and closed eyes.

Ahri - ”Fine!” She walked away annoyed before looking back at Evelynn “If any of this goes bad, I’m not going down with you!” Kai’Sa looks a little worried.

Kai’Sa – “Maybe we should have just let it go…”

Evelynn – “Don’t worry, she’ll get over it, trust me” They looked at each other and smile then jump and hugged, Ahri bumps into Akali, distracted and mad.

Akali – “Whoah! Why so angry gumiho?” She said laughing.

Ahri – “I’m not in the mood.”

Akali - ”Why not?” Akali said not realizing she is not joking around.

Ahri – “Just- ugh… there’s no rehearsal today, okay? Don’t bother”

Akali - ”Oh” She looks a little disappointed as she says so “why not?”

Ahri - ”I’m really not in the mood Akali.” She starts walking away, angrily swearing in Korean. Akali wonders what happened, Kai’Sa and Evelynn started getting ready to go out and Akali bumed into them too.

Akali – “Hey! Where are you two going?” She asked curiously.

Evelynn – “It’s a secret, Darling” She said winking at her. Akali pulled out her puppy eyes and stared at her.

Akali – “Please tell meeeee Evieeeee” Evelynn felt butterflies she stared for a moment then quickly ran away hiding behind Kai’Sa who giggled.

Kai’Sa – “It’s a secret Kali, but trust me, you are going to be thankful we went” Akali pouts and sticks her tongue out.

Akali – “I didn’t want to go anyways!” She stormed off the same way Ahri had.

Evelyn – “It’s not fair… why does she make me feel like this?” Evelynn said still hiding behind Kai’Sa, Kai’Sa laughed and turned around to hug Evelynn.

Kai’Sa – “Don’t worry, we will get her to hide behind someone when she talks to you too!”

Evelynn – “That doesn’t sound right…”

Kai’Sa – “You know what I mean” She said laughing. The girls get going, Akali walked to her room but she sees Ahri sunbathing and walks towards her…

Akali - ”Why aren’t you going with them too?”

Ahri – “Akali. I told you. I’m not in the mood.” She said without looking at her.

Akali - ”Fine!” Akali walks to her room and closes the door, Ahri thinks for a second and realizes Akali is the only responsible one this time and she is always there, she was super consistent after that drinking incident, even if she struggles to get up sometimes, she never misses, Ahri sighed and got up to go to her room.

Ahri - ”Kali… open up”

Akali - ”No. you are mean.”

Ahri - ”Please, I’m sorry okay? I was rude and you didn’t even do anything” a brief moment of silence, then Akali opened her door and jumped back in her bed.

Akali - ”Are you going to explain to me why everyone keeps secrets from me?”

Ahri - ”What do you mean?”

Akali - ”What do you mean what do I mean?!” Ahri looks confused.

Akali - ”Every time I don’t get something or miss something and I ask, all three of you say ”Oh it’s a secret he he.” “Oh, too bad you weren’t here to hear it ha ha.” or something like that and it’s really annoying!”

Ahri - ”Oh…”

Akali - ”It’s really annoying and it never happens to any of you, only me, I’m tired of being left out”

Ahri - ”…”

Akali - ”I hate being left out…”

Ahri - ”Kali…” A brief silence, Akali covered herself up with her covers, Ahri walked over to Akali’s bed and sat next to her.

Ahri – “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize we made you feel this way, I’m really honestly sorry…”

Akali – “Hmph, It’s awful having your friends keep stuff from you…”

Ahri – “Akali… It’s just- it’s… complicated…”

Akali – “What complicated thing could you possibly be keeping from me?” Ahri stays silent “If it’s complicated… does that mean that it’s something that is going to hurt me?”

Ahri – “No! it’s nothing bad!” Akali looks at Ahri “…” Ahri sighs “ Look… I can’t tell you what they are doing together, it’s a surprise for you okay? It’s something that you are going to love, and I’m sure neither Evelynn nor Kai’Sa wanted to make you feel left out.”

Akali – “... So … it’s a surprise … for me?...” Ahri nods “Well now I feel bad for getting angry…” Ahri laughed a little and hugged Akali.

Ahri – “ Don’t feel bad! You couldn’t have known, and you are right, we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other!” Akali thinks for a second.

Akali – “So every single secret you’ve kept from me is about that surprise?”

Ahri – “Well… not exactly…”

Akali – “See! I hate secrets!”

Ahri – “I’m sorry Kali, I would really love to tell you, trust me… but I can’t be the one that tells you about the other secret!” Akali pouts”Listen… all I can say, is that you will know soon enough, just give it some time, alright? Trust me”

Akali - ”Fine… but I seriously hate it when you guys leave me out of the loop like that”

Ahri - ”I’ll try to get the girls to tell you, okay?”

Akali - ”Thank you. Can you maybe tell me where they went today?”

Ahri - ”I’m sorry, no”

Akali - ”Does it have anything to do with me?”

Ahri - ”Yeah, and I’ve already said too much”

Akali - ”I thought we were supposed to be open with each other and never hide anything”

Ahri - ”I’m not the one keeping secrets Kali” Akali sighed a little defeated.

Akali - ”When do you suppose they’ll let me in on their secrets?”

Ahri - ”I don’t know Kali” Akali hugged her pillow.

Akali - ”Tell me a secret they don’t know” Ahri laughed.

Ahri - ”I don’t know what I could tell you that Evelynn doesn’t know”

Akali - ”Then let’s go out together!” She said with puppy eyes, Ahri smiled warmly at the woman, she thought Akali would have been mad about the way she talked to her, but instead she was sad that she was being left out, It made her feel bad to keep secrets from Akali, but she couldn’t betray Evelynn’s trust either…

Ahri – “Why do you want to go out?”

Akali – “I don’t know… revenge… sort of?” Ahri smiled again.

Ahri - ”Alright Kali, where do you want to go?” Akali thought for a minute.

Akali - ”Let’s go to the arcade!” Ahri’s ears raise excited and her tail moves slightly.

Ahri - ”Alright… let me get changed!”

Akali - ”A-ha! I knew you’d like that!”

Ahri - ”Shut up”

Akali - ”I’ll get ready” She said smiling.

Ext. Daytime Edge of the City October 20th 2:00Pm

Kai’Sa - ”Okay… okay…”

Evelynn - ”Breathe in, breathe out, you are okay, she’s just a regular girl”

Kai’Sa – “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN’S LEGS?”

Evelynn – “You are literally a dancer Bokkie, yours are no joke”

Kai’Sa – “AHHHH BUT HER’S ARE SO BIG AND FIRM”

Evelynn – “Calm yourself hoe!” The diva slapped Kai’Sa, she looked back at her”

Kai’Sa – “Thank you”

Evelynn – “You’re welcome”

Kai’Sa - ”Right… okay… I got this… thank you for coming Eve” Kai’Sa said, smiling genuinely at her friend.

Evelynn - ”Sure thing Bokkie” Evelynn stretched “I actually will be paying attention to the cooking so the classes don’t go to waste”

Kai’Sa - ”Shut up” Evelynn smiled, they get out of the car and Kai’Sa called Sivir and waited for her answer nervously.

Kai’Sa - ”Hey! I think I’m outside?”

Sivir - ”I’ll be right down!” Kai’Sa hung up, Evelynn and Kai’Sa waited for her, Evelynn noticed Kai’Sa still struggling to stay calm.

Evelynn - ”Relax, you are okay”

Kai’Sa – “Would you be calm if you were me and Sivir was Akali?”

Evelynn – “Fair…”

Sivir - ”Alright! sorry for the wait” Sivir says as she opened the door then greeted both Evelynn and Kai’Sa with a kiss on the cheek.

Kai’Sa - ”Hey! How are you?”

Sivir - ”I’m great! thank you!” She closes her eyes smiling at Kai’Sa “Nice to see you again Evelynn.

Evelynn - ”Likewise honey”

Sivir - ”So, you ready to cook ramen?”

Kai’Sa - ”yesssss! So ready!” Evelynn nodded smiling.

Sivir - ”Come in! You are always welcome!” Sivir threw the trash out and said hi to a neighbor before going back in and giving them a tour of the building.

Kai’Sa - ”I can see why Akali liked it so much” Sivir laughed.

Sivir – “You girls are very close to Akali now, aren’t you?

Kai’Sa – “Eve especially” Evelynn raised up her hand as if to smack her jockingly.

Sivir – “Oh Awesome! Akali wouldn’t stop talking about you when she first met you, you know?” Kai’Sa turned to look at Evelynn, Evelynn was blushing and couldn’t stop smiling.

Kai’Sa – “That’s so cute!”

Sivir – “Yeah it was, but trust me, she talked a lot about you before she even knew you too”

Kai’Sa – “That is even cuter” Kai’Sa looked at Evelynn again and she was red, she had never been so red before, Kai Sa looked at her, she looked so vulnerable and it was adorable, she hugged her and Evelynn silently squealed with happiness which made Kai Sa want to hug her even harder.

Sivir - ”She had always been obsessed with you …I… hope that’s not too personal for me to share” She turned to look at them and noticed Evelynn going red and smiling ”Oh?...”

She smiled and continued “Did I say something… wrong? Or maybe… something right?”

Kai’Sa - ”Don’t mind her she just… she’s just excited about what you said”

Sivir - ”About Akali being obsessed with her?” Evelynn nodded still red like an apple ”Awwww do you have a crush on her?” Evelynn just hid behind her clothes and Kai’Sa.

Kai’Sa - ”She likes her a lot”

Evelynn - ”Kai’Sa!”

Kai’Sa - ”What? You do.” Evelynn frowns a little.

Sivir - ”That’s so cute! Well Akali is kinda dumb when it comes to that stuff, but don’t give up okay? I’m pretty sure she had a crush on you at one point, maybe she still does?”

Kai’Sa - ”Does Akali like girls?” Sivir opens the door to her apartment and let’s them inside.

Sivir - ”You know it’s really hard to tell, she never really showed interest in hot girls or guys, but when she talks about someone it’s usually a girl that she really likes, just like you eve” Evelynn covered herself and Sivir chuckled “I had no idea! This is really cute”

Kai’Sa - ”I know! it’s so cute! That’s why she came really, she really wants Akali to like her so since she loves ramyun so much she thought it would help her get closer to Akali”

Sivir - ”that’s super cute, I’d love to help you with that!”

Kai’Sa - ”Awesome!”

Sivir - ”Take a seat over here while I get things ready okay?”

Kai’Sa - ”Sure! I’ll try to calm Eve a little”

Evelynn - ”Shut up, I’m okay”

Kai’Sa - ”If you say so”

Sivir - ”Did you start liking Akali before or after meeting her?”Evelynn was a little taken back by the question.

Evelynn - ”I…I’m not sure… I just know that…” Kai Sa looked at her tenderly and Sivir did too. ”I’ve never felt this way before for someone…” is

Kai’Sa - ”That’s adorable Eve”

Evelynn - ”Please don’t tell Akali anything about this” She said looking over at Sivir who laughed.

.

Sivir - ”Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing” She replied smiling then turning back to Kai’Sa ”Alright we are ready!”

Kai’Sa - ”Great! Let’s cook!” The girls get up and join Sivir in the kitchen.

Kai’Sa – “So uh… what do we do?” Sivir moved close to Kai’Sa and hands her a knife and a wood cutting plank.

Sivir – “You can start by chopping these here and Evelynn you are gonna help me with the meat”

Evelynn – “Kinky” Sivir scoffs, Kai’Sa blushed and shivered a little, which Sivir notices and it makes her start laughing.

Sivir – “So tell me Eve, want to know more about Akali?”

Evelynn – “Yes”

Sivir – “I thought so” The girls pay close attention to every step and before they know it, it’s done and they are chilling in Sivir’s living room eating and talking.

Sivir - ”So… you think Akali might not like you just because of that?” She laughed “trust me akali is actually super dumb when it comes to that stuff, she probably just doesn’t get your hints”

Evelynn thought for a second.

Evelynn - ”Alright… I’ll try a little harder… what about you Sivir, are you dating someone right now?” Kai’Sa tried not to look too interested and scrolled through her phone.

Sivir - ”not right now”

Evelynn - ”No one you like right now?”

Sivir - ”Well… there’s someone but I think it’s a little too early to say if I like her or not”

Evelynn - ”Oh she’s a girl?”

Sivir - ”Yeah…”

Evelynn - ”I knew it! You have the hots for Ahri” Kai’Sa coughed and almost choked on a spoonful of ramyun stew, Evelynn laughed and Sivir laughed too, albeit a little nervously.

Sivir – “Let’s run away together Eve” She joked, Kai’Sa was still trying to not cough and just drank water.

Evelynn – “So what makes you not know if you like her?”

Sivir - ”Uh well uh… it’s complicated, I don’t really know her too well but… I’m just not sure I’d be a good girlfriend? And I don’t even really know if she is into girls, I don’t even know if I’m really into girls either.”

Kai’Sa - ”What does she look like?”

Sivir - ”Oh uhm…” She laughed “She’s super cute, like way out of my league”

Kai’Sa - ”No one is out of your league Sivir” She said firmly, Eve is a little surprised by her forwardness and just smiled, Sivir laughs.

Sivir - “Thank you, but she really is way too cute for me” Kai’Sa smiled warmly at Sivir who looks at her then turned away.

Sivir - ”You want something more to drink Eve?” She was blushing a little, but she won’t let them see her.

Evelynn – “Oh that would be fantastic darling, preferably something to get me as drunk as possible”

Sivir – “I don’t have much alcohol but I’ll go pick something, I’ll be right back” Evelynn whispered into Kai’Sa’s ear.

Evelynn - “Dumbass go help her” Kai’Sa argued but Evelynn pushed her forward, she stopped for a moment then slowly walked to Sivir and noticed that she was a little flustered.

Kai’Sa - ”Can I help you pick a drink? I know what kind of stuff Eve likes”

Sivir - ”Oh! Hey uh…. Mmmm well… I don’t really have much to choose from, so just help me grab that bottle over the shelf, I can’t reach it”

Kai’Sa - ”Of course” She said smiling, Kai’Sa stands next to her grabs it, then hands it to her delicately.

Sivir - ”Thank you”

Kai’Sa - ”Anytime.”

Sivir - ”What about you Kai, is there anyone you are dating right now?” She asks as she walks back to the living room where Evelynn was.

Kai’Sa - ”Nope, free for anyone to take” She joked.

Sivir - ”I’m sure you could have anyone you want”

Kai’Sa - ”Why would you say that?”

Sivir - ”Well… cause uhm, you are really nice!” Kai Sa laughed.

Kai’Sa - “I don’t think that’s all it takes to impress the girl I like”

Sivir - ”Oh, so you like someone?” She questioned as she sat down and opened the wine bottle, Evelynn looked on curiously at them.

Kai’Sa - ”Mhm, she’s really nice but I’m a little scared to ask her out”

Sivir - ”Don’t be, I’m sure she is dying for you to ask her out”

Kai’Sa - ”I wish”

Time goes by, drinks do too, Evelynn and Sivir are both clearly drunk and Kai’Sa is desperately trying to get Evelynn to go, her reason? The call that Ahri got letting her know that she wanted to have dinner with them, but more so, because she was worried Evelynn would share a little too much now that she was drunk.

Sivir – “FIFTEEN LITERS?!”

Evelynn – “LISTEN I KNOW IT’S A LITTLE EXCESIVE BUT SHE DESERVED IT”

Sivir – “WHERE DO YOU EVEN GET THAT MUCH PEE”

Evelynn – “YOU DON’T WANNA KNOW PIZZA GIRL”

Kai’Sa – “Eve…”

Evelynn – “I know I know! Little worm girl, let’s go homeeee”

Sivir – “You gotta tell me the end of the story next time”

Evelynn – “You know it darling” She walked over to the door, stopped for a second and runs over to the sink to puke”

Kai’Sa – “Oh Eve…”

Sivir – “HA I CAN OUTDRINK YA I TOLD YOU” Sivir very clearly coughed, covered her mouth and swallowed with disgust in her face, Kai’Sa facepalmed.

Kai’Sa – “You almost just puked didn’t you?”

Sivir – “N-no…” Evelynn laughed then puked again. “Shut up I still win!” Kai’Sa ran over and kept her hair off of her face.

Evelynn – “Thank you Kai”

Kai’Sa – “I hope you’re happy, I’m gonna have to drive your car and take you home and you’re gonna have to explain all of this to Ahri and she might not let us come back.”

Evelynn – “That dumb fox loves us dummyyyy, and you’re too nice, you’re gonna take the blame aren’t you?”

Kai’Sa – “Goddammit…” Evelynn giggled, coughed and then puked again.

Sivir – “I’m sorry Kai, I shouldn’t have kept giving her drinks”

Kai’Sa – “She’s a grown woman, you didn’t do anything wrong”

Sivir – “Well… I still feel bad… I would like for you two to visit me again… please just tell Ahri I made you girls stay for a drink.”

Kai’Sa – “Trust me Siv, it’s okay, I was just trying to get Evelynn a little spooked but she is shameless”

Evelynn – “Damn righ-“ She swallows.

Kai’Sa – “Are you done?”

Evelynn – “Yes mom”

Kai’Sa – “Give me the keys”

Evelynn – “You’ll have to take them from my cold dead flawless hands”

Kai’Sa – “I’m serious.”

Evelynn – “They’re in my purse” Kai’Sa took the keys and then stayed there with Evelynn making sure she was done puking for around 10 minutes.

Sivir – “I’m sorry Eve”

Evelynn – “Shut up, you didn’t beat me, I had wine before you started” Sivir laughed.

Sivir – “I guess you guys will have to come back here to prove I can’t beat you.”

Evelynn – “Heh sounds fun”

Kai’Sa – “We will come here with a cheauffear next time then”

Sivir – “Bring Akali so we can get her to kiss Eve” Evelynn choked up then turned to Sivir.

Evelynn – “You’re lucky I’m drunk and I don’t have 15 litters of pee on me” Sivir laughed.

Kai’Sa – “I don’t really want to leave you alone like this Sivir”

Evelynn – “Oh I bet y-“

Kai’Sa – “You better shut your mouth Eve” Evelynn cackled.

Sivir - ”Thank you guys for coming, I had a lot of fun.”

Kai’Sa - ”Thank you for helping us” Sivir hugged Evelynn.

Sivir - “good luck with kali, don’t give up!” Evelynn nodded and smiled then she turned to Kai Sa and hugged her, Kai’Sa happily hugged her back, they hug for a lot longer than Evelynn and Sivir did.

Sivir - ”You two are always welcome here, okay?”

Kai’Sa - ”Okay” she said smiling, then they walked to eEvelynn’s car and Evelynn waved as they leave, Sivir watched them go then said under her breath.

Sivir - “Come back soon…”

Kai’Sa sighed and drove carefully, a little too slow for the car that she’s driving.

Evelynn – “SPEED UP WOMAN”

Kai’Sa – “I’m not gonna risk killing ourselves or sinking myself in debt for crashing this car”

Evelynn – “Oh honey this isn’t even the most expensive one I have”

Kai’Sa – “That doesn’t really make it better you know?”

Evelynn – “I think she’s into you”

Kai’Sa – “You’re drunk”

Evelynn – “Oh please, I know it when I see it”

Kai’Sa – “Maybe she’s into you”

Evelynn – “Aaaaand you’re jealous, you’re so into her”

Kai’Sa – “Why do you talk so much when you’re drunk?”

Evelynn – “Alcohol brings the mysterious façade out of me”

Kai’Sa – “So you’re really into Akali” Evelynn turned to look at her and stayed silent for a couple seconds.

Evelynn – “Yeah..”

Kai’Sa – “That’s so sweet, you know I have a friend that is also into Akali”

Evelynn – “Hummmm… but you’ll help me right?

Kai’Sa – “Actually I’ve known my friend for far longer so technically I should be helping them instead.”

Evelynn – “Them?”

Kai’Sa – “Well I’m not gonna tell you who it is Eve, but don’t worry, I don’t play favorites, so you’ll have the same advantage as my friend”

Evelynn – “Hmmmm alright I forgive you for your betrayal” Kai’Sa laughed.

Kai’Sa – “Do you plan on doing something about it?”

Evelynn – “…please help me Kai’Sa”

Kai’Sa – “Eve…?”

Evelynn – “I’ve never felt this way… I don’t want to lose her, it would kill me to see her with someone else, please help me..”

Kai’Sa – “Oh Eve..”

Evelynn – “Please?”

Kai’Sa – “I… I can’t play favorites Eve, that wouldn’t be fair, not to you, not to my friend, not to Akali and not to me… I’ll support you, Id love for you two to get together, but I can’t play favorites, either I help both of you or I help none of you.” Evelynn sighed and burped.

Evelynn – “You’re lucky you’re driving me home right now, I’d kick your ass otherwise”

Kai’Sa – “I love you Eve”

Evelynn – “Mhm… I love you too Bokkie”

Finally, Kai’Sa and Evelynn arrived home, Evelynn took off her heels and put them in her purse which she hands to Kai’Sa, they both walk into the house and look in shock at Ahri and Akali, they both lay in the living room, face mask and spa towles covering them.

Akali ignored them as they enter, Ahri turns their way and waves.

Ahri - “Hey girls” Evelynn is very clearly focused on Akali’s amazing figure

Evelynn - ”Hey… darling” Akali ignored them

Ahri - ”I had a talk with Akali and she is getting really annoyed of being left out of every little secret between us three, so she won’t talk to you until you promise to stop doing it.” Evelynn looked terryfied and it breaks Ahri’s heart a little. She walks towards Akali and gets on her knees, pleading as she looked up at her.

Evelynn - ”Kali… I’m sorry, I won’t keep any more secrets from you, alright? I’m really sorry, I didn’t consider how it made you feel” Akali turned to face her.

Akali - ”Promise?” Evelynn gets flustered when Akali turns her attention to her.

Evelynn - ”Y-yes, I promise, from now on no more secrets” Akali hugs her tightly.

Akali - ”I don’t like being left out”

Evelynn – “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again”

Akali – “Okay… I forgive you”

Kai’Sa – “I uh… I’m sorry too”

Akali – “Shut up tree girl”

Kai’Sa – “You know what? I’m not sorry”

Akali – “I forgive you too tree girl”

Kai’Sa – “Oh yeah? Why do you hug Evelynn but not me?”

Akali – “Come here Kai, I’ll love you into oblivion!”

Kai’Sa – “Okay nevermind, just hug the drunk woman”

Ahri – “Drunk?”

Kai’Sa – “Oh uh… I gotta shower! Love you girls!” Ahri yells for her to come back but shes already gone, Evelynn is too distracted in Akali’s arms to care about anything else.

Ahri – “Tell me you did not drive” Evelynn took one deep breath still in Akali’s arms then finally pulled away, she got the dust off of her dress and she got back up.

Evelynn – “I didn’t drive and Kai’Sa didn’t drink okay Foxy?”

Ahri – “Hmph… okay demon”

Evelynn – “I love you”

Ahri – “I love you too”

Akali – “Awwww”

Ahri – “Shut up”

Evelynn – “Anyways… are you doing anything tomorrow Kali?”

Ahri – “AHEM”

Evelynn – “Other than rehearsal” She says rolling her eyes.

Akali – “Oh yeah! I’m going out with a friend!”

Evelynn – “Oh! Uh alright Kali”

Akali – “Why?”

Evelynn – “just wondering haha”

Ahri – “Pfft!”

Evelynn – “Shut up.”

Ahri – “Catching up with Sivir and Tali?”

Akali – “Yup, then after I’m meeting up with Lux”

Evelynn – “L-lux…?”

Akali – “Yep! She loves games just like me and she told me she cooks amazing and I want to see if that’s true!”

Evelynn – “Lux…? Uh Kai’Sa’s friend?”

Akali – “Well she’s my friend too but yeah!”

Ahri – “Oh..” She swallowed, she could sense Evelynn’s sadness and anger. “Okay Kali, remember we have rehearsal though okay?”

Akali – “Oh I know, I planned it all out, I spend all morning with my friends, then I come back for rehearsal, then I go with Lux! Or maybe she comes over… I still haven’t decided, Oh! I was wondering if you’d drive me there Eve” Ahri looked at Evelynn and Akali did too, she looked, broken…

Ahri – “Oh Ev-“

Evelynn – “No.” She got up, covered her eyes and walked away.

Ahri - “Eve!” Akali looked surprised, Ahri tries to stop her but decides to stay with Akali instead, she knew she needed time alone.

Akali – “Did I say something?”

Ahri – “No! no! don’t worry she just, uh it’s hard to explain, don’t worry”

Akali – “I should go talk to her”

Ahri – “No! it’s okay Kali, okay? Trust me, I’ll go talk to her, don’t worry” Ahri was scared of Akali finding out Evelynn was into her this way, and Evelynn saying something dumb while she was angry, hurt and drunk, so instead she tried to help Evelynn by staying with Akali.

Akali – “Okay..”

Ahri – “Hey, how’d you two meet?”

Akali – “Who?”

Ahri – “You and Lux”

Akali – “Oh! I have not met her, we started texting cause of Kai’Sa”

Ahri – “Did she just tell you to text her?”

Akali – “Ha! Nah, she said Lux was writing something about people changing how they behaved or something like that for school, she said she was interested in talking to me and her about it, so I told her to give her my number, and we just started texting”

Ahri – “oh”

Akali – “She’s really funny”

Ahri – “Really?”

Akali – “Yeah! I consider her a good friend now, we’ve been texting for a long time now, so I thought now that we’ve got some time I could meet her”

Ahri – “Does Kai’Sa know?”

Akali – “Know what?”

Ahri – “That you and her are meeting up”

Akali – “Oh, well it’s not a secret or anything but I guess I haven’t talked to anyone else about it until now”

Ahri – “I see”

Akali – “Yeah… I guess she’s gonna have to come over though, since Eve doesn’t want to give me a ride”

Ahri – “Why don’t you just drive there?”

Akali – “Oh uh… well… I was gonna ask you later… I wanted to drink…?”

Ahri – “Oh”

Akali – “Y-yeah… are you… okay with that?”

Ahri – “Kali you’re a grown woman. You can make your own decisions”

Akali – “Yeah but I don’t want to get you angry”

Ahri – “I’m fine with it but don’t use any social media”

Akali – “That’s fair”

Ahri – “I’ll talk to Eve about it, I think she’s just grumpy cause she was drinking”

Akali – “I hope so..”

Ahri – “Don’t worry about it, If she doesn’t want to, I’ll give you a ride okay? Or I’ll just call our boy Mundo”

Akali – “Oh I don’t want to bother him, he deserves a break from us too”

Ahri – “Hmmm you’re right. Okay I’ll drive you there if Eve doesn’t want to okay?”

Akali – “Okay, thank you Foxy”

Ahri – “No problem, now let’s just relax and finish our cleansing session”

Akali – “Mmmmm yes I feel at one with the whole of runeterra!”

Ahri – “I’ll never do this again with you”

Akali – “I’M KIDDING FOX LADY”

Kai’Sa sat dumbfounded on her bed, her wet hair pouring down her shoulders, the soaked towels on the floor and her eyes focused on the chat.

Kai’Sa: WTF DO YOU MEAN

Leona: I KNOW, SHE DIDN’T TELL ME EITHER!

Lux: well you didn’t ask.

Kai’Sa: Oh fuck off!

Leona: That’s exactly what I said

Lux: Why don’t you guys marry each other?

Leona: Maybe we will

Kai’Sa: Lux seriously! When did this happen? You never said anything so I thought you just didn’t text.

Leona: She did tell me Akali was so cute over and over and then stopped for some reason. I thought she just lost interest, but looks like I was wrong.

Lux: I stopped telling you cause you always made fun of me

Leona: Fuck

Kai’Sa: I told you to stop!

Leona: Hmph

Lux: So anyways, I think I’m coming over to your place

Kai’Sa: WHAT?!

Leona: WHAT?!

Lux: yup, apparently Eve didn’t want to give her a ride and we want to drink our asses off

Leona: Kai’Sa what the fuck is going on

Kai’Sa: IDK!! THIS ISN’T THE REAL LUX

Leona: Give me back my shy little light!

Kai’Sa: GIVE ME BACK MY ANNOYING SHY FRIEND

Lux: OK FUCK OFF WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME

Leona: We are! It’s just surprising!

Kai’Sa: Yeah! I’m happy for you!

Leona: I’m a little jealous though…

Kai’Sa: Awwww 7ft woman will miss her 4ft princess

Leona: Fuck Off

Lux: Fuck Off

Kai’Sa: Gottem

Leona: I meant cause you two will meet and I won’t be there.

Kai’Sa: Why don’t you come?

Lux: Please… I want to spend time with Akali

Lux: I’d love for us three to meet up again, but come on, you guys know I want this

Lux: Please?

Leona: Yeah no problem hun, I’ll let you and Kali have your little honey moon

Kai’Sa: Yeah that’s okay

Lux: I’ll obviously say hi to you and kick your ass Kai

Lux: But I want to spend time with her

Kai’Sa: Okay lux, I won’t ruin your night

Lux: Also… I’d really appreciate it if you told Akali you had stuff to do if she asks for you to join us…

Kai’Sa: You’re lucky I spent enough time stuck with you for me to like you

Leona: Don’t worry Kai we can spend some time together no?

Kai’Sa: Yes my tall friend

Leona: Kk I’ll pick some cool scary movie and we can have some veggie food

Lux: that sounds awful

Leona: yeah well that’s why you’re not invited, Kai’Sa accepts me for who I am

The demon woman sat on her bed, similar to Kai’Sa, she was clean, her hair wet yet her feelings were different, she skulked in the shadows, on verge of tears, she managed to get a hold of herself and get in bed, but before she could fall asleep she heard a knock on her door.

Ahri – “Hey… can I come in?”

Evelynn – “Go away”

Ahri – “Okay I’m coming in”

Evelynn – “Ugh just leave me alone Ahri”

Ahri – “Nope” She closed the door and then jumped on the bed with her “Ooh you smell nice”

Evelynn – “Please leave me alone before I make you a 0 tailed fox”

Ahri – “Come on Eve, they’re just friends”

Evelynn – “Kai’Sa told me she has a friend that’s interested in Akali”

Ahri – “Oh”

Evelynn – “She must be it”

Ahri – “Well… whatever, you’re 100 times better”

Evelynn – “Then why doesn’t she set up dates with me?”

Ahri – “Eve… be positive, being all sad won’t get you anywhere, I didn’t let you break dating rule for you to just give up”

Evelynn – “I’m not giving up! I’m just… I… need time!”

Ahri – “Will you drive Akali there?”

Evelynn – “No”

Ahri – “Then lux is gonna spend the night here, with her, in front of you”

Evelynn – “I don’t care”

Ahri – “Okay Eve… if you say so, I’m not gonna force you to drive her anywhere, just try and be positive okay?”

Evelynn – “Can I sleep now?”

Ahri – “Nope, I cuddle you to sleep my demon friend”

Evelynn – “I will rip your head off”

Ahri – “Awwww who’s my sweet little demon friend?” Ahri gets close to Eve, yet she backs away slightly.

Evelynn – “I will actually commit murder right here right now” Ahri get’s closer and hugs her tight.

Ahri – “Yeah youuuuu!! My cute murderous demon girl!!” Evelynn stays there, comfortably resting on Ahris arms and soft tails.

Evelynn – “Foxy…”

Ahri – “Shushhh… just dreams now”

Evelynn – “I hate you…”

Ahri – “I know you love me Demon, just sleep okay?”

Evelynn – “Okay… stupid fox”

Ahri – “I will pretend I didn’t hear that”

Another night passes at the K/DA residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fucking popping off, and so is Akali what the fuck, popular as fuck.
> 
> Are any of you enjoying this or am I fucking it up, please don't hate me, pretty please?
> 
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meals, Dinners, Dates.

Night comes and goes, a little too quick for Evelynn’s taste, when she wakes up shes sleeping on Ahri’s thighs, Ahri still snoring and with her hands on Evelynn’s head, a loud gasp from Ahri once Evelynn gets up.

Ahri – “Hey! You could be nicer to me you know?”

Evelynn – “Sorry Foxy”

Ahri – “Hnnngg what are you gonna do?”

Evelynn – “Idk I have to think things through”

Ahri – “Oka- AH! ITS SO LATE”

Evelynn – “Relax Fox woman, I will make food, go shower so you can do whatever you need to do”

Ahri – “MMMM SUCH A MINDFUL DEMON AHHHH”

Evelynn – “Shut up please god”

Akali for once woke up early, she knocked on Evelynn’s door, Eve and Ahri froze.

Akali – “Hey Eve… Ahri isn’t in her room and I was wondering if you’d like to come with me and my frien-“ She stopped as she saw, Evelynn, standing up in a weird position looking out and Ahri down on the floor clearly hurt after trying to run to the bathroom. “Oh here you are”

Ahri – “Hehe..”

Akali – “Well anyways, now that you’re here would you take me with my friends and have breakfast with us?”

Ahri – “Weren’t you gonna ask Eve to do it?”

Akali – “You can both come and have breakfast with me and my friends” She said smiling a warm smile that melted Evelynn.

Ahri – “I can’t I have some meetings to attend to… OH FUCK I GOTTA SHOWER” she got up and started running, but then came back running to whisper in Evelynn’s ear.

Ahri – “Go with her Eve”

Evelynn – “Bu-“

Ahri – “Shut up and go”

Evelynn – “I fucking hate you” Ahri kissed Evelynn’s cheek then ran back to her room. Akali just looked at them curiously.

Akali – “So…”

Evelynn – “Yes rogue, I’ll go with you, let me get ready”

Akali – “Oh come on it’s nothing formal, you already look amazing wearing that”

Evelynn – “They are fucking pijamas Kali”

Akali – “Well your pijamas are nicer than most of my normal clothes”

Evelynn – “That’s not saying much”

Akali – “Just put on something quick and let’s go”

Evelynn – “Are you sure you should be talking to me like that when you’re asking for a favor?” Akali gets close and makes a sad cartoonish expression to her.

Akali – “Pweaseeeee I want demon girl to have breakfast with meeeee” Evelynn almost broke, she blushed and turned away from her, she walked to her closet to cover her red face.

Evelynn – “Ugh go outside so I can change, won’t be long”

Akali – “Thank you!” She said happily with a huge smile. Before long Evelynn comes out of her room, looking dazzling as always.

Akali – “Wow! See? You’re a natural! You look so hot”

Evelynn – “Heh.. thank you darling”

Akali – “Can we go now? We are kinda running late”

Evelynn – “Yeah yeah, let’s go” The girls get on Evelynn’s lambo and speed off to the restaurant they’re supposed to meet at.

Akali – “Hey Eve?”

Evelynn – “yeah?”

Akali – “Were you angry at me yesterday?” Evelynn felt a little sick and nervous at being called out like that, but she kept her cool.

Evelynn – “Why would you think that?”

Akali – “well first of all you were so nice and cuddly, and then I mentioned that I wanted you to drive me to lux’s place and you left, you looked really angry”

Evelynn – “I was angry, but at myself”

Akali – “Oh”

Evelynn – “Don’t worry about it rogue”

Akali – “Okay… I love you Eve, thank you for everything you’ve done for me”

Evelynn – “don’t mention it Darling”

Akali – “WAIT TURN RIGHT HERE” Eve turned right and almost crashed, thankfully she had rad driving skills.

Evelynn parked the lambo and right next to the restaurant, she got out the car and opened the door for Akali.

Akali – “Heh- you didn’t need to do that Eve”

Evelynn – “I wanted to” Evelynn closed the door and handed the keys to the valet parking boy. “not one scratch pretty boy” The blonde boy nodded nervously.

Akali and Evelynn walked into the restaurant, earning a few whispers and gasps from people around them, Evelynn ignored them but Akali turned and smiled sheepishly before following Evelynn further in to the restaurant.

Finally they found Taliyah and Sivir sitting in a round table on the balcony, Taliyah noticed them and spoke.

Taliyah – “UGH FINALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY” She called over the waiter before the two women sat down.

Sivir – “Hey Girls”

Akali – “Yoooo”

Evelynn – “Hello there”

Akali – “You guys remember Eve?”

Taliya – “Yup, hey Eve”

Sivir – “Hey Evie”

Akali – “Huh.. you guys can’t call her that, Call her miss Evelynn”

Evelynn – “Please don’t”

Akali – “But your nickname is special!”

Evelynn – “Is i-“ Taliyah spoke and interrupted once the waiter was there.

Taliyah – “Yeah hey thanks, I’d love to have the uhm spicy curry with rice and the uh potato side ration and a lemonade, thank you, wait make that a double ration of potatoes with rice ohh and if you can add some chicken, please”

Akali – “Geez it’s 10AM rock girl”

Taliyah – “Shut up woman, I’m hungry and you’re buying so I gotta make it count”

Sivir – “I’ll just take the uhmmm pancakes with the hasbrowns on the side and uhhh a vanilla milkshake! please”

Akali – “I’ll take the same thing my wild haired friend is having but instead of lemonade I want a vanilla milkshake too! Please”

Evelynn – “Just some water for me, thank you” All the girls stared at her. The waiter walked away with a bit of a shocked expression, not at Evelynn’s order, but all the other girl’s orders “What?” The diva spoke.

Akali – “EAT SOMETHING WOMAN”

Sivir – “Yes please, now I feel like a glutton”

Taliyah – “Don’t listen to these freaks Eve, They’re just jealous of our figures” Evelynn chuckled.

Akali – “BITCH YOU ORDERED THE MOST”

Taliyah – “WE ORDERED THE SAME THING DUMBASS”

Evelynn – “So… Kali…”

Akali – “What’s up?”

Evelynn – “Do your friends know about your date?” Sivir’s eyes widened a little, Taliyah kept the same expression as always.

Akali – “Well… now they do” She laughed nervously. “Just hanging out with a new friend”

Sivir – “I didn’t know Eve” She whispered.

Evelynn – “I know, just messing with you Darling” She whispered back.

Akali – “It’s actually one of Kai’Sa’s friends!”

Taliyah – “Kai’Sa is the 10ft one with the bubble butt right?”

Evelynn – “I like this girl”

Taliyah – “Aww thanks”

Sivir – “Don’t worry you’ll grow to hate her just like us”

Akali – “True”

Taliyah – “Again don’t listen to them, they just dispise superior women”

Evelynn – “True”

Sivir – “So Kali… is it like a romantic date?”

Akali – “No! you’re the second person to ask me that, we are just friends”

Taliyah – “Then why call it a date?”

Akali – “That wasn’t me! That was Eve!”

Sivir – “So you’re just friends?”

Akali – “Of course!”

Taliyah – “For now!”

Sivir – “Tali!”

Taliyah – “What? Didn’t dumb rapper here say she was starting to like women?”

Sivir – “TALI”

Evelynn – “Oh really?”

Taliya – “Yep” Akali remained silent, then finally spoke.

Akali – “Can you guys not make it weird? And that’s not what I said!”

Evelynn – “Do you like women?”

Akali – “You know, stuff like this comes out slowly, I don’t suddenly like women from one day to another like you guys try to make it seem, I just think Lux is cool and I want some more friends! I can’t really talk to most people now, they either ask me for favor, pictures, money, or stuff like that, you two and lux are the only ones that haven’t asked me for anything, well earl too but come on hes like 100 years old.”

Taliyah – “I’m gonna tell him you said that”

Akali – “Fuck off”

Evelynn – “When have I ever asked for anything?”

Akali – “I meant friends that aren’t filthy rich and drive a lambo”

Evelynn – “Unfair…”

Sivir – “Alright Kali fine, we won’t make fun of you, it’s okay to want to have more friends”

Akali – “And why is everyone so interested in my love life now a days? You’ve never asked before!”

Taliyah – “Cause we are nosy bitch”

Sivir – “Yeah”

Evelynn – “Yeah”

Akali – “Ughhh” The waiter comes back with their meals, they apparently knew Evelynn and got their dishes before anyone else did.

Waiter – “Cheff Olaf sends his regards, Miss Evelynn”

Evelynn – “Thank him for me young man”

Taliyah – “Whoah… I want to call guys “young man” that’s fucking badass” Sivir laughed.

Evelynn – “How old are you Taliyah?”

Sivir – “Guess”

Evelynn – “16” Akali and Sivir both laugh.

Taliyah – “FUCK YOU”

Evelynn – “Hit a nerv there, young woman?”

Sivir – “Yup”

Akali – “Yup”

Taliyah – “I do not look that young”

Akali – “Aw little baby is throwing a tantrum!”

Taliyah – “I’m gonna start eating and hope you shut the hell up before I spill all your secrets out of spite”

Akali – “You wouldn’t, you love me too much”

Sivir – “She might not look it, but she is a sweetheart on the inside Eve”

Taliyah – “I once caught Akali kissing one of your posters when I was going to bed” Akali’s eyes widened and she choked on her food, Sivir laughed out loud, Evelynn chuckled and Taliyah rocked a very smug expression as she ate another spoonful of rice.

Akali – “I WAS DRUNK”

Sivir – “Oh my god Tali” She said still laughing, Evelynn would not pass this opportunity to tease Akali, She was blushing and coughing.

Evelynn – “Is that why you want to cuddle with me so often rogue?”

Akali – “S-shut up!”

Taliyah – “Ooooh I like that nickname too, rogueeeee”

Akali – “Only the Diva can call me rogue”

Sivir – “Oh my god, Eve, you’ve gotta tell Ahri and Kai about this”

Evelynn – “Oh trust me I will”

Akali – “EVE”

Evelynn – “Yes darling?”

Akali – “AHHHH!”

They ate and teased Akali, a good meal with good friends was something that Akali really missed, she didn’t want it to end even if she didn’t enjoy the teasing that much, however they couldn’t stay for long and once they finished their meal it was time to go, they had rehearsal after all, Akali sat silently next to Eve, who was driving with a subtle smile on her face, finally Akali spoke.

Akali – “I was drunk, okay?”

Evelynn – “Hey it’s cute that you have a little crush on me, lot’s of people do”

Akali – “I don’t have a crush!”

Evelynn – “Aww… so you don’t want a kiss from the real woman and not the poster?” Akali blushed, super red.

Akali – “Shut up!”

Evelynn – “It’s okay rogue, I won’t tell Kai’Sa and Ahri” Akali turned to face her still a little red and with hopeful eyes.

Akali – “Really?!”

Evelynn – “Yeah yeah, Kai’Sa would never let it go”

Akali – “Oh thank yo-“

Evelynn – “But!”

Akali – “But…?”

Evelynn – “Be honest with me Kali, is it something romantic between you and Lux?”

Akali – “I… seriously why is everyone so interested in my love life”

Evelynn – “Is that a yes?”

Akali – “No!... no…?”

Evelynn – “You don’t seem very sure”

Akali – “Well… I think… she’s really cute, okay?”

Evelynn – “I see”

Akali – “But it’s nothing romantic! I was being serious! I just wanted more real friends and she’s a lot like me, plus she’s already Kai’Sa’s friend so I just thought it could work out, but it’s nothing romantic, I don’t even know if she has a boyfriend or something like that.”

Evelynn – “Okay Kali… I support you”

Akali – “S-support me?!”

Evelynn – “Yeah, I mean… if you decide to do anything… romantic with her”

Akali – “There’s a no dating rule Eve, I couldn’t even if I wanted to”

Evelynn – “I’m just saying Kali, I’d support you okay?”

Akali – “Okay Eve” she smiled at her then looked at her for a couple seconds. “Thank you”

Evelynn – “No problem… hey…”

Akali – “yeah?”

Evelyn – “I want to be the first to know if there’s anything between you two okay?”

Akali – “Of course!

The girls get home and after their rehearsal, they all hung out on the living room, messy clothes and a little sweaty Ahri was the first one to decide to shower, followed by Akali, after showering Evelynn and Kai’Sa sat on the living room couch, both going through their social media.

Kai’Sa – “So… Eve…”

Evelynn – “Yes?”

Kai’Sa – “How are you holding up?”

Evelynn – “I am ok honey, don’t worry about me”

Kai’Sa – “Are you sure? I can still notice you looking at Akali every now and then…”

Evelynn – “Well… I can’t stop thinking about her okay? Just let it go, I’m trying to move on…” She says with a low tone.

Kai’Sa – “Eve.. they’re just friends for now, you have to keep trying, if you really feel like you’ve never felt this way before you should try doing something, don’t just let go” Evelynn thought for a moment.

Evelynn – “What do I do?”

Kai’Sa – “anything”

Just then the intercom comes to life and their guard speaks up.

Guard – “Uh sorry to bother you girls, there’s a small blonde angry girl here claiming she knows Miss Akali?” Muffled yelling can be heard in the background.

Akali runs to the door excited, dolled up, make up on, perfume on, everything, she picks up quickly, Ahri hearing the commotion comes out of her room and walks to the living room.

Akali – “Yes, please let her in!” Evelynn sighs and walks to her room.

Ahri – “Eve…”

Evelynn – “I want to be alone right now okay?”

Ahri – “Okay…”

Kai’Sa – “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let her try and date her…” She whispered to Ahri.

Ahri – “Lux likes Akali?”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah… they’re pretty similar too..”

Ahri – “Damn it”

Kai’Sa – “I gotta go say Hi, then we can leave okay?”

Ahri – “I’ll try to talk Evelynn into coming with us”

Kai’Sa – “Okay Foxy”

Akali and Lux are hugging and laughing already, Kai’Sa walks towards them, while Ahri makes her way to Evelynn’s room.

Lux – “KAI”

Kai’Sa – “LUX” Lux jumps to her arms and they hug tightly.

Lux – “Oh I missed you Kai”

Kai’Sa – “I missed you too”

Lux – “So ready to spend the day with Sun Fanatic?”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah! Ahri is coming too and maybe Eve”

Akali – “Oh really?”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah! I think so”

Leona – “COME ON, IM GETTING BORED HERE KAI!”

Lux – “SHUT UP GIANT CULTIST”

Leona – “I’LL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF THE SUN RIGHT NOW“

Lux – “TRY ME”

Kai’Sa – “Okay girls, have fun! I’ll see you two later” Akali nods and then takes Lux’s hand to lead her to the living room. Kai’Sa gets in the truck with Leona and hugs her.

Leona – “Oh I missed you so much”

Kai’Sa – “I missed you too”

Leona – “How have you been?”

Kai’Sa – “Really good! You?”

Leona – “Really well, thank you for spending the day with me though, I don’t like being alone too long” Kai’Sa nodded “where’s your friend?”

Kai’Sa – “She’s trying to convince my other friend to come with us too”

Leona – “Oh okay, so its four of us then? The more the merrier!”

Kai’Sa – “Hah, I missed your positivity”

Leona – “Something wrong? You look a little worried”

Kai’Sa – “She’s… sad”

Leona – “Oh, why?”

Kai’Sa – “Well…”

Ahri knocks on Evelynns door.

Ahri – “Come on Eve… open up…” Ahri rests her head on Evelynn’s door, suddenly, it opens. “Show yourself demon” She said, as she entered the room. “Pretty please? Come on, do you really want to be alone, here, with them?”

Evelynn – “No…”

Ahri – “Come with me then, me and Kai are gonna watch a movie with one of her friends! I know you love a good action movie.”

Evelynn – “I don’t”

Ahri – “Yes you do, now show yourself to me” Evelynn comes out from the shadows, tears on the corners of her eyes. “Oh sweetie… come on, clean up and come with me okay?”

Evelynn – “Okay foxy… okay…”

Evelynn changes and looks in the mirror, then with her head looking at her feet she walks with Ahri outside, trying to hide behind her.

Ahri – “Bye girls! We’ll see you later” Akali and Lux are too distracted to really notice them and Eve sighs.

Leona – “Hmm… that’s rough”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah…”

Leona – “Well I’m gonna support lux of course, but still, I feel sorry for her.”

Kai’Sa – “I can’t play favorites”

Leona – “I know, I’m sure Lux understands”

Kai’Sa – “I hope so” Ahri and Evelynn reach the car and get in on the backseat.

Ahri – “Hey! I’m Ahri!”

Leona – “Hi! Nice to finally meet you without tears on my face, I’m Leona” Ahri laughed.

Ahri – “This is Evelynn”

Evelynn – “Hello”

Leona – “Hey nice to meet you!”

Kai’Sa – “Lets goooooo I’m hungry!”

Lux and Akali are at the house, then Lux jumps over to Akali and hugs her tightly, trying to restrain her arms playfully, akali laughs.

Akali – “I knew you were gonna do that”

Lux – “I told you I’d attack you” she said hanging on to akali.

Akali – “So what do you want to do first? Play games? Get drunk? Play games while getting drunk?”

Lux – “You” Akali laughed, lux laughed a little too.

Akali – “Heh okay, I’ll choose then, we get drunk first!”

Lux – “Trying to get me drunk already I see”

Akali – “Ok then only I drink”

Lux – “Wait jk, give me a drink please” Akali gets them both something to drink.

Akali – “You want something to eat?”

Lux – “Uh, sure what do you have?”

Akali – “Oh well I was gonna order something”

Lux – “Sushi?”

Akali – “Sure”

Akali hands Lux a beer and opens one up for herself then sits donw on the couch and turns on her console, they play while they wait for their food.

Ahri – “Yoooo nice place!” Ahri says, finally visiting Kai’Sa’s original home.

Leona – “Thanks!”

Evelynn – “Lovely, so this is where our little Kai’Sa used to live”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah it’s a shit hole.” Ahri laughs hard, Leona and eve chuckle.

Leona – “I know you miss it.”

Kai’Sa – “I do, but it’s still a shithole”

Leona – “Fair enough”

Kai’Sa – “What are we eating Leona? I know you probably have something in mind to cook”

Leona – “Just a veggie lasagna, Kai’Sa told me you’re vegetarian Ahri?”

Ahri – “Yeah, you didn’t have to honey”

Leona – “Don’t worry I like cooking, you guys just chill on the living room, while I cook, wont take long”

Kai’sa – “You got wine?”

Leona – “Only beer”

Kai’Sa – “Shithole.” Leona laughs “Sorry foxy you’re gonna have to drink beer”

Ahri – “I love beer!”

Kai’Sa – “Oh really?”

Evelynn – “She is part beast after all”

Ahri – “Fuck youuuuu”

Kai’Sa – “Are you okay with beer Eve?”

Evelynn – “Today? Yes.”

Kai’Sa – “…Okay”

The night is just getting started, but already Evelynn felt a deep pain in her stomach, something she had never felt before, jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit LUX?? Wtf is wrong wit u?? There's no fucking way Akali x Evelynn doesn't fucking happen... right? uhhhhhhhh... RIGHT??
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU
> 
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn learns the meaning of jealousy.

Back home Lux and Akali are just getting to know eachother while they ate and drank questionable amounts of liquor.

Lux – “wait, so… you’re… a virgin?!”

Akali – “Why is that so surprising?!”

Lux – “Cause you’re fucking hot!”

Akali – “That’s! I!...”

Lux – “I never would have guessed”

Akali – “Are you a virgin?”

Lux – “That’s.. not… AHEM LETS GAME”

Akali – “YOU’RE A VIRGNR TOO!”

Lux – “You can’t even talk properly!”

Akali – “See!? Its not so weird!”

Lux – “Yes it is, I told you! You’re so fucking hot!”

Akali – “How does that make sense? You’re super hot!”

Lux – “You’re way hotter”

Akali – “Fine you know what? I won’t admit I’m hot unless you admit it too”

Lux – “I admit that you’re hot”

Akali – “Fine I’m ugly then”

Lux – “Stop!”

Akali – “You’re hot Lux”

Lux – “You’re hot Kali”

Akali – “Thank you” she said happily.

Lux – “You know I was thinking… wouldn’t the best way to lose your virginity… be with… another virgin?”

Akali – “It would probably be less pressure.”

Lux – “Yeah…”

Akali – “But I can’t do any of that, got a no dating rule”

Lux – “Hmm…” Lux hummed looking over at Akali, the ninja was painfully oblivious, this however only made Luxanna want her more.

Somewhere in the city, Kai’Sa, Ahri, Leona and Evelynn party, they forgot all about the movie and just drank and danced instead.

Evelynn however needed a break, she walked off from the girls after she noticed Leona on the balcony, they were too distracted singing and dancing that they didn’t notice those two escaping for a bit, Leona leaned over on the balcony, she looked off at the city, evelyn joined her closing the balcony door behind her.

Evelynn – “Hey”

Leona – “Hey”

Evelynn – “Those two are crazy.” Leona chuckled.

Leona – “I know” She looked back at them, her back facing the city as she leaned on the railing, she turned to Evelynn “Hey… I might be chewing more than I can swallow, but, can I ask you something?”

Evelynn – “Okay?” The diva answered cautiously.

Leona – “You’re into Akali”

Evelynn – “Did Kai’S-“

Leona – “Yeah, but I would have been able to tell anyways honey, anyone could tell with the way you speak about her” Evelynn stayed silent. “You know that my other friend is into her too, right?”

Evelynn – “Are you trying to get me to leave her alone?” Leona laughed then turned back to the city, again leaning on the railing.

Leona – “Oh not at all, I was just thinking about those two” She sighed “If it’s any comfort, I don’t think those two are a good match.”

Evelynn – “Why do you say so?”

Leona – “Well first of all opposites attract, I feel like they’re into each other now, or at least lux is, because they have so much in common, but once that wears of, they’ll be accustomed to feel the same way about everything, that when eventually they disagree with something, be it something small or something big, it will make them fight, and I feel like they’ll realize honeymoon stage is over and it will all be either “we agree and we are ok” or “we disagree and everything is falling apart” I think they’ll just slowly realize that agreeing about everything is boring”

Evelynn – “Sounds like you’ve been thinking about this a lot.”

Leona – “Plus they’re both bottoms” Evelynn laughed “Well I had a lot of time to think while you three reminisced about your tour” Evelynn scoffed.

Evelynn – “Sorry about that, we didn’t want to steal her from you”

Leona – “Don’t worry, I like you two girls too, you’re welcome here anytime”

Evelynn – “Thank you”

Leona – “What are you gonna do about Akali?”

Evelynn – “I don’t know” She leaned over on the railing too.

Leona – “Don’t give up, I don’t know you two too well, but I think you make a good couple”

Evelynn – “I don’t know how to get her to like me that way”

Leona – “Just ask her out”

Evelynn – “Just like that?”

Leona – “Yep”

Evelynn – “What if she says no?”

Leona – “Then you’ll have your answer, you will be able to move on” Evelynn looked saddened at the streets below them “But just like you can imagine what it would be like if she said no, you can also Imagine on what would happen if she said yes.” Evelynn looked at Leona then over at the shining city neon lights, she smiled.

Evelynn – “I won’t give up”

Leona – “Good”

Evelynn – “Shouldn’t you be supporting your friend though?”

Leona – “I am! Whatever lux wants I’ll support her all the way, but like I said, I don’t think they make a good couple”

Evelynn – “And you think me and her do?”

Leona – “Yeah, you really do”

Evelynn – “Hmm”

Leona – “A little related… I think your friend over there has a crush on Kai’Sa”

Evelynn – “Ahri? She has only ever dated guys”

Leona – “That doesn’t mean she couldn’t ever find a woman that she liked, But maybe you’re right, it’s just a hunch after all, I’m not omniscient”

Evelynn – “I hope you’re wrong”

Leona – “Why?”

Evelynn – “This is all messed up, I like Akali, she likes Lux, Kai’Sa likes-“

Leona – “Sivir.”

Evelynn – “Yeah, she has told you about her?”

Leona – “Oh boy has she, its everyday “sivir this sivir that””

Evelynn – “Heh”

Leona – “I can tell she likes her a lot”

Evelynn – “They make a cute couple, that’s why im saying it’s all messed up”

Leona – “It’s definitely not normal for 4 girls to suddenly turn lesbian”

Evelynn – “I’ve always preferred girls, though a few men every now and then aren’t a bad apetiser”

Leona – “That’s the grossest way I’ve ever heard anyone say they’re bisexual”

Evelynn – “It’s a gift”

Leona – “Heh”

Evelynn – “What about you?”

Leona – “What about me?”

Evelynn – “Do you have anyone special?”

Leona – “Not really, those two girls are all I have other than my family”

Evelynn – “Really?”

Leona – “I’ve tried different things, but it’s never really been something im into”

Evelynn – “Asexual?”

Leona – “I wouldn’t say so, I definitely find men and women sexually appealing, I just don’t have any desire to pursue anything with them”

Evelynn – “Hmm”

Suddenly the balcony door was slammed open with a little too much force, Leona winced then turned her attention to the two drunk women drunkenly staring back.

Ahri – “GIRLS WHAT THE FUCK, ARE YOU GONNA DANCE WITH US OR WHT”

Kai’Sa – “I’M BEATING THIS BITCH AT OUR CHOREOGRAPHY!”

Ahri – “WELL OF COURSE YOU’RE OUR COREOGHTEA” Kai’sa laughed out loud.

Kai’Sa – “Our what?!”

Ahri – “SHUT UP!”

Leona – “See how they make a good couple too?” Evelynn stayed silent. “We should go with them“ Leona started walking back inside, Evelynn stood there for a moment reflecting, then went back inside.

Screaming and laughing reverberates on the walls of the K/DA residence, several cans of beer spread all over the table, leftover food and used napkins.

Lux – “Ah! Kali!”

Akali – “GET FUCKED!”

Lux – “BITCH THAT WAS MY KILL”

Akali – “THERE IS NO I IN TEAM”

Lux – “Fuck you”

Akali – “Hey let’s take a breather”

Lux – “Sounds good, I need a drink after that bullshit”

Akali – “JELLY?”

Lux – “I’ll kill you in real life if you don’t get me a drink” Akali laughed.

Akali – “Okay okay”

Lux – “Hey Kali?”

Akali – “Yeah?” She said, handing her a shot of tequila and sitting next to her.

Lux – “You ever dated a girl?”

Akali – “No, why?”

Lux – “Just wondering…”

Akali – “Have you?”

Lux – “Uh no, I haven’t even dated a guy”

Akali – “Really?”

Lux – “Yeah”

Akali – “What about that one guy you told me about?”

Lux – “He’s just my friend and I’m pretty sure he likes guys”

Akali – “Really?”

Lux – “Yup”

Akali – “What if he wasn’t into guys?”

Lux – “idk he’s not really my type”

Akali – “Ah”

Lux – “Kali” Lux leaned in and looked into Akali’s eyes with intent, Akali nervously looked back at her.

Akali – “Lux?”

Lux – “I want you to fuck me”

Akali – “Lux…”

Lux – “I thought you wanted to, you kept flirting with me”

Akali – “It’s not that I don’t want Lux, but.. well.. I have a no dating rule, I’ve already broken rules and I don’t want to risk it, I don’t want to get kicked out of the group”

Lux – “Isnt Kai’Sa dating Sivir?”

Akali – “WHAT? I thought they were just texting?!”

Lux – “Well yeah but, they’re almost dating?”

Akali – “They can’t, well Kai’Sa can’t”

Lux – “Hm… but you’re not saying no?”

Akali – “Lux…”

Lux – “Why did you flirt with me if you knew you couldn’t date me then? Were you just playing with me?

Akali – “N-no! I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, it was… I liked the attention and… and I”

Lux – “I won’t give up you know? Unless you tell me you don’t want anything, I won’t stop” Akali was taken back by that reply.

Akali – “You can’t do that Lux”

Lux – “Then tell me I should stop” Akali frowned a bit but then sighed and queued up for another match, she looked defeated, Lux however looked happy, she smiled but didn’t say anything else and grabbed her controller again to keep playing.

Akali – “This can’t be a good idea…but… it feels nice..” Akali thought to herself.

Evelynn hugged a very drunk Kai’Sa, Leona laughed and sang with Ahri who was also very drunk, it was late but the party had not died down one bit, they were singing karaoke, after a very tiring song they all sat on the living room just taking a breather.

Kai’Sa – “Fox person!”

Ahri – “Yes void person?”

Kai’Sa – “We cuddle tonight!”

Ahri – “What?!”

Kai’Sa – “We made a deal!”

Ahri – “I think you’re trying to take advantage of drunk people, Leona what’s the safe word?”

Leona – “Workplace romance”

Evelynn – “You two made a cuddling deal?”

Ahri – “Yeah! In exchange for cooking skills”

Evelynn – “Interesting”

Leona – “A deal is a deal”

Kai’Sa – “Hey Leona?”

Leona – “Yeah?”

Kai’Sa – “I love you and I missed you”

Leona – “Aw, I missed you too”

Ahri – “I think we should get home soon, it’s getting late”

Evelynn – “Yeah, we have another meeting tomorrow”

Kai’Sa – “Please tell me it’s not in the morning”

Ahri – “Nope, but we shouldn’t fuck up our sleep schedule, let’s go home”

Kai’Sa – “Don’t think I forgot about our cuddling”

Ahri – “Fine! But no fox form!”

Leona – “What?”

Kai’Sa – “Oh Ahri is a real Foxgirl” Leona gets a big grin and looked over at Ahri.

Leona – “Can I see?”

Ahri – “…No…?”

Kai’Sa – “Can you really say no to the woman that gave you drinks and helped you clean after you broke two of her glasses?”

Ahri – “…” Ahri’s ears flattened.

Leona – “Just once”

Ahri – “Goddammit” Ahri sighed and turned into a smoke cloud emerging from it was Fox Ahri, Leona opened her arms up with a huge smile on her face, Ahri growled then reluctantly got off the couch and jumped up unto Leona’s lap.

Leona – “Oh my god I love her”

Kai’Sa – “I know!”

Leona – “You get to cuddle with her? You’re lucky”

Kai’Sa – “I know Ahri loves cuddling with me”

Ahri – “Awwahuhhh grrrr”

Leona – “Awwww I think she’s saying I’m super hot and have hug mommy tits” Ahri turned to look at Leona and nibbled her arm playfully.

Ahri – “Grr”

Kai’Sa – “Nah she’s saying she does love cuddling with me” Evelynn looks at Kai’Sa surprised, Ahri turns her head sideways like a dog would when it’s confused, then she turns towards Leona and covered her eyes with her tail.

Kai’Sa – “Oh my god I understood her!”

Ahri – “Awuahh…”

Evelynn – “Wow it took me like 4 years to finally understand her in that form”

Kai’Sa – “Yessss! I’m so happy, we are definitely cuddling tonight Ahri”

Ahri – “Grr…”

Leona – “Wait you guys can actually understand her?”

Evelynn – “I can, and now apparently Kai’Sa can too”

Leona – “Hmmm can I keep Ahri?” Evelyn and Kai’Sa spoke at the same time.

Evelynn – “Sorry darling she’s ours”

Kai’Sa – “Sorry she’s mine” Ahri stood up on Leona’s lap and looked over at both of them.

Ahri – “GRRR AWUAAH”

Kai’Sa – “What?! Aren’t foxes animals? Plus humans are animals too!”

Ahri – “GRRRR! Aaauuhhh” She made an offended expression and set down her head on Leona’s lap again. “Grr… uaawah…”

Leona – “I think you upset the little fox”

Kai’Sa – “She loves us”

Evelynn – “Excuse me for a moment ladies, Oh Leona can I use your bathroom?”

Leona – “Of course! Left down the hall door to your left”

Evelynn – “Thank you Darling”

Leona – “I’m gonna call Lux see how she’s doing”

Kai’Sa – “Good call”

Leona – “You’re funnier sober” She said taking out her phone without acknowledging the pun, she dialed Lux’s number, she was petting Ahri with her other hand”

Kai’Sa – “Fuck you!”

Lux and Akali lay on the couches of the pool area, they stare up at the stars, eating candy and talking about anything.

Akali – “It’s not that easy Lux”

Lux – “Okay listen you just have to nail the first lizalfos on the head you focus on him and kill him, then you take the explosive barrel and throw it at the other one you focus on that one then it’s just an easy 1v1”

Akali – “Fuck off he regenerates way too fast, like I just nail him and he drops to the water then he just attacks me from the water while he regenerates, it’s actually impossible”

Lux – “No no no listen okay, let’s start ag-“ Lux gets a call from Leona “oh give me a sec.”

Leona – “Hey flashlight, did ya turn into Akali’s fleshlight yet?” Lux gets an annoyed expression on her face and blushes a little.

Lux – “What do you want?”

Leona – “Jeez sorry, I was just checking in on you, neither of you have texted us, can I take the girls home or are you still gonna fu-“

Lux – “Yeah you can, I’ll talk to you later” Lux was about to hang up but Leona spoke up.

Leona – “Wait!”

Lux – “Ugh what?!”

Leona – “I love you Luxy I hope your date is going well” Lux smiled a little then got her annoyed expression back, her blushed face stayed pink and she replied.

Lux – “I love you too dumbass”

Leona – “We’ll get there in like an hour or so, so you still got some time to lick Akali’s p-“ Lux hung up.

Kai’Sa looked at her amused.

Leona – “Looks like I can take you guys home if you want or you can stay here with me tonight, your call”

Kai’Sa – “Let’s wait to see what Eve thinks”

Leona – “Alright”

Kai’Sa – “I hope Eve is okay”

Leona – “Don’t worry, she’s a strong woman”

Kai’Sa – “I know that, but… still…”

Ahri – “Arf uuuahu auw aau…”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah…”

Leona – “What did she say?”

Kai’Sa – “she said she’s never seen her like this over someone before, and she has known her for what 15 years or so?”

Ahri – “Awh”

Kai’Sa – “18”

Leona – “She does look really in love”

Kai’Sa – “They look so cute together too… Eve turns so adorable when she’s with Akali”

Ahri – “Awrraaf!”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah… I don’t want to help either one though, it wouldn’t be fair”

Leona – “Don’t worry about it Kai”

Kai’Sa – “How can I not?”

Leona – “It will be okay Kai’Sa” She said confidently.

Kai’Sa – “I hope so”

Ahri – “Awrfgh wuaaah” She stood up and jumped down then walked over towards the bathroom, the two women watched then talked for a bit, Ahri reached the door and scratched it gently, Evelynn opened up and smiled at her friend once she noticed her, she picked her up and hugged her.

Evelynn – “I’m okay Ahri thank you”

Ahri – “Auwgh arf huaaah”

Evelynn – “I won’t give up, I like Akali way too much to give up”

Ahri – “Ruargh auwaaa?”

Evelynn – “Whatever it takes.” She walked over towards the living room with Ahri in her arms then lets her go free, she stood up and looked at the two women looking over at her. “I’m fine girls” She said with a smile, all three of them could see however that she was far from okay.

Ahri – “Gawh mmh” Ahri rubbed her head against Evelynn’s leg Kai’Sa got up and hugged her too.

Evelynn – “Don’t worry girls, really, I’ll be okay, let’s go home yeah? I’m tired”

Kai’Sa – “Sure thing Evie, you didn’t drink right L?”

Leona – “Nah I got you voidgirl, I’ll drive you home”

Ahri – “Wah”

Evelynn – “She says thank you” Leona smiled, then gets up.

Leona – “You’re welcome Ahri! Now, cheer up! I really loved having you girls over, we should do this more often”

Kai’Sa – “I’d like that!”

Ahri – “Rah! Arf!”

Evelynn – “Thank you Leona”

Leona – “Anytime Eve”

Akali and Lux lay on the couches still, they looked up at the stars, both silent, listening to sad songs, Lux turned to look at Akali and spoke.

Lux – “Hey Kali?”

Akali – “What’s up?”

Lux – “Now that you’re not in tour, you’ll have a bunch of free time right?”

Akali – “I’ll still have rehearsal and gotta have at least two days thinking about new music stuff, but yeah, I’ll be free more than before”

Lux – “I’ll come over and simp you more often then”

Akali – “aha…”

Lux – “I can tell you like it” She said looking into her eyes and winking.

Akali – “Well… Eve texted me, they’re coming home soon”

Lux – “Don’t change the subject”

Akali – “I… don’t know what to say okay?”

Lux – “That’s okay, you don’t have to say anything then”

Akali – “I’m not… I can’t date anyone Lux…”

Lux – “I know”

Akali – “And I… I have no idea how to react to this alright?”

Lux – “Okay Kali, I’m gonna ask you again then, one last time”

Akali – “…okay?”

Lux – “I like you, I think it would be fun for us to date, but if you don’t want to you can just tell me to stop and I’ll stop, okay?”

Akali – “I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea”

Lux – “Why not?”

Akali – “First of all the rules…”

Lux – “What else?”

Akali – “Well… I think it would hurt my parents”

Lux – “That’s always gonna be case Kali, don’t you think a lot of your fans would be upset too if you dated anyone?”

Akali – “Yeah..”

Lux – “Sometimes you have to listen to your heart, rather than your brain”

Akali – “You’re so corny” Lux snorted and laughed a bit.

Lux – “Shut up! It’s romance!”

Akali – “Ughhhh” she laughed too.

Lux – “Date me”

Akali – “I can’t and I shouldn’t”

Lux – “Okay, friends with benefits?”

Akali – “Lux!”

Lux – “What?”

Akali – “When did you become so bold?”

Lux – “Well I noticed both of us are shy and bottoms so one of us had to take the dominant role”

Akali – “I’m… not a bottom”

Lux – “Ok bottom”

Akali – “I’ll literally kill you”

Lux – “Sounds good”

Akali – “I cant date anyone, I’m sorry”

Lux – “Stop saying sorry, I told you I’m not giving up”

Akali felt bad, she liked Luxanna but she was worried about the consequences of building a relationship with someone so close to Kai’Sa, she didn’t want to make it awkward.

Leona closed her door and locked it, then walked toward her truck where the three other girls waited, she got in and all of them kept quiet as she turned the ignition on and started driving.

Ahri – “God I hate that I’m a fox”

Leona – “I love your fox form”

Kai’Sa – “We are cuddling tonight, no excuses”

Ahri – “I already said fine!” Leona laughed, Evelynn, looking out the window whispered under her breath.

Evelynn – “I don’t want to be alone tonight” It was a low whimper, but there was no music, no other cars on the road, only the quiet cry for help from the diva, Leona looked at her rear view mirror, the two other girls looked at Evelynn, saddened and at a breaking point, tears started forming in her eyes, Ahri scooted close to Evelynn and quickly started hugging her.

Ahri – “Oh Evie..”

Kai’Sa – “Eve… it’s okay, you’ll.. everything will be okay” Leona stayed silent, her eyebrows raised up in worry, clearly feeling for her, Evelynn turned to look at Ahri and Kai’Sa who looked back at her, it only made her emotions stronger, she tried holding back, but the worried expressions on her friend’s faces drove her over the edge, she looked at Ahri, shivering, her eyes watering slowly building up a watery surface on her eyes until it was too big to hold on, and they fell, she cried.

Evelynn – “I really want her…” She cried out, her voice cracking, unable to keep up her calm persona she fell into Ahri’s arms.

Ahri – “Evie…” Ahri cried too, Kai’Sa cried and so did Leona, they kept silent while Evelynn let her emotions take control of her and Ahri consoled her.

They drove for a while, Evelynn whimpering and crying on Ahri’s shoulder, Kai’Sa sat next to Leona who also had dry tears on her face, she looked out the window, then turned to her phone, she hoped Sivir was up.

[Text conversation between Kai’Sa and Sivir]

Kai’Sa: You up?

Sivir: Hey! What’s up voidgirl?

Kai’Sa: Well… sad stuff…

Sivir: Oh

Sivir: Are you okay?

Kai’Sa: I’m okay, but Evelynn is just… well having a breakdown

Sivir: What happened?

Kai’Sa: I’ve told you about Lux?

Sivir: Yeah

Kai’Sa: I told you she had a crush on Akali?

Sivir: Oh no, did she…

Sivir: Are they dating?

Kai’Sa: Not yet?

Sivir: Yet?

Kai’Sa: We don’t really know, but well… we found out just yesterday that apparently Lux and Akali had been texting for a while and they set up a meet today, so I came to visit Leona with Ahri and Evelynn, we had a really great time, drank a bunch but now we are driving home, and Evelynn is crying…

Sivir: poor thing ):

Kai’Sa: Yeah…

Sivir: So she finally admitted she likes her?

Kai’Sa: Mhm, she looked so broken, I just want to hug her.

Sivir: Hug her

Kai’Sa: I can’t, she’s in the backseat

Sivir: I wish I could help

Kai’Sa: Talking to you helps me

Sivir: I’m glad I can help you at least

Kai’Sa: You can text Eve, do you have her number?

Sivir: I don’t

Kai’Sa: 28402852

Kai’Sa: I wouldn’t recommend texting her right now though okay?

Sivir: Alright Bokkie

Kai’Sa: Also… that’s… just for you please don’t ever share that number

Sivir: of course not

Kai’Sa: Alright I gotta go, we are home now

Kai’Sa: I hope I didn’t wake you up with my message

Kai’Sa: but thank you for helping

Sivir: Anytime Bokkie

Leona pulled up on the gate and rolled down her window, gave her name, Kai’Sa talked to the guy on the intercom and the gate opened, they parked right next to the entrance, Leona got out of the car, so did Kai’Sa, they waited out, while Ahri kept hugging Evelynn, Evelynn had her hand on her face, covering it up, she didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but she couldn’t stand to look at Luxanna and Akali together, she sighed.

Ahri – “Come on Evie, we’re home”

Evelynn – “I don’t want her to see me like this”

Ahri wouldn’t let down her friend in her time of need, she had warned her about trying anything with Akali, but that thought didn’t cross Ahri’s mind for even a second, she merely wondered how she could help her friend.

Ahri – “Don’t worry Eve, I won’t let her see you”

Ahri kept hugging her, she had to think of how to get her in her room without Akali seeing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, goodnight and morning or whatever it is when you read this, Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Leave me comments, I love reading them, thank you all for all the support, it keeps me going.
> 
> Also give me a follow on twitter if you want, or if you don't, this is an order now, I'm in charge here. @HintofSilience
> 
> ALSO YES THAT'S "S I L I E N C E" NOT "SILENCE"
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL.


	11. Night Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali starts catching on to things.

Ahri hugged the broken woman like she would die otherwise, Evelynn kept her head down, trying her best to not ruin Ahri’s shirt while still hugging her and crying, Ahri finally had a plan, she was thankful Kai’Sa and Leona were there.

Ahri – “Okay, Ill go check up on her and then come back for you and take you to your room, while Kai’Sa distracts them”

Evelynn – “Please don’t leave me alone”

Ahri – “Oh honey…” Ahri opened the door and called Kai’Sa over. “Honey can you go check in the house and see… what they’re doing?”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah of course! I’ll be right back”

Ahri – “Thank you”

Evelynn – “Thank you Bokkie” Kai’Sa nodded and walked over to Leona.

Kai’Sa – “Come with me please, let’s go check and see what Lux is up to”

Leona – “Of course”

Kai’Sa walked to the door with Leona in tow, they enter, Kai’Sa and Leona make their way inside the house and see… Lux and Akali on the couch watching a movie.

Akali – “Oh hey!” She said after noticing them coming in.

Lux – “Jeez what took you so long?” Kai’Sa nodded to Leona and walked away to get Ahri and Evelynn to the house, Lux and Akali looked at each other puzzled, Kai’Sa reached the truck quickly and spoke.

Kai’Sa – “They were just watching a movie, so… let’s take you to your room Evie”

Ahri – “Yeah, come Evie”

Evelynn – “Please don’t let her see me like this”

Ahri – “I won’t, don’t worry, just come with us, we can cuddle tonight yeah?”

Evelynn – “Yes please” Ahri got out of the truck and so did Evelynn, she was walking behind her, wiping her tears away, Kai’Sa walked to the side of Ahri, also in front of Evelynn, covering her, Evelynn still held Ahri’s hand.

Leona sighed and stood nervously at the door, Akali and Lux now standing up with worried looks on their faces.

Akali – “Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

Leona – “No! Just… uh well, everything is fine”

Lux – “You’re a terrible liar Leona”

Akali – “Please tell me if something happened? Where’s Ahri and Eve? Where did Kai’Sa go?”

Leona – “No wait it’s.. they’re coming! We should leave Lux”

Lux – “I told you I might stay for the night”

Leona – “Right… are you?”

Lux – “I don’t know! You haven’t told me what’s going on!” Kai’Sa walked in again, Ahri and Evelynn snuck in through the back entrance and wait for Kai’Sa to distract them.

Kai’Sa – “Hey! How was your night?”

Lux – “Come on Kai, tell us what’s going on!”

Akali – “What happened Bokkie?”

Kai’Sa – “Can you two come with me?”

Akali – “Why? Where?”

Kai’Sa – “Please just trust me okay? As a favor, please” Lux and Akali looked at each other then at Kai’Sa, they nodded.”Thank you, come with me” The three women walked to the truck, Leona sígnaled Ahri to come in and walk into the house, Evelynn walked behind her, eyes puffy and pink, makeup ruined, she whimpered but Ahri sushed her and walked into her room.

Ahri let Evelynn inside her room and closed the door behind her, she hugged her and wiped some of her tears away.

Evelynn – “I’m sorry Foxy, I knew this was a bad idea”

Ahri – “Evelynn, don’t apologize, and don’t give up, okay? I can tell you weren’t lying to me, she does mean a lot to you, and I will support you all the way through, you know that” Evelynn smiled at her, as big a smile as she could give given her current situation.

Ahri – “Okay clean yourself up and I’ll come here for the night after I’m done explaining things”

Evelynn – “What will you tell them?”

Ahri – “I… don’t know…”

Evelynn – “You can tell them the truth, I don’t want her to see me like this, just don’t tell her why I’m like this in the first place”

Ahri – “Okay Evie, I won’t be long”

Evelynn – “Thank you Foxy”

Ahri – “Of course”

Kai’Sa, Akali and Lux stood there, Leona joining shortly after, she still had that worried expression on her face, Kai’Sa loved how transparent Leona was, but this time it was a detriment.

Akali – “What’s going on?”

Lux – “Leona what the hell is happening?”

Kai’Sa and Leona stared at each other nervously, finally Ahri walked to the truck with them, she had drinked quite a lot at Leona’s place, but seeing her friend so hurt sobered her right up, the same was true for Kai’Sa.

Akali – “Foxy, what’s going on?”

Ahri – “Evelynn had a rough night, she was crying and she didn’t want you to see her”

Akali – “What?! What happened?”

Ahri – “She just had a rough night”

Akali – “Where is she?”

Ahri – “In her room” Akali started walking towards the house but Kai’Sa stopped her.

Akali – “I have to see her!”

Kai’Sa – “Kali please leave her alone she… needs some space right now”

Akali – “I need to see her, I can help!”

Ahri – “Akali, She needs time, okay? Just leave her alone, I’m asking you as a favor for a friend.”

Akali – “But…”

Leona – “Come on Lux, we should go home”

Lux – “Right… uhm I’ll go get my things”

Leona – “I’ll come with you” Leona and Lux walked to the house, while the three KDA members talked.

Ahri – “Just give it a day and then she can talk to us about it okay?

Akali – “Please… I just want to hug her”

Kai’Sa – “Kali…” Akali was oblivious, but she was not dumb, she could tell by their looks, it was something real, she wanted to know, but if both of them were so serious and worried she decided to just listen to them.

Akali – “Fine… can I text her?”

Ahri – “Yeah, but no promises on wether or not she’ll answer”

Akali – “I want to at least try”

Leona and Lux reached her stuff, as she picked up her controller and put on her shoes back on she spoke, looking back at Leona.

Lux – “Okay whats going on Leona?”

Leona – “She just told you”

Lux – “Is that it? She just didn’t want akali to see her crying? Feels a little excessive”

Leona – “Don’t be rude”

Lux – “I’m not, It just feels like she got Akali all scared for no real reason”

Leona – “Just grab your stuff Lux, I’m tired”

Lux – “That’s not fair” Leona shrugged.

Leona – “I’m sorry little light, I can’t tell you the whole reason, but what she said was true”

Lux – “Why can’t you tell me?”

Leona – “It could jeopardize K/DA and I don’t want to do that to Kai’Sa”

Lux – “Fine, but I’ve never kept anything from you Leona.”

Leona – “That’s not fair” Lux shrugged.

Kai’Sa, Akali and Ahri got in the house and said their goodbyes to Leona and Luxanna, Kai’Sa felt bad for Lux, but she was not going to let her stay with Evelynn all worked up over it, she needed time, and Kai’Sa would give it to her, they go get showered and waited patiently for Akali to go into her room.

[Text conversation between Akali and Evelynn]

Akali: Evie?

Evelynn: Hey Darling

Akali: How are you?

Evelynn: I’m feeling better thank you

Akali: Can I visit you?

Evelynn: Id rather not

Akali: Okay…

Akali: Not even for a hug?

Evelynn: I’m sorry Darling

Akali: We haven’t cuddled in a bit, maybe that could help?

Evelynn: Another day, okay? I’m gonna sleep now

Akali: Alright..

Akali: I love you Evie

Akali: You know Im always here for you right?

Evelynn: I know

Evelynn: Thank you

Akali: You missed typing something

Evelynn: I love you too Darling

Akali: (:

Ahri and Kai’Sa waited about an hour or so until they thought Akali had gone to sleep, they texted each other, then agreed to go to Evelynn’s rooms then.

Kai’Sa entered the room first, She made sure to be stealthy and get there quietly, she closed the door then walked towards the bed.

Kai’Sa – “Eve?” She walked slowly through the dark room. Evelynn kept quiet looking at Kai’Sa amused. “you know I thought it would be impossible to miss you with that monumental ass of yours, but apparently I’m wrong” Evelyn laughed “There she is!”

Evelynn – “You know you didn’t have to actually cuddle with me? I was just drunk and sensitive for some reason”

Kai’Sa – “Fine then let’s say I’m doing it cause I want to feel those killer curves of yours”

Evelynn – “Are you trying to seduce me?”

Kai’Sa – “Maybe I’m still a little drunk”

Evelynn – “Hmm thank you for helping me Bokkie”

Kai’Sa – “Of course, anytime Eve” Kai’Sa hugged and squeezed the diva then settled in the bed.

Evelynn – “Wow that skin of yours is actually really soft”

Kai’Sa – “That’s my normal skin”

Evelynn – “Ah, well point stands darling”

A silent creak can be heard as Ahri gets inside the room, she looked around then at the bed.

Ahri – “Started without me I see” She whispered.

Evelynn – “Foxy”

Ahri – “How are you holding up?”

Evelynn – “I’m feeling better thank you”

Ahri – “Cuddle?”

Kai’Sa – “Cuddle”

Evelynn – “You two are too good to me”

Ahri – “Shhhh just relax “Darling””

Evelynn – “Are you mocking me?”

Kai’Sa – “We would never”

Evelynn – “Hmm…”

The women cuddled, Evelynn and the girls fell asleep, yet Evelynn woke up shortly after, maybe a couple hours after, she felt her phone vibrate, she took it and looked at it, the bright screen blinding her momentarily, before regaining her eyesight and then, her heart sunk.

Akali: Evelynn.

Akali: Talk to me right now.

Akali: I need you to answer me.

Evelynn: Hey, something wrong?

Evelynn watched nervously as Akali typed, she still had no idea what she wanted, but she still had a bad feeling about it, she waited and waited while Akali typed, then finally, the reply came.

Akali: Yeah was having trouble sleeping, I walked into Kai’Sa’s room to talk to her, she wasn’t there, I walked to Ahri’s room and she wasn’t there either, so you know what? I thought maybe something happened, so I walked in your room, and I found Ahri, and Kai’Sa there, with you.

Akali: Come to the living room with me, I want to talk.

Evelynn: Kali it’s just

Evelynn: They wanted to help me so they came to cuddle

Akali: Am I not good enough to cuddle?

Evelynn: it’s not that! They convinced me after you asked, and I didn’t know if you were asleep so I didn’t want to wake you up.

Akali: Lying only makes me angrier Evelynn.

Evelynn: I’m not lying

Akali: Really? You’re testing our friendship, and I can’t promise you it will go well, if I find out you lied to me I’ll be really angry, so I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself.

Evelynn: Kali I cant

Evelynn: I’ll

Evelynn: I’ll wake them up if I move

Akali: I’ll stay down here for 10 minutes, if you have any respect left for me you’ll come and explain.

Evelynn: Kali

Evelynn: I

Evelynn:We just talked about some stuff and I felt bad

Evelynn: It’s nothing serious

Evelynn: Kali?

Evelynn: Can’t I explain with text?

Evelynn: Please answer me

Evelynn: Kali?

Evelynn: Goddamit please

Evelynn: Okay…

Evelynn: I’m coming..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a poggers moment, Evelynn you goddamn fool, what did ya do?
> 
> If you have any friends that like the Akalynn stuff, maybe tell them about this story? ´:) please? ´:)
> 
> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I have a bunch of this story written down, idk if i should just post it all at once?


	12. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations, understandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i gave all 5 of you reading my fanfic enough suspense XD, thanks for reading! <3

Evelynn stood next to one of the couches, she looked uncomfortable and shy, a first for her, Akali noticed this, the young woman sat with her legs crossed fully expecting the diva to appear, Evelynn was out of her element, she felt vulnerable and on the verge of tears.

Evelynn – “H-hey…”

Akali – “Explain.”

Evelynn – “I just… had a bad day okay? The girls wanted to help me by cuddling”

Akali – “Really? And they didn’t say anything about helping to me? And you never thought I’d want to be there for you?”

Evelynn – “I didn’t want to wake you up”

Akali – “I swear to god Evelynn, if you lie to me one more time I’ll leave and our friendship will never be the same”

Evelynn – “But I’m telling the tru-“ Akali stood up and started walking away. “Wait! Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! Please stop, don’t leave”

Akali – “Talk to me”

Evelynn – “okay, please, just”

Akali – “Speak”

Evelynn – “I had a” She swallowed and cleared her throat “a really bad night”

Akali – “Did Lux visiting me have anything to do with it?” Evelynn was caught off guard.

Evelynn – “Wh- I… how, why would you think that?”

Akali – “You’ve never gotten angry at me before, but when I told you about Lux you got angry and sad.”

Evelynn – “…”

Akali – “Be honest.”

Evelynn – “Maybe.. yeah..”

Akali – “Why?”

Evelynn – “Can you tell me what you did with her?”

Akali – “Why?”

Evelynn – “Please?”

Akali – “I’m the one asking questions Eve”

Evelyn – “Please? I… please” It was clear to Akali it was different, everything about how they were speaking was different to how they usually did.

Akali – “Fine, I trust you for now, so I won’t lie to you, but I expect the truth from you, got it?” She said firmly.

Evelynn – “Yeah…”

Akali – “Okay fine, she uh…” Akali blushed just the slightest bit “We played games, drank a bunch, and…” She swallowed, unable to look at Evelynn for a bit. “she told me she has a crush on me, she asked me if we could… uh have something more than a friendship” She looked at Evelynn who looked back at her surprised, Akali’s momentary shyness completely gone now, she returned to her skeptical stare.

Evelynn – “Oh… then… what happened?”

Akali – “Well… she asked me if I felt the same way”

Evelynn – “Do you?”

Akali – “I don’t know” She sighed. “But that doesn’t matter I can’t date anyone, remember? That rule Ahri set? And any-“

Evelynn – “Wait, you remember that truth or dare game we had, is she the reason you have thought about dating a girl?”

Akali – “Uhm, not exactly”

Evelynn – “…Okay…? Who was the reason then?”

Akali – “It’s hard to explain, I just read a bunch of stuff, I’ve been playing games, watching movies and I just noticed how much I really enjoyed… uh… girl on girl stuff, so It just kinda clicked that that’s what I like.”

Evelynn – “So you do like girls?” Akali squirmed at the question.

Akali – “Y-yea-wait! Don’t change the subject!”

Evelynn – “What happened then? After she told you that? Do you feel the same way?”

Akali – “I told her I can’t date anyone, but… she said she’s gonna keep trying unless I tell her no”

Evelynn – “Did you?”

Akali – “Not exactly”

Evelynn – “Why not…?”

Akali – “You’re changing the topic, I told you what I did with Lux and now it’s your turn, why were you crying? What happened?”

Evelynn – “I’m not changin the topic I need to know why you didn’t tell her no”

Akali – “I’m lonely. Okay? I said it! I’ve been single most of my life and having that kind of attention from someone is nice” Evelynn felt her heart break, it was now or never, she knew it, she had to act.

Evelynn – “I… I can…”

Akali – “You can what?”

Evelynn – “I’m sorry Ahri…” She whispered to herself.

Akali – “What?”

Evelynn felt herself shaking, she tried her best but as she breathed and talked she shook, it was obvious she was nervous, she felt vulnerable, embracing her feelings only got her more nervous, it was scary, but there was no turning back, she had to do it, now or never, she started blushing and wanted to look away embarrassed, but she stopped herself and looked straight at Akali, in any other circumstance Akali would have made fun of the face Evelynn was making, but it was different this time, she could tell, finally, as she stared deeply into Akali’s eyes, she confessed.

Evelynn – “I’m in love with you Kali…”

Silence, for a good amount of time the only sound near them was the low hum of the pool’s heating system, and some ocasional bird or car honk in the distance, that and the cool air blowing against them coming from the windows Akali opened just before Evelynn got there, gently passing through as if noticing the importance of that moment, Akali looked incredulous at Evelynn, had she heard right?

Akali – “w-what…?” Akali’s eyes widened, her heart raced, Evelynn felt the exact same, she felt like her chest was gonna burst.

Evelynn – “I’m so in love with you, I have not been able to stop thinking about you for about a year, I tried distancing myself from you, cause I know it’s dumb to date, so much stuff could go wrong, but I just can’t hold it anymore.”

Akali – “Eve I…” At this point Evelynn could do nothing but talk, she hoped, desperately hoped for a moment before, when she hadn’t said what she had just said, she wished to be in that moment if only for a bit longer, at least as long as her words could buy her, that moment where Akali hadn’t said yes or no yet.

Evelynn – “I was having a good time with your friend and with Kai and Ahri, but… at some point I couldn’t stop thinking about you with Lux, I was scared of losing you, and I know I’m selfish but I want you for myself, it hurt to think about someone else with you and I guess I just couldn’t hold it in, I started crying and I didn’t want you to know.”

Akali – “…”

Evelynn – “I cant hold it any longer, and I have to risk it”

Akali – “Eve...”

Evelynn – “I’m in love with you” more silence, Evelynn finally stopped talking, she breathed heavily, she waited hopeful for Akali’s reply.

Akali – “I… I don’t know what to say”

Evelynn – “That’s why I was crying, and I don’t mean to make you feel bad at all, I hope I don’t, I’m just being honest with you, all those secrets Ive kept from you, it’s always been that Kali, and I’m sorry, I was building up a way to tell you how I felt, but… The Lux thing was so sudden, I felt defeated, I’m sorry”

Akali – “Don’t… say sorry”

Evelynn – “I want to know what you feel about me”

Akali – “Eve I don’t know…”

Evelynn – “Please, just think about it, I know maybe it’s a lot to ask, but I need to know what you feel about me”

Akali – “Okay… I… I need to sit down” Evelynn nodded, she knew it was something big and she wanted to sit down too, her legs shaking was not something she really wanted to show much of, she walked outside and Evelynn followed close behind, she tried to compose herself, but she had never let someone so deep into her heart before, not even her one true friend Ahri, she followed along anyways and hoped for the best.

Evelynn – “So…”

Akali – “I… I think I’ve been falling in love with you…” Evelynn felt butterflies in her stomach, she wanted to scream, a big dumb happy smile couldn’t help but make itself appear on Evelynn’s lips.

Evelynn – “O-“

Akali – “Wait!” she turned towards her before she could speak, Evelynn kept silent “that doesn’t mean anything yet Eve, listen” She shifted in her seat and looked out to the starts above them.

Evelynn – “Okay…”

Akali – “I’m 100% sure my parents wouldn’t accept me being into.. girls..” she said finally looking back at Evelynn.

Evelynn – “We cou-“

Akali – “Wait Eve.”

Evelynn – “Right..” She wanted to talk, to tell her how happy just her saying that had made her, but she kept silent.

Akali – “If we date and break up it will make everything awkward not only between us, but also for Ahri and Kai’Sa, work for us would be awful, we could end up ruining K/DA”

Evelynn – “…”

Akali – “And also… I do like Lux, and she came to me first, I’m sorry that you did all that stuff for me but it would be unfair for me to just tell her I couldn’t date anyone and then start dating you”

Evelynn – “…But…”

Akali – “I’m sorry Eve, we can just keep being friends okay? We’ll just preten-“

Evelynn – “No”

Akali – “What?”

Evelynn – “No”

Akali – “What do you mean “no”? Eve I alr-“

Evelynn – “I’m saying no, you like me and I like you, I won’t let that go to waste, so, I’ll fight Lux for you” She said confidently looking into Akali’s eyes “Uhm… figuratively I mean… unless uhh… yes figuratively”

Akali – “What? Eve! That’s not wha-“ Evelynn leaned in closer to her.

Evelynn – “I’m in love with you Kali” She got up on Akali’s lap, she straddled her “Now that I know you like me too, you won’t get rid of me so easily”

Akali – “That’s not fair!”

Evelynn – “Life’s not fair”

Akali – “Eve”

Evelynn – “” I’m tired of waiting, I can’t hold it in anymore Kali, I’m not gonna sit around and watch someone else take you from me”

Akali – “Eve!”

Evelynn – “Okay?”

Akali – “Eve, I cant let you do that! And Ahri will get angry at us”

Evelynn – “No she won’t”

Akali – “You saw the way she was when I broke the drinking rule that one time”

Evelynn – “That was different Kali,we talked about it, trust me, it will be okay”

Akali – “I don’t want to risk”

Evelynn – “Trust me.”

Akali – “But…”

Evelynn – “Trust me”

Akali – “Eve..”

Evelynn – “I won’t let her take you, understand?”

Akali – “I should go…”

Evelynn – “I’ll make you want me as much as I want you”

Akali – “Eve… I… I have to think things through”

Evelyn – “Okay Kali, I’m okay with that, just think about me, about us, wouldn’t it be nice to be together? To be able to touch each other that way? To talk anytime at any place, to be completely trusting of one another even more so than we already are?”

Akali – “Eve.. just let me think okay?”

Evelynn – “Yeah, okay” Evelynn leaned in close to her and hugged Akali, she put all her warmth all her love to the hug and Akali could tell, she hugged her too, Akali rubbed Evelynn’s back, Evelynn did the same with her, after a few blessed moments, Evelynn got off of her and sat down instead.

Akali – “Thank you”

Evelynn – “I won’t give up Kali”

Akali – “I… I know…”

Evelynn – “I hope you don’t get bored of me, I plan on being close to you from now on”

Akali – “…”

Evelynn – “ We should go back to sleep”

Akali – “Yeah”

The two women walked back into the house, It was clear to Evelynn that Akali had a lot on her mind, she hugged her once they reached the top of the stairs and then walked back into her room.

Evelynn – “Goodnight Darling”

Akali – “Goodnight…”

Evelynn couldn’t believe what had just happened, she had the courage after all to tell her, and she said she sort of felt the same way, she carefully and elegantly close the door behind her, then squirmed excited and cheered silently, she leaned against her door excited trying not to make a sound, but then behind her she heard a couple voices with concerned tones.

Kai’Sa – “Eve?”

Ahri – “Where’d you go?” She turned towards them and smiled warmly.

Evelynn – “With Kali”

Kai’Sa – “What?!”

Ahri – “What?!”

Evelynn – “I’m sorry Ahri, I had to confess to her”

Kai’Sa – “Oh my god!”

Ahri – “What?!”

Kai’Sa – “What did she say?”

Evelynn – “Well it’s… we talked, but In the end she admitted she had feelings for me too!”

Ahri – “What!?”

Kai’Sa – “Oh my god! Eve!”

Evelynn – “She has a bunch of reasons not to want to do this but I’m gonna do it anyways”

Ahri – “I don’t know if we should celebrate”

Evelynn – “Not yet, I’m sorry for your friend Kai’Sa, but I’m not gonna let her take Akali from me” Kai’Sa hugged Evelynn, Ahri quickly joined in, her tail wagging uncontrollably.

Kai’Sa – “I am secretely cheering for you” She whispered.

Ahri – “Me too”

Evelynn – “Sorry for waking you up”

Kai’Sa – “Don’t worry about us” Ahri couldn’t stop wagging her tails.

Ahri – “I’m so happy for you!”

Evelynn – “Alright bitches, come to me, we are cuddling tonight but now for a victory”

Ahri – “Cheesy”

Kai’Sa – “So cheesy”

Evelynn – “I’m waiting” they both snuggled up to Evelynn after she fell in the middle of her bed, Evelynn already knew she was going to stay up for a bit longer with a huge smile on her face, the girls talked for a bit if only to know more details about the exchange, but soon enough the three women two women cuddling Evelynn fell comfortably asleep, the diva followed soon after.

Akali slowly walked to her room after watching Evelynn get in her own, she opened the door then carefully closed it behind her, as soon as it was closed she leaned in on it, and sighed heavily.

What had just happened? She was barely able to breathe, she caught her breath then took her phone from the charger and got in bed, then, she sent a text.

[Text conversation Taliyah/Akali/Sivir]

Akali: Uh hey

Taliyah: Yoooo

Akali: Why are you always up?

Taliyah: Finals

Akali: Ah

Taliyah: Wassup rogue? How was your date?

Akali: I told you it’s not a date, well… I didn’t think it was

Taliyah: yeah yeah whatever, how’d it go?

Akali: I need advice

Taliyah: I’m bad at advice but shoot

Akali: Okay so…

Akali: Lux told me she likes me… as more than a friend…

Taliyah: Dammmmmn moving up on the world huh?

Akali: She said she wants to date me and that she’s not gonna stop asking unless I told her to stop

Akali: And I didn’t cause I was… confused

Taliyah: Oh wow

Taliyah: well… I think that maybe you should start by asking yourself if you really like her

Akali: Wait I’m not done

Taliyah: Oh okay

Taliyah: Go on

Akali: Then…

Akali: Evelynn came home crying and the girls wouldn’t let me see her

Taliyah: Oh

Akali: I asked them what was going on but they just told me she had a rough night and needed space

Akali: then later at night I wanted to talk to Kai’Sa about it, but she wasn’t in bed

Akali: So I went to Ahri’s room but she wasn’t in bed either

Akali: So I got worried, I went to Eve’s room

Akali: and the three of them were there

Taliyah: uhm…

Akali: So I went back to my room and texted Eve

Akali: She replied so I confronted her

Akali: Asked her to come to me and explain what was going on

Akali: She was fighting it but finally gave in

Akali: I told her I didn’t want her to lie to me”

Akali: I told her what happened between me and Lux

Akali: She looked surprised

Akali: I told her to be honest with me because I was honest with her

Akali: And…

Akali: She told me she is in love with me

Taliyah: Uh

Taliyah: Wow

Taliyah: Uhhhh

Akali: I told her… I did have feelings for her but

Akali: I told her it would be dumb for us to date

Akali: She told me she was going to make me want her as much as she wants me

Akali: She told me she wouldn’t give up

Akali: So… I don’t know how to feel

Akali: What to do

Taliyah: Yeah, I’m gonna need Sivir for this

Akali: Isn’t she asleep?

Taliyah: Not for much longer

Akali: What are u gonna do

Akali: Tali?

Sivir: I’m up.

Taliyah: Ez

Sivir: I’m gonna fucking kill you, you’re lucky you closed your door in time

Taliyah: Kali needs advice and I had way too much caffeine to help her through this mess

Sivir: What happened Kali?

Akali: Well..

Taliyah: Just read the previous texts Siv

Sivir: Kk give me a sec

Sivir: Uhhhhh

Sivir: WOW

Taliyah: That’s What I said

Akali: Yeah…

Sivir: WOW okay… uhm well

Sivir: Well first of all what the fuck

Taliyah: LOL

Akali: Hah..

Sivir: Don’t be an asshole

Sivir: Don’t lead both of them on if you’re not even sure about dating in the first place

Akali: Right… so should I just tell them both that I’m not gonna date them?

Sivir: No retard

Taliyah: LMAO

Taliyah: You’re really mean tonight

Sivir: Some stupid rock bitch woke me up

Akali: What do I do then?

Sivir: Pick one.

Akali: How am I supposed to do that?

Sivir: Id say the choice is pretty clear but I’m not gonna say it and influence your choice

Taliyah: Yah

Akali: What… who?

Sivir: You have to figure that out for yourself.

Akali: Okay..

Sivir: Why do you think you can’t date them?

Akali: My parents

Akali: Making things awkward between Evelynn and me and probably Ahri and Kai’Sa too

Akali: Or making it awkward between Lux and Kai’Sa and her friends, I don’t want to hurt Kai’Sa’s friends

Akali: Also fans would not like me having a gf

Sivir: Ok you’re being retarded again

Taliyah: LMFAO

Sivir: And you Taliyah go away and study for your stupid exams

Taliyah: I’m gonna fucking ace them

Taliyah: And I care about the annoying ninja so I’m staying

Sivir: Fine but shut up before I kill you

Taliyah: Fine Fine

Sivir: First point

Sivir: Your parents wouldn’t accept you being with anyone that isn’t shen.

Sivir: So that point is invalid unless you want to date Shen or stay alone for ever.

Sivir: Second

Sivir: Yes, things would get awkward between your friends and stuff, but that is inevitable now.

Sivir: And you cant choose to date someone purely on what would happen if you break up

Sivir: That’s fucking stupid

Akali: Uh… right..

Sivir: So first make up your mind, do you want to date? Do you feel ready to date? And who do you want to date?

Akali: I…

Taliyah: Siv is right, the choice is pretty clear

Sivir: Yup

Akali: I…

Akali: I like Evelynn

Taliyah: Yuh

Sivir: Good

Akali: Was that the choice you two thought is right?

Sivir: Yup

Taliyah: Yup

Akali: Why?

Sivir: Really?

Taliyah: Come on Kali

Taliyah: Everyone knows you’re into Evelynn, the only dumbass who didn’t know was you.

Sivir: Yep

Akali: How?

Akali: not everyone knew and I didn’t like her all the time

Sivir: The posters

Taliyah: The times we caught you kissing the posters

Sivir: The phone backgrounds

Taliyah: The PC backgrounds

Sivir: Your Xbox Profile Pic

Taliyah: Your discord Profile Pic

Sivir: The hours upon hours of you telling us about something Evelynn did

Taliyah: The constant blushing when you talk about something she did to you

Akali: OKAY FINE SHUT UP

Taliyah: lol

Sivir: It’s the clear choice, I’m sorry for Lux, But you and Evelynn make a great couple.

Taliyah: Yeah

Sivir: You’re in love with her too aren’t you?

Akali: Ahhhh

Akali: I shouldn’t think about this, it can’t happen anyways

Sivir: It can

Taliyah: It can

Akali: Fuck!

Sivir: Well I told you what I think you should do, ultimately it’s your choice though Kali

Taliyah: I’m going back to studying

Sivir: It’s 2am dumbass go to sleep

Taliyah: Cuddle?

Sivir: No, fuck you

Taliyah: Goodnight Siv and Kali

Sivir: Goodnight

Akali: Goodnight, thanks for helping

Sivir: Of course

Akali was able to sleep feeling just a slight bit calmer, but her mind still wondered what would happen now that their cards were on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... good day for Akalynn fans? :3 thanks for reading!  
> Tell me what you think, I really love reading your comments :D
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> Oh i got a discord too! you can add me and chat with me and stuff or whatever idk
> 
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	13. Small hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, weirdchampium.

Night passed, Akali woke up to the smell of something tasty coming from down below, the three girls are making breakfast basically waiting for Akali.

Akali – “Oh uhm… hey!” She said as she reached the kitchen, where all three of the other members sat, helping Evelynn make breakfast.

Kai’Sa – “Good morning Kali”

Ahri – “Hey!”

Evelynn – “Good morning” She said smiling.

Akali – “…Goodmorning?” She laughed nervously “Uhm… are we having breakfast?”

Kai’Sa – “Mhm! Evelynn made it!”

Evelynn – “Just for you rogue”

Akali – “Ah… thank you” She sat down on the table and shifted in her seat to get comfortable, Evelynn walked behind her and hugged her, taking a deep breath as she snuggled her. “ah… Uhm Evie…?”

Evelynn – “Yes darling?”

Akali – “What… ah… ah- are you doing?” She was surprised how much just a hug made her feel, her whole body tingled and she felt an itching tickle in her stomach.

Evelynn – “Hugging you” She said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Akali – “Right…”

Ahri – “Oh my god I’ll puke”

Kai’Sa – “Kali youre turning red”

Akali – “I’m… NOT!” Evelynn backed away and sat next to her.

Ahri, had to talk some business with the girls, so she interrupted the cute interaction, if only just for a moment.

Ahri – “Okay girls we got a couple things to do, we are going on the low for now”

Kai’Sa – “What do you mean?”

Ahri – “We rode the wave, the fame wave so to speak and it’s time to get off, for now”

Akali – “Really?”

Evelynn – “Really”

Kai’Sa – “So… what are we gonna do then?”

Evelynn – “Lay low, no celebrity parties, no public appearances, nothing”

Kai’Sa – “Why?”

Ahri – “It’s a strategy, first you drop a cool fun attractive project that will get everyone’s eyes on you, then you drop off the face of the earth, then you come back, with a bigger more refined project and then ride the wave”

Evelynn – “It’s better to leave a big first impression then leave, then come back, it will be easier for you to get noticed, than staying on the spotlight the whole time and slowly fading out of people’s minds, you keep them guessing.

Akali – “Oh”

Kai’Sa – “Oh”

Ahri – “So we’ll be working on the low from now on”

Akali – “What about streaming? I’ve always wanted to stream games…”

Evelynn – “Will have to wait Kali”

Akali – “Aw… okay…”

Evelynn – “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you company”

Akali – “Ha…”

Kai’Sa – “What about Instagram?”

Ahri – “That one is okay, just don’t post stuff like hinting about our new project or anything of the sort”

Kai’Sa – “New project?”

Evelynn – “We are making a new album, longer, more production, so you two have to start thinking of new lines and dances” Both Akali and Kai’Sa gasped a bit but cheered excited.

Ahri – “Glad you two are still excited to work after a year of us”

Evelynn – “Not sick of us yet girls?”

Kai’Sa – “Not yet”

Ahri – “Good, from now on, you two are misterious public figures”

Akali – “Got it”

Kai’sa – “This is gonna be weird”

Akali – “Wait can we still go out?”

Evelynn – “Of course, just don’t answer any question or even give hints if they ask you stuff”

Akali – “Okay”

Kai’Sa – “Okay”

Ahri – “Good!”

The four women had breakfast, it had been some time since they had real time to relax, Kai’Sa took advantage of Evelynn and Ahri being gone for a meeting to just hang around the house and text a few people, then, she got a text from Sivir.

[Text conversation between Sivir and Kai’Sa]

Sivir: Yo

Kai’Sa: Hey!

Sivir: Soooo… Are akali and Eve…?

Kai’Sa: uhm… not yet… How do you know?

Sivir: Kali asked me for advice

Kai’Sa: Ah

Sivir: What are u doin?

Kai’Sa: Oh nothing, you?

Sivir: Sittin around, I’m bored

Kai’Sa: Oh

Sivir: wanna go out?

Kai’Sa: uh

Kai’Sa: Yes!

Sivir: Eager now aren’t you?

Kai’Sa: hey you’re the one that asked

Sivir: Fair enough

Sivir: Alright I’ll take you to a nice spot I know

Kai’Sa: Awesome!

Sivir: Tell me when you’re ready

Kai’Sa: Okay! I won’t be long

Kai’Sa: Wait how should I dress?

Sivir: Just something comfortable

Kai’Sa: Okay! (:

Sivir: I’ll come pick you up

Kai’Sa: Awesome

Kai’Sa got up dolled up and walked to the living room waiting for Sivir to arrive, Ahri and akali were in the living room already, Aparently it was a short meeting.

Kai’Sa – “Hey!”

Akali – “Oh wow! You look gorgeous Kai”

Kai’Sa – “Thank you!”

Ahri – “Going somewhere?”

Kai’Sa – “I’m going out with Sivir!”

Akali – “What?!”

Kai’Sa – “With your blessing I would assume, oh mighty Akali?”

Ahri – “A date?”

Kai’Sa – “Well she didn’t say it was a date… she just asked if I wanted to go out”

Ahri – “Good luck Bokkie”

Kai’Sa – “Thank you!”

Kai’Sa heard the honk of Sivir’s scooter and got a text, quickly she said bye to the two women and then got out the door, Akali was following close behind but Ahri stopped her.

Ahri – “Hey, leave those two be”

Akali – “But- I.. right…”

Akali – “Uhm… Ahri?”

Ahri – “Yes?”

Akali – “Was there… a rule change meeting I didn’t attend… or… something like that?”

Ahri – “What?”

Akali – “Well… I thought.. I don’t want to throw Kai’Sa under the bus… uhh”

Ahri – “Ohhhh yeah, I’m making that rule go away”

Akali – “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ahri – “Well to be honest I kinda didn’t think it was a big deal, but apparently all three of you are horny bitches”

Akali – “What do you mean?”

Ahri – “All three of you are finding love aren’t ya?”

Akali – “What? Oh, uh… right”

Ahri – “You don’t sound too sure…”

Akali – “You know that Eve…”

Ahri – “Is madly in love with you? Yes”

Akali – “Ah… how long has she been feeling this way?”

Ahri – “Almost a month or so after you joined?”

Akali – “…”

Ahri – “Maybe less”

Akali – “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ahri – “It’s not my place to tell you that, that’s something you had to hear from her”

Akali – “Right… so you think it’s a good idea?”

Ahri – “No, I even asked her to keep her feelings to herself as soon as I found out, but I’ve come to realize how real her feelings are, she has never cared about anyone like she cares about you Kali”

Akali – “What should I do?”

Ahri – “Do you like her?”

Akali – “Yes”

Ahri – “What else do you need to know?”

Akali – “but what if it doesn’t work out? What if I make it all weird for the four of us?”

Ahri – “That’s a very real concern of mine, but Akali, I love you and I love Eve, I’d love nothing more than to watch you too finally get together”

Akali – “Do you think we make a good couple?”

Ahri – “Absolutely”

Akali – “Hm”

Ahri – “Don’t you?”

Akali – “Well… yeah…”

Ahri – “I see how you look at her, she looks at you the same way, I never wanted Eve to know in case I was wrong, but now it’s clear as day”

Akali – “I…”

Ahri – “You’re in love with her too” Akali covered her face and buried it in a couch pillow “Now now, don’t make a mess”

Akali – “I’m so nervous! And… I don’t know what to do about Lux…”

Ahri – “Tell her the truth”

Akali – “That she asked me out first and I’m choosing Evelynn?”

Evelynn – “Choosing Evelynn for what?” Akali screamed.

Akali – “AH!!”

Ahri – “Perfect timing”

Evelynn – “What are you choosing me for darling?” she hugged Akali from behind

Akali – “F-for! AHRI! Help me…”

Ahri – “I’ll leave you two alone” she smiled.

Akali – “Ahri!”

Evelynn – “Kali I wanted to ask you to come with me tonight”

Akali – “Come with you?”

Evelynn – “On a date”

Akali – “I.. I… Eve…”

Evelynn – “Please” Akali blushed and just stared curiously at the diva before succumbing to her feelings.

Akali – “Okay…”

Evelynn – “Great” she kissed Akali on the cheek, “Wear something nice”

Akali – “Okay…”

Sivir and Kai’Sa meanwhile rode for 20 minutes or so to a spot Sivir wanted to show Kai’Sa, she was glad she didn’t wear a skirt, bad idea to ride a scooter with a skirt, she hoped she looked nice anyways, Ahri’s compliment made her feel better.

Sivir – “Boom!” She announced as she took off her helmet and parked the scooter.

Kai’Sa – “Yes?”

Sivir – “Come come, follow me, wait! You like yoga and stuff like that right? I think I saw some pics of you doing yoga on your Instagram”

Kai’Sa – “Check my Instagram often?” Kai’Sa said mischievously, she tried getting a blush out of the woman, yet…

Sivir – “Yes, you look hot”

Kai’Sa – “…” Sivir looked deep into Kai’Sa’s eyes and Kai’Sa broke, she blushed “Shut up”

Sivir – “Heh, what?” She teased, Kai’Sa squirmed and looked away “Anyways I thought you’d like to know about this spot!”

Finally the walked up the last bit of incline and there it was, a huge tree giving shadow to a pretty little spot close to a cliff overlooking the city, she loved it and her eyes glittered as she saw it.

Kai’Sa – “It’s… perfect!” Sivir looked back at the dancer and smiled.

Sivir – “I knew you’d like it”

Kai’Sa – “It’s so nice! How’d you find this place?”

Sivir – “Oh it’s back from when I was younger, we used to come here to smo- uh… study”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah right”

Sivir – “Anyways, I’ve got a surprise for you”

Kai’Sa – “This wasn’t the surprise?”

Sivir – “Well, it’s part of it but, just wait here and keep looking that way towards the city, okay?”

Kai’Sa – “Alright…”

Sivir made her way back to the scooter and from the saddlebags she grabbed a little basket which she had prepared for the day, she took it and set it next to Kai’Sa.

Sivir – “Ta-dah!”

Kai’Sa – “What’s this?”

Sivir – “You like picnics?”

Kai’Sa – “That’s so sweet! You’re too nice”

Sivir – “I figured you’d like this, sometime away from the girls to be with uh another girl?”

Kai’Sa – “I’d love it”

Sivir – “Great!”

Akali’s reality had just now settled in, she stared at herself in the mirror, she blushed, the rogue was at a loss for words, at a loss for thoughts, she could do naught but sigh.

The woman focused on her wrinkles, as minuscule as they were, they were still there, her blemishes, any type of inperfection, she stared at it as if it would go away with a glance, she sighed again as she had been doing all day, and took her phone into her hand, she knew it had to be done, she dialed Luxanna’s number and waited.

[Phonecall between Luxanna and Akali]

Lux – Hey!

Akali – Hey…

Lux – Whats up? You don’t usually call

Akali – Well… I… I have to tell you something

Lux – That doesn’t sound good…

Akali – I just need to tell you… that I want you to stop flirting with me…

Lux – Oh…

Silence for a moment, Akali could hear the hesitation just in Luxanna’s breathing, she sighed and spoke again if only to stop the uncomfortable silence that had now taken over the call.

Akali – I… I’ve been in the middle of you and another person having feelings for me, and I don’t think it’s fair to lead both of you on.

Lux - …who’s the other person?

Akali – someone close to me, but that’s not the point, I’m sorry for only deciding now and I’m sorry for… just… I’m sorry.

Lux - It’s okay Akali, but

Akali – Yeah?

Lux – What does the other person have that I don’t?

Akali – Lux… no, it’s not about something you have or don’t have, I just feel different with this person, you’re not doing anything wrong and I’m 100% sure you’ll find someone better for you than me.

Lux – Okay Kali

Akali – We can st-

Lux – Don’t give me the “we can still be friends” shit Kali

Akali - I’m sorry

Lux – Don’t apologize Kali, I’m not angry, or anything, just sad, I need some time okay? I’m fine with being friends, just don’t want to hear that from you, it feels fake when you say that to someone after you reject them.

Akali – Right…

Lux – I’ll text you when I’m ready to talk again

Akali – Okay Lux, thank you for being so understanding

Lux – Yeah.. I hope this person makes you really happy

Akali – Me too…

Lux – Bye

Akali – Bye…

Akali hung up, then she stared at herself in the mirror again, then she screamed.

Akali – “AH!!”

She didn’t feel quite right, she needed to talk to someone, again she took her phone and texted her old friends.

[Text conversation Taliyah/Akali/Sivir]

Akali: Anyone here…?

Akali: Please? I need to talk to someone

Taliyah: Yo

Akali: Thank god

Taliyah: Something wrong?

Akali: I just called Lux to tell her I’m not gonna do stuff with her and to stop flirting with me

Taliyah: Oh fuck

Taliyah: Must have been hard

Taliyah: I’m proud Kali

Akali: Thank you..

Taliyah: How are you feeling?

Akali: Shitty

Taliyah: Don’t think about it too much

Taliyah: It had to be done

Taliyah: Now you get to lick Evelynn’s pussy

Akali: Cease

Taliyah: We all know you want it

Akali: We all know you want yasuo but you don’t see me making fun of you

_Taliyah has left the group chat_

Akali: LOL

_Taliyah has been added to the group chat_

Akali: :D

Taliyah: Stfu

Akali: Is Sivir still with Kai’Sa?

Taliyah: WHAT?

Akali: I think they went out together

Taliyah: What the fuck, she didn’t tell me

Akali: Me neither

Akali: Kai’Sa told me about it

Taliyah: What the fuck bro

Akali: idk

Akali: Maybe she didn’t want us to make fun of her?

Taliyah: When have we ever done that?

Akali: I know right?!

Taliyah: @Sivir

Akali: @Sivir

Taliyah: Dumb bitch

Akali: Lazy bitch

Taliyah: LMAO

Akali: LOL

Taliyah: Great minds think alike

Sivir: what the fuck do you want?

Akali: Just talk to you :D

Taliyah: Yeah!

Sivir: Will you leave me alone please?

Akali: Sure sure ;) go do what you gotta do

Taliyah: Horny ass

Sivir: Thanks

Akali: Wait!

Akali: I need advice

Sivir: About?

Akali: Uh… Evelynn asked me out

Taliyah: Oh shit!

Sivir: Oh fuck!

Akali: Yeah

Sivir: You said yes, right?

Taliyah: You better have

Akali: Yeah

Sivir: Good

Taliyah: Good

Akali: I’m just so nervous

Akali: What if she doesn’t like me?

Akali: Like, as much as she thought and we just end up not doing anything

Akali: Or what if once she gets to know me she gets bored of me

Akali: She could also just plain find out she was wrong about her liking me

Taliyah: Kali shut up

Sivir: Thank you T

Sivir: She likes you, you dumbass

Sivir: Just be yourself

Sivir: It will be fine

Taliyah: Maybe you’ll get a good taste of that sweet Evelynn vagina

Sivir: Gross

Akali: Cease

Taliyah: I know you both like vagina

Taliyah: Want a pic of mine?

Sivir: Yes

Akali: Yes

Taliyah: Ok nvm

Akali: Pussy

Sivir: Good one

Sivir: Anyways, just be yourself and Evelynn will like you, it’s that easy

Sivir: She likes you for who you are

Sivir: Now leave me alone

Akali: Wait!

Akali: Tell Kai’Sa I love her

Taliyah: Someone’s getting laid tonight

Sivir: It’s def not you

Taliyah: Ouch

Taliyah: We can’t all be exotic royalty ex princesses or fighters with perfect bodies, I’m sorry

Sivir: You are fucking gorgeous T

Akali: Yup

Taliyah: Thanks

Sivir: Now go fuck Yasuo

Taliyah: FUCK YOU

Akali: LOL

Sivir: Ok bye

Akali: Bye

Taliyah: Bye you fucking cunt

Sivir: <3

Akali stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, she cleaned herself up, she put on something and scrolled her phone waiting for the time to come.

Kai’Sa on the other hand lay on the grass watching the sky with Sivir next to her.

Kai’Sa – “You are a great sandwich maker”

Sivir – “That’s sexist”

Kai’Sa – “Shut up”

Sivir – “My sandwiches are pretty damn legendary”

Kai’Sa – “They were really good”

Sivir – “Hey so I was thinking about giving you some more ramen classes, I could teach you how to make the spicy one finally”

Kai’Sa – “I’d love that” She said turning her head to look at her.

Sivir – “Did I say how hot you look?” Kai’Sa turned away again, it seemed to her that Sivir liked making her blush quite a lot.

Kai’Sa – “Thank you, you look really nice too…”

Sivir – “Hmmmm thanks Kai” She was laying sideways comfortably still looking at the dancer “Oh hey, Kali told me to tell you she loved you”

Kai’Sa – “Oh she texted you?”

Sivir – “Yeah, she told me Evelynn asked her out” Kai’Sa’s eyes widened.

Kai’Sa – “ What?!”

Sivir – “Yeah! I gave her some advice”

Kai’Sa – “When?”

Sivir – “Like an hour ago”

Kai’Sa – “Are they out right now?”

Sivir – “I think she said nighttime? I don’t recall, that reminds me though, we’ve been here a long time, you wanna go do something else?”

Kai’Sa – “To be honest I want to help Akali out”

Sivir – “Fuck yes”

Kai’Sa – “What?”

Sivir – “I don’t want to leave, but I want to be with Akali for her first date”

Kai’Sa – “Wait it’s her first date!?”

Sivir – “Yeah, she says she has kissed guys before but I think she just said that so we stopped bothering her, and she has told me before she’s never had a real date”

Kai’Sa – “Let’s go help her!”

Sivir – “Let’s go!” Sivir stood up and helped Kai’Sa up, she picked up her basket and put everything away “Oh wait can I pick up my friend Taliyah? I’m sure she wants to be there too”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah, no problem!” Kai’Sa said smiling warmly.

Sivir happily took Kai’Sa’s hand and led her to the scooter, they got on it and drove away to Sivir’s place, Kai’Sa knew she would treasure this day, she hugged Sivir from behind as they drove, staying safe and close to her, she smiled, she had not felt this happy in a long time, maybe even ever.

The purple sky with the occasional red tones and small clouds made it clear that it was getting late, just as it did Kai’Sa and Sivir got to her place, Taliyah smirked as she waited outside the apartment.

Sivir had already told her about their plan, and she had agreed no questions asked.

Taliyah – “Hey pizza girl”

Sivir – “Yo”

Taliyah – “You must be Kai’Sa, unless Sivir picked up another K-pop star on the way here” Kai’Sa laughed.

Kai’Sa – Nice to finally meet you”

Taliyah – “Same here, Sivir and Akali won’t stop talking about you” Sivir blushed, hoping Kai’Sa wouldn’t notice, Taliyah noticed however, but she saved Sivir the embarrassment this one time, after all, today was the perfect day to embarrass her other friend.

Kai’Sa – “Glad to know they actually like me”

Taliyah – “Boy do they, but! Let’s go help Kali, I really wanna see her melting for Evelynn”

Sivir – “Me too, get in”

Taliyah nodded, then hoped on behind Kai’Sa and they slowly rode off to the K/DA residence, Akali was clueless to what was coming her way, but she was going to hate/love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit oh fuck we done it, but uh... what comes next? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Leave me comments please i need it for my self esteem boost, or u can talk to me if u want on discord or twitter, I'm an okay person ;(
> 
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	14. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready is sometimes the hardest part.

Ahri – “WHAT?!”

Evelynn – “Yeah”

Ahri – “Why didn’t you say so earlier?!”

Evelynn – “Will you help me?”

Ahri – “Of course I will but goddamn, you could have told me earlier”

Evelynn – “I was too nervous to talk after I asked her”

Ahri – “Awwww”

Evelynn – “Please shut up”

Ahri – “Okay let’s go you stupid demon, I’ll make you the hottest goddamn person in the whole goddamn world”

Ahri smiled as she took Evelynn’s hand, she led the woman from her bed to her bathroom she didn’t know why she hadn’t told her before, but she didn’t care, she wanted nothing more than for Evelynn to find love.

Akali meanwhile lay in her room, she texted her friends but they weren’t answering, she wondered if she could maybe call Lux for help, but obviously she felt it was mean, the ninja merely sighed and waited for the date to come, she was scared.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

Akali – “Yo, what’s up?” She said as she opened her door.

Just then the three women jumped inside and hugged her.

Akali – “WHAT THE FUCK”

Kai’Sa/Sivir/Taliyah – “Surprise!”

Akali – “What are you guys doing here?!”

Sivir – “I told Kai’Sa about your first date and Taliyah and we all wanted to come help you”

Akali – “Help me?”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah!”

Taliyah – “You need it”

Sivir – “Aren’t you excited?”

Akali – “I’m… nervous…”

Kai’Sa – “It will be okay, trust us”

Taliyah – “Let us help”

Akali – “…okay…”

The girls smiled at her and hugged her again, she was blushing, the three women got inside her room and walked her to her bathroom, the time for the date was coming, they had to get her ready.

Ahri sat close to Evelynn, she was picking a dress to wear, Ahri gave her some input.

Evelynn – “Is this too revealing?” Ahri stared incredulously at her.

Ahri – “Eve if you wear that you might as well go wearing just underwear”

Evelynn – “I want to seduce her”

Ahri – “You don’t need to be naked to do that, just be yourself”

Evelynn – “What’s more being myself than being naked?”

Ahri – “Fair enough” Ahri stood up and looked through the vast collection of dresses, skirts and clothes in general, she looked back at the diva and smirked “just wear this one”

Evelynn – “No way, I’m not going to impress Akali with a boring black dress”

Ahri – “It’s not boring and I’ve seen you in it before, your curves show but you won’t look like a hooker”

Evelynn – “What of I want to look like a hooker?”

Ahri – “Okay, you want my help or not?” She said frustrated.

Evelynn – “…yes please…”

Ahri – “Then shut up and listen to me”

Evelynn – “Fine…”

Ahri – “Try this one on”

Evelynn – “But-“

Ahri – “TRY IT ON WOMAN” Evelynn rolled her eyes then walked into the bathroom to change into it, as she did she could feel the tightness of it, this dress showed off her curves like no other she had.

Evelynn walked out of the bathroom wearing her dark dress, it was almost black, yet it had a few hints of purple and violet only noticeable under certain light, it was a perfect match for her hair and glasses.

Evelynn – “Ok fine I look perfect”

Ahri – “I told you you’d look great”

Evelynn – “Have you seen such beauty before?”

Ahri – “Alright calm down Succudumb”

Evelynn – “You think she’ll like it?” Ahri could see just how nervous she really was.

Ahri – “I’m sure she will” Evelynn smiled, her cheeks turned a light rose pink.

Evelynn – “I hope so” She replied, a little relieved.

Ahri – “Come now, I’ll do your make up”

Evelynn – “Better not make me look like a clown”

Ahri – “You are already a clown, shut up and come here”

As Ahri struggled to keep Evelynn still, all three women were holding Akali still as she squirmed and kicked.

Akali – “I DON’T WANT TO”

Sivir – “Come on, hold still!”

Kai’Sa – “It’s for Evelynn, she’ll love it!”

Akali – “I DON’T WANT TO” Taliyah was laughing the whole time as she kept Akali’s legs together.

Sivir – “We are just making them smooth! We won’t paint them or anything, relax Kali please”

Akali – “AH!!”

Meanwhile the fox woman finished, she took a good look at the woman in front of her, Evelynn was sparkling, she looked more like an angel than a demon now, Ahri’s tails wagged uncontrollably.

Evelynn – “You look happy”

Ahri – “Evelynn, I don’t want to feed your ego”

Evelynn – “But…?”

Ahri – “But you look fucking gorgeous, Akali will insta-cum”

Evelynn – “Ok gross”

Ahri – “Yeah sure “gross””

Evelynn – “I’m still really nervous”

Ahri – “Where are you taking her?”

Evelynn – “Leona’s”

Ahri – “Damn! I know that place has been open for only like a year but it’s grown super popular, you got a spot there? I have never been able to get one!”

Evelynn – “Oh yeah, funny story actually”

Ahri – “How so?”

Evelynn – “You know Olaf is my friend” Ahri nodded “Well, he’s good friends with Leona, then he called her and asked her, I was surprised to hear that she wanted to talk to me personally”

Ahri – “Holy shit, why?”

Evelynn – “Kai’Sa”

Ahri – “What?”

Evelynn – “Remember Kai’Sa friend? Tall, buff and actually cute?”

Ahri – “No way!”

Evelynn – “Yup, same Leona apparently”

Ahri – “That’s fucking sick!”

Evelynn – “Yeah, we talked for a bit, she told me not to ever tell Lux, but she was nice, just like she was when we went to her place, she told me to never let go of Akali, we looked cute together”

Ahri – “That’s fucking lucky isn’t it?”

Evelynn – “Well I probably could have gotten a spot even if I didn’t know her”

Ahri – “Alright show off”

Evelynn – “Anyways, I got us a nice table on the balcony, it’s an okay view mostly just grey boring buildings, but the decoration is really nice, plus she told me she’d put on some of Akali’s favorite songs if I made a list for her”

Ahri – “Awwww that’s so sweet of her”

Evelynn – “I know, I told her I’d get her a better place for her restaurant as a thank you”

Ahri – “Bold move”

Evelynn – “She said I didn’t have to”

Ahri – “But you’re gonna do it anyways” Evelynn nodded.

Evelynn – “But I’m gonna do it anyways”

Ahri – “It’s getting close, are you ready?”

Evelynn – “As ready as I’m ever gonna be”

Ahri – “You know I was thinking a nice white color for your hair would look amazing”

Evelynn – “Really? Great minds think alike”

Ahri – “I think we are up for a re design anyways”

Evelynn – “Probably would be best”

Ahri – “But enough about work” Her tails wagged again, she smiled, her eyes closed slightly as she did “I’m so excited, don’t be nervous and just be yourself, okay?”

Evelynn – “Okay Ahri, thank you for letting me break the rule” Evelynn leaned in close to her and kissed her cheek “It means the world to me”

Ahri – “Aw shucks” She laughed “Take a breather, you’ve got 10 minutes okay? I’m gonna be in the living room so I can snap a pic of you two”

Evelynn – “Please don’t”

Ahri – “Aw come on! It will be super cute!”

Kai’Sa finished the oh so horrible nail file, Akali squirmed, she was thankful for it, but she still didn’t like it, Taliyah and Sivir sighed exhausted.

Taliyah – “I told you this would be hard”

Sivir – “Forgot how much of a baby Akali was”

Akali – “Shut up!”

Sivir – “Just trust us Kali, you think you can finger someone with long nails?” Taliyah laughed out loud, Kai’Sa and Akali blushed.

Kai’Sa – “All done! Now, I do your make up”

Akali – “Can’t I just go like this?”

Kai’Sa – “I’m sure Evelynn wouldn’t mind, but I’m also sure she’d notice you giving a little extra effort for your date” Akali blushed.

Akali – “Fine…” She replied embarrassed “Just don’t do too much okay?”

Kai’Sa – “Just a little bit, I promise” Akali sat up and closed her eyes, Kai’Sa leaned close to her and lightly put on the smallest fraction of make up.

Sivir – “So Kali, do you have any idea of where you are going?”

Taliyah – “You should go to like a mine, I’ve always wanted to go to one, or that ancient building that’s on the edge of town with all those cool old relics and minerals of the lost shuriman empire! No wait I know you shou-“

Sivir – “What is it with you and rocks?”

Taliyah – “What is it with you and not caring? You should care about shurima more than I do”

Akali – “Yeah! I told you, you’d be fucking rich if you just didn’t run away f-“

Sivir – “Guys, too much info” Kai’Sa kept silent, but her little turrets came out curiously.

Taliyah – “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

Sivir – “Holy shit!”

Kai’Sa – “Uh… sorry… those are my uh… worms?”

Taliyah – “YOUR WHAT?!” Kai’Sa laughed nervously.

Kai’Sa – “They’re uh… just…”

Akali – “Don’t bother her gir-“

Sivir – “They’re so cute!” Sivir interrupted, Kai’Sa felt her stomach drop, she lit up.

Kai’Sa – “Y-you like them?”

Sivir – “Yeah! They’re fucking cool! Do they have names?”

Kai’Sa – “Uhm.. uh- yeah! Left one is “Pea” right one is “Ches””

Sivir – “Aw peaches!”

Akali – “Kai’Sa loves peaches!”

Sivir – “Really?”

Kai’Sa – “They’re… nice…”

Akali – “For her birthday we made her a cake with a bunch of peach slices on top and like peach cream, she cried”

Sivir – “Awwww”

Taliyah – “Awwww”

Kai’Sa – “Kali!”

Akali – “Did you or did you not cry?”

Kai’Sa – “…”

Sivir – “Aw that’s so cute!”

Akali – “Yeah! We thought so too”

Kai’Sa – “Stop moving Kali or I’ll make you look like Ahri” Akali laughed.

Akali – “Okay okay”

Taliyah – “Is that what you’re gonna wear?”

Akali – “Yeah”

Sivir – “Fuck off, you aren’t going on your first date with sweatpants”

Akali – “Why the fuck not?”

Sivir - “Didn’t you say Evelynn told you to wear something nice?”

Akali – “Sweatpants are nice…”

Sivir – “I’ll go find a dress for you”

Akali – “I don’t fucking have any!”

Kai’Sa – “I’ll let you borrow one of mine, but stop moving!”

Akali – “you’re too tall, I won’t fit in your clothes”

Taliyah – “Good thing I came prepared” Taliyah took her backpack and pulled out a bunch of clothes”

Sivir – “Aw see? Taliyah can be nice somet- HOLD ON THESE ARE MINE”

Taliyah – “I think this one would look great on you!” she said completely ignoring Sivir.

Sivir – “HOWD YOU EVEN GET INTO MY ROOM”

Taliyah – “Oh look at this one though, super revealing!” Sivir yelped surprised then screamed as Taliyah showed them a dress with exposed back and potential for side boob, plus the lower part was super short.

Sivir – “AHHHH!!”

Kai’Sa – “…w-woah”

Akali – “Holy shit, you’d look great in that one Siv”

Sivir – “SHUT UP”

Taliyah – “Here, this one is perfect for you Kali” She handed her a wine red dress, Sivir looked at it and so did Kai’Sa, they smiled.

Kai’Sa – “Yup, I’m done with your make up, just put this and you’ll be set”

Sivir – “I’ll help you”

Taliyah – “Wear your best pair of panties”

Akali – “Fuck off”

Sivir – “Nah for real wear your best panties”

Akali – “Kai’Saaaaa tell them to stop”

Kai’Sa – “Wear your best panties”

Akali – “It’s just a date!”

Kai’Sa – “It’s **the** date”

Sivir – “Yeah just go get them, do you really want Evelynn to undress you and find out you wear Action Man underwear?”

Kai’Sa – “You have Action Man underwear?”

Taliyah – “Action Man, Max Steel, Terminator, Robocop, you name it”

Akali – “She is not gonna undress me!”

Kai’Sa – “Akali, this is Evelynn we are talking about”

Akali – “But it’s just a date!”

Taliyah – “You’re totally wearing those panties right now aren’t you”

Akali – “…” Sivir sighed.

Sivir – “Come with me dumbass” She took Akali’s hand, the dress and looked through her underwear drawer before settling on a pair of panties and matching bra, Akali went into the bathroom, once she had her matching underwear Sivir went inside and helped her into the dress.

Sivir came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face, then behind her, a shy Akali slowly followed, she looked down at the ground.

Akali – “H-how do I look?” She asked nervously, but she already had her answer, the three women stared, unable to contain their happiness, Kai’Sa’s turret-wings peeked up from behind her, Taliyah actually teared up, Sivir did too.

Kai’Sa – “You look gorgeous Kali” She said confidently, Sivir and Taliyah nodded in agreement.

Sivir – “I’m so excited!”

Taliyah – “You better tell us everything about it!”

Akali – “thank you girls, you’re the best”

Sivir – “Group hug?”

Akali – “Group hug” All four women hugged, then, Kai’Sa laughed.

Sivir – “What?”

Kai’Sa – “You are not wearing sneakers with a dress”

Akali – “I don’t know how to use high heels!”

Taliyah – “That’s so you Akali”

Akali – “What does that even mean”

Kai’Sa – “Wait here, I’ll bring you some heels”

Akali – “I told you I don’t know how to walk with high heels!”

Kai’Sa – “They are more like Kitten heels” Akali looked at her incredulously.

Akali – “You really think I know the difference?”

Kai’Sa – “Trust me”

Akali – “Fine…”

Kai’Sa Left to go find a pair of heels suitable for Akali, thankfully they wore similar sized shoes, Sivir was still a little shocked at Kai’Sa’s “worms” so she took the opportunity to ask Akali.

Sivir – “Has Kai’Sa always had those?”

Akali – “Yeah”

Taliyah – “They’re kinda scary but cool”

Sivir – “Yeah”

Akali – “She’s a little insecure about them”

Sivir – “That sucks, I think they’re awesome”

Akali – “I do too”

Taliyah – “Wait now that I saw them, did she use them for the music video?”

Akali – “Yup”

Taliyah – “She didn’t seem to have a problem with showing them there”

Akali – “Well everyone thought they were just props”

Sivir – “Huh…”

Akali – “Don’t comment too much on it okay?”

Taliyah – “No problem”

Sivir – “Okay but, is she human?”

Akali – “Yeah of course”

Sivir – “How’d she get them?”

Akali – “I shouldn’t be the one telling you”

Sivir – “Fair”

Taliyah – “You can just ask her next time you go on a date **without telling your best friends** ”

Sivir – “Give me a break, you would have made fun of me”

Akali – “Probably, but that’s what you get for being our friend”

Taliyah – “Yeah!”

Sivir – “And it wasn’t a date, we were just hanging out”

Kai’Sa came back, she handed Akali a nice pair of small heels, this wouldn’t be too much of a problem to walk with and they would match her dress.

Kai’Sa – “Hurry! Put them on!”

Akali – “They don’t look too comfortable…”

Kai’Sa – “I told you to trust me!”

Akali – “Fine…”

Akali tried on the heels and they fit surprisingly well, Kai’Sa had a smug proud smile on her face, she gave Kali a thumbs up and the other girls cheered excited, she was perfect, they hadn’t noticed but it was all right on time as well, interrupting their cheering was a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so we got to 2005 hits today so that's pretty cool, thought id give a lil small chapter before the big one coming, hope you all like it!
> 
> Talk to me if u want :p
> 
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	15. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn's desires come true, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, come celebrate with me by reading the story I wrote about the fictional relationship I can't have and be depressed with me!
> 
> or uh... just read the story without being depressed, ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy!

Evelynn – “Kali, are you ready?”

All four of them looked at each other nervously then stared at Akali, she had no words, it was clear she hadn’t noticed how real the date was, and how late it was until now, she coughed up and was about to reply when Evelynn opened the door.

Evelynn – “Kali…?”

The taller older woman looked in awe at her date, she didn’t even notice the three other women in the room, those golden eyes were focused on one thing and one thing only, Akali.

Akali had a similar look, but her cheeks were bright pink, she looked deeply into Evelynn’s eyes, she felt captivated, her mouth slowly hung open as she stared, it was no more than 10 seconds of staring, but for the both of them it felt like time had stopped.

Kai’Sa – “Uhhhh… we’ll leave you two alone”

Akali snapped back to reality and her hole face turned bright red, Evelynn meanwhile chuckled and blushed too, she covered her smile with a hand, her other hand on her side, she closed her eyes for a bit as she chuckled then turned back to Kai’Sa.

Evelynn – “Thank you Darling”

Kai’Sa nodded, Taliyah stood up, picked up the clothes she had taken then put them back in her backpack, she walked out of the room, then whispered.

Taliyah – “Take care of her” She said with a smile at Evelynn, Sivir was the next to leave, she smiled at Evelynn and whispered to her too.

Sivir – “Good luck” She said cheerfully, finally Kai’Sa walked out of the room and looked at Evelynn for a second, she smiled.

Kai’Sa – “Have fun Eve, you’ve got this”

Akali was still squirming embarrassed, Evelynn turned back to look at the three women walk down the stairs, then she turned her attention once more, to the still bright red Akali.

Evelynn – “You look beautiful”

Akali – “I… thank you, y-you look gorgeous…” She could barely get her words out, Evelynn could not stop chuckling to herself, they really were a mess, she smiled warmly at the woman and closed the door behind her, Akali was still looking off to the side embarrassed.

Evelynn walked close to Akali, then sat on the bed next to her.

Evelynn – “Are you okay?”

Akali – “I’m just a little scared”

Evelynn – “Why?”

Akali – “Just… I don’t know, I’ve never been on a date before”

Evelynn – “Ah, so that’s what it is” Evelynn moved just the slightest bit closer to Akali “I know it might seem scary at first, but don’t worry about it, I’m nervous too, but it’s just like us going out any other time, okay? We are just dressed nicer”

Akali – “Just like when we went to see that movie together on the auto cinema but everyone was just looking at your lambo?” Evelynn chuckled.

Evelynn – “Just like that darling”

Akali – “Or that time you took me to eat ramen in Japan after our post concert party even though you weren’t hungry and it was 4am”

Evelynn – “Yes, now, can we just be ourselves and go out?” Akali still seemed shy, but she nodded with a big smile.

Akali – “Let’s go”

Evelynn smiled and stood up, she took Akali’s hand and led her out of the room, they passed by the living room, Akali looked away as soon as she saw all four women staring at them curiously.

Ahri first looked at them curiously, then she smiled widely, Kai’Sa and Sivir both smiled with a knowing smile, Taliyah smiled too but it was a lighter smile, she knew Akali probably didn’t like all of them staring too much.

Taliyah – “Yo, Evelynn kinda mommy lookin” She whispered, mistakenly leaning over to Ahri, Ahri covered her mouth as she laughed out loud, Taliyah squirmed realizing her mistake “Uhhhh thought you were… Sivir…” Ahri laughed again.

Ahri – “Don’t worry, she do be kinda mommy” Taliyah snorted.

Kai’Sa – “Ahri take the picture!” Ahri widened her eyes then quickly snapped a picture of the two women walking out the door.

Sivir – “AH! They’re so cute!!” Sivir screamed after they heard the door close.

Kai’Sa – “I know!”

Ahri – “Was Kali nervous?”

Taliyah – “You have no idea”

Sivir – “I wish I could be there and see their date!”

Kai’Sa – “Hey, you girls wanna go out and have dinner?”

Taliyah – “YES!” All three of them turned to look at her “I’m… uh hungry” she smiled.

Sivir – “I still can’t believe you’re not like 12” Kai’Sa laughed.

Ahri – “I could go for some food”

Taliyah – “Awesome!”

Kai’Sa – “My treat, let’s go”

Sivir – “Great”

Evelynn looked behind her, even though she was holding Akali’s hand she still looked back, as if that exact moment was a castle of sand, waiting for her to turn away so that the sea could take away, but there she was, behind her, still blushing, still smiling.

Evelynn – “You really do look lovely”

Akali – “Thank you…”

Evelynn – “I’m taking you to a nice place, it’s pretty fancy, but…”

Akali – “But?”

Evelynn – “I heard that the ramen in that place is the best in the whole city” Akali’s eyes lit up.

Akali – “Oh! Really?” Evelynn nodded, Akali smiled and then started walking faster so that they could walk together, it was a short walk however, they reached Evelynn’s car, that same old lambo Akali had rode on several times before, but this time it was different.

Evelynn walked in front of her again, she stopped next to the car and opened the door for Akali.

Akali – “You didn’t have to” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn – “I’m going to take care of you now more than ever, please let me” Evelynn smiled, Akali blushed again, the night had barely started, yet she felt her face turning its color more often than ever before in her life.

Akali – “Okay Eve”

Evelynn – “Thank you” Evelynn closed the door once Akali was inside then walked around the car to get in the driver seat.

Akali – “Where is this place with the best ramen in the world?”

Evelynn – “Close by, it’s called “Leona’s””

Akali – “WAIT ITS LEONA’S PLACE?”

Evelynn – “Mhm”

Akali – “Kai’Sa told me Leona was an amazing chef!”

Evelynn – “That’s exactly why I’m taking you there”

Akali – “That’s awesome! I hope it’s good!”

Evelynn – “Seatbelt”

Akali – “Oh right!”

Evelynn watched Akali get her seatbelt on, once she did, she accelerated and made her way downtown towards Leona’s

After the short drive thanks to Evelynn’s willingness to push the speed limit everywhere and her matching car with the same desire, they arrived and parked close by.

Evelynn – “Stay right there”

Akali – “Are you really gonna open the door for me again” before she could even finish her sentence Evelynn already had opened it, she offered her hand and Akali took the offer with a slight smile “Thank you” Evelynn merely winked.

Evelynn – “Alright come on” She closed the door then led Akali to back entrance, she took her phone and dialed a number, before long the person on the other side answered “I’m here” A couple “mhms” and “aha”s later Leona opened the back door.

Leona – “Hey! How are you two?”

Evelynn – “Fabulous honey, how are you?”

Leona – “Doing really well thank you, how about you Akali” The shy woman looked up.

Akali – “I’m doing really well too thank you” Leona smiled knowingly.

Leona – “Come with me” She opened the door completely open so they could pass, then once they were inside she closed the door and led them up stairs. “This place is actually under construction, we were gonna make a second floor here but now thanks to Eve we are gonna save that money for the new place”

Leona walked up the stairs, Evelynn following closely behind, Akali followed along right behind still holding Evelynn’s hand, tryin her hardest to not fall with the heels Kai’Sa had let her borrow, she blushed as she looked up, Evelynn was more than gifted, she tried looking away but it was hard for her.

Evelynn – “Oh wow Leona”

Leona – “You like it?”

Evelynn – “It’s perfect” She said satisfied, once Akali got up there as well she stared in awe, a two person table surrounded by small lights, above and below, elegant yet homely, a wooden sort of roof merely covering them from the night air howling close by, vines and leaves wrapped around it.

Leona – “I had hoped you’d like it, I’m glad you do”

Evelynn – “I’m paying triple tonight” Leona laughed.

Leona – “Stop, you’re already overpaying me”

Evelynn – “Don’t undersell your talents Leona”

Leona – “Thank you Evelynn but you already helped me enough”

Akali – “It’s so pretty!” Leona laughed again.

Leona – “She speaks!” Akali blushed.

Evelynn – “She’s just nervous”

Leona – “I’ll let you two be alone for a bit while you take a look at the menu, I’ll come back in 5 minutes alright?”

Evelynn – “Thank you Leona”

Akali – “Thank you!”

Leona – “You’re very welcome”

Leona smiled, bowed slightly, then walked down the stairs, Akali and Evelynn watched as she went down then looked at each other briefly, both of them turned away with embarrassment yet again, Evelynn smiled and turned back to her, she took her hand which made Akali look back at her.

Evelynn – “Let’s go sit” Akali nodded still with pink toned cheeks, she followed Evelynn, The diva pulled her chair and waited for her to sit, Akali merely smiled, then she walked around the table and sat down herself, she took the menu and looked through it and so did Akali.

Akali – “Yup I want the ramen, what are you getting?”

Evelynn – “I’ve always wanted to try ratatouille”

Akali – “Mmmm rat movie”

Evelynn – “Good movie”

Akali – “I’ll take a beer too”

Evelynn – “Sounds good to me, I’ll have some wine I think, just a glass cause I gotta drive home”

Akali – “This dress is so tight”

Evelynn – “I had never seen it before, it looks good on you”

Akali – “Sivir lent it to me”

Evelynn – “I must thank her for being smaller than you someday” Akali laughed, Right then Leona walked up the stairs.

Leona – “See anything you like then?”

Evelynn – “Yes, right in front of me” Leona snorted, Akali blushed.

Leona – “I didn’t know you were so cheesy”

Evelynn – “Me neither”

Akali – “It’s cute…” Evelynn smiled.

Leona – “Aw”

Evelynn – “Alright, I think I’ll have the ratatouille and a glass of wine” Leona nodded but didn’t write anything down.

Leona – “Any brand of wine?” Evelynn nodded “I’ll bring you our best one” She nodded again “And for you Akali?”

Akali – “What kind of beer you got?”

Leona – “Pretty much any you could want”

Akali – “Quilmes?”

Leona – “Yup”

Akali – “Awesome, I’ll take one of those aaaaaand” she looked through the menu but she already had her mind on the one dish “A bowl of very spicy Ramen” Leona winked at Evelynn knowingly, Evelynn had told her to make sure to have that because Akali would probably order it.

Leona – “Very well, I’ll be back with your food” Evelynn nodded with a smirk and Akali bowed slightly with a big wide smile, she took the menus and then walked back down, just then Akali noticed the music choice, it was just loud enough to hear but not loud enough to make talking impossible which Evelynn appreciated.

Akali – “This place is awesome”

Evelynn – “Makes me happy that you like it” Akali smiled.

Akali – “Can I ask you something?” Evelynn was now resting her head on her hand leaning close to Akali, just smiling at her.

Evelynn – “Of course”

Akali – “Why do you like me?” Akali knew this wasn’t something she should be asking or bringing up during a first date, but she was curious.

Evelynn – “Because you are you”

Akali – “What does that mean…”

Evelynn – “Just means I like you for being yourself”

Akali – “Why?” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn – “You’re just very special to me, okay?” Akali blushed just a bit.

Akali – “Okay…” She smiled, she was still looking around the room whenever she could, it was too big for just the two of them, but she felt it was better this way “This must have cost you a fortune Eve”

Evelynn – “Just had to sell a car, nothing to bad”

Akali – “I hope you’re joking” Evelynn smirked.

Evelynn – “I am”

Akali – “Hey… I wanted to ask you for some advice”

Evelynn – “What do you need advice for?”

Akali – “Well… I got an offer, to work with Quiyana, Ekko and Senna” Evelynn looked at her surprised.

Evelynn – “Oh, really?”

Akali – “Yeah, I think it would be cool but I obviously don’t want to leave KDA if we are doing something important”

Evelynn – “Not yet, I think you could take sometime with them, just don’t leave me for too long, I’ll miss you”

Akali – “I won’t, just a cool ass song they say they’ve been thinking of, then I’ll come back with you” She replied smiling “Oh, hey…?”

Evelynn – “Yes darling?”

Akali – “You said all the secret keeping was cause you liked me and stuff… so can you tell me what you were doing with Kai’Sa that one time?”

Evelynn – “We visited Sivir and I asked her for advice”

Akali – “WHAT!?”

Akali was taken off guard with that answer, Leona came up with their drinks and food just then.

Leona – “Hello lovebirds” She said as she put the tray she was holding down with one hand, it looked heavy, Leona must be pretty damn strong and talented to carry that with one hand and such confidence.

Evelynn – “Shut up”

Leona – “Yes ma’m”

Akali – “Don’t shut up, Leona” She said smiling.

Leona – “Thank you Kali” Akali smiled, Leona set down their plates, for Leona a very cute and aesthetic Ratatouille, it looked even better in real life, for Akali, a huge bowl filled to the brim with Ramen, Leona opened Akali’s beer then set a bottle of wine down, she opened it up and poured a glass of it for Evelynn, finally she smiled and bowed at them “Enjoy your meal, lovebirds”

Evelynn - “You’re losing your chance for triple pay” Leona stuck her tongue out at Evelynn.

Leona – “I told you, you are already overpaying me”

Akali – “This looks delicious, thank you Leona!” Leona’s eyes slightly closed as she smiled at Akali.

Leona – “You’re very welcome!” she went back down the stairs, Akali stared in awe at the huge bowl, she happily took her fork and her spoon and dug in, Evelynn stared laughing a little, her hand holding her glass of wine up as if to cheer, with a mouthful of noodles, Akali looked up then realized she had blocked out whatever Evelynn had said.

Evelynn – “You listening to me Kali? She said chuckling.

Akali – “Uhhhh… can you repeat?” She said covering her mouth with one hand.

Evelynn – “I just said “cheers” but you were already eating” She had a very calm tone, she seemed to be trying to hold back her laugh, Akali realized her mistake, she blushed a little embarrassed and quickly grabbed her beer and raised it up.

Akali – “Cheers!” She finally said, their beverages clinked then they took a good sip.

Evelynn – “Is it good?”

Akali – “Its so good!” Evelynn smiled “How is your Ratatouille?” She said looking back at Evelynn, Evelynn smiled then took her form and ate a bit of it, she hummed approvingly.

Evelynn – “It’s good” An idea occurred to Evelynn “You wanna try it?” Akali smiled and nodded, then Evelynn took a good chunk of it with her fork and raised it up with a napkin under it, Akali wasn’t expecting that, but she followed along and opened her mouth, Evelynn stared into Akali’s eyes as she got closer, finally she fed her, Akali was blushing and covering her mouth as she chewed.

Akali – “It’s good” She smiled, she then looked at her own bowl and with an expression asked Evelynn if she wanted some.

Evelynn – “No thank you darling, I can’t eat as much as you, I won’t finish my ratatouille” Akali ate for a bit then remembered.

Akali – “Wait Eve what the fuck, why did you go over to Sivir’s place?” Evelynn chuckled.

Evelynn – “I told you, for advice”

Akali – “Just seems weird to me”

Evelynn – “Well we were going more for Kai’Sa than for me, I wanted to help her with your friend Sivir, but I got some advice out of it too once she told me you used to have a crush on me” Akali coughed a bit, then drank some beer to pass down her food.

Akali – “What advice did she give you?”

Evelynn – “Told me to not give up cause you were pretty dumb about love and stuff like that”

Akali – “That bitch!” Evelynn laughed.

Evelynn – “Kai’Sa and I also got something for you there, but we are still perfecting it”

Akali – “What is it?”

Evelynn – “It’s a secret, Darling” She said smiling then winking, Akali huffed.

Akali – “I hate secrets”

Evelynn – “I think you’ll like this one”

Akali – “Evelynn…?”

Evelynn – “Yes?” she said, then took another sip of her glass of wine, without taking her eyes off of Akali.

Akali – “I want you to promise me something” Evelynn looked at her curiously.

Evelynn – “What is it?”

Akali – “if… if we become… uh… more than friends…” Akali knew it was too soon to talk about that, or at least she thought so, yet Evelynn’s eyes glittered with hope.

Evelynn – “Yes darling?”

Akali – “Promise me you won’t keep stuff from me?”

Evelynn – “What if it’s a surprise for you?”

Akali – “That’s okay”

Evelynn – “You really don’t like lies do you?”

Akali – “Does anyone?”

Evelynn – “Good point”

Akali – “I don’t want you to keep stuff from me, even if it hurts me, and I don’t want you to keep stuff from me specially when it’s about you and me, or about you and your well being, can you promise me you won’t keep anything from me?” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn – “I promise Akali”

Akali – “Thank you”

Evelynn – “No problem”

Akali – “Okay, back to eating”

Evelynn – “Back to eating”

Akali enthusiastically ate more, Evelynn finished her small dish and was just smiling happily, she still had a hard time believing she was really on a date with Akali.

Evelynn – “Hey, Kali?”

Akali – “Yes?” She said turning her attention to Evelynn again.

Evelynn – “Will you tell me more about you? I know a lot about you, but I don’t really know about your parents or your family in general”

Akali – “Well… I was born in Ionia” Evelynn nodded “I grew up there till I was maybe 12 or so? My parents were really traditional, unfortunately for them I grew up with internet, so I kinda distanced myself from them after a while, when I was 12 they kinda realized how much different I was from them, and they sent me away, I had an uncle living here, he took me in but died shortly after, my parents never tried to help me in any way so I grew up around the streets on the city, eventually I got a job, was able to go to school and get an okay apartment thanks to my friends, you know them, they mean a lot to me”

Evelynn – “I see”

Akali – “Sorry to bring down the mood”

Evelynn – “It seems to me like the story of a very successful and resourceful woman” Akali laughed.

Akali – “I’m glad you can see it that way”

Evelynn – “You should too”

Akali – “What about you? I don’t know anything about your family”

Evelynn – “Wait can I ask you something else?”

Akali – “Sure”

Evelynn – “If you don’t talk to your parents, why do you care about them approving about who you date?”

Akali – “It’s… complicated, they started calling me and sending me stuff once I turned 18, I think they figured I just needed some time away from them for me to miss them, or for me to change my mind? I don’t know, and well anyways, they even seemed okay once I became sort of famous, they told me “At least you’re doing something with your life” I don’t want to disappoint them, I’ve already fucked their dream of me taking the family dojo, they weren’t bad parents, just… too stuck in their old traditions”

Evelynn – “Tragic anime backstory” Akali snorted and laughed.

Akali – “Will you tell me about your family now?

Evelynn – “There’s not much to tell, my mother is filthy rich my father was powerful, but I don’t think I saw either of them more than the day I came out of that woman, my grandmother raised me, she did a hell of a good job too if I do say so myself”

Akali – “Humble as always” Evelynn laughed.

Evelynn – “That’s pretty much it, I don’t have a good relationship with my parents, but I love my grandmother very much, she the only family that I’ve ever had, or ever needed”

Akali – “I’m surprised you’ve never told me about her before”

Evelynn – “It’s not that I didn’t want to, it just hurt”

Akali – “Is she”

Evelynn – “She died some time ago”

Akali – “I’m sorry”

Evelynn – “No need, thanks to her I am who I am today, and I got to meet you”

Akali – “You’re so corny” both of them smiled.

Evelynn – “I know you love it” She did.

Akali – “What else do you want to know about me Eve?”

Evelynn – “Everything”

Akali – “Anything a little more specific?” Leona once again went upstairs and smiled at them.

Leona – “Is everything okay here?”

Evelynn – “It’s lovely Leona thank you”

Akali – “You’re such a great cook!”

Leona – “Thank you girls, okay, I have to go, I’ve got a lot of people downstairs now, I’m gonna send a waiter up here and he’ll take care of you from now on alright?”

Evelynn – “That’s alright Leona, thank you for this”

Akali – “Thank you!”

Leona – “No need to thank me, anything you guys want so I can tell the waiter?”

Akali – “I want another beer please”

Leona – “Got it, quilmes beer coming up, you Evelynn?”

Evelynn – “a lemonade”

Leona – “Beer and lemonade, noted, enjoy the rest of your date you love birds” She said smiling and turning around to walk downstairs, Evelynn rolled her eyes, Akali smiled.

Akali – “So anything more specific?”

Evelynn – “How about you tell me why you got that tattoo?” Akali nodded.

Ahri, Kai’Sa, Sivir and Taliyah were all sitting and talking, they settle for a Japanese karaoke type restaurant, they had their private table which made Ahri and Kai’Sa much more at peace.

Taliyah – “Wait really?”

Kai’Sa – “I don’t believe you”

Sivir – “Yeah no way”

Ahri – “Why not?!”

Kai’Sa – “Ahri, you’re so fucking hot and funny and nice, there’s no way you’ve never had a boyfriend before” Ahri jumped up a bit from the wagging of her tails, she blushed, she couldn’t really control them, she put all her weight on them and tried her best to make them stop moving.

Ahri – “I’ve just never really wanted to be in a relationship before”

Sivir – “What about now?”

Ahri – “Are you asking me out?” Kai’Sa laughed.

Sivir – “Yes let’s get married”

Taliyah – “Ahri and Kai’Sa” both of them turned to look at her.

Ahri – “Yes?”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah?”

Taliyah – “This is a karaoke, and you two are singers”

Sivir – “Give them a break, they sing all year round”

Taliyah – “Please?” Ahri laughed.

Ahri – “Which song?”

Sivir – “She probably wants one of Evelynn’s songs”

Taliyah – “No…?” Sivir gave her a look “maybe…?”

Ahri – “I love her “baby” song”

Kai’Sa – “Oh me too!”

Ahri and Kai’Sa stood up and turned on the tv for the Karaoke, Sivir and Taliyah just talked amongst themselves as they waited, once they had found the song, Ahri smiled and hugged Kai’Sa, they hit play and sang.

Ahri – “Baby, baby, tell me what’s the antidote”

Kai’Sa – “Wouldn’t text you this late less there’s something wrong”

They switched lines to and fro, yet they always seemed to know who got which line, Taliyah sang along happily, Sivir didn’t really know the song, but she half danced to it, she stared at Kai’Sa shamelessly, but none of them seemed to notice, Kai’Sa was looking at Ahri and Ahri looked back at Kai’Sa, they danced, smiling the whole time and sang their hearts out, it was clear they had done this type of thing together before.

Taliyah – “Woooo! Go Ahri!”

Taliyah said staring at her taking off her coat, Ahri laughed and danced along with Kai’Sa, though the taller woman was the dancer, Ahri wasn’t bad at it herself, Sivir still had her eyes glued to Kai’Sa’s figure, her sharp edges her curvy parts, everything about her, but there was more than one set of eyes eyeing Kai’Sa up and down…

After a couple more songs the girls sat back down.

Kai’Sa – “Ah… that was fun” She was tired.

Ahri – “Very fun”

Taliyah – “You guys make a great duo”

Sivir – “Yeah!”

Ahri – “I think we should leave KDA and make it you and me Bokkie”

Kai’Sa – “That’s a great idea”

Taliyah – “Can I be a member?”

Sivir – “No, only Ahri and Kai’Sa… and me” They laughed.

Taliyah – “How do you think those two are doing?”

Sivir – “Well Akali hasn’t been online since they left so she must be pretty entertained”

Ahri – “I hope it’s going well”

Kai’Sa – “Me too, they really look so cute together”

Taliyah – “You guys think they’ll do the sex?”

Sivir – “You’re a fucking child”

Ahri – “I was wondering too”

Kai’Sa – “You’re a fucking child” Ahri laughed.

Taliyah – “See? It’s just curiosity”

Kai’Sa – “No no, Foxes are naturally curious, you’re just a child”

Taliyah – “Sivir you gonna let your woman talk to me like that?”

Sivir – “Yes.”

All three of them laughed, Ahri smiled, yet it was missing her genuine wagging tail whenever she laughed, her ears were flattened, it was hard for her to conceal emotion, she was set on doing it though, as the night passed she started realizing something she really didn’t want to, what Taliyah just said, had deeply saddened her.

Akali was on her fourth beer, and she had two shots of tequila, Evelynn had another two glasses of wine, Evelynn had decided to just text mundo to get her car, and Leona would get them a cab once their date was done, they were both really happy and wanted to **really** celebrate after all.

Akali – “Wait a second how many stupid powers do demons have?!”

Evelynn – “You are being mean to a being much more powerful than you”

Akali – “I could take you on”

Evelynn – “I know you trained a lot, but I’m just naturally stronger”

Akali – “I could take you on”

Evelynn – “I’m not gonna fight you”

Akali – “PUSSY!” Evelynn laughed.

Evelynn – “I’ll fight your pussy w-“

Akali – “Don’t even dare to finish that sentence” Evelynn leaned in close and as if in slow motion she spoke.

Evelynn – “w i t h m y m o u t h”

Akali – “I hate you” She said laughing.

Evelynn – “Thank god we are alone here”

Akali – “You embarrassed of me?”

Evelynn – “Don’t put words in my mouth” Akali was about to speak up, but Evelynn added “Okay now you better not even form that sentence” She said laughing, Akali laughed too.

Akali – “Alright, we’re being childish”

Evelynn – “You bring it out of me”

Akali – “You’re gonna bring something out of me alright” Evelynn scoffed.

Evelynn – “Oh god please stop”

Akali – “Hey, I was wondering… if you’d let me drive your car?”

Evelynn – “Not right now, but once you’re sober, of course”

Akali – “Sick”

Evelynn – “You’d probably be able to afford one like it yourself now couldn’t you?”

Akali – “Well… I guess, but yours is so cool”

Evelynn – “I could take you to the guy that sold me it”

Akali – “Evelynn please, I just wanna drive it once, not own one”

Evelynn – “Fair enough”

Akali – “Hey…”

Evelynn – “Yeah?”

Akali – “You look so fucking hot today”

Evelynn – “I think you’ve had too much to drink”

Akali – “Yeah but it doesn’t make you any less hot”

Evelynn – “Fair”

Akali – “Do you wanna…”

Evelynn – “Okay hold on there cowboy, I thought you wanted to take things slow”

Akali – “I’m just kidding…” Evelynn chuckled knowingly.

Evelynn – “Sure sure, you do realize I literally just explained to you how my powers work right?”

Akali – “yeah, I’m just dumb”

Evelynn – “You’re cute”

Akali – “Eve”

Evelynn – “Mhm?”

Akali – “I like you”

Evelynn – “I like you too”

Akali – “I want to dance with you” Evelynn smiled, she quickly texted Leona and then stood up, she took Akali’s hand and helped her up, the music was turned up just a bit, then “Make you mine” started playing, Akali’s eyes lit up, she jumped up and hugged Evelynn, Evelynn hugged her back, she was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn’t let Akali see it, Evelynn held her, but finally they gave in to the rhythm and danced along to the song.  
  


Well, I will call you darlin' and everything will be okay  
'Cause I know that I am yours and you are mine  
Doesn't matter anyway  
In the night, we'll take a walk, it's nothin' funny  
Just to talk  
  


At times the song was just background sound, but this time it was as if the song was made for them, Akali danced with Evelynn, smiling and moving all around the room as they danced.

  
Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you mine  
  
Well, I have called you darlin' and I'll say it again, again  
So kiss me 'til I'm sorry, babe, that you are gone and I'm a mess  
And I'll hurt you and you'll hurt me and we'll say things we can't repeat  
  


Evelynn was lost in Akali’s eyes, her scent, her soft skin, everything about her was calling to her, to try and close the small remaining distance between their lips.

  
Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you mine  
  
You need to know  
We'll take it slow  
I miss you so  
We'll take it slow  
It's hard to feel you slipping (You need to know)  
Through my fingers are so numb (We'll take it slow)  
And how was I supposed to know (I miss you so)  
That you were not the one?  
  
Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you mine

  
Put your hand in mine  
You know that I want to be with you all the time  
Oh darlin', darlin', baby, you're so very fine  
You know that I won't stop until I make you mine  
Until I make you-

Finally, Akali couldn’t hold any longer, as they danced, they got lost in each other’s eyes, she looked up at Evelynn, she smiled then slowly closed her eyes, leaning closer to her, Evelynn couldn’t hold either, she needed her.

Akali and Evelynn kissed, they held on to each other, barely moving, just kissing, just their lips, as if they were meant to be there.

Evelynn pulled back from Akali and smiled, she moved the hair out of the way, Akali was blushing, but it was clear she wanted more, she leaned in again and kissed her once more, then again, for a good while, after the song was done they looked at each other, drunk in love, Evelynn led her back to the table, she sat down.

Evelynn – “Well that was…”

Akali – “Nice…”

Evelynn – “Yeah”

Akali – “I like you Evelynn”

Evelynn – “I like you too”

Akali – “Im tired now”

Evelynn – “You wanna go home?”

Akali – “Yeah, let’s go home”

Evelynn – “Okay, Kali”

Evelynn once again texted Leona, Akali picked a dessert to go and so did Evelynn, they would end their date back home.

Leona stood there holding the door open for both of them, Akali and Evelynn thanked her profusely, then got in the cab and rode back home, Mundo had already taken their car back there, it was now just Evelynn and Akali in the backseat, riding slowly towards their place.

[Text conversation between Akali/Sivir/Taliyah]

Akali: Yo

Sivir: SHE LIVES!

Sivir: How’d it go?”

Taliyah: Hey! Did she see ur panties yet?

Akali: It went really well

Akali: I think I really like her

Sivir: Awwww

Taliyah: That’s sweet

Akali: I’m falling asleep, I’ll text you girls when I’m home okay?

Sivir: Evelynn is with you?

Akali: Yeah, she’s taking care of me, I love you girls, thank you for helping me

Taliyah: Anytime Akali

Sivir: Be safe!

Sivir smiled, Taliyah did too, Ahri and Kai’Sa were drinking shots together, and singing still, they were notably drunker, Taliyah was the only one who hadn’t drinked, she had an exam the next day after all.

Sivir – “Yo! Girls!” Ahri and Kai’Sa finished their song right then, they turned to look at Sivir and asked her to join them, but Sivir had great news, she signaled for them to lower the volume and sit, which they did reluctantly.

Kai’Sa – “What’s up?” She asked as she sat down next to Sivir, Ahri sat down next to Kai’Sa.

Sivir – “The date went well!” Both of the girls looked at each other happily and cheered.

Ahri – “Oh I have to call them”

Kai’Sa – “Now now, let them have their moment, just a bit more without us to bother them.

Ahri – “But I wanna bother them now!”

Kai’Sa – “No calls”

Ahri – “How about a text?”

Kai’Sa – “Fine fine, just don’t be too nosy”

[Text conversation between Evelynn and Ahri]

Ahri: Eve

Ahri: Eve

Ahri: Eve

Ahri: Eve

Ahri: Eve

Ahri: Evelynn

Ahri: Bitch

Ahri: Hoe

Ahri: Demon

Ahri: Skank

Ahri: Bitch

Ahri: Eve

Ahri: Eve

Evelynn: You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.

Ahri: AW HOWD IT GO? TELL ME EVERYTHING

Evelynn: Calm down foxy, it went really well, we’re going back home now to finish our date

Ahri: Oh fuck, I’m coming over

Evelynn: Please let me have my moment with her

Ahri: I will… but come on, I wanna knowwww

Evelynn: I’ll tell you everything okay? Just after my day with her.

Ahri: Alright… I’m so happy for you though Ah!!!!

Evelynn: Me too

Ahri: I’ll see you back home, tell Kali I love her

Evelynn: I will

Ahri stood up and stretched, then pointed her finger at Kai’Sa.

Ahri – “I challenge you to sing with me another song!”

Kai’Sa – “You’re on!”

Akali and Evelynn arrived home, Evelynn gently caressed Akali, she worker her up and kiss her cheek.

Evelynn – “We’re home Kali” Akali glanced up at her, then frowned a bit.

Akali – “Carry me?” Akali was joking, but once she felt Evelynn lift her up easily she didn’t really complain, she just threw her arms around her neck and let herself be carried home, Evelynn thanked the driver then walked up to the door and opened it, she didn’t seem to be even breaking a sweat, Akali smiled, Evelynn closed the door behind her and locked it, then she carried Akali to her room.

Akali – “Wait, weren’t we gonna watch something and have our dessert?”

Evelynn – “You looked tired, I thought maybe you just wanted to sleep” Akali shook her head.

Akali – “I want to be with you” Akali climbed just a bit up and leaned in close to her neck, she kissed it, gently, Evelynn bit her lip, she resisted the urge to just throw her on her bed and fuck her, she wanted tonight to be more than just sex.

Evelynn – “You wanna watch one of those Animes you tell me all about?” Akali’s eyes lit up again, she nodded, Evelynn smiled then walked to the living room with Akali in her arms, she finally let her down on the couch, Akali sat giving Evelynn plenty of room to join her, she turned on the Tv, gave Akali the controller then left.

Evelynn – “I’ll be right back darling”

Akali – “Okay Evie”

Akali sighed, she took her phone, and texted her friends while she waited.

[Text conversation between Akali/Sivir/Taliyah]

Akali: Yo

Sivir: Kali!

Sivir: What’s up? You home?

Akali: Yeah, I’m home

Taliyah: Yo

Akali: Yo

Sivir: You still with Eve?

Akali: She walked away to go get something but she said she’d be right back

Taliyah: Condoms?

Sivir: Dumbass, girls don’t need condoms

Taliyah: Sivir have you ever heard of **joking**?

Sivir: No

Akali: How are you girls?

Sivir: We’re good, heading home

Taliyah: Yeah, we were hanging out with Kai’Sa and Ahri but we don’t know where they went

Akali: Oh

Sivir: Yeah idk, they were both kinda drunk, I hope they just took a cab home

Akali: You didn’t check?

Sivir: I did, but they didn’t answer after

Sivir: I texted Kai’Sa, she said they were fine

Sivir: I texted Ahri and she just told me to take the car since Taliyah was the only one that could drive and I could get my scooter tomorrow or something like that.

Sivir: then she didn’t reply after that

Taliyah: I’m gonna get to drive to school on a big ass truck, I’m gonna get so much pussy

Akali: Huh

Sivir: She’s so excited to go

Taliyah: Come on, they have fucking SCREENS on the backseats, how is that not the coolest shit ever?

Sivir: It is pretty cool

Akali: Weird of her to not answer

Sivir: Maybe they’re just too busy to answer, they were dancing all night I guess they could be still just dancing back in the club we went to

Akali: Aww I’m glad you girls get along

Taliyah: Ahri is really funny

Sivir: I think T is into foxes

Taliyah: Am not

Akali: Yeah she likes Yasuo, remember?

Sivir: Oh yeah you right

Taliyah: Fuck you both

Akali: Okay Eve is here, I’ll talk to you girls later

Akali: Text me when you’re home!

Taliyah: Go get that demon puss

Sivir: You’re gross

Sivir: Have fun Akali

Evelynn – “Hello darling” She said covering Akali up with a warm

Blanket.

Akali – “Hey…”

Evelynn – “Picked something to watch yet?”

Akali – “Yeah! But come sit here with me”

Evelynn – “Hmm.. you’re comfortable” She breathed in slowly “So soft”

Akali – “You like?”

Evelynn – “Yeah”

Akali – “Come closer to me”

Evelynn – “Whatever you want”

Evelynn hugged Akali and kept her arms around her, she smiled as she settled in next to her, Evelynn caressed her, she smiled and watched, they heard the front door being unlocked, and turned.

Ahri and Kai’Sa stepped inside, Ahri had a small frown and had rose pink cheeks, Kai’Sa also did, though once they noticed the two women staring at them they smiled and got close.

Ahri – “Hey you two!”

Evelynn – “Hey”

Akali – “Hey”

Kai’Sa – “How was your date?”

Akali – “It was… really nice…”

Ahri – “Awwww”

Evelynn – “We are still on it though”

Akali – “Yeah, we are gonna watch something and eat our desserts, you wanna join?” Evelynn pleaded with them with her look, both girls understood.

Kai’Sa – “I’ll pass Akali, but thank you”

Ahri – “Yeah, I just wanna sleep”

Akali – “Okay, hey Sivir was texting you Kai’Sa but she said you didn’t reply”

Kai’Sa – “I uh- r-right… I’ll text her”

Evelynn – “Alright darling, put on the anime”

Evelynn and Akali watched, Evelynn was hesitant yet finally she put her arm around Akali, she smiled then kept watching, she wanted more, it was her nature to want more, but she would behave for Akali, as the night passed Akali slowly drifted off to sleep, the warmth Evelynn gave her only made her calmer and sleepier.

Evelynn noticed the sleeping woman, she smiled a small smile, Evelynn reached out to grab the controller to turn off the Tv, she did, but the sleeping woman was no longer asleep, she turned to look at Evelynn and just like she had, also smiled a small smile.

Akali – “Sorry, I fell asleep”

Evelynn – “Don’t worry, I’m tired as well”

Akali – “You wanna go s-“ Before she could finish Evelynn had picked her up, she laughed.

Akali – “Will you sleep with me tonight?” Evelynn smiled.

Evelynn – “I’d love to”

Evelynn took the woman to her room, she climbed up the stairs with her easily, she had left her and Akali’s heels back in the living room, Akali didn’t notice really, she smiled, both their faces hurt a bit with how much smiling they had done all day.

Finally she reached the Ninja’s chambers, Evelynn opened the door and let the woman rest on her bed, she walked to her bathroom.

Evelynn – “You have a mess here Kali” Akali snickered.

Akali – “Sorry, I’m a messy person” Evelynn returned with a wet cotton to wash Akali’s make up off.

Evelynn – “Why did you put on make up?”

Akali – “Kai’Sa told me you’d like it”

Evelynn – “I did, you look beautiful” She wiped the small gentle touches of make up Kai’Sa had put on Akali “But I like you, for who you are”

Akali – “Ugly?” Evelynn laughed.

Evelynn – “For being yourself dummy”

Akali – “Ugly?” Evelynn rolled her eyes and looked at Akali, she had very little make up on so she had already finished, she looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in, Akali widened her eyes, then succumbed to her feelings again, they kissed, Evelynn moved back from her and their lips smacked as she did.

Evelynn – “You’re gorgeous”

Akali – “I… thank you”

Evelynn – “Now take off that dress”

Akali – “No horny”

Evelynn – “Shut up and take it off” Evelynn unzipped her own dress and let it drop down to the floor, then she walked around the bed and got in, right next to Akali, Akali was staring, very obviously licking her lips, Evelynn chuckled “Dress off, now” She came back to reality and nodded.

Akali – “You look, really good”

Evelynn – “Thank you darling”

Akali slid off her dress and sighed satisfied, she got in bed, but not before Evelynn took a good glance at her undressing and stared at the fine lines of her tattoo.

Evelynn – “Since when do you have grown up underwear?” Akali blushed.

Akali – “S-stupid Sivir! I knew changing underwear was a bad idea!” Evelynn laughed, she smiled and moved closer to Akali, then hugged her.

Evelynn – “I like you for who you are, okay?” Akali nodded.

Akali – “I’m gonna die” Evelynn squeezed the woman, their skin touching, she smiled.

Evelynn – “Goodnight Kali”

Akali – “Goodnight Evie”

They cuddled, and though they didn’t comment anything about it, they wondered what would happen from now on, how would their lives change?

A few hours into the night, a restless Ahri stared at her phone, she was worried, still blushing, she had dried tears on her face, she sent her text after careful consideration.

Ahri: Evelynn…

Ahri: I need help…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow chapter :l but I really wanted to be detailed about their date, I hope you all enjoyed anyways, yo but what did Ahri do????? what the fuckkkkk
> 
> Talk to me through the power of the internet on:
> 
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	16. Two girls

Evelynn woke up later than usual, she really did not feel like sleeping in before, but with Akali, things were different, she turned to look at her and smiled, she kissed her cheek and gently shifted placed to let her rest closer to her.

Evelynn however decided to check her phone before she fell asleep with Akali again, Her eyes widened, she knew something was wrong.

Evelynn: Ahri?

Evelynn: What’s wrong?

Ahri got online immediately, Evelynn wondered if she had woken her up or if she already was, whatever the case, Ahri replied.

Ahri: I did something stupid

Ahri: Something really dumb…

Evelynn: What did you do?

Ahri: Are you busy?

Evelynn: I’m in bed with Akali

Ahri: Can I come over?

Ahri: Please?

Evelynn sighed, she wanted to enjoy hey time with Akali, but this seemed important, something about Ahri yesterday seemed off.

Evelynn: Can you give me a bit to wake Akali up and tell her what’s going on?

Ahri: Can you kick her out?

Evelynn: Ahri…

Ahri: I just really want to talk to you alone, please Evie

Ahri: I need your help

Evelynn: Fine

Evelynn: I’ll tell you when you can come over

Evelynn: Actually

Evelynn: I’ll come over, just stay there

Ahri: Okay, thank you Eve

Evelynn: No problem

Evelynn sighed again, she smiled as she caressed Akali if only for just a couple more moments, she slowly and gently got Akali off of her, Akali complained a bit then kept sleeping, Evelynn smiled but she had to leave, she left the room and headed to Ahri’s room.

She opened the door and Ahri looked up at her from her bed, she was curled up in a blanket, her flattened ears and still tail let Evelynn know how she felt instantly, however the more striking thing was her face, her usual smile was replaced by a fragile little fake smirk, and her ruined make up.

Evelynn – “Oh honey…”

Ahri – “Evie…” Evelynn closed the door behind her and she ran towards Ahri to hug her.

Evelynn – “What happened Foxy?”

Ahri – “I…” Ahri sighed “I kissed Kai’Sa” Evelynn’s jaw hung open surprised, she moved back from her, Evelynn was not one to usually loose her cool, but this time she did.

Evelynn – “Uh… WHAT?!”

Ahri – “Shhhh!” Ahri covered Evelynn’s mouth “Kai’Sa’s room is next door… walls are thin… please Eve…” Evelynn sighed, then nodded, Ahri let go.

Evelynn – “What happened?”

Ahri – “I… I-don’t know…”

Evelynn – “Just tell me, from the start, what did you do once me and Akali were out?”

Ahri – “Me, Kai’Sa, Sivir and Taliyah went out to eat to a karaoke place, Kai’Sa and I were drinking a lot… we got separated from those two after a bit at a club we went to, we just danced all night, then… uh…”

Evelynn – “Tell me”

Ahri – “We talked for a couple hours, and slow danced… I swear she was flirting with me!”

Evelynn – “Finish the story”

Ahri – “S-she grabbed me by my hips and danced with me, she… she touched me so gently, her skin was so soft…I-I couldn’t hold myself! I leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed me back, then we just kept kissing for a bit of time, we sort of sobered up at one point and… got a cab home”

Evelynn – “Oh Ahri…”

Ahri – “I’m sorry… I don’t know what to do! We didn’t talk the whole ride home, and when we got here she didn’t say goodnight or anything, she said she wanted to cuddle before I did that… but after I did that she just didn’t say anything”

Evelynn – “Okay listen, we’ll fix this, I promise, don’t worry Foxy”

Ahri – “How can I not worry?”

Evelynn – “Try”

Ahri – “Okay..”

Evelynn – “Okay, now, we gotta figure out a plan to see what Kai’Sa is thinking okay?”

Ahri – “Okay”

Akali hummed, her hands twitched and her legs moved, she frowned as the light coming in from a small opening in the curtains blinded her.

Akali – “Agh- fuck!”

She complained, she got on all fours and looked around the room, but something was missing, someone was missing.

Akali – “Eve…?”

She spoke at the empty room, she hadn’t just dreamed the whole thing right…? She sighed in relief as she noticed Evelynn’s claws and dress laying on the floor, then… her phone caught her attention.

It lay on her nightstand, she got an unrelated text from her credit card company, but the other messages on her screen were what caught her attention.

Kai’Sa: Hey Kali…

Kai’Sa: Listen… I know you’re probably busy with Evelynn or whatever…

Kai’Sa: Do you think you could come over?

Kai’Sa: I uhm-

Kai’Sa: Really need to get something off my chest

Akali stared curiously, these were sent some hours ago, she wanted to go find Evelynn, she craved those perfect lips, but Kai’Sa needed her, and she was not going to let her down.

She reluctantly stood up, stretched, then put on a pair of short shorts with a lazy loose shirt, she tied her hair in the usual wild shape, then she walked out of her room, she slowly and curiously approached Kai’Sa’s room, then she knocked on it lightly.

Kai’Sa – “Come in!” Akali walked inside. “Oh hey!” Ahri’s ears perked up, she looked surprised.

Ahri – “Shhhh!” She crawled close to the wall and set her ear right next to it, Evelynn got what was happening, she followed her and also put her ear on the wall.

Akali – “Hey!” Akali closed the door behind her ”So… what’s up?” Kai’Sa twitched a bit.

Kai’Sa – “oh uhm… it was nothing don’t worry about it” Akali stared at her curiously.

Akali – “I don’t believe you” She stated calmly.

Kai’Sa – “Plus! We should be talking about your date with the Demon!” Kai’Sa smiled at Akali, yet again, she twitched.

Akali – “Come on Bokkie, what’s wrong? You can talk to me” Kai’Sa kept up her fake smile, but Akali persisted, she looked at her with a worried expression “please? Will you tell me what’s bothering you? I just want to help!” Kai’Sa sighed.

Kai’Sa – “Fine… but… you have to promise not to tell anyone, not Eve not Sivir or Taliyah or anyone okay?”

Akali – “Okay Bokkie”

Kai’Sa – “I… I kissed Ahri”

Akali – “WHAT?!”

Evelynn and Ahri, stared at each other, Ahri was surprised, her tails flinched, as if they wanted to move, she kept listening though, so did Evelynn.

Kai’Sa – “Kali… please, I can hear when you scream in your room, don’t you think they’ll hear us if you scream here?” Akali nodded and bowed.

Akali – “Sorry sorry…”

Kai’Sa – “It’s okay”

Akali – “Okay, why did you kiss Ahri?”

Kai’Sa – “I… I don’t know…”

Akali – “What do you mean you don’t know!?”

Kai’Sa – “I don’t know! Kali please… too loud…” Akali bowed.

Akali – “My bad… it’s just… how do you just kiss someone like that?”

Kai’Sa – “Please… I need advice..”

Akali – “Okay okay, tell me how it happened”

Kai’Sa - “Kali… I don’t know, I just… had to, she…” She thought for a moment, Akali stared, the worry in her eyes only getting Kai’Sa more nervous “We went out together, your friends, Ahri and me”

Akali – “Okay?”

Kai’Sa – “We drank a lot… Ahri and I spent most of the time dancing together, singing together, at some point we just lost Sivir and Taliyah… but we kept dancing and singing…”

Akali – “Mhm…”

Kai’Sa – “Then… uh… we started dancing… closer? To each other? Just… closer uhm… touching each other’s body…” Akali nodded “And… we got really close at one point and looked into each other’s eyes… I couldn’t resist it… so I kissed her” Akali kept silent, she looked a bit to the side trying to process everything, then she sighed and turned back to Kai’Sa, she was sitting on her bed now holding Akali’s hand.

Akali – “What happened after that?”

Kai’Sa – “I don’t know… it’s all a blur after that… I was so embarrassed I just had to look away, we got a cab home, we didn’t speak at all after that” Ahri’s ears were flat and her tail wasn’t moving “… I think I upset her Kali, I don’t know what to do” She leaned closer and hugged Akali, she sobbed.

Evelynn and Ahri stared at each other, Evelynn could see just how broken up Ahri was, she hugged her.

Ahri – “She thinks it’s her fault?”

Evelynn – “You did say she was flirting with you”

Ahri – “I was… putting excuses, I flirted with her too…”

Evelynn – “Jesus Ahri..”

Evelynn wanted to remind her of the dating rule she had placed, give her a “I told you so” but Evelynn knew better, Ahri needed support right now, and she’d be damned if she didn’t give it to her.

Evelynn – “Okay, you need to talk to her”

Ahri – “But I don’t know what to say? And… I feel so bad cause she had her date with Sivir just before that…”

Evelynn – “Yeah so you gotta clear things up before anything more happens, do you like Kai’Sa” Ahri’s ears were still flat, and her look had clear genuine worry in her eyes… yet, her tail wagged left to right slowly.

Ahri – “I… I…”

Evelynn – “You know you can trust me” Ahri nodded.

Ahri – “Fuck…”

Evelynn – “I take it you like her?”

Ahri – “Yeah… I really like her…”

Evelynn – “It’s alright darling, we’ll find a way to make things work okay?”

Ahri – “But how…?”

Evelynn – “I don’t know how, but we will”

Then they could hear Akali and Kai’Sa talk again, just mumbles, Evelynn immediately pressed her ear against the wall again, Ahri moved slower, reluctant, but she needed to know what Kai’Sa thought, what she felt..

Kai’Sa – “I feel terrible”

Akali – “Why?”

Kai’Sa – “Well… first of all… I was going out with Sivir just earlier that day”

Akali – “But you said it wasn’t a date?”

Kai’Sa – “She didn’t call it a date but… it was a sort of date? We had a picnic and looked at the clouds, we talked, then we came back here to help you with your date”

Akali – “Okay Kai’Sa, I love you, but I don’t want you to get hurt and I don’t want you to hurt Sivir or Ahri, so I’ll give you the advice a friend gave me”

Kai’Sa – “Okay”

Akali – “first you gotta be sure you absolutely want to date and are ready, then you have to pick, you can’t just lead both of them on… that would be mean”

Kai’Sa - “Pick?”

Akali – “Which one of those two you want to be with”

Kai’Sa – “Oh, it’s not that I want to date Ahri, I just got carried away”

Akali – “Don’t be dumb, you don’t get carried away with anyone, you’ve gotta feel something for them first”

Kai’Sa – “I don’t, she’s just really nice, she’s so soft… and… warm, she touched me so gently and she was so shy, I didn’t expect that from her…, but it was so cute and it just made me want to keep going when I kissed her”

Akali – “Kai’Sa listen to yourself…” Kai’Sa blushed.

Kai’Sa – “what?”

Akali – “You are into her”

Kai’Sa – “I..”

Akali – “Sivir was there wasn’t she? At least at first, but you hung out with Ahri and not her”

Kai’Sa – “I don’t know what to say…”

Akali – “Listen I just want you to be real with yourself, you don’t want to have regrets about this type of stuff” Akali hugged Kai’Sa “You like her too don’t you?”

Kai’Sa – “I…”

Akali – “Think about it okay? You can call me whenever you need me once you figure it out yeah? Then we’ll have something to work on, but until then I can’t do much for you other than hug you, I want to be with Evelynn if you don’t mind? I had a great time with her.

Kai’Sa – “Show off” She said laughing, Akali pouted “Relax, I know you’re not showing off”

Akali – “You just have to choose your next step, and I will be here to help you through it okay?”

Kai’Sa – “Okay Kali, you’re a great friend” She leaned closer and hugged the rogue “Now go get that demon” Akali hugged her back then stood up and walked away, before she closed the door she turned to Kai’Sa for a last time.

Akali – “ **Anytime** you need me just call okay Bokkie?” She emphasized.

Kai’Sa – “Got it!” They both smiled, finally Akali left, she walked towards the kitchen to see if Evelynn was there, Kai’Sa took her phone and texted, Ahri and Evelynn were still on Ahri’s bed with their ears to the wall, Evelynn spoke up.

Evelynn – “Ahri?” She stared at the woman, she was blushing and her tail wagged like it hadn’t before “Darling” Evelynn said smiling.

Ahri – “I… S-she… I…”

Evelynn – “Calm down honey, she has not picked anyone yet”

Ahri – “I have to win!” Evelynn covered her mouth.

Evelynn – “Walls…” Ahri blushed even redder, Evelynn let go of her mouth.

Ahri – “I have to win her over” Evelynn smiled at her and nodded.

Evelynn – “Go get her Foxy, If I could do it so can you” Ahri’s tail wagged around uncontrollably, she was already thinking of how to do it, then it stopped wagging and she turned to look at Evelynn.

Ahri – “Oh! That reminds me!” she took her hand and got up off the bed, then she pushed her gently away from it and out of her room “I want you and Akali to work out! I have my inspiration! So go go go, get your rogue!” Evelynn laughed and agreed.

Evelynn – “Alright alright, I love you Foxy, let me know if you need any help with that plan of yours okay?”

Ahri – “Okay! I love you too Demon, now go!”

Evelynn did so and left, Kai’Sa noticed the commotion but she figured Ahri had just ran in to Akali and they were playing as usual, she kept staring at her phone, Akali was returning from the kitchen after having found no one, Evelynn stood outside of Akali’s room, staring at her with a big smile, Akali blushed slightly, but she tried her best to look at her, she walked up to her and then, realized the size difference.

Akali – “Why are you so damn tall?”

Evelynn – “You don’t like it?” Akali sighed, then she walked forward and hugged Evelynn, she was perfectly on her chest.

Akali – “I love it…” She said embarrassed.

Evelynn – “Want to lay in bed longer?” Akali had her eyes closed, already falling asleep on Evelynn’s chest, she merely nodded.

Akali – “Where were you anyways?” She said sleepily.

Evelynn – “With Ahri” Akali huffed, Evelynn smiled, she took the woman and led her back to bed with her, where they would spend most of their day.

Akali – “Sleep..” Evelynn caressed the woman, she ran her fingers through her hair.

Evelynn – “Sleep” She replied, soon Akali and Evelynn slept comfortably, Kai’Sa sat a little calmer on her bed, but still anxious and worried, Ahri… Ahri was walking towards Kai’Sa’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause IM DEPRESSED LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> If you want to contact me:  
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	17. Soft Lips

Kai’Sa sat on her bed texting her friends, she needed input from everyone, even though she was gonna take Akali’s advice and think about her and Ahri, she was still so shocked about the night before that she needed to text Leona and Lux, suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

Kai’Sa – “Come in!” She said without really thinking, it was only once Ahri stepped inside that her face turned red again.

Ahri – “Hey!” Ahri said confidently, closing the door behind her, Kai’Sa didn’t move, she was in shock, why was Ahri so calm and forward?

Kai’Sa – “Oh- h-hey!” She replied trying not to freak out.

Ahri – “I wanted to talk to you about yesterday” Kai’Sa flinched.

Kai’Sa – “Right… I- I’m sorry ab-“ Kai’Sa spoke, yet she was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips kissing hers, she remained in place, shocked, not really moving, but she didn’t push her away or protest.

Ahri – “Tasty” She joked, Kai’Sa was a complete mess, she was blushing, her entire face was red, she shivered but she couldn’t move from the shock, and she breathed in and out heavily.

Kai’Sa – “I- I uh- k-A- uh… A-ah…” Ahri laughed.

Ahri – “Come on, it’s just fair that we kiss while sober too isn’t it?” Kai’Sa was still unresponsive “Was that too much? I thought you’d like it” Kai’Sa shook her head.

Kai’Sa – “What just… did you- I… did you just kiss me?” Ahri nodded with a smile.

Ahri – “You didn’t like it?”

Kai’Sa – “Why did you kiss me?!”

Ahri – “Oh I’m sorry, I honestly thought you’d like it”

Kai’Sa – “Ahri! I!...” She had a look of pure surprise and worry, broken only momentarily by a shy expression “… liked it…” her face then turned back again to Ahri with a shocked look still on her face.

Ahri – “Ah nice! Okay I was getting nervous, thought you didn’t like me”

Kai’Sa – “But why did you kiss me?!”

Ahri – “Just cause it felt right, didn’t it?” Kai’Sa was dumbfounded.

Kai’Sa – “I thought you wanted to talk about yesterday?” Just as Kai’Sa was regaining her brain cells, Ahri got on the bed with her and pushed her down gently, she straddled her, and then put her hands on Kai’Sa’s face.

Ahri – “I said talk? I meant reenact”

Kai’Sa – “What’s.. what’s going on Ahri?”

Ahri – “Today? Uhm nothing really, You’ve got me all to yourself”

Kai’Sa – “Ahri… please, you’re acting weird…” Ahri leaned closer and Kai’Sa, again didn’t protest.

Ahri – “This feels right, and I’m gonna fight for this if anyone opposes, cause I really really like it” Kai’Sa just stared into Ahri’s eyes, she struggled to breathe normally, she tried her best to hide it but, she was incredibly horny.

Kai’Sa – “I-“ she was cut off again by Ahri’s tongue venturing inside her mouth, Ahri kissed Kai’Sa again, Kai’Sa couldn’t help but moan as she closed her eyes, Ahri’s soft skin rubbing against her only got her hornier, her nipples hardened but luckily for her, Ahri didn’t notice.

Ahri – “Mhm… this definitely feels right”

Kai’Sa – “Ahri what is happening!?” she finally said a couple moments after finding her breath.

Ahri – “What?”

Kai’Sa – “Are we.. what- what’s happening?! Are you drunk?!”

Ahri – “I’m just kissing my friend Bokkie”

Kai’Sa – “W-why?!”

Ahri – “Cause I like you, obviously” She said laughing “It’s not that complicated Kai’Sa”

Kai’Sa – “Ahri I… I don’t know what to say…”

Ahri – “Did you like it?” If Kai’Sa could turn any redder she would have, but for now she simply breathed in heavily, she looked off to the side then back at Ahri, then away again, she couldn’t keep her eyes on Ahri.

Kai’Sa – “I…” she sighed “ liked it…” Ahri smiled and her tails moved right and left “But… I just don’t get why you did this Ahri…”

Ahri – “Well I just thought that, after last night that we kissed, I thought I’d show you that I like you more than just for… for a one time kiss” Kai’Sa stared at her “So I’m letting you know” She leaned closer and stared deeply into Kai’Sa’s eyes “I like you” She smiled, kissed Kai’Sa’s cheek, then got up and left the room, Kai’Sa sat incredulously in her bed for a while.

She got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom, stiff, incredulous, she washed her face and took a towel, she dried her face, then buried it in the towel, she screamed, the sound muffled by the towel.

Kai’Sa – “What… just happened?”

She asked herself, she looked at herself in the mirror, then walked back to her bed and picked up her phone.

[Text conversation between Leona/Kai’Sa/Lux]

Lux: KAISA?!

Leona: Ok I’m getting worried

Lux: Dumbass you can’t just drop that bomb on us and then leave

Leona: Imma call her

Kai’Sa: I’m back

Lux: What the fuck Kai’Sa

Leona: Why’d you just leave after telling us that?

Kai’Sa: There’s uh… been a change of plans…

Lux: What?

Leona: What?

Kai’Sa: So…

Kai’Sa: Ahri came into my room

Kai’Sa: Like just a bit ago as I was telling you girls what happened

Kai’Sa: And then…

Kai’Sa: She kissed me

Leona: Holy shit

Lux: WHAT THE FUCK

Kai’Sa: She got on top of me, told me she liked me and kissed me again then she left

Leona: Well

Leona: That’s as clear a signal as it could get

Lux: How are you so lucky to have Sivir into you and now also Ahri, not fair!

Leona: Not the time Lux

Lux: Hmph!

Kai’Sa: I can’t move

Leona: why not?

Kai’Sa: I’m just

Kai’Sa: So surprised…

Kai’Sa: My heart feels like it’s gonna jump out of my chest

Leona: Well at least you can be sure Ahri likes you

Kai’Sa: What the fuck do I do?!

Leona: Date Ahri?

Lux: Or Sivir

Kai’Sa: I feel so bad, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I… I don’t know what to say to Sivir

Leona: Be honest with her

Lux: Wait are you going for Ahri then?

Kai’Sa: No!

Kai’Sa: I

Kai’Sa: I don’t know!

Leona: Whatever you do, we’ll support you

Lux: Unless you like kill someone

Kai’Sa: I’ll try not to

Kai’Sa: But I need to talk to Akali again

Leona: We’ll be here for you

Lux: Yeah

Kai’Sa: You two are the best

Kai’Sa:, I’ll talk to you later

Kai’Sa: I love you

Leona: We love you too

Lux: Tell us what happens!

Kai’Sa knew very well where Akali was, but she needed her, she got up from her bed and walked towards her room, she knocked on the door, and waited outside.

Kai’Sa – “Kali! Can I talk to you?” A voice was heard from inside the room, though it was not Akali’s.

Evelynn – “Bokkie if you don’t go, I’ll literally kill you”

Kai’Sa – “I’m sorry Evie, please can I talk to Akali?”

Akali – “Come in…” She answered reluctantly.

Kai’Sa stepped inside and saw, Evelynn laying down and Akali putting on a shirt, she turned and smiled at her, Evelynn looked annoyed, thankfully for Kai’Sa, Akali kissed Evelynn and she seemed to calm down, she sat up and turned to face Kai’Sa.

Akali – “What’s up Kai?”

Kai’Sa – “Uh… can you come with me?”

Akali – “Kai…”

Kai’Sa – “Well… okay… I guess you can know about it too since Ahri is not keeping it a secret…”

Akali – “What do you mean?” Kai’Sa closed the door behind her and then walked to the bed, she sat on the corner.

Kai’Sa – “Uhm… she came into my room and kissed me” Evelynn turned to look at her surprised, she sat up, Akali didn’t know what to say, she was surprised too.

Evelynn –“She kissed you?” Kai’Sa nodded, a slight pink tone on her cheeks as she did.

Akali – “Woah”

Evelynn – “That’s one way to do it”

Kai’Sa – “What should I do?”

Evelynn – “Do you like Ahri?”

Kai’Sa – “I… do…”

Akali – “So…?”

Kai’Sa – “I don’t think it’s a good idea… what if we fight? Or break up”

Akali – “The same could happen to me and Eve”

Evelynn – “I’d win the fight”

Akali – “Keep telling yourself that”

Evelynn – “Try me”

Akali – “You wouldn’t lay a hand on me”

Kai’Sa – “Girls…?”

Akali – “Right right sorry, what I’m saying is, if you like her then you shouldn’t let anything stop you from being with her”

Evelynn – “You two don’t make a bad couple”

Kai’Sa – “Well easy for you to say cause it’s working for you”

Akali – “True, but just listen, you want her and she wants you, what else do you need?”

Kai’Sa – “W-well… I guess… that’s true…”

Evelynn – “If you’re not sure maybe it’s not a good idea”

Kai’Sa – “No! No! I- I want to try, I’m just nervous… I’ve never had a girlfriend…?”

Akali – “You’ll kill it Kai’Sa, but uhm… I’d like it if you made your intentions clear to Sivir…? I don’t want her to be hurt”

Kai’Sa – “I’ll talk to her”

Akali – “Thank you”

Kai’Sa – “So you two think I should go for Ahri?”

Akali – “Well… I don’t want to hurt you, but I’m sure Sivir won’t want anything with you once you tell her what you did”

Kai’Sa – “Right…”

Akali – “That is, if she considered it a date”

Evelynn – “Don’t worry about the past darling, focus on what will happen now, just talk it out and see what happens” Kai’Sa nodded “And hey, You can come anytime you want, I might be annoyed but just pretend I’m not, cause I want to help you if I can”

Kai’Sa – “Thank you Evie”

Evelynn – “Of course”

Kai’Sa walked towards the door, she smiled at the two women before going out and walking towards her room, she sighed relieved, Kai’Sa knew it since the start, she knew she liked Ahri, but she pushed it deep down, there was Ahri’s rules, there was the fact that she didn’t know If Ahri liked women at first, the fact that she didn’t know if she’d like her even if she liked women, and the fact that she didn’t think Ahri would risk a workplace relationship, lastly… her parents, she didn’t know how they would take it.

After that kiss, she couldn’t get Ahri off of her mind however, no matter how hard she tried to think about something else, she just thought about Ahri, and right then and there as she walked past Ahri’s room, Ahri opened her door.

Ahri – “Hey!”

Kai’Sa – “H-hey!”

Ahri – “How are ya? You wanna hang out?”

Kai’Sa – “I- yeah… but I think we should talk…”

Ahri – “Okay! Come here” Ahri took Kai’Sa’s hand and led her inside her room, All of Kai’Sa’s confidence was gone, she smiled nervously and followed her.

Ahri sat on her bed and got Kai’Sa to sit next to her, she smiled at her and then leaned close, about to kiss her, Kai’Sa moved back.

Kai’Sa – “Wait!”

Ahri – “What’s wrong?” Her ears flattened.

Kai’Sa – “I… I need to know what… what you’re doing” Ahri turned her head confused, One ear perked up, the other still flat.

Ahri – “What do you mean?”

Kai’Sa – “Like… are you serious about… about us? Do you want to date?”

Ahri – “Yes” She said confidently.

Kai’Sa – “What happened to the rule and you getting on Evelynn’s back for wanting to date Akali?”

Ahri – “I already told you both that you could break that rule, what do you mean?”

Kai’Sa – “Well… yeah… but it was for someone different”

Ahri – “But you spent all night with me and not her, and you kissed me, not her”

Kai’Sa – “Yeah… I…”

Ahri – “It’s alright Kai…” She leaned close to her again, her lips reaching closer to her neck, she kissed it, softly and gently, Kai’Sa breathed out, she shivered, Ahri kept going.

Kai’Sa – “Wait… I… I should talk to Sivir…” Ahri kissed her jawline, her hand moved closer to her legs, she caressed them, still careful not to do something Kai’Sa didn’t want, but it was clear now, Kai’Sa wanted even more.

Ahri – “It can wait.. can’t it?” Kai’Sa was able to move back for just a bit, enough for her to regain her breath and talk.

Kai’Sa – “B-but… you don’t care about us fighting or making things awkward between us if it doesn’t work out?”

Ahri – “Of course I care! I care about that happening between Akali and Evelynn too, but at this point Kai’Sa…” She leaned in again, she pushed her down on the bed and kissed her, as Ahri straddled her and Kai’Sa lay powerless under Ahri, She continued “I think we should give in…”

Kai’Sa could barely form a sentence, she instead just squirmed, yelped, and blushed, Ahri did not stop for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave without resolving this, actually, so... extra chapter today!  
> Do leave some comments and tell your friends about this fic if you think they'll like it too!... please?
> 
> I'm online often and open to chat here:  
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience


	18. Not safe for work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NFSW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! couple things:
> 
> 1st this chapter is the first real NSFW chapter and from now on NSFW will be here and there every couple chapters, you've been warned!  
> 2nd I'm not that experienced in writing nsfw stuff so i hope its okay!  
> 3rd Sorry for taking so long, depression hits hard in the quarantine... ;(  
> 4th UHHHHHH please enjoy!

Ahri hadn’t realized how much she missed sex until then, how many **years** had it been? 2? 3? She didn’t really remember, but all at once the desire came back, and it was fierce.

Kai’Sa – “A-Ahri..” Kai’Sa muttered, she bit her lip.

Ahri – “Shhhh” She kept kissing her, her hands reached Kai’Sa’s hips, she unzipped her pants and started taking them off”

Kai’Sa – “Isnt this a little fast?” She replied between heavy breaths.

Ahri – “Is it? Feels like I waited a long time for this to me” Kai’Sa’s pants were halfway down, Kai’Sa covered herself embarrassed and blushed as she looked up at Ahri.

Kai’Sa – “Can you… at least lock the door?” Ahri laughed, she closed in on her face and kissed her, their lips smacking loudly after she moved back from the kiss to go close the door, Ahri quickly joined her back in bed and started kissing her again, she pulled the pants just enough for them to be on her ankles, Ahri couldn’t resist, she lifted her right hand and groped Kai’Sa’s breast, she played with it, it felt perfect to her, she squeezed it gently, but with clear desire, Kai’Sa let a collection of small yelps and moans escape her as Ahri touched her.

Kai’Sa – “Ahri…” She managed to blurt out in-between kisses.

Ahri – “Yes, love?” She replied happily, her tail still wagged around excitedly, impatiently.

Kai’Sa – “Do you really like me?” Ahri smiled, she giggled.

Ahri – “I like you a lot Kai’Sa” Kai’Sa gave her a nervous, but genuine smile, she then continued blushing, Ahri kissed her again, her hand once again fondled Kai’Sa’s breast, Kai’Sa moaned as she did, Ahri passed her fingers and rubbed her nipple gently, barely grazing it, as it hardened, Ahri roughened up her touch as well, she pinched it just enough for Kai’Sa to squeal shortly.

Kai’Sa – “Those are… sensitive…” She said looking up at her partner, Ahri gave her a knowing smirk.

Ahri – “I can tell”

Kai’Sa – “Can I touch you too?” Ahri wanted to laugh, but Kai’Sa looked adorable under her, she smiled and nodded.

Kai’Sa then looked down at her body, it was clear to Ahri that Kai’Sa didn’t even know where to start, she looked overwhelmed, a big smile formed on her face, Ahri removed her shirt then took Kai’Sa’s hand and led it to her breasts.

Ahri – “Be gentle, mine are sensitive too” She smiled at Kai’Sa, Kai’Sa still red in the face, nodded.

Kai’Sa – “I… “ Ahri interrupted her with a Kiss, Kai’Sa did not protest.

Kai’Sa held Ahri’s breasts incredulously, carefully, over her bra, she still had a hard time believing this was happening, but reason soon gave way to lust, Kai’Sa squeezed both breasts clumsily, she looked in awe at them, Ahri giggled but didn’t say a word as she waited for Kai’Sa to make the next move.

Kai’Sa leaned in, she undid Ahri’s bra, shaky hands and nervous breathing let Ahri know just how nervous Kai’Sa was, but she comforted the dancer with a kiss, Kai’Sa then grew bold and put one of Ahri’s breasts to her mouth, she licked, sucked and nibbled playfully and carefully at Ahri’s nipple, she couldn’t help but bury her face in between them if only just for a moment, Ahri couldn’t blame her, she wanted to do the same with Kai’Sa’s.

Ahri would heat up gradually, but once she felt Kai’Sa’s hand reach her inner thigh, the heat shot up, a clear trigger for her, she closed her eyes in sheer pleasure as Kai’Sa caressed her inner thigh, slowly making her way to her wet pussy.

Not only did Kai’Sa smile as she noticed Ahri’s expression, she savored it, Kai’Sa felt herself tingle, as she slowly moved her hands closer and closer to Ahri’s entrance, she understood just how appealing it was to have her at her mercy. She slowly moved her hands back, excruciatingly slow, Ahri needed her touch, but Kai’Sa had to remove her pants first, and Kai’Sa wanted to watch Ahri’s curves as she did, the same could be said in Ahri’s case, she looked past Ahri’s face and breasts, trying her best to get a peak at her ass as she took off Ahri’s pants.

Ahri giggled, then turned around to give her a good view as she pulled her pants down, her panties following soon after, Kai’Sa almost let a drop of saliva slip down her mouth, she was glad Ahri didn’t notice, she reached up and played with Ahri’s ass, she squeezed, pulled, scratched, it was perfect.

Ahri turned around with a big smile on her face, her fangs… showed just a little, Kai’Sa loved it, the woman again turned, she slowly moved her face towards Kai’Sa’s wet entrance maintaining eye contact, which Kai’Sa could barely keep, but she did.

Kai’Sa smiled nervously, then, leaned her head back as she felt Ahri circle her fingers around her pussy, she rubbed it, Kai’Sa was wet enough for Ahri’s fingers to easily play with those folds, it was difficult for her to contain her moaning, but she was still coming to terms with the fact that this was happening, Ahri was a tease, and Kai’Sa loved it.

Ahri – “One?”

Said Ahri as she slowly slid a single finger inside Kai’Sa’s entrance, she kissed Kai’Sa’s neck and jawline as she did, Kai’Sa could do naught but moan, her cheeks still had a pink tone to them, and her mouth hung slightly open as she breathed out.

Ahri – “Or two?”

She slid slowly slid another one in, as Kai’Sa moaned she smiled, but the best part was yet to come.

Ahri – “Or maybe…” Ahri gave Kai’Sa’s neck a kiss, she sucked on it hard, Kai’Sa shivered, but Ahri would not relent until her neck had a mark, of ownership.

Finally she moved back down and licked at the folds, quickly her tongue found its way to the voluptuous button begging for attention, finding it, she circled it with her tongue, flicking it, her taste was sweet, and she did not stop even to breathe, the Fox woman smiled to herself happily after a good while licking Kai’Sa, Kai’Sa realized she was barely able to breathe herself.

Kai’Sa – “I… want you”

Ahri – “I know honey, show me just how much you want me..”

Ahri climbed up on the tall dancer, she kissed her passionately, her hand clumsily and with desire caressed her soft skin, Kai’Sa was self conscious, but her desire blinded any bad thought, that, and Ahri’s voluptuous curves as she straddled her higher up on her body, Ahri’s eyes glowed slightly, her small fangs appear bigger now, more feral, Kai’Sa would worry if she weren’t so turned on.

Ahri sat on Kai’Sa’s face, Kai’Sa licked, nibbled and sucked, her face would stay relatively clean only for some moments, but soon she had splashes of saliva, a small bit of sweat and Ahri’s wetness covered her face, she didn’t mind, if Ahri wanted her to she’d lick it all up on command.

Ahri, however, was focused on the warm feeling, the sloppy licking, tingle and the hot breath spreading around under her every time Kai’Sa breathed out, then in, to get back in there again.

She shifted in place, she rode the woman’s face, and moaned out, it wasn’t long before she was calling Kai’Sa’s name.

Ahri collapsed next to Kai’Sa, exhausted but satisfied, yet her fangs showed themselves, and her eyes where narrowed, as if looking for another opportunity to attack, Kai’Sa was blushing and regaining her strength when suddenly Ahri sat up again and then took Kai’Sa’s legs and lifted them, Kai’Sa didn’t fight back.

She put them behind Kai’Sa’s head, she was flexible enough to do that easily, and Ahri sat on Kai’Sa after lifting them, Ahri’s pussy easily rubbed up against Kai’Sa’s.

Kai’Sa – “Oh god…” Ahri smirked, she was tribbing her, and Kai’Sa couldn’t believe how good it felt, the softness yet at the same time some parts were firm, it felt perfect, Ahri kept humping her, only stopping as she felt Kai’Sa’s legs give in and slightly shake, Kai’Sa was quiet, but it was clear to the foxy that she was cumming, Ahri bit her lip as she kept moving up and down on Kai’Sa’s entrance.

Then finally she felt heralded close to climaxing as well, **she** was not quiet at all.

Ahri – “Fuck! Kai’Sa! Oh god yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Kai’Sa lay under Ahri regaining her strength, she admired the woman on top of her as she sat there breathing in heavily, staring at her, her fangs still made themselves known, yet they were back to a normal size, Ahri’s tail seemed just as tired, and Ahri didn’t say anything for a while.

Finally Ahri got up and then back down on the bed next to Kai’Sa, she hugged her, still breathing heavily, still tired, she lay her head on Kai’Sa’s chest, before Kai’Sa even realized Ahri was already sleeping.

Kai’Sa – “What did we just do…” She thought to herself, slowly but surely she fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th note: Yes I was horny when I wrote this, shut up.
> 
> I HOPE YOU PEEPS LIKED IT! 
> 
> I'm online often and open to chat here:  
> Discord: HS#9713  
> Twitter: @HintofSilience
> 
> Do leave some comments and tell your friends about this fic if you think they'll like it too!... please?

**Author's Note:**

> first college fucked me, then corona virus, hopefully this will be my last "attempt" at publishing this story, also do leave comments and tell me what you think, what could improve, what your favorite ships are, stuff like that, I hope you enjoyed, love HS.


End file.
